A Change Of Pace: Year 1
by Luna25684
Summary: It's 1991 and the USSR is on the verge of collapsing, but where was Russia? And why was there a purple-eyed 11-year-old boy sitting at the Slytherin table in Hogwarts, Scotland? England what did you do? Also includes cossovers from other anime/manga and books.
1. Chapter 1

**The fist crossover I'm doing for Hetalia. Anyways, this story is a sort of prequel to my other story, _In Search For Freedom_. This story explains what happened in chapter 3, the sequels to this will explain what happened in 1992, 1993  & 1994 with Japan, Prussia and Denmark. See, I'm already telling you who the next story's going to be about, or who it'll involve. **

**Don't worry, other characters will appear, just not yet. And be WARN, this is AU.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter series. Both belong to their rightful creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Change**

It was cold. It was dark. And there was a blizzard blowing, and from its mist, the small form of a young child emerged.

The boy was dressed in a gray long coat that had once looked quite luxurious, but now appeared a bit dirty, warn down by both the harsh weather conditions and the time. The child also had on a black petushok hat and his snow white scarf was blowing freely in the cold winter breeze.

The boy kept on walking through the storm, his violet eyes blank as if dead. He didn't seem to know where he was going, he only kept on walking.

Ivan didn't know why he felt so dead, so empty, but he knew that he had lost something. Something precious. And that precious something being lost had broken him.

Ivan didn't know how long he had walked, or where he'd even started nor did he even know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep walking. He had to survive. But why? He had nothing left now... Right?

Yes. That's right. Everything was gone now. Everyone left him. They all betrayed him. They always did. So why? Why should he keep on going? Ivan felt like he wanted to cry.

"Why?" he absentmindedly questioned to no one, tears willing up in his eyes.

Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped themselves around him and Ivan found himself pressed up against warm red chest.

"It's okay, Ivan," the owner of the red silk coat gently whispered into his ears, trying to comfort the young child. "It's all right. Everything's going to be just fine, you'll see. I'll take care of you from now on. Rest, and leave everything to me, dear child."

The man started humming a lullaby and Ivan began to fall sleepy. His eyelids dropped and all he could see when he looked up at the man were his warm, gentle smile and the man's blonde locks falling on fair white skin.

* * *

Russia slowly opened his eyes to the twilight rays of Moscow and held up a hand to his temple. He glanced off to the side and noticed the shaking form of Latvia, who flinched under his gaze. He must've been the one to wake Russia up from his dreams.

"Latvia," he said.

"M-m-mister R-Russia," Latvia shattered out, shaking while keeping his head lowered. Though his eyes kept taking glances up at Russia now and again.

Russia's smile returned to his face and he got up off his chair to walk over to Latvia, who was standing by the window.

"Were you the one who woke me up?" He asked, his face closed to Latvia's own, startling the child a bit.

All Latvia could do was nod his head and that only made Russia crane his head to the side in confusion to his responds, so Latvia said, "Y-yes, m-mister Russia."

"Hmm," Russia moved back. "Tell me, how long have I been asleep, Latvia."

"T-three hours, s-sir. I-it's now 20:48*, s-sir," Latvia answered, quivering.

" _Da_." Ivan looked up, passed Latvia's head and off towards an unknown distance, his eyes gazed over. "I see... So I fell asleep for that long, hah?" He turned toward the window and looked out into the summer view of Moscow during August.

"M-mister R-Russia, a-are you a-all right, sir?" Latvia questioned, trying to be brave for once.

" _Da_?" Russian turned towards him, his innocent smile back on his face once more, and causing Latvia to flinch and ask himself why he had come back here again.

Oh that's right. Because he needed to know whose side Russia was truly on; the Soviet Union, or the Russian SFSR, and to keep a close eye on the man.

Latvia cursed his luck for having picked the shortest stick. It was bad enough that he was already short, why did he have to go and pick a sort stick too? Now he was stuck negotiating with this man to find out his true motives. Why couldn't Lithuania or mister America have come instead? Oh that's right, became mister America had flown back to America, taking Lithuania with him, and Estonia said he was too busy dealing with the coup d'état* that had just started today.

"I am fine, Latvia," Russia answered. "The pain is not that bad."

Latvia smiled up at him. "Of course," he said. "It's not like the revolutions, civil wars, or the world wars, after all."

Russia's smile only winded as he pushed one hand down on the unsuspecting Latvia's head.

"O-ow, m-mister R-Russia~," Latvia cried out, tears in his eyes as he tried to get Russia to let go, but was too afraid to touch him. "M-my head. I-i-it h-hurt, sir. P-please let go, sir. P-please- ow."

"Hmm..." Russia stopped tormenting Latvia for a moment and started walking towards the door.

Latvia turned after him, holding his aching head with both hands. "W-wait! Mister Russia! W-where are you g-going?" He asked.

Russia stopped midway with opening one of the white dabble doors to his office in the White House and turned back towards Latvia. Giving him a big, childish smiled, he said, "Out _da_. I will be back, Latvia." And he closed the door behind him.

"W-wait-" Latvia reached out one hand while the other stayed on his head, but it was too late, the door closed before he could even take an actual step forward. "Ah," Latvia sighed. "What am I going to do now. I was suppose to keep an eye on him..." He turned back towards the door, one hand still on his head. "Mister Russia! Please wait!" Latvia ran to catch up with Russia, but when he opened the door, Russia was no where in sight.

"Mister Russia!" Latvia called out, running off to find the missing Russian.

* * *

"Curse that America," England muttered darkly. "How dare he... How dare he... Ha, I'll show him. That bloody git. Showing up like that. Just you wait, America." England smiled darkly into the pot that he was stirring, thinking back to what had happened latter that afternoon when America and Lithuania came for a sudden visit while on their way from Moscow back to New York.

"See if I can't correct your manners better this time around, you bloody git. So many wrong grammars. In one bloody sentence!" And England began to laugh darkly. "Just you wait, Alfred, I'll fix it all!" England continued to laugh evilly as he focused on his work, not noticing the glowing green circle behind him.

Russia came out of the glowing circle and noticed that England was standing over a black pot with some kind of green smoke coming out. Curious, he walked closer and heard England muttering somethings under his breath, his aura dark, but not enough to scare Russia away though. Just enough to have him interested in the little man clayed in a dark green cloak.

"Now, just a drop of my blood," said England, taking out a danger from underneath his clock and slitting the palm of his hand with it. England's red colored blood dropped into the swrolling pot and caused it to lit up gold smoke.

England smiled. "Yes," he said. "Perfect. With this, America will be all mine. Mhahahaha-ack! Russia!" Russian had pocked one finger into the pot and tasted the pink colored potion before the startled England could stop him.

"Hum?" he said, much to England's shock and horror. Russia smiled innocently as he turned to the little man. "It is sweets, _da_?"

POOF!

England stared in horror at the pink smoke as it lifted to reveal the child Russia standing before his very eyes, looking up at him in confusion.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I am so dead."

* * *

 **America is the only country that doesn't publicly use military time, so the time would be 8:48 pm and it's summer, so the days in Russia are long. Though I don't really know how long, I just assumed it'd be twilight by than.**

 **The date is August 19, 1991, and on this day the Soviet coup d'état attempt August Coup/August Putsch Russian occurred. You can read all about it on Google, all I know is that it's a failed attempt at completely controlling the government by the Soviets and was believed to have been a major reason for its downfall in December. Also, by than, the Baltics had already declared Independance and were on the opposite side of the Soviet Union.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited and/or followed this story!**

 **This part may be a bit confusing, but I hope you'll be able to get through it. But if not, you're welcome to ask any questions you have in review or PM me!**

 **I used the translator for Scotland, and Northern Ireland, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia or** **Harry Potter series. Both belong to their rightful creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome To The Kirkland Household, Ivan**

England stared down at the small child in front of him, his mouth hung opened in shock.

Russia, on the other hand, had lifted his hands up for inspections and was now looking around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

That question knocked England out of his shock and he stared at the young Russia in surprise.

"Y-you don't remember?" He asked the child, than remembered that he had also intended to erase America's memory and return him to his innocent days as well.

England face palmed himself when Russia shook his head. He looked up at England with calculating eyes that had England suspicious of this child, feeling somewhat uneasy by his unnerving stare. Russia even managed to make England move back when he smiled innocently up at him.

"But I'm so happy to be back, Bi-," he had tried to walk up to England, but his small feet made him trip on the hems of his long coat that no longer fit him now.

"Ahh!" England reached out for the fallen child and Russia sat up, rubbing his aching nose.

"Ow." Small droplets of tears form in his eyes and when England saw that, he had moved back into a straight position and moved his gaze away from the child.

"Any who," he said, trying to change the subject. "For now, I suppose we should look for something that'll fit you." He reached out a hand to the child sitting on the grown.

Russia looked at his outstretched hand for a moment, blinking, before taking it and having England pulled him up.

England sighed and led Russia out of the room. "I wonder if Peter has some spare cloths you could use for tonight...? Ahh, I'll have to explain this to those guys as well. Bloody hell. This is just my day, isn't it?" He closed his eyes at the thought before turning to the confused Russia.

"Hmm?" Russia tilted his head sideway in confusion, looking up at England. "Sorry, my memory is still a bit hazy, _da."_

England looked a bit shocked at that, but hoped it had something to do with Russia's unintended and uncontrolled magic instead of a hitch in his potion. England turned his head away and started walking again. "Well, I suppose I should be happy that this month's bloody meeting is already done and over with. Now I just need to worry about turning you back before anyone realizes..."

Russia continued to stare up at England in wonder before suddenly saying, "You're strange, _da."_

"Ac-! I don't want to be hearing something like that from you, of all people!"

"Hmm." Russia turned back to looking at the front again. "You're going to fix this, _da?"_

Seems his memories did return after all.

"... Naturally," England relied.

And their conversation ended at that as Russia lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, his face set in a frown as he held one hand up to his heart.

* * *

Finally, the two arrived in the living room to find the telly on, showing some drama of the 1990s. Two children were playing card games down on the floor while a ginger haired man sat on the couch and watched the telly.

"Peter," England spoke up, getting the attention of all three as they turned their heads to look at him.

Upon seeing who Arthur had dragged in with him though, Ireland lost his smile and forgot the words he was going to jab his brother with and only stared, wide eyed at the young child.

"Me Bejasus, is dat who oi tink it is?" He whispered out. "Artie, 'oy cum you're not dead yet?" Arthur only glared at him to get the Irish off his back and back to watching the telly, though Ireland did take glances back at him now and again.

"Hmm? What, Jerk? Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important battle? I'm about to win here!" said Sealand, looking up only at England, making sure his cards were secured and out of sight of his female opponent.

Upon seeing Sealand, Russia's eyes seemed to widen in shock and mid interest, causing Ireland to raise his eyebrow in question and for Wy to narrow hers in return. But she blinked and stared back when his purple eyes landed on her though.

A tick mark appeared on England's forehead, but he kept his temper in, and instead, he said, "Do you have some spare clothes that Russia could use for tonight?"

Russia looked up at England while Sealand studied Russia. Finally, after a moment, Sealand got up and walked over to the two, his cards in hand.

Sealand took Russia's hand away from England's and led him off toward the stairs, all the while pocketing his cards into his pants pocket.

"Artie, waaat ye chucker (do)?" Ireland asked his baby brother.

"It was an accident, alright? I'll fix it!" England responded back, before turning back the way he came, deciding to go and find some cure for this mess before things could get out of hand. "Oh," he stopped and turned back. "And just so we're clear, Seamus, Alistair does _not_ need to know about this, savvy? I'll fix it myself. I don't need him on my back as well, I really don't."

Ireland pouted at not being able to tell his partner in crime and England narrowed his eyes at him. "... Gran' so (alright)," Ireland sighed and went back to watching the telly.

"With everything going on, I really don't need this happening right now," England muttered, walking back into the shadows.

* * *

Sealand led Russia up the stairs and into his room. He then went threw his closet and found something for Russia and handed them to him.

"Here," he held out the folded clothes to Russia, who took it with a confused look on his face. "You can change in my room. You'll probably be sleeping with me anyways, if he doesn't get you your own room. Though I don't really mind, I've always wanted a roommate." He smiled. "Any who. Get changed and once you're done, just open the door and we could go down together." Sealand turned to walk out of the room.

"Hmm. You are much nicer than your older brother _da,"_ Russia spoke up, staring at Sealand's back.

Sealand turned around and said, "Hmm? Well of course I am! I'm not that jerk! Just you wait, Russia, one day, I'll surpass England!" And he closed the door quietly behind him after giving Russia one last bright smile.

Russia looked down at his clothes, a bit confused. "But I wasn't referring to England though...?" He seemed confused by his own words, wondering why he suddenly thought of America instead. Prophase it was the eyes...?

Shrugging his shoulders, Russia slipped out of his old clothes to slip into his new ones before folding his old ones up and placed them neatly at the end of the bed. Once finished, he walked toward the door and opened it to find Sealand leaning on the wall next to the door, waiting for him.

"Hmm? Oh, you're finished?" he asked. "Where's your old clothes?" He pocked his head into the room and glanced up at Russia, who pointed toward the bed. "Ah, I forgot to tell you to take it with you." Russia looked back at him, seeming a bit startled. "We need to give it to Michelle so she could wash it and it'll be all cleaned up and ready to be store away until you could wear it again."

"Oh," said Russia, before going to get his clothes and walked back to Peter, giving him a smile. "Let's go, _da?"_

Sealand nodded and both boys made their way down. Once down, he led Russia toward the laundry room and on their way, the boys passed the kitchen.

As they passed, Russia could see two people in the kitchen, one a dirty blonde, almost light brown haired man and the other was a girl dressed in blue, her hair tied into two pigtails and held by a red ribbon. Both had on aprons and appeared to be cooking, though it seemed that the girl was only there to help with the ingredients and Russia was happy with that. After all, everyone knew how dangerous England's cooking can be.

Finally, they made it to the laundry room and Sealand placed Russia's clothes in a red basket filled with other dirty clothes before both walked out again, this time seeing Arthur in the kitchen as well when they passed. He seemed to be having a small argument with the island girl and was trying to get her out of the kitchen, having already taken the knife from her hand and was now positioning himself to do her job.

He led Russia in and said, "Hey, Jerk. We're done."

The three adults turned away from their work, or rather, Seychelles and England stopped their arguing and Wales turned his head from happily watching them with a small fond smile on his face as he stirred the silver pot. The adults looked down at the children, and Seychelles and Wales looked shocked and surprised at what they were seeing, so much so, Wales almost burnt himself while not paying attention.

"A-Arthur," Seychelles whispered, moving towards Arthur and touching his shoulder for some comfort. "I-is that..." She stared at Russia. "W-who I think it is?"

England did not answer and instead, made his way toward the two and crouched down in front of Russia, his grim face turning into a warm one as he asked, "How does it feel?" He petted Russia's head, causing Seychelles to gapes in shock and reach out to stop him, but Wales held her back, shaking his head. Russia, though, had his eyes widen in shock. "Does it fit you?"

Russia studied him for a moment and England removed his hand upon realization.

"S-sorry," he apologized, a blush on his face. "I...forgot myself...for a moment there."

Sealand only watched the interaction between the two before grabbing Russia's hand and said, "Come on, I still have to finish my game with Wendy." And he dragged Russia out of the room and back to the living room.

"That Peter," said Seychelles. "Does he not know the danger of doing such a thing to the personification of Russia?"

"Hm, I would say he's much like you in that category, Michelle. Right Artie?" said Wales, shifting his gaze toward Arthur.

England smiled down at the small girl. "Well," he said before walking passed him and toward the living room.

"Hah? What's that's suppose to mean? You Jerk! Come back here and explain!" Seychelles exploded after the man. "Eyebrows!"

England stopped and twitched at the nickname, but swallowed his pride and anger, and continued on his way.

"Now, now, Michelle," Wales held her back before she could angrily go after him. "Let's finish dinner, shall we? I'm sure everyone's starving by now." His gaze shifted to the clock that now read 19:10*.

"Ah! You're right!" And both got back to work on finishing dinner once more.

* * *

England stopped and looked into the living room, staring at Russia, who was sitting on the floor with the children and learning the rules of the game from Sealand, who had just won his game with Wy and now wanted Russia to play against him.

"'Happy to be back', hah?" England reflected on Russia's words. His eyes narrowed on the seemingly young child's form. "It can't be... could it?"

As if sensing his stare, Russia turned his head toward England and smiled.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Seychelles' voice called out from the dinning room.

"Yes/coming!" Sealand and Wy called back, gathering their cards together before getting up and running passed England and to the kitchen.

That snapped England out of his staring contest with Russia as he shouted after the kids to not run in the house. Ireland came up to Russia and both walked toward the dinning room together, though Ireland seemed a bit weary of him and Russia continued to smile as both entered the warm scenery of a family dinner.

* * *

 **So, any questions? REVIEW! Please and thanks for reading! :)**

 ***England is three hours behind Russia, or, more precisely, London is three hours behind Moscow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I used the translator for Scotland, and Northern Ireland, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia or** **Harry Potter series. Both belong to their rightful creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Awakening**

During dinner, England had explained that it may take a while for him to find the cure for Russia, although he also said that the potion would ware itself off in about a month or so.

( _"So yer were plannin' on feedin' poor-little Alfie de poshun every month than?!" Ireland had asked. England glared at him. "Be the bloody 'oly (wow)." Ireland put and hand to his head in disbelieve and leaned_ _back into his seat._

 _"That, or Russia's magic may interfere," England had quietly whispered to himself during dinner and only Seychelles and Wales, who sat closest to him, heard._ )

But England really didn't want to wait and take the risk of Russia's uncontrolled and strange magic, nor could they afford to wait for the potion to ware itself off due to the issue with monthly world meetings- though Russia could probably not show up once, but then America might think something in the negative (not that he's not already doing exactly just that. And taming him won't be as easy as putting down France when he's being his usual perverted and needy self, England knew first hand from past experiences) and he may quickly act while Russia is not prepared. And then that'll start a whole new headache England did not want to deal with.

Of course, having him find the cure in the book may take a while also. So for tonight, Russia would have to stay with them, or until England could somehow find a way reverse this spell before it reversed itself, at least.

( _"Ahhh. It cud take a while than," Ireland leaned back into his chair, arms crossed and head turned to the sigh, his eyes gazed off into midair. England shot him a glare and Ireland smiled down at Russia, who sat next to him. "Let's git along, gran' (okay) Russia?"_

 _"Da," Russia smiled up at him. "I heard you annoy England with Scotland, da? Care to teach me some things?"_

 _Ireland smiled. "Gladly."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"No yelling at the table! Arthur, sit down!"_

 _"_ A rhyfeddwn paham hi s gostega 'ma _(and we wonder why she's still here)," Wales quietly leaned in to whisper to Ireland in his native tong. "Not that's I'm complaining, I quite enjoy her company..."_

 _Ireland sighed. "'onestly, 'e's a dead loss," he shook his head, arms crossed and eyes closed._

 _"Yeah... Me too..." Wales sighed in agreement._

 _Than, the two looked at each other and both brother's chuckled while their younger brother sent them an evil glare. Seeing this, the girl next to him slapped him on the arm, hard, and got his attention back to her. England than quietly scold Seychelles for her rude behavior and said something about having to re-discipline her, which made the island girl turned away from him in a huff. Russia smiled at that, finding it cute and this scenery warm to the bone, but still found the family's behavior a bit strange and unusual to him._

 _"Wendy, can you please pass the salt?" Sealand asked from his place next sitting next to Wy, across from Russia._

 _"Get it yourself, Peter! It's right there!" Wy pointed toward the front from her place in between Sealand and Seychelles. "You can reach that far if you stand, at least."_

 _"Da."_

 _"You're not suppose to side with her!" But he stood up anyways, and seemed a bit weary of both England's and Seychelles' hard gaze._ )

After dinner, England went back to searching for a way to fix Russia's current predicament while Ireland and Wales did the dishes. The children were told to go take a bath and prepare for bed.

Peter and Ivan (he noticed how the inhabitants of the house kept calling each other by their human names and had asked that they do the same with him as well) took a bath in their own rooms. Arthur had given Ivan a room next to Peter's and Ivan found that Wendy's room was one door over from his, on the other side of Peter's.

Peter told him that that was Michelle's old room and Ivan, confused, asked him where Michelle's room was now. Peter awkwardly answered that she was sharing with Wendy, since both of them comes and goes a lot. That explanation made sense, but Ivan still wondered why Peter had looked so uneasy and why, despite having gained her Independence, the personification of Seychelles was still living with England. Now that he thought about it, wasn't there some sort of crises going on in Seychelles right now? Some sort of a croup against her current president? If Russia remembered currently, Seychelles is still a one-party state, isn't she? And there is currently a dictatorship ruling her islands and her people are rebelling and dying everyday, weren't they? If that was so, then shouldn't she be back in Seychelles? But then again, seeing as how he was currently going through almost the exact same thing, Russia suppose he understood where Seychelles was coming from...

Wendy was taking her bath with Michelle, something Peter said was a usual occasion for the two females of this house, and Peter said that they'll take a while to finish, so the two played cards together for a bit, just to pass the time. Even though he was a newbie at this monster summoning card game, Russia was able to pick up the concept of the game quite quickly and had only lost two rounds to Peter. By the start of the three round, Wendy had come down and watched the game along with the others, aside from Arthur of course.

And Seamus said that he was returning to his home in Ireland now, but before he left, Ivan saw Arthur coming out (as if he knew that Seamus was returning, and he probably did, since this was his land, his soil. That, or it's become a usual occurrence in this household, which Russia again found strange for, he, and possibly everyone else (yes, everyone else, not spies. Russia did not get this information form his spies- though they were soon found either dead or MIA in England's land), knew the relationship between the Kirkland family, or better yet, the British Isles family. Especially after what happened with the second brother, who changed his name to Patrick McCarthy when he becomes the personification of what is now the Republic of Ireland. When Seamus Kirkland, the Northern part of Ireland, switches personalities and becomes Ireland, he no longer wishes to talk or have anything to do with them after the big family fight that had him disowning them, or more like England, as his relationship with the elder brothers weren't as bad as with Arthur. Now that news was partially well known to everyone- considering the two's behavior during world meetings and how Ireland showed up to a World Meeting one day when it's usually just England representing all of them).

From what Ivan could tell, Arthur was talking with Seamus about their elder brother and seemed to be warning/threatening? (Russia had to smile a bit at Arthur's glare, finding it chilling to the bone and wondering why he'd never seen it before. Oh that's right, because England wasn't stupid enough to go up north, to invade Russia like those other European countries did while they were at the height of their powers) him not to say anything to Alistair, should he visit the man anytime soon. Russia wished he could hear what else Arthur had said under his breath that made Seamus seemed so unsettled, but he wasn't able to read Arthur's lips- either that, or he wasn't sure he knew what language that was that Arthur had muttered out to his brother. Though his brother seemed to know it, so it must be a British Isle known language, at least. Russia made a note to study up on that once he returned to Moscow, as England had become quite interesting to him now. Yes, quite interesting indeed. Russia smiled widely as he glanced toward the door, where the adults and Wendy were saying goodbye to Seamus, though Michelle had covered Wendy's ears when Arthur began his threats.

* * *

"Alright children, off to bed with you now," said Michelle, eyeing the clock that now read 9:30.

"Aww," whined Peter and Wendy.

"Go on now, you can play again tomorrow. You're not going back to Australia until the 25th after all. You still have time, Wendy."

"Yes, but..." Wendy glanced toward Ivan, who smiled back at her. "Okay." And the two children made their way up to bed.

"You too, Ivan," said Michelle. "Go on now. I'll check with Arthur to see how he's doing." Ivan followed the children up the stairs.

"Now than, I believe a certain British gentlemen is still waiting for his tea." And Michelle made her way into the kitchen to prepare Arthur's tea and bring it to him.

* * *

 _It was snowing, and the wind was blowing swiftly within the void. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. He looked to be a teen, dressed in a snow white hanfu* lined with sky blue color around the edges and stash. The white haired teen had a round jade ornament with blue braids attached to his belt. Around his neck was a pure white scarf._

 _"Ivan," the teen held out a hand to Ivan and Ivan reached for it._

 _"Master," he said._

 _Once their hands touched, the teen smiled and closed his eyes before his form moved farther away and disappeared as another emerged with the flames that melted away the snow._

 _However, this one was not the shadowed figure of a human. No, this one was a giant 9-tailed fox bounded in chains, his red eyes staring at Ivan and causing his heart to burn in pain as fire rose up all around the void._

 _"Now, AWAKEN, my servant of darkness," order the fox demon, his red eyes glowing as he smiled._

 _Ivan screamed out it pain and fell to his knees. His hand dropped from its place on his heart as a blood red symbol drew itself upon his skin and burned itself into his flesh, right where his heart should be, drawing a circle around itself, as if to indicate itself as a magic circle. A contract seal._

* * *

Ivan sat up with a gasped, sweating, and pulled down his shirt to reveal the same red and green symbols glowing on his chest. His eyes widened as he stared down at the two cards in his hands, one card longer then the other.

"So that's it," he whispered before hardening his gaze at the door and moved back under the covers, taking the cards with him and hiding it away from sight.

The door opened and Ivan heard footsteps coming towards him and it stopped beside his bed. The person sat down and Ivan made himself appear as though he was in a deep sleep. Years of experience had made it possible to deceive even the most trained eyes sometimes. It especially helped when the person is stressed and too focused on something else to pay much attention.

Ivan felt the warm hands brushing his bangs away and heard the person say, "Ahh, good. I thought I felt... -sigh- I... I was... hoping I could keep you here... With me... when I saw you back... in your child form again... But... With everything going on in Russia right now, I have no choice but to turn you back... I'm sorry, Ivan." The man held his hand over Ivan's face and it began to glow green.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you know of this. I can't have you remembering now... No matter how much I wish you could stay with me again..." His voice sounded really sad. "But I can't." He sounded a bit more determined now. "For Russia's sake, I must return you. I never met to separate you from Russia. I didn't think my blood-" He shook his head. "No," his eyes saddened over. "I didn't even realize it was my blood and not England's. I'm sorry Ivan. Please forgive me, for being such a terrible older brother to you. I'm sorry I can't do anything for you. I didn't choose you. I couldn't. Not between you and him. I'm sorry. I... I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry..." Ivan felt hot tears hitting his skin and heard the man take in a deep, shaky breath to calm himself down. "Now, I have to return you back to Russia, for this is England's decree. I'm sorry, little brother."

Just as the glowing green hands moved from his head down toward his shoulder, Ivan opened his eyes and gripped the man's hand, shocking him.

The clouds parted away to let the light of the moon shine through and revealed the man to be Arthur.

"I-Ivan," Arthur breathed out, surprised. "Y-you were awake. Um..." He looked away, seeming lost and troubled, fearing Ivan heard what he had said and was going to question him about it. _'Should I just erase his memories instead?'_

"Please do not think about erasing my memories," Ivan spoke up, as if having read his mind.

Arthur looked up at him, his eyes wide.

Ivan smiled warmly and sat up. "Hello, Big Brother."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Ivan," he breathed out.

* * *

 **Bit confusing? Yeah. Next chapter, Agreements. Let's see what kind of conclusion they will come to and how the others in the house takes it.**

 **I'm going to start using their human names from here on out.**

 ***Hanfus are traditional Chinese clothings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy. And please review or leave a comment!**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia or** **Harry Potter series. Both belong to their rightful creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Agreements**

"I-Ivan," Arthur breathed out, his eyes wide. "You-" Arthur was interrupted when Ivan hugged him, startling him a bit as the young boy leaned into his middle.

"Hmm, I miss this," Ivan whispered, his eyes closed and a genuinely warm smile lit his face.

Arthur smiled and hugged him back. Ivan looked up at him then, his eyes opened as he stared into Arthur's soft green ones while the older man rubbed his back in a calming manner. Than suddenly, Ivan began to choke and held a hand to his heart, as if in pain. His body fell and Ivan found his head resting on Arthur's lap.

"I-Ivan?" said Arthur, looking concerned.

Ivan smiled up at him and said, "I'm alright, Big Brother. Just... Getting used to things." He looked down at his still glowing chest and Arthur's eyes widened.

He began to unbutton Ivan's shirt just enough for him to remove parts of it to reveal the glowing, now purple, symbol on Ivan's chest.

He ignored the other symbol next to it though. The symbol was of a three leave clover with a crown at the top. To one side of it was a sunflower. On the bottom was a the clover was a three strips ribbon tied into a bow. The left over ribbons curved itself up to the top.

Not only that, but Arthur also disregarded the two cards laying face up next to Ivan. One was the card of the King of Clubs while the other was the tarot card number XV, "The Devil" card.

"Shadow-Hunter..." Arthur whispered, eyes wide with realization and he looked up at the still heavily breathing and sweating Ivan, who smiled sadly back at him.

"I'm sorry," said Ivan. "I kept it from you... The first time I met you, do you remember it, Big Brother?" Arthur blankly stared at him, but nodded, mute. "It was snowing than..." He rested his head on Arthur's stomach, a small fond smile on his face as his eyes stared off into the past that only he and Arthur could see. "You took me in. You looked after me... You, and later, Michelle as well. You both were so nice to me. So kind that I just didn't want you to know... That I have sinned."

"Ivan," Arthur hugged him, hiding his face behind Ivan's head. "It doesn't matter. I told you, it doesn't matter." He looked up and stared off into the distance as well. "I don't care that you sold your soul to Lucifer. I don't care for your bloodied past. Mine is not a white blanket either, after all." His eyes saddened over upon thinking back to what he had done in the past.

Ivan sat up and looked at Arthur. "Tell me, Big brother. Why are you not surprised?"

"You mean, why am I not surprised that you were a Shadow-Hunter and that you only came back to life through a contract with Lucifer because of the betrayal by those two brothers and not because she left you?" Arthur smiled. "That's because I had already guessed it the day I met you. Or do you not remember that, lad? That I too, have sinned just as much, if not greater, than you?"

Ivan looked up at him than, eyes wide, before looking at Arthur's chest and quickly unbuttoning his shirt only to find a different seal in green ink tattooed on Arthur's chest, right were his heart should be.

"Member of the Blackguard's magic guild..." Ivan's eyes widened and he fell back onto the bed. After a moment, he looked back up, his eyes still wide, and quietly asked, "Y-you made a contract with that Sorcerer? When? For how-?" Ivan's eyes widened in realization as that part of his memory came into being. "You're right... Your sin is... Something."

Arthur smirked and laughed at that. He said, "I'd rather call him a Cherisher Cat for tricking me into selling my soul to him and making me such an easy target for the Countries though." He reached out for Ivan and pulled him back into a hug, closing his eyes. "But... That was a long time ago..."

"... I see. The Bloody Red King Arthur... So that's why you were chosen as England," said Ivan, reflecting on his knowledge of the past. "Your life, before your soul was sold in return for your greatest wish granted, is similar to his history... Just as mine is to Russia and Alfred is to America..." Ivan's eyes widened. "Alfred... Too?"

Arthur smiled sadly before looking up and breathed in deeply. "Yes. Him too... And I see you've figured it out," he said, looking back down at Ivan. "How the countries choses their hosts. Their human personifications, I mean."

Ivan could only nod, his eyes blank. " Big brother," he said, still starring blankly forward. "How did you know?" Arthur looked at him. "How did you know, that I was Russia's chosen host? How do you know that I was the little boy you took care of long ago?"

Arthur smiled warmly and started humming a lullaby, a familiar lullaby, as he rocked Ivan back and forth. "I... Wasn't sure, at first... Since the first time I saw you, the first time we met as the personifications of countries, just like everyone else- or at least I think it was everyone else, can't be too sure with Alistair," he sighed. "I didn't remember. But when I did remember, I had wondered about it. A lot. And it was only proven today."

Ivan's eyes began to close and he fought to keep them open. "The Soviets is falling," he whispered, his eyes going soft and sad, but not remorseful. "I can feel it." Ivan shifted his body to face Arthur and cuddled into him. "Big Brother, stay with me for tonight? Or at least until I fall asleep? Please?"

Arthur smiled and said, "Of course. I'll be here till morning." And he went back to rocking and humming as Ivan fell asleep in his warm, loving arms.

* * *

The lone figure leaned on the door and sighed into the darkness of the night. He stared down at the black card lined in white in his hand, a frown on his face. Then he turned his head to staring at the icy floor before looking out the snowy window.

"Really," he said. "They should be more careful. They're lucky the property's huge, so there aren't any houses close by to be effected."

He let go of the card, causing it to disappear in a black and white smoke, before pushing himself off and walked toward the door next to the one he'd been leaning on. He was about to open it when the other door next to his cracked opened and the head of a young girl popped out.

"Peter?" she said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Wendy," said Peter. "Go back to bed. It's late."

Wendy nodded her head, still sleepy. "I know, but it's cold, Peter. My room is cold, so I was wondering if I could sleep in yours?"

Peter's gaze shifted to the side and, biting his lips as he thought about it, sighed. He let go of the doorknob and walked over to Wendy.

"Well," he said. "My room is most likely worse than yours is, since it was just snowing a moment ago, and the ice is still here." He looked down at the misty cold floor that had a bit of ice creeping up. "Why don't we sleep in your room instead, Win? It's probably warmer."

Wendy sleepily nodded. "Hmm," she agreed. "But we can't let d-Arthur find out... He'll kill us both, even if we are children... His children..."

Peter stopped in his track of leading the sleeping Wendy into her room, his eyes wide. "Good point," he cussed quietly under his breath. "Let's go to his room than. We can keep Michelle company. The Jerk can't kill us if we're with her."

Wendy nodded and let Peter lead her toward the stairs and down to the master bedroom located on the first floor.

"Where's Arthur anyways?" she sleepily asked, trying hard not to fall asleep in Peter's arms. "Was he called away again?"

"No," Peter replied, looking back to the door at the end of the hallway. "He's still here." He brought his head back around. "Just sleeping in a different room."

"Did they have a fight than?"

Peter let out a small laugh. "Oh please no," he said. "The last time that happened..." He shook his head at the memory. "No. If they did, we would've heard."

"True..." She drifted off to sleep and Peter smiled before lifting her up and carefully, and skillfully, made his way to the master bedroom just down the hall.

Peter opened the door carefully, Wendy still sleeping soundlessly in his arms, and stepped into the warm room, closing the door quietly behind him. He moved toward the bed and placed Wendy down beside the still sleeping Michelle.

Upon feeling the added warmth next to her, Michelle's eyes opened and she moved closer to her Wendy while Peter lied down on Wendy's other side, a small smile on his face.

"He's staying with Ivan, I take it?" Michelle spoke up before Peter's head hit the pillow.

"... Yes," Peter replied, laying his head down with a frown on his face and turning away from the two females.

Michelle opened her eyes back up when she heard the shifting of sheets and bounce of mattress. She stared at the back of Peter's blonde locks as Wendy moved closer to her warmth. Michelle brought a hand out from under the blankets and ran them down Peter's head, a warm smile on her face.

"Don't worry Peter," she said. "This doesn't mean he loves you any less."

Peter pulled the covers over his head, away from Michelle's all too knowing gaze, and quietly whispered to himself, "I hope so..." And he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would soon claim him.

Michelle smiled and rested her hand atop the mattress, stretching them so it'd at lest reach Peter's distant form. Closing her eyes, she hoped he doesn't fall off in his loneliness and absence of Arthur's presence.

* * *

The next morning found the people living in the Kirkland household in London having a light breakfast together. Everything seemed alright, Ivan was happy, Dylan was happy, Wendy was cheery, and Arthur went on as usual. However, he had to frown at the child sitting farthest away from him, the child whom Michelle was also eyeing with worry.

Peter, sitting the farthest away, seemed to be the only gloom and doomed in the room. He was picking at his food, his head held low, and it was driving Arthur mad at his rude behavior.

"Peter, stopping picking at your food and finish your breakfast, lad," he ordered. "Vegetables are good for you."

Peter did not reply, but had glared up at Arthur before returning his gaze back to his food and started eating the peas.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you today, boy?" he asked. "You're unusually quiet."

"Nothing," said Peter, never once picking his head up to look at anyone.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the boy and continued to stare at him. Silence befall the family as they gazed from Pete to Arthur. Wendy tried to break it by elbowing Peter, but that only got him to glance up at her for a moment before picking up his fork again. Ivan seemed confused, wondering what was wrong with his new little friend.

Michelle looked pleadingly to Dylan, who caught her eye and noticed how she kept glancing wearily at Arthur. Understanding what she wanted him to do, Dylan smiled and turned toward his younger brother, who had a dark frown on his face.

"Arthur," he spoke up, bring his brother's attention to him. "Have you found a way to return Ivan to his former state yet?"

Ivan froze and before Arthur could say anything, it began to snow and the room became covered with it. Michelle, not used to such climate, shook and held onto herself. When it became impossible to keep warm, she and Wendy ran out the room to find some jackets.

"Well," said Arthur, looking down at his plate pilled high with white snow. "This is interesting."

Ivan blushed and became shy. "Sorry," he said. "I-. It just... happened, Big Brother..."

Dylan quickly turned his head to look at Arthur. "Big Brother?" he asked. "Since when?"

Arthur glared at his shocked brother. "Oh don't act like your a fool, Dylan," he said. "I know you know it. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone felt it last night. Ivan's Awakening, I mean. Just because I prevented the freeze from coming to our side, shouldn't mean you didn't feel it. Even Michelle stirred a bit last night."

Ivan blushed sheepishly and tried to disappear into his chair, muttering out another apology.

Dylan breathed out a heavy breath. "You're right," he said, before turning to Ivan. "So what are you going to do now? It doesn't seem like he wants to return, now does it?"

 _"Da,"_ Ivan agreed. "If possibly, I like to not go back to the Soviets' hands." He looked pleadingly at Arthur, who had to turn his gaze away from those adorable purple eyes. "Please let me stay, Big Brother."

Arthur sighed. "I can't, Ivan," he said. "You know I can't. Russia needs you."

"No he doesn't," Ivan argued. "He and my people- his people, have been fine without me. They always make decisions without my consent. Even the killing of..." His eyes saddened over thinking of the memory. He sighed and took a deep breath. "They'll be fine. My only use to them is to be a tool for killing or a trophy to win over and show off to others just so they could hold authorities within the countries, _da._ To them anyways, I'm not even a person with heart and feelings. I don't want to return to that cold place _da._ Not yet. So please, Big Brother. Won't you let me stay?"

Seeing that Arthur seemed determined to not look Ivan's way, nor change his mind, tears willed up in Ivan's eyes. "I won't change back," he said. "I refuse!" The intensity of his words hit everyone in the room and the wind almost blew them off their bearings. Dylan actually fell of his seat since he was the closest to Ivan, Peter's chair just stood on two legs as he managed to grab onto the table in time, and Arthur actually had to stand up as his chair fell over.

"Ivan!" he shouted out, quitting the raging storm in the room.

The tears fell down his face as Ivan looked up at Arthur's harden gaze. Seeing this, Arthur's eyes wavered for a bit, but he stayed strong to his cause. When he saw Arthur's gaze move away from his, Ivan let out a muffled sound and Arthur only closed his eyes and he focused on melting the snow without causing a mess and tried to bring the room's temperature back to normal.

"I see," Ivan dropped his head, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "So you don't want me after all." He moved toward the door and Arthur tried to say something, but held himself back, his eyes hurt and sad.

"Now, Artie," Dylan picked himself up off the floor. "Surely you're not going to let Ivan go like that, are you? Because of what he just said, he won't be turning back into his adult form until he could regain control of his powers again. And we all know from experience that that could take a while, right Arthur?" Arthur looked away form his brother's narrowed gaze, his face troubled and his fist clenched. "Surely you do not wish for him to regain control the painful way, do you?" Dylan studied his brother's actions. "Or would you rather have him go and risk his powers getting out of control and doing who knows what? We all know that he can not die, but what if he accidently kills his people? What if he kills Russia in his outburst? What will you do than, England?"

Outside, the sky turned gray.

Green eyes stared back at him, however this green eyes, Dylan knew, were not his brother's eyes. It was someone else using it. "Very clever, Dylan Kirkland," said England. " No wonder Wales chose you as his host." He closed his eyes. "Very well, than. Ivan may stay." Ivan smiled. "However," England glanced toward Ivan's small back. "He must go to Hogwarts." The fallen chair picked itself up and England sat down in it. "Harry Potter will be a first year this term. And I'm sure that all of you are familiar with these words already, however I will still say them anyways. Nothing is ever a coincidence. Arthur knows what to do. There is a reason I chose him to help me, after all." The man smiled and closed his eyes. When those eyes next opened, they were once again the eyes of Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur sighed and beckoned Ivan, who had turned around to look at him, to come back to his seat. Ivan smiled happily and skipped back to his original seat just as the girls reappeared and took their seats as well.

"Well, I suppose it was expected," said Arthur.

"So, I am going to Hogwarts, _da?"_ asked Ivan.

"It would seem so," Arthur nodded. "You'll have to look after Harry Potter for me and report back on anything you find, though. I hope we are alright with this arrangement than?" Ivan nodded his head-

"No," Peter spoke up, bring everyone's attention to him.

"Peter?" Wendy spoke up, looking worried and a bit startled.

"No," Peter repeated, finally looking up. Arthur raised an eyebrow upon seeing the fire burning in the boy's eyes. Those burning blue eyes that brought back to many memories... Arthur's face darkened as he lowered them, shifting them away from Peter's.

"I'm not alright with it," continued Peter, his sight set. "I want to go too."

"No," Arthur automatically answered.

"Why not? I can pass off as an eleven-year-old, and you know that! So can't I go?!"

"You can't go because I said so, now stop whining!" Arthur shouted just as lightning stuck and the rain started pouring down.

Peter stood up, tears rolling down his cheeks. "YOU JERK!" he shouted, and quickly ran out the room.

"Peter!" Michelle called after him.

Wendy got up and followed the boy out and they heard the door slammed twice.

Arthur sighed and said, "Alright, Ivan, let's talk about you're paperwork."

Michelle looked back at Arthur, seeming furious. "Arthur!" she shouted. "Go after them!"

"Don't worry, they'll be find. Wendy took an umbrella with her. Now, about the paperwork-" Michelle ran out of the room.

"I will do them, Big Brother. You do not need to worry, just send them to me and I will find the time to look over them _da._ But I think you should-"

Michelle slammed her hand down on the table, right in front of Arthur, and interrupted Ivan. Arthur looked up to face her furious gaze. "Go. After. Them," she ordered, holding the umbrella up to Arthur's face. "It's thundering out there and they are still small children, barely old enough by our standards. So _go after them_. NOW, Arthur." The two of them glared at each other for a moment before Arthur grabbed the umbrella and walked out, looking none too please.

Michelle closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, her cheery smile was back upon her face and she asked, "Now, who wants tea?"

Dylan smirked and stood up, picking up his and Arthur's plates and glass. "I'll get the pastries ready." Michelle nodded as picked up hers and Wendy's plates and glass. "Ivan, help us clean the table and set up the family room for desert, please," he said.

Ivan smiled. _"Da,"_ he said, and followed after Dylan, taking his and Peter's plates and glass with him.

* * *

Peter ran out into the rain and stopped just before he got to the front gate of the large mansion. He cried into the heavens and let the rain be his comfort. After a moment of crying alone, a red umbrella appeared to block him from the rain and Peter found Wendy standing behind him, a frown on her face.

"Peter," she worriedly said.

Peter stared into her eyes for a moment before suddenly hugging her tight. "Wendy," he sobbed out. "Wendy. Wendy-wendy-wendy-wendy-wendy!"

Wendy rubbed his backs. "That's right. Cry all you want, Peter. Let it out. Let it all out."

"... I just want to help him," said Peter. "Why can't he understand that?"

"Peter, you know Arthur-"

"I know! I know how much he was hurt by Alfred, Wendy, I know. But why can't he ever look past that and give me a chance? Why? Does he not love me? Does he not care for me too? Why? Why can't he see it? I'm trying so hard to get his attention, Win, I really am! But why can't he ever see that? What must I do to get him to look my way?! What must I do for Arthur to let me help him for once?!" He sobbed some more.

"Last time..." Peter continued. "Last time, he was bleeding, Win. Your weren't here, than, but I saw it. He was coughing up so much blood and he looked dead pale. I was so scared, Wendy." He looked up at her, his eyes full of tears. "I couldn't do anything for him than. Even when I was right there, by his side! But I couldn't do anything. And it hurt! It hurt! It was painful to watch. He was coughing up so much blood, and than kept on fainting from it all. But he still pushed himself to work. He worked until Alistair came and made him stay home. He wanted to send me away too. Just as he did you, and Michelle. But I refused to leave and go to Denmark... Sometimes, he would scream out in so much agony and cry out all through the night. And there was nothing I could do for him. Nothing! And now. Now, there is something I could do, but he won't let me help! He still won't let me do anything, Wendy. He doesn't trust me... Not at all..." Peter lean on Wendy's shoulder.

"Oh, Peter," said Wendy,gazing down at the boy's lumped form.

"It's not that I don't trust you," a voice spoke up from behind Wendy.

Peter looked up and Wendy turned her head around to face the man behind them, both looking startled. Arthur was standing in the rain, holding up a dark blue umbrella and looking down at Peter. He smiled and stepped closer, causing Peter to step back in cation.

Arthur let out a laugh and reached for the shaking boy. He firmly placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and said, "It's not that I don't trust you, Peter. It's just that I'm worried." Peter looked startled and Wendy could only smiled, having already known this much. "I'm worried that something might happen to you... and that I might lose you. That _we_ might lose you. And you know Michelle, Peter. Surely you wouldn't want to put her through such a thing, now would you, lad?"

Peter stared up into his eyes, searching for any sighs of a lie and found none. "But it's not dangerous, though. The place I'm going to, I mean," he argued. "After all, it's Hogwarts, Arthur, _Hogwarts_. And Ivan will be there with me as well. I'll be safe. So please, let me go?" Arthur seemed reluctant to agreed.

"He'll be out of your hair for a while, if you let him go, Arthur," Dylan said, coming up from behind him with a dark green umbrella in hand. "Just think about it, he won't be bothering you for an entire semester. A semester free of Peter Kirkland, Arthur."

"Hmm. That's true," Arthur thought about it. "Alright, lad." He looked at Peter. "You may go."

"YES!" Peter shouted out in victory and ran up to hug Dylan. "Thank you, uncle Dylan!" Dylan smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey, I was the one who gave you the permission!"

"So?" Peter stuck his tong out at him.

"Why you little-!"

"Does that mean I can go too, Arthur?" Wendy stepped in front of Arthur, stopping him from going after Peter, who was running back to the house with Dylan.

"Wendy..." Arthur stared into her brow eyes, the same brown eyes that belonged to the woman he could not resist. Arthur looked away. "You're returning to Australia in five days, love."

"But I want to go!" Wendy stumped her foot and Arthur knew he couldn't get out of this. But he also must return Wendy to Australia as promised.

"Sweety, you know I can't-" He made the mistake of looking back at her eyes. Arthur sighed and crouched down to Wendy's level. "How about this, lass," he said, giving in and staring Wendy in the eye. "If you can convince Kyle (Australia) to let you go to Hogwarts, I will let you go. Next year. Alright?"

"But-"

"Next year, Wendy." His eyes was set and Wendy knew she could not argue for more.

"Alright." She gave in, looking away.

Arthur smiled and stood back up. "Good," he said. "Now how's about we get out of this rain and go have some tea, hmm? I'm sure Susy is waiting to have tea together. After all, a rabbit needs lots of love, or else they'll die." He held out a hand for her to take.

Upon the mention of her favorite pet rabbit, Wendy turned around to face Arthur.

"So, shall we go, my lady?" Wendy smiled and took Arthur had and the two walked back into the house.

Arthur knew he was going to have to make a call after this, as much as he hated it. And it had to be before tea, otherwise Michelle will certainly complain about him having too much tea in one day. And Arthur knew that after this phone call, he was going to need lots and lots of tea to get his mood back up.

* * *

"Hullo, Alistair."

"Weel, weel, weel. If it isnae wee (little) Artie. Whit ur ye callin' fur, loon (boy)?"

A tick mark appeared on Arthur's forehead for the nickname and for being addressed of as though he was a young child who knew nothing of the world, but he kept his anger in, just for this once. He needed this to succeed. "I... I need... I need a favor."

"Ohh, a favur ye say? Ur is it a helpin' hain ye pure (really) need, Wee Artie?"

He could see Alistair smirking on the other side of the line and Arthur cursed that Seamus, knowing somewhere deep in his heart that this would happen no matter what he said. Alistair always knew.

"Big brither knows best, Artie, ne'er forgit 'at. Noo, yer request? It's gonna cost ye, ye ken (know)?"

"I know that, you drunken scottish bastard." Let's face it, everyone knows that Alistair is usually always drunk and never quite sober. Otherwise, he won't have done all those things to Arthur and wouldn't still be doing them today. "Now hear me out. It has to do with one of my schools in your territory and the magic ministry..."

* * *

 **It's a bit late, but I apologize for the OOCness of the characters.**

 **Please leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. And I thought the last chapter was long. This one's even longer!**

 **WARNING: I'm sure you've already guessed my favorite pairing by now, however, I'm introducing more pairings and there may be hits of INCEST here and there. There's also going to be guests appearances from other works as well. One work will be really important, but since fanfiction only allows for two crossovers, I couldn't add them in. At first, I didn't think about it, but after reading some of them, I just couldn't help myself. So this became the result of that wanting. I hope it's good.**

 **I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Narnia or** **Harry Potter series. All three belong to their rightful creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of magic, was sitting in his office when it happened.

He looked up from his papers when he heard the proofing sound and saw green smoke clearing to reveal a red-haired man standing in front of his fireplace.

"Alistair," said Albus, standing up. "What a pleasant surprise. You didn't tell me you were coming for a visit, old friend."

"Hmm, sorry abit 'at," said Alistair, stepping forward to meet his friend. "It was kin' oy (of) a lest (last) minute hin' (Thing)."

Albus smiled. "I see you haven't changed at all," he commented. "Please seat. Prophase today is the day you'll finally tell me the secret to your youthfulness, ay?"

Alistair laughed. "Och (oh), there's pure nae (no) secrets tae it, laddie. Ah jist (just) tak' (take) guid (good) caur ay mah body, that's aw." He sat down opposite from Albus.

"Alright, I get it. Keep the secret spell to yourself, than. I won't pray anymore."

Albus had know Alistair Kirkland since before he'd even came into possession of the Elder Wand. The man, from what Albus knew, is Scottish born and bread. He lives somewhere in Scotland, not far from the school, or so he says. Albus has never been to visit him, and the man advised him not to, as confusing as that was. Another strange thing about Alistair Kirkland that Albus should note, is that, no matter how long time passed, he never seemed to age a day, and Albus had to wonder if he was in possession of another philosopher stone and knew an ancient, long forgotten spell that'll keep him appearing young. He doesn't believe Alistair at all when the man told him that his young appearance is because of how great he took care of his body. After all, it was a well known fact that the man was always drunk. There was barley a time that he was sober.

"So, might I inquire as to why you have visited me today, old friend?" Albus asked, studying Alistair over the rims of his glasses, passing Alistair the glass of rum.

Alistair happily took it and smiled. "Teel me, dae ye hae th' book ay graphite loons (the book of records) wi' ye reit noo (now)?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You mean the one with all the names of the students attending and will be attending Hogwarts?" Alistair nodded his head. "Yes, it's right here." He took out a large brown book from under his robes. "Minerva had just given it back to me since the letters have all been handed out. Why-" Before he could finish his sentence, the book in his hand stirred to life, startling Albus for a bit as the book hovered above ground and the pages spurn to life.

Alistair narrowed his eyes at the fast turning pages as gold dust appeared, causing the pages to shine as the gold words etched itself into the pages of the book. Once finished, the glow disappeared and the book fell to the ground. Albus, now on his feet, stared down at it before picking the opened book up and noticed the words etched in gold. His eyes widened when he read one name.

"Peter James Kirkland...?" He looked at the the grim face of Alistair, who seemed to be clenching his glass so tight, Albus was sure he was going to break it into pieces if he didn't stop soon. Albus really wanted to step away from Alistair's murderous gaze as he muttered dark curses under his breath in a foreign language that Albus could somewhat recognize as old Gaelic.

"... Alistair, could Peter prophase be...?" Albus asked.

Alistair sigh. "He's mah nephew." Albus had not known that Alistair had any other kin. But then again, there wasn't much he knew of the man anyhow, only that he was a solider during World War II who had saved Albus's life. "Coods (could) ye teel me fa (who) else is thaur (there), Albus? Whose names hae jist appeared in gauld (gold)?"

Albus looked down at the book. "There are three in total... One of whom already has his letters, from the way the check is already place next to his name. The other two..."

"Gezz (give me) their letters," said Alistair.

Albus looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"A body ay (one of) them is mah nephew, who's jist woken tae his powers, frae (from) th' looks ay it- mah fowk (family) usually tends tae bide (stay) oan (on) th' muggle side," Alistair explained, seeing the look Albus was giving him. "They dornt tend tae mess wi' th' wizardin' side aw 'at much. Ur at leest, th' boy's faither (father) doesnae (doesn't)." _'Nae (not) anymair anyways...'_ Alistair thought, thinking back to the day Arthur cute ties with his magic ministry and hide away from them, leaving the work to Alistair and the others because he had to take care of the muggle populations.

"So, he's a muggle than?" Albus inquired, interested.

Alistair does not answer, he only stared blankly black at Albus and instead said, "Th' other laddie is mah brother-in-law. He's Russian, but he cannae (can't) gang (go) tae th' skale (school) in Russia die (due) tae 'at (what) is gonnae oan thaue reit noo (there right now). Sae (so) he cam haur insteid. It was a lest minute decision."

Albus wanted to know the circumstances involving those two, but knew better than to ask Alistair about it, for the man would barely say anything as it was. Getting this much out of Alistair in less than an hour was already an accomplishment in and of itself! Instead, Albus said, "You're married?"

"Bin merrit (married), actually," Alistair answered, his eyes trialling off to the side as he took the two envelopes that Albus had pulled out from his cloak.

He looked up at Albus. "Sae who's th' other laddie?" He asked.

Albus opened his mouth and read the three golden name on the list of new students this year. The name caused Alistair's eyes to grow wide in surprise.

* * *

Wendy woke up bright and early that morning and ran across the hall, toward the master bedroom, excited.

"It's today! It's today!" she shouted, pushing one of the doors opened and running into the master bedroom. She jumped up on Arthur's sleeping form, startling him awake.

"Aloof," said Arthur from the added weight on his stomach, opening his eyes to look at Wendy.

"It's today! It's today!" She shouted, a big happy smile in her face. "Get up, Arthur! We have to leave early! We're going to Diagon Alley!" She turned back and made her quick exit out the room and down the stairs toward Dylan's room.

Arthur sat up in bed and looked to the empty space beside him before turning to the bathroom, hearing the shower turned on. He then grabbed a white shirt off the floor and put it on before making his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day as well, a small smile on his lips as he thought about what today was.

* * *

Arthur had been expecting the letters from Hogwarts to come soon, however it never came. Instead, a howler was delivered to him by his own brown owl, Lancelot. It was from Alistair, and the only message it contained was him telling the entire house, or more like yelled it out, that he was holding onto their letters and that they should meet up at Diagon Alley, where he will give them the letters so they could all go shopping together.

Arthur had not been very happy with that and had apparated up to Scotland that very day. It had ended up becoming a big fight between the two brothers, as Arthur demanded Alistair hand the letters over to him in fear that the man will wait until the last minute and make the children late for their very fist day of school. In the end, after much struggling and thrown fists and verbal insults at each other (some long forgotten and in different languages), the two finally came to a conclusion to meet up two days later, at the Leaky Cauldron, where Alistair will hand over the letters and they could all go shopping together for supplies. Arthur somehow had a very bad feeling about this supposed 'family day out' that Alistair had planned for them. But he could only sighed and hoped that it'll turned out for the best.

Arthur had came back very bruised and beaten that day, but luckily the children were already in bed. Except for Ivan though, who fought off the sleep spell better than Peter, and had waited up until Arthur returned.

* * *

After getting dress and finished breakfast, the members of the Kirkland household got into their cars, Dylan was driving by himself, and drove to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Upon entry, the family made many heads turned their way, as they were dressed in muggle clothing and looked out of place among the witches and wizards, and caused the room to go into silence. However, Arthur did not pay any minds to them despite how long it's been since he'd last been to the Leaky Cauldron. Since he'd last erased everyone's memories of him and hide himself away in the muggle world. Instead, his was searching for the familiar redhead that was his elder brother.

The children, though, were taking in the interesting sight of the wizards, all dressed in their ropes, and the unfamiliar atmosphere of the place. Arthur had never once taken Peter and Wendy to any of these places before, and Michelle had never seen the magical side of England before, though she had plenty of experiences, _personal_ experiences, with Arthur's magic and his mythical friends. She pulled the two children closer to her when she saw the look sent their way and leaned closer to Arthur when a bold haired man walked up to them.

"Hello sir. It's there anything I could do to help you on this fine day?" said the man, speaking to Arthur, who merely glanced at him before looking away again, still searching for a familiar face. His gaze had caused the man to become a bit startled by the strange and powerful yet familiar gaze that had him frozen in shock and not quite knowing why.

Arthur finally found who he was looking for and startled leading the family deeper into the crowd, ignoring the whispers of muggles slipping from the lips of the witches and wizards.

When they passed the the pale, shaking man wearing a purple turban on his head, Ivan could not help but smile at him while Arthur could not resist giving him a quick suspicious glare.

"Ah, wait, sirs!" Tom, the landlord, called after them, trying to catch up.

Finally, Arthur made it to the table his two brothers were occupying and slapped his hand down on its surface, right in front of Alistair, who had his drink in hand and raised to his lips. "The letter, if you'd please, dear brother," Arthur demanded, glaring at Alistair.

"Top o' the chuffin' marnin ter yer (hi) Artie!" Seamus greeted from his place beside Alistair. "Oi clap (see) you've foun' us."

"Yes. And I cannot believe you're already getting drunk. In front of this three, no less!" He pointed to the three blonde haired children also occupying the table.

Alistair handed the letter to Arthur, who snatched it up right away. "Ah dornt see whit th' problem is, wee Artie," said Alistair. "Those three can tak' it. They've bin ben (through) waur (worse) awreddy anyways. An' considerin' whit happened tae them oan th' train... Ah hink Ah did reit. Dornt ye agree Artie?"

A tick mark appeared on Arthur's forehead. "Don't call me that," he growled out, not denying the train incident or arguing about it. He than turned and handed the two children their letters.

"Alistair, these are...?" Tom spoke up after watching the exchange.

"Mah fowk, Tam," Alistair explained. "Nae need tae fash yerse (worry). They're only haur tae buy skale supplies fur th' bairns (kids)."

"Oh, I see. First years..." Tom nodded his head and went back to his previous work, causing the others to do the same, and the Cauldron was once again filled with life.

"Hi, my name's Wendy. The blonde reading his letter is Peter. The other one is Ivan. What's your name?" Wendy greeted the only girl sitting in between the two boys, opposite from Alistair and Dylan.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Pevensie," the girl answered. "And this is my brother, Edmund, and our cousin, Eustace." He pointed to the two boys sitting on either side of her.

Wendy smiled. "Hello Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace." The boys nodded at Wendy in greetings, though Eustace had smiled at her unlike Edmund, who looked suspiciously at Arthur and his brothers, who were still arguing about something. "Are you here to buy school supplies too?"

"No," Lucy replied. "But I suppose," she looked to her left, "my brother is..."

Ivan finally took a good look at them after he finished reading his letter and tagged at Arthur's shirt, gaining his attention away from starting another fight with his elder brother.

"Big Brother," said Ivan, not taking his eyes off of the three. "Why are the dead still walking?" He looked up at Arthur, missing the widened eyes of the three children, but saw Arthur's instead. "Did they also make a contrac-" Arthur covered Ivan's mouth with his hand and looked around the room. He breathed out a sigh of relieve when he noticed that no one had heard Ivan's quite words.

"Yes, Ivan," he whispered. "They did. But they don't remember it. You know how it is for some people. The shock of it all makes them forget. It's best we let them remember themselves. It's less painful that way." Ivan's eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I'll watch him carefully, Big Brother," said Ivan, earning a nod from Arthur.

Arthur then shifted his gaze toward the three children and made his way to them. Peter and Wendy moved out of his way and Arthur came to stand in front of Edmund, who narrowed his eyes back at him and stood up, causing Lucy and Eustace to do the same.

Arthur smiled. "Welcome back to England you three," he said. "I'm glad Aslan has finally returned you to me."

The children's eyes widened at that.

"Arthur, who are these people?" Peter asked.

"Our new housemates, lad. Be nice to them, and get along, alright? They'll be going to Hogwarts as well," Arthur answered. "Alright than." He took the list of supplies from Peter's hand. "Shall we go to Diagon Alley now?"

"Yes! Please!" Wendy shouted, looking happy and excited. Peter's face mirrored her expression and Arthur smiled.

"Are you two coming with?" Arthur glanced back at Seamus and Alistair.

"Nay, Ah cannae gie (can't get) up," said Alistair.

"Tsk. You're just lazy, you Scottish bastard," Arthur whispered under his breath.

"An' oi still 'enny (haven't) finished me draink yet, so I'll jist keep Alistair company," said Seamus.

Arthur shook his head. "Some 'family day out' this is turning into. But I suppose... Alright than." He shrugged and began walking toward the back alley, but stopped once he noticed that Dylan was not following him. "Dylan?"

Dylan smiled apologetically back at Arthur, standing next to Alistair. "Sorry Artie," he said. "But I'd like to stay here and catch up with these two."

Arthur's mouth dropped. "So you're leaving me with these children?!"

"I'm technically sixteen, Arthur!" Michelle defended herself. "Not a child!"

"Still..."

A tick mark appeared on Michelle's forehead and she looked like she wanted to hit him and argue back, but held herself, for this was a public place. However, the gaze she sent him promised a great storm once the two were in the safe zone.

"Oh, never mind," said Arthur. "Let's just go and get this over with all ready." And he turned around to walk toward the back Alley.

Once there, the party of eight were met with a trashcan and a brick wall.

"It's a dead end," said Edmund, confused.

"Ahh, but my dear boy," said Arthur, lifting the cane he had taken out of his coat and brought it up to the brick wall. "You should learn by now that not everything is as it appears." He tapped on some of them and the brick began to move, soon forming the entrance into Diagon Alley.

Michelle and the children looked at the place in amassment.

"Look Edmund!" Lucy shouted, tagging on one of Edmund's arm. "Witches and wizards! Real witches and wizards!"

"Hmm. Well, I suppose if Narnia exists, then why not..." said Eustace, shrugging his shoulder.

Arthur chuckled at all their faces. "Narnia isn't the only magical place, you know," he said to the three children, who looked up at him. "England has one too. That is, if you look close enough for it. After all," he smiled. "England hides many secrets under its mist."

Arthur shifted his gaze back up front. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said. "Shall we go?"

The others nodded and stepped forward, Peter, Wendy and Lucy running ahead.

"Don't go too far off now!" Arthur shouted. "We don't want to loss each other! Peter!"

"I heard you, Jerk!" Peter yelled back.

"Even if we do become lost and separated, you'll still be able to find us and bring us back together again, Arthur," Michelle stated, looking up at Arthur.

 _"Da,_ Big Brother," Ivan, who was standing beside Michelle and holding her hand, agreed as he looked up at Arthur. "This is your land, after all."

"True, but still," said Arthur. "I'd like them to be more careful, just in case there comes a time when I won't be able to find them or get to them in time... I said not to wonder off too far, Peter! Bring the girls back! We are heading to Gringotts first!"

"Gringotts?" Peter questioned, running back with the girls behind him. "Where's that?"

Arthur looked down at him for a moment, a frown on his face, before glancing up and pointed to the large marble building in front of them.

Arthur led the group toward the steps of the white, multistoried building, all the while explaining, "Gringotts Wizarding Bank, one of the safest places in the Wizarding world. The other being Hogwarts.

"The bank was founded and run by goblins, as goblins are known to be greedy here." He looked down at the three friends of Narnia. "Goblins love their gold." He turned back toward the steps of the bank. "They will do anything in their power to keep the gold given to them safe... And they are very good at keeping secrets." He smiled down mysteriously at the Narnia children when he said this, causing them to become curious as to why. "Thus, the ideal guards for taking care of wizard money."

"If only we could have such things for the muggle, I mean, human populations as well, ha Arthur?" Michelle spoke up, looking at Arthur, who only smiled back at her.

"Yes, if only..." He replied, walking up the stairs and coming to a stop in front of a set of burnished bronze doors. "However, most mythical creatures hate interacting and being seen by humans. Even ones with magic are no exceptions... much."

There they were met with goblins walking in and out of the bank, going about their day. However, the Narnia children found it strange that the goblins suddenly stopped and looked at Arthur as he passed by, as if shocked. Than, Edmund noted, they seemed to give him a small bow of respect before going about their day again.

"As I've said," Arthur spoke up from his place beside Edmund. "Goblins are great at keeping secrets."

Michelle giggled. "Especially if that secret is yours, I take it?" She commented. "You should be more careful, Arthur."

"I know," said Arthur, shifting awkwardly on his feet, looking uncomfortable for a moment as he railed in his powers and bold them up tight, concealing his presence here.

"They recognized you, Arthur?" Wendy asked.

"Well, goblins have been with the land for a long time. Their magic ties them to it. To me. So of course they would know that I am here," Arthur explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Edmund questioned.

Arthur stopped at the end of the small entrance hall, where another set of doors greeted them.

"In this world," said Arthur. "I suppose I am... Similar to Aslan?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "So that's why you felt so familiar..." She whispered.

Arthur smiled sadly at her. "However, I am not Aslan." He looked at the silver doors. "Aslan belongs in Narnia, and to that place while on Earth. I belong here, in England. Or more precisely, in _Britain_." He smiled at the children, who stared back up at him in confusion.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn," Peter read the words engraved on the silver door out loud.

"So if you seek beneath our floors, Thief, you have been warned," Wendy continued.

"Beware of finding more than treasure there?" Lucy finished.

"What else is down there, Arthur?" Peter questioned, looking at Arthur.

"Oh nothing," Arthur answered, walking in. "Just some complicated paths that only the goblins and so many people knows how to navigate, not using just any ordinary key to open the volts, and... a few dragons and other beasts as additional security devices here and there. Just for... precautions."

"Dragons?!" Wendy and Lucy shouted out, before Lucy turned to looked at Eustace, who thought back to his time as one.

"Where did you get the dragons from? Wales?" Peter asked.

"Wales, Norway, Romania... All over Europe and maybe Asia, I suppose," Arthur answered. "I don't quite remember much now."

"Don't remember, or you just don't want to tell me, Jerk," Peter muttered as everyone walked into the vast marble hallway.

Long counters littered the floodplain and doors were placed here and there. Hundreds of goblins were sitting along the counters and some were walking around the place, some with books and quills in grand and others leading people away. There were also people there as well, either taking out some money to buy supplies or exchanging currency.

Arthur led the family over to the end of the hallway, where a goblin sat. They waited silently until the goblin finally put down his quill and looked down at them.

"I'm sorry, if you are exchanging muggle currency to wizard currency, please go to one of the counters along the walls," said the goblin, before going back to work again.

Arthur did not move and instead, placed a key in front of the goblin's line of sight. It was an ancient key, but despite its age, the gold key glittered nicely as if it was brand new. Arthur had kept hold of this key ever since Gringotts was created and he got a volt here. The key really was made out of gold, and the green gem with a tin of red in it's depth that was in the middle of the scrolling tops was laced with Arthur's own magic, as it was created by him and had a drop of his blood in it. Arthur had formed the key himself, using England's flesh and his (Arthur's) blood to give it shape.

"Volt zero, please," said Arthur.

The goblin's eyes widened. He then picked up the key and felt the strange magic that was his land. "I'm sorry," he said, handing the key back to Arthur. "Such a volt does not exist. Please go to one of the other counters for service."

" _Fortius Quo Fidelius,_ " said Arthur. "Strength through loyalty was the motto I helped gave to you. To the workers of this bank. Surely you are not going to betray me and make me take back my words now, are you Lewis Gringotts?"

Lewis' eyes widened as he, and the goblins, all felt the presence of the personification of their land for a brief moment before Arthur pulled it in and bolt it up tight once more. It was only a bit, but it was enough to have all the goblins in the hall stop what they were doing and turn their heads toward Arthur.

"No, no. Of course not, my liege," said Lewis, getting down from his chair and calling over a goblin, who quickly ran over and bowed to Arthur as he passed. After talking with the other goblin, Lewis turned back to Arthur. "I was not sure if it was truly you, as it has been a such long time." Arthur nodded in understanding. "I apologize for my rudeness. This way please, my lord."

Arthur noded and turned back to Michelle. "You guys stay here," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Michelle nodded her head at the words unsaid and told the children to stay together as Arthur followed the goblin through the door to retrieve his treasures.

* * *

Volt zero was the safest and most secured volt in all of Gringotts, and only so many people knows of it's existence. This volt held all of Arthur's possessions from his old pirating days as well as secret documents conserning the countries and other secrets that Arthur did not want others to know. Volt zero was the Kirkland family's volt, and all the brothers had access to it, though Arthur was the only holder of the master key.

On their way to the volt, all the mythical creatures came to greet Arthur and welcomed him back to the wizarding world. After getting out of the Mine Cart and greeting the gold dragon at the entrance of the volt, Arthur opened the door to the volt using the key and his magic. After all, this volt held many important informations and magical treasures in it as well, and in order to keep it safe, Arthur had to use quite a lot of his brains and skills to create this enchanted gate and set the rules to accessing it. Of course, because the items in there were so important, there were other precautions Arthur had placed on them as well.

Entering the main hall, Arthur was faced with four doors. Each of these doors belonged to one of the Kirkland brothers. There used to be a fifth door, belonging to Patrick, their uncle and the only other relative they have, not counting the ones from their father's side. However, it disappeared when he disowned Arthur and moved out. Arthur walked to the door with the British flag on it and placed his hand on the surface of the golden gate, forcing magic into the gate, he pushed the door open.

The volt contained many knuts, sickles, galleons, Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, yellow gems, diamonds, and many other jewelries, some rare and enchanted. There were also old documents, maps, and books, as well as old portraits that Arthur could not afford to, or just could not bring himself to, hang up at the house in there as well. They were mostly just pictures of Alfred though, but there were some of Arthur in his older days as well. All the pictures either had him in them, or had one of the countries in older wears and settings in there.

* * *

After retrieving what he needed, Arthur returned to the others waiting out in the main hall.

"Alright," he said, once he came up to them and thanked the goblins. "Let's get the supplies." He looked at his silver watch. "It's already 9:43. We've wasted more than an hour and a half here already. Let's go chums."

Arthur led the group out of Gringotts. "Alright," he said, looking at the list he had taken from Peter. "We have lots of stops to make today, and only about 2 hours to visit them all before we head out for lunch in London. Let's see... Yes, that should do. Alright, children. We're going to split up! Edmund, Ivan, and Peter, the three of you are going to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for your school uniforms. Ivan, I trust I can leave you in charge of the children? Or should I intrust that duty to Edmund?"

Ivan smiled. _"Da,_ Big brother," said Ivan. "You need not worry. I will be good. But it will be nice if Edmund helps _da."_ Arthur nodded and handed the money to Ivan.

"Alright than. Ivan, hand your list of supplies to Michelle." Ivan nodded and did as he was told. "Chelles." Arthur turned to her. "You and the girls go get the telescopes. Also, Chelles, take out your pen."

"Ha? Oh, okay," said Michelle, digging into her small purse, that was strapped over her body, for a pen.

Once she was ready, circling the item Arthur told her to get and putting down a reminder that she needed three of them, Michelle looked up at Arthur. Arthur took the pen and paper out of her hand and wrote down some stuff at the bottom, making sure the other children did not see, before handing it back to Michelle.

Michelle read what he had wrote and raised an eyebrow. "Really? More tea?" she asked, looking up at him.

"What? They're nice," Arthur defended. "And besides, we're running low on some."

Michelle sighed. "Aren't we going shopping for clothes and other necessaries in London after this?"

"We are, but I want the tea bags from here as well. They're quite lovely, I'll have you know."

Michelle sighed in defeat. "All right," she said.

"And what will you and Eustace be doing?" Lucy asked.

"Eustace and I will go get the books, the phials, and the brass scales."

"Hey, Jerk," Peter spoke up. "The brooms-"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Peter. Brooms. We are not buying them. If I see them, I will break them, Peter. I mean it. The same goes for you Wendy. I'm not risking you riding that all the way from Australia, love."

Wendy pouted and muttered, "It'd be an impossible fleet anyways. It'll be better if I just get on a plane."

Arthur had to smile at her thoughtfulness. "We'll meet back up at Gringotts once we're finished. I would like to leave before 12. If there are extra time left, than you can take that time to look around."

"What about our wands, cauldron, and pets?" Edmund questioned.

Arthur smiled. "There's no need to worry about that," he said. "We'll get the cauldrons on our way out. As for the wands..." Arthur trailed off, knowing that he could not just simply bring them to Ollivanders, and in all honestly, he didn't want, nor did he have to.

"Ivan already has his dogs and bears back in Russia that he could call forth at anytime. That is, if he could control his powers enough to do it. And Peter has his seagull. As for you, Edmund. I believe yours is coming to meet us soon enough, my boy. Kenric should let him off soon, and he has quite a long journey to make after that..." Edmund looked confused by that, not quite understand what he meant. "Well, if that's all, then everyone fan out!"

The others went to do as they were told.

* * *

Ivan, Edmund, and Peter entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and waited to be fitted. While waiting for their turn, the boys had made conversations and got to know each other better. Peter had asked Edmund to tell of his adventures in Narnia and the boys bonded over the stories while they waited to be fitted. Ivan was able to connect to the cold in the story while Peter just had a nott of getting people to like him, and Edmund just liked the company of the two boys, though found them a bit strange, especially Ivan.

While staying with them, Edmund found out that Peter has a bit of a complicated relationship with Arthur and that Ivan is a bit creepy, but for some reason, adores Arthur and looks up to him, but does not like someone named Alfred very much, for whatever reason.

After getting fitted, which didn't take very long, and paid for their uniforms, the boys went to have a look around. Peter, who'd ran ahead, bumped, literally, right into Arthur, who was exiting the book store called Flourish and Blotts Bookseller. Arthur yelled at Peter for that and Edmund found their relationship interesting, which Ivan also agreed on. However, what Edmund found even more interesting was Ivan and Arthur themselves. Those guys, along with the rest of the people he had met today, didn't seem normal and Edmund knew that they were hiding something. And he intended to find out just what that something was. For the safety of the all-too-trusting Lucy, he must.

* * *

Eustace had followed Arthur to get three sets of crystal phials and three sets of brass scales before going into the bookstore with him. Eustace watched the man closely just as Edmund had asked of him. And he had to agree with what Edmund had said, these people were strange. Even though Eustace knew he had never met this man before in his life, something about him made Eustace doubt himself. Something about this man just screamed familiar, trust, and loyalty in him. Something that acutely reminded him of the England he had called out to so desperately the first time he had fallen into Narnia, as strange as that was.

Now, Eustace knew he was not as smart as Edmund, nor did he have as many years of experience as his older cousins had, but something about this man just told Eustace that he was wise and old beyond his years. Even much older than his cousins. And despite his small size, Eustace knew that this man was far more powerful than he lets on. He just hides it, in the shadows, just as England hinds itself in the darkness of the rainy weather, the rain that washes away all the evidence, but leaves behind the scene of crime for everyone to see but never able to find it's true source.

Eustace didn't know what had happened to them, if he was honest with himself. He remembered being on the train one moment, and the next, he was standing in front of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron in London with his two cousins, Edmund and Lucy. Than, two men walked up to them and told them they had traveled 42 years into the future! And Edmund was holding a strange letter in his hand. The two men then dragged them into the pub, where Edmund read his letter and the two, who introduced themselves as Alistair and Seamus Kirkland, explained to them as best, and as verged, as they could about what was going on.

Eustace heard Arthur grumbling to himself as he tried to make his way to the counter to ask for three sets of first year books.

When they existed the shop, the two reunited with Edmund and the others. Arthur made them help carry the items, which he had complained about there being too much and, after seeing how well Eustace was faring, had taken to carrying most of the stuff himself, as ridiculous as it seemed on his small person. When Peter had ran into him, Arthur was quite mad because he had almost tripped and dropped the two brass scales, the crystal phials, and the two sets of books in his hands.

In the end, Arthur ended up making Peter hold onto all his stuff by himself, saying that with the added weight and the threat of losing spending money for the week, as well as paying for any damages the boy brings to any of the purchased items, he would not dare to run around so freely now. That had made Peter frown very deeply and the boy glared at Arthur's back as they continued on their way.

Ivan also carried his own stuff, but Arthur took to carrying the crystal phials himself and only made Ivan and Edmund carry their books and brass scales while Eustace held onto their robes.

Instead of meeting the girls at Gringotts as they'd intended, the boys met them at an ice cream shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and they all had ice creams there, each ordering something different and then sharing them with one another. It would seem that the girls had also bonded as well, from the looks of it. Arthur checked the tea bags Michelle had brought and there was also something else she and the girls had purchased, but would not share with the boys.

"Big Brother," Ivan had tagged at Arthur's green suit, getting his attention. "That's-" He pointed toward the blonde haired boy following his mother down the road.

Arthur looked to where Ivan was looking and his face turned grim. "Oh," he said.

"Draco Livius Black..." said Ivan, before looking up at Arthur. "Big Brother, why is he-?"

"Malfoy," Arthur interrupted.

"Malfoy?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Malfoy. That is his name. Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Ivan's eyes widen and quickly turned back to the boy and his mother who were disappearing into the crow. "You mean he..."

"Yes." Arthur's face darkened. "Watch him closely, Ivan. I suspect, with how he is now and how he was then, that he will be in Slytherin without a doubt. So please watch him. We don't know what he'll do. Or when he'll Awaken..."

Ivan nodded his head, knowing this may be a bit of a pain to deal with, and the two went back to ordering their ice cream, ignoring the fact that the other members of their group had probably heard them.

After getting their ice creams, the group headed off to Scribbulus Writing Implements, where they purchased their quills, inks, and parchments. As a souvenir, Arthur allowed Wendy to buy a red and a pink feathered quills and one different colored ink bottle. He was also nice enough to get one for everyone as well, even buying one for himself, in addition to the white feathered quills and black ink the three boys were to get for school.

Eustace had chosen the multi-colored ink bottle just like Wendy and took to a brown feather that Arthur, with a warm smile on his face that made Eustace blush with pride, said symbolized home and grounding. Lucy chose a yellow feather, saying it reminded her of Aslan's fur and Arthur said that the color fitted her cheerful personality, and a multi-colored ink bottle as well. Edmund was stuck between a black feather and a grey one. In the end, he went with the black one despite Arthur telling him that the gray one meant peace and neutrality, and ended up getting the grey one as his additional ink bottle- which Arthur insisted on getting for him. Edmund had said he liked the black one more, as it better suited him than the grey, he thinks. Peter got a red one, as unusual as the color was, and a blue ink bottle in addition to his black that he needed for school. He said something about the color red being the color of the once Great British Empire, and Edmund didn't quite understand what that was supposed to mean. But apparently, Arthur did, as his eyes widened and said that Peter had to try harder to get in the red if he was aiming for it, whatever that meant. Ivan had taken to the color yellow as well, saying that it reminded him of sunflowers, and had chosen a purple ink bottle because he liked the mysterious color. It matched his eyes. Michelle chose a blue set, for that was her favorite color, or as close as she could get it, and Arthur got a green set, which no one seemed surprised about, a red set and a black set for himself.

Once finished, they headed for Potages's Cauldron Shop at the entrance of the Alley to purchase three cauldrons for the boys before going back to the Leaky Cauldron. There, Arthur had sat down with his brothers and ordered a new drink for once; butterbear. He had also ordered some for Michelle and the children as well, seeing as how it wasn't an actual alcoholic drink, which he absolutely refused to have Peter and Wendy drink before they are physically 16 or older. His brothers had tried to get some firewhiskey down Arthur's throat though, but he had pushed them off his back and got up to leave before a fight could start. Dylan, who seemed sober, followed him out and drove the three friends-of-Narnia out to lunch, following Arthur's car.

* * *

 **I don't really know if Gringotts has any descendants or relatives that could succeed the bank, so I just made one up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Narnia** **or** **Harry Potter series. All three belong to their rightful creators** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Does The Wand Really Choose The Wizard?**

After finishing their lunch at a fancy restaurant, the group headed out to Whitegift Centre, which the three time travelers were wowed by the new changes that took place while they weren't around, to shop for clothes and any other necessaries they would need.

They had split up into three groups once they've reached the place. Arthur was to go with Eustace, Edmund, and Ivan to buy their clothes, shoes, and anything else that they may need while Dylan went with Peter to buy tea, snacks, and ingredients for cooking. Michelle went with Wendy and Lucy to buy their necessary supplies, once again using Arthur's money, and they all agreed to meet up back at the car.

* * *

After the shopping trip, the group of eleven headed home. Once home, Arthur assigned rooms for everyone. The children ended up sharing rooms, despite there still being rooms left, but Arthur preferred to keep everyone together. Arthur had place Eustace and Ivan together, as Ivan's room was one of the rooms with two beds in it. He had told Ivan to behave himself and for Eustace to be careful should Ivan take out his pipe. Arthur also apologized before hand for anything that may befall Eustace during his stay with Ivan, and had even said that if Eustace wanted, he could have his own room or stay with Dylan, who had protested a bit before Arthur sent him a glare and said that Dylan didn't have anyone special right now, so he could just go out should he feel the need to. That had caused Ivan, Eustace, Michelle and Lucy to blush, knowing exactly what he had meant by those words.

That little comment had caused Dylan to point out the fact that he, like the rest of their family, was happily committed and loyal and that the only one actually innocent were Peter, Wendy, and Eustace. Arthur, blushing, told him to shut up, as he'd rather prefer they stay that way for a little while longer. He then ordered Dylan to go put away the groceries or prepare for dinner, which was only three hours away, as this family usually eats dinner and breakfast at around seven, and will usually enjoy it together when Michelle is staying with them while in England or while visiting Europe.

After Dylan and Michelle left for the kitchen, with Eustace and Ivan helping them carry the shopping bags in and putting them away, Arthur continued. At first, he thought to place the girls together in Wendy's room and Edmund and Peter could share Peter's room, but then changed his mind when he saw the look Lucy and Edmund were secretly giving to each other. Knowing how both felt and how his own children felt, Arthur reluctantly decided to have Edmund and Lucy sleep in Peter's room while Peter shared with Wendy. However, he warned them, quite loudly and threateningly (though he wasn't as bad as his younger days), that nothing was to happen except for hugs and small kisses on the cheek or on the forehead before he sent them up to get settled, or resettled, in Peter's case, in their assigned rooms. He told them to meet back up at the entrance hall in 30 minutes.

Wendy had disappeared into the kitchen to replace Eustace and Ivan's job while they went up to their rooms and put their stuff away. While that was happening, Arthur went to gather the stuff he would need for what was to come next, and brought them to the entrance hall, setting the place up for the children.

* * *

When the kids came down, they were surprise to see three large magic circles drawn in the middle of the grand entrance hall.

"Arthur, what is this?" Peter asked.

"The three going to Hogwarts," said Arthur. "Pick a circle and stand in the middle of one."

"Why?" Edmund asked, but like the two others, complied anyways.

"We're getting you your wands, that's why," Arthur answered. "Now hurry along. I would like to get this over with before dinner, if you don't mind."

He raised his hand when all three were in the middle of the white circle, and the circle glowed. The three children looked down at the warm, glowing circle, their eyes wide. Than, they all flinched when they felt a quick cute on their hand.

"Ow!" said Edmund, winching, one eye closed as he held his cute hand. The wound mended itself up after a drop of blood escaped, and Edmund's eyes widened as he started at his cleaned hand.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted, running to him, but Arthur stopped her.

"Go put away their shoes, dear one," he warmly ordered her, his eyes not once leaving the boys in the circles. "Eustace, go help your cousin." He finally turned and smiled warmly down at Lucy. "Don't worry. They are find. I cannot bring myself to kill my own child, after all. Never quite could really."

Lucy, though reluctant, nodded her head and, after one quick look at Edmund, went with Eustace to put the shoes away in the shoe closet.

"What is this, Arthur?" Peter shouted out, looking as though he was in pain and feeling like he was being ripped apart from all sides.

The minute their blood touched each one of their circles, the blood began to spread itself out along the drawn white lines and the color changed to a glowing red.

Ivan looked at the two screaming boys beside him. He also felt the pain as well, but Ivan had been through much worse and have lived, so he was already numbed to most of the pain and already learned how to mask it in. Ivan than watched as the symbol of winter- an icy snowflake, his silver pipe and a yellow sunflower that he instantly recognized, as his eyes widened at it, appeared before him. He watched as his blood flew up from the floor and the circle returned to its glowing white color before changing to deep purple that differed in design from the previous magic circle. This circle, Ivan's personal magic circle, was spinning as well as glowing as the icy snowflake, his pipe and sunflower came together, bonding through his blood. Ivan's circle grew brighter until it blinded the room for a moment. Than, the light dimmed and the circle stopped glowing. Ivan opened his eyes to see a silver staff in front of him. It was shaped just like his pipe, with the head curved down a bit. There was a purple and white stripes ribbon tied around it, its tips flowing about a third way down the staff and a blue sunflower with white vines wrapped itself around the staff, the frozen flower ending in the middle of the bow.

Next to him, Peter's and Edmund's circles began to glow as their items appeared it front of them. Lucy, Eustace, Michelle, Dylan, and Wendy, having finished their task, appeared to watch what happened next.

For Peter, his items was a feather, a scrape of metal, and a ball of blue sea water. His circle glowed a light blue color as his blood bonded all the items together. In the end, Peter ended up with a silver metal staff that had a light blue diamond at the top, supported by two wings fanning out on the bottom. Unlike Ivan, Peter's hint was shaped like a cone and Ivan could tell from the looks of it that, with enough pressure, that hint could be used to pierce someone's heart through quite easily.

Edmund's circle had glowed a deep navy blue as his three items appeared. One was a Narnia sword, the sword Edmund had wield into battle, one a black rock from the western mountain of Narnia, and the other a white icy snowflake, the same as Ivan's, but different in pattern. The end result of that combination was a bit unexpected. Edmund ended up with a blue staff that had a hint of silver underneath it if the light touched it. Like Peter's, the hint of Edmund's staff was also shaped like a cone and the tip had a silver snowflake made up of leaves, and in the center of the snowflake was a black oar, floating in midair. It looked like the sun, except it was a darker version of it. At the bottom of the snowflake was a roaring silver lion.

The three took hold of their staff and Peter and Edmund flinched at how powerful and heavy their staff felt in their hands.

"Control it," Arthur ordered. "These staff holds your true powers, your true worth and potential. Bend it to your will, you are the master of it. Now, command it so!" Arthur looked around at them all.

"Shape the staff into a wand similar to this one." Arthur held out his hand and an elegantly carved brown wand appeared in it.

The wand was beautiful, giving off glowing golden light as it appeared, and though they had only felt it for a moment, all of them knew that that wand was very powerful. Way more powerful than the one Ivan was trying to suppress and control. Though it didn't show that, everyone just knew it, deep in their hearts.

This was Arthur's true wand. The wand he was ordered not to use by his guild's leader, because it was too powerful for him to use with all his limiters on right now. Of course, Arthur could take off some of those limiters on his person by himself, but to take off all of his limiters, he'd either have to be very angry, or go and ask his most hated guild leader to take it off for him.

Arthur had only ever used his true weapon while it was at its full potential once during his time as the personification of England, and that was in his younger days, when he had first reassembled the pieces of his staff accidentally and lost control of his powers. Of course, after gaining back control of his powers and emotions, which was a bit painful, as it was a force Awakening- and a rude one at that (due to his unstable emotion at the time), Arthur should note, he had fixed what he had destroyed and whipped everyone's memories of it, or at least, the majority of them anyways. There are some that still remembers, even to this day, what he had done back in the 16th century, before setting sail and becoming a full fledged pirate, running away from his own government. After that major destruction and breaking of the rules of death and rebirth, Arthur was kindly visited by one of the people he hated the most in his life, his leader. The Sorcerer sealed up most of Arthur's powers and placed another seal on Arthur's weapon, ordering him not to use it unless it was an absolute emergency or if one of the higher beings ordered him to.

Despite it being centuries ago that the seal had been placed and enforced, it had not weakened at all, as the Sorcerer was still very much in London and constantly watching Arthur's every move. And although the wand was in his hand, Arthur was not disobeying his leader's orders, as he was not using the wand, just showing it to the others so they could give their staff the correct form.

Seeing Arthur's example, Ivan easily bend his staff and shaped it into a wand that correctly matched his person. Once finished, Ivan ended up with an ordinary Wizarding wand that did not look out of place. The purple circle under his feet stopped spinning and disappeared as Ivan took a step toward Arthur.

Edmund and Peter were still trying to get their staff to turn into a wand similar to the one in Arthur's hand, but neither one of them showed much success. Ivan smiled up at Arthur, who smiled back and petted his head.

"Good job, Ivan," he praised.

Ivan blushed. _"Da,"_ he said. "Thank you, Big Brother. I am tired now, so I am going to sit down for a bit _da."_

Arthur nodded his head and Ivan walked to the living room. Seeing the look Arthur sent them, Michelle beckoned for the remaining children standing around to go to the living room as well, where they could play games and wait for Peter and Edmund to finish, as it may take a while and they may become bored and tired. Dylan headed for the kitchen to get some drinks and light snacks for them to enjoy until dinner, which was only less than two hours away. Michelle went to help him after getting the children to go to the living room.

Seeing Peter and Edmund's troubled faces, Arthur said, "Close your eyes and image it. See the image in your head! And than enforce it! Make it real!"

Both Peter and Edmund closed their eyes and tried to visualize the shape of their wand, their soul, but they could see nothing.

"I don't see it, Arthur!" Peter shouted out, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Try harder, git!" Arthur yelled back. "Feel it! Clear your mind! Connect to your power, your inner soul! Open your mind to it! To the power you posses. Don't doubt yourself!" It was as if he knew what Edmund was thinking, because, despite having his eyes closed, Edmund knew Arthur had shouted those last few words right at him.

Edmund tried to do what Arthur told him to. He cleared his mind, getting ride of all thoughts, and tried to connect to his power, to that one glow in his mind's eyes. Edmund reached for it, he reached for the light, and finally, he saw it. His wand.

Arthur smiled as he saw Edmund's wand change shape. "Quicker than I'd expected," he whispered to himself. Michelle passed by and handed him a cup of tea, in which he took with a grateful nod and turned his gaze back to Edmund as she walked off to the living room, where Wendy was teaching Eustace and Lucy how to play a board game called Dead End Drive.

"Good job, Edmund," Arthur praised the boy. "You did it. Congratulations, lad."

Edmund opened his eyes and stared down at his accomplishment, blinking a few times at the wooden wand in his hand.

"Thank you," Edmund whispered out, falling to his knees in weariness as sweat rolled down his forehead. His dark blue magic circle stopped spinning under his feet and disappeared once he was no longer able to power it.

Arthur smirked, his eyes warm as he helped Edmund up.

"Ivan already knows this," he said. "But I have to tell you and Peter. Are you listening, Peter!" He glanced back at the boy.

"Yeah, Jerk," Peter called back, his face twisted in a frown as he concentrated on reshaping his weapon into a different form. "I'm listening."

Arthur nodded his head and continued, "Your weapons were made and shaped by using your blood, as you know, combined with the things that most suits you. Now, these things may change over time- though they usually don't- and your powers may grow. If you grow, than your weapons grows with you. Your weapon are a part of you. Even if it's not by your side, or if you lose it, it will always come back to you, should you call for it. Just like your most trusted familiars. The ones you've made a blood contract with. They could never betray you. There's more to the familiars, but I'll explain it another time, when your familiar finally shows up, Edmund. And by the looks of it, it should be soon..." His eyes trailed off to the side, as if he could see it.

"Anyways," Arthur returned his gaze to Edmund. "Should your weapon ever break, you could always fix it by reforming it again. However, by doing so, it will return to its natural shape, the shape that truly fits you, not the shape of a staff. The staff only came into being because that is the circle I drew up. The first time I formed my weapon, it turned into a sword-"

"Excalibur?" Peter questioned, a smirk on his face, but his eyes still closed.

"Yes," Arthur sighed. "Excalibur. Why not?"

Edmund's eyes widened. "You mean, from the Legend of King Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. "No," he said. "I'm not that Arthur. But I was alive to meet him though."

"... What? You're saying he's real?"

Arthur only smiled and continued, "These weapons were made from your blood. They are apart of you. You alone rule over them, for this is what a true weapon is. It does not choose you. You create it. You give it name, you form a bond with it. You order it, and it well obey your will. There may appear to be only one weapon, but you are allowed more if you so wish. You may either create another- though it's a bit hard and very painful, as you will have to give more of your blood and powers to it- or, the other option, the less painful and less troublesome way to go about it, is to shape more of the same weapon into being.

"A replica of the original is possible, but remember that it is not the original. Just like what you see today, you should note that your weapon can change shapes. They can change to any form that you can imagine, that's why most do not bother to create more weapons unless they need to. Also, remember that your blood weapons will forever be loyal solely to you. Although, you may temporarily hand it over to others to use for a short while, your weapon that you've created will not allow others to touch it without it or your permission. The only time the weapons will allow anyone other than their master to wield them is if their master is in danger and cannot wield them, or if that weapon finds the person most worthy of wielding them until their master returns to take them or calls them back. Understand?" Edmund nodded his head. "Peter?"

"Yeah, Jerk," Peter answered, still concentrating. "I understand."

"Good. You needn't tell me the name of your weapons. As long as you know them to yourself, it will be find. I should also note that names and words have power, so use them wisely and carefully, lads."

Arthur than walked Edmund over to the living room, where Dylan took him and laid him down on the couch, his head meeting Ivan, who was resting on the other couch and looking much better than Edmund did. He had a wet, white cloth folded and placed on his head and Michelle handed Edmund one as well. The cloth was cold to the touch, having been dipped in ice water, and Edmund whipped his face with it, feeling a bit better. Michelle than handed him a glass of strange yellow water, where a white flower grew from the seed that had been placed inside it.

"Drink," she ordered. "It's a special herbal tea. It'll help bring back your strength and heal you both externally and internally. Drink some, and then you can laid down to recover."

Edmund nodded and took his drink, drowning the glass whole before handing it back to Michelle, who refilled it with ice from the small bucket of ice beside her, and poured water into it. She sat it down on the table where Edmund could reach it should he need it, and got up to go prepare dinner with Dylan.

Ivan sat up, feeling much better now, and went to watch the game, waiting to see if he'll be getting a turn soon if one of them managed to finish the game.

* * *

After handing Edmund over to Dylan and Michelle, Arthur went back to watch Peter.

 _'Only about an hour left,'_ he thought, glancing at the grandfather clock. _'Will he be alright? ... Prophase I should use a different tactic with him... Hmm...'_

"Peter, you're slow," Arthur spoke up. "At this rate, you will never be able to catch up. If you can't even do this much, than I don't even know if I can trust you to be all right going to Hogwarts." That seemed to work, as Arthur could feel Peter's energy raising back up. "Ohh. At this rate, you will never be able to catch up to me, much less surpass me and Alfred, Peter James Kirkland."

"No!" Peter exploded, opening his eyes. His powers almost causing Arthur to fall backward had he not catch himself. "I will surpass you one day! I will! Than, you'll have to acknowledge me, Arthur! You'll see me! You'll have to see me!"

Arthur's eyes widened at the level of magic Peter was giving off. At this rate, the boy was going to destroy the protection barrier they've placed around the house. And then they'll be in trouble for, not only will the ministry know about the sudden burst of power in the muggle world and will surly come to visit them, which means Arthur's way of life would be in jeopardy, but if the barrier breaks, than the demons will also be able to find them and come after them. So all in all, this was not good.

"Peter!" Arthur shouted, trying to get close to the boy. "Stop! You've done it! You've turned your staff into a Wizarding wand! You can stop now! Peter!" Arthur reached out for the lad and, despite the burning pain of uncontrolled magical energy, Arthur still pulled the boy closer to him and tried to calm him down.

"It's alright, Peter," he gently whispered into the boy's ears. "It's alright. I'm here, son. I'm here."

The energy began to disappeared Peter cried himself into unconsciousness. The spinning circle disappeared once Peter fell asleep and Arthur sighed, looking up at everyone who'd come to look. He tried getting up, but fell back down again, and Michelle ran to help him.

"I'll take Peter," Dylan offered.

Arthur nodded and handed Peter to Dylan, who carried him into the living room and placed him on the couch Ivan had rested in. Michelle, after a nod from Arthur, ran in and took over the job of watching over him, cleaning his pale face and arms with the cold towel.

Dylan walked out and found Ivan, Edmund, and Eustace by Arthur's side, helping him up.

"I'm going to have to break two limiters," said Arthur, looking hurt and pale. "Want me to repair the barriers?"

"No," Dylan shook his head. "I'll just create a new one. But it'll be nice if you could enforce it. But first, I want you to focus on healing yourself and then Peter."

Arthur nodded his head and Dylan went ahead with creating a new protection barrier around their property and another, stronger one on the enchanted house.

While Dylan was doing that, Arthur had closed his eyes and broke two of his limiters as the red rose on his chest appeared in the middle of his seal and blossomed, releasing two flower petals, which disappeared, before closing up again and faded back into the guild's tattoo. The three children around Arthur could feel the power rolling off of him and Edmund and Eustace were so shocked, they let go of Arthur when he stepped away, too frozen in the feel of the sudden release and control of energy to react. Ivan, though, reacted right away, and followed Arthur, whose wounds have healed, into the living room.

"Ahh, only two limiters and he's fixed everything and made it ten times stronger," Dylan commented, looking up. "Really, that Artie." And he walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"You two mind helping me?" He asked the two boys, snapping them out of the shock.

"No," the two cousins answered, running after him.

* * *

"Well he be okay, Michelle?" Wendy questioned, looking down at her younger kin.

"He'll be fine," Michelle answered. "Arthur won't let him go that easily. He's not going to give up another son that easily."

"You're right," said Arthur, coming up from behind them with Ivan by his side. "I'm not."

Michelle moved away from Arthur to sit down beside Peter. He took the boy's hand in his and passed his energy over to the pale boy, causing some color to return to Peter's face and soon, the boy opened his eyes back up again.

"Arthur?" He weakly whispered out.

Arthur smiled and helped Peter into a sitting position as Michelle handed him his glass of herbal tea.

"Honestly," said Arthur, shaking his head, but a small smile still graced his lips. "You and Alfred. Both of you really hate being put down by me, don't you?"

Peter silently drinks his tea, his gaze set on Arthur's face.

"I sometimes fear for the future." Arthur got up and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm not going to be like him, you know," Peter spoke up, placing down his half drawn up. "I'm not him, and I'll never be like him. I'll become great my own way. Just you wait and see. Some day, I'll make you recognize me, and then, I'll take the throne from Alfred. But I'll do it my way, not the way Alfred did it to you." Arthur's eyes widened and he hide it with a raised eyebrow. "Than, you, Blue Queen, will have to serve me, as my shadow."

Arthur smirked. "Is that so?" He asked. "Finish your drink, Peter, otherwise you'll never grow, lad." Arthur got up and put a hand to Peter's head, playfully shaking it while Peter scowled up at him.

"You don't need to tell me that, you Jerk." Peter glared, brushing his hand away and returned to drinking as he watched Arthur walk out of the room.

Michelle got up and followed him out.

* * *

"Arthur," Michelle called after him, causing Arthur to stop and wait for her to catch up. "That volt. Does it by any chance-"

Arthur smirked. "Give it up, Chelles," he interrupted, knowing exactly what she was going to say, as they've been through this many times before. "It's not there. But even if it was, I won't let you have it and I'll only move it to a new location again. Our marriage document and family records, I mean. I have more minds than to put it there, after all. No, those things are much closer to home than you think, my love." He patted his heart as though that held the key to the whereabouts of the secret documents Michelle was trying so hard to find all this time.

Michelle looked like she was about to explode, not liking the smudged looked on Arthur's face as he turned away from her.

"Dinner's ready!" Dylan called from the kitchen.

The children in the livingroom called back and ran pass Michelle and Arthur, who was still giving Michelle a smudged and had a glint of mischief and satisfaction in his eyes, to the dining room for dinner.

"Well," said Arthur. "There's no need to worry about that anymore now, is there? I already told you that I will never give it back, nor will I ever hand it over to anyone or have it destroyed. Just give up already, Michelle. You can't escape me. We already know what happens if you run. Now come on." He held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go have dinner with the rest of our family, love."

Michelle, frowning, glared at Arthur from under her bangs before reluctantly taking his hand and allowed Arthur to lead her into the kitchen for dinner with the others, who were waiting for them.

* * *

 **Please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language.**

 *****Keep in mind, this story is a bit AU, so this chapter may upset some of you.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other works mentioned here by other authors.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Introductions, Explanations, and Departures**

Everyone was sitting around the table, Arthur once again at the head while Michelle sat to his left. Next to her were Wendy, Peter, and Dylan, in the order. Today, Ivan was the one siting in Dylan's usual seat to the right of Arthur. Next to him where Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace, in that order.

Arthur stood up. "Although I know it's a bit late and quite rude of me," he began. "I do believe that proper introductions are in order, yes? I will go first, and I do apologize for not saying anything sooner." He bowed his head a little at the three, shocking them a bit and causing them to bow back, not feeling right unless they did.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as the personification, or the host, of Britain," he introduced himself. "Of course, I also go by the name England. Otherwise officially known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"Wow, that's a lot of names," Edmund could not help but say.

"Edmund," Lucy elbowed him.

"Britain?" Eustace questioned, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means, my dear boy, that I am the living embodiment of your country. Of the land you stand on and were born into. The land is my flesh, the water is my blood, the ideals are my mind, and the stereotype makes up my personality."

"And it's complicated, I tell you," Michelle spoke up. "America says he has at least ten different personalities in himself! And that's more personalities than even China has! And he's the eldest of us all currently living! Although, this guy is actually catching up."

"I'm a little over two thousand years behind him, Michelle! And France and the upper isles are even older than me!" Arthur defended.

Edmund and Eustace blinked. "Wait," said Edmund, before the two could start arguing again. "So, let me get this straight. You're telling us that you are our country, in the flesh? You've been alive since England was form?"

"Yes. And a little farther back," Arthur answered. "When Britannia, mother, was still alive." His eyes saddened over a bit at the thought of his mother. "I've lived through all of England's history and wars."

"So that's why your eyes look so old and wise beyond their years..." said Edmund, his eyes wide in realization.

"So that's why you felt so familiar!" Lucy shouted out, a happy smile on her face. "You are our country! We have known you since the day we were born!"

"Precisely, dear Lucy," said Arthur, nodding at her.

"If you had told me that before I had gone to Narnia, I would not have believed you," Eustace pointed out.

"No, I don't believe you would," Arthur agreed. "However, I am very glad to know that you called out for me while you were there, Eustace Clarence Scrubb. You have no idea how happy I was to know that, despite being in Narian land, you still called out for me. Your birth country. You still longed for me." Eustace blushed. "And I do apologize for not being able to do anything for you even though you had called out for my help. I was a bit..." His eyes trailed off. "Busy, at the time."

"World War II," Edmund whispered. "You mean, you were in it?"

Arthur smiled sadly. "I have been in all of the wars England was involved in. In some way or another, I am always there, at the major wars that could shape the future. I feel the pain of my people's death, their wishes, their dreams, their emotions, thoughts, and sorrows everyday, lad. Even now." The children's eyes widened at that revelation, now understanding why it seemed as though Arthur could see right through them. "At first, it was a bit overwhelming, and I had a really hard time with it. All of us did really, coming into our powers..." He looked to his left. "Always feeling the pain of each death and trying to sort out my thoughts from the rest. It was really hard, but it became much more bearable once I learned how to block it all out and choose who to listen to. I don't like intruding on others unless I absolutely have to, you know. There are certain unwritten rules that we, as the personifications of countries, have to follow as well, after all. And I do apologize for my intrusion into your minds. I just wanted to know if you were safe or not, and how well you were faring in Narnia. So I apologize for looking into your hearts and minds without your permissions." He bowed again.

"No, it's alright," said Lucy, not feeling right having her country apologize to her. In fact, she felt as though she should be the one apologizing, for not having missed him and instead, sought out the comfort of another. "We should be the ones apologizing. For abandoning you..."

Arthur smiled. "No dear one," he said. "It's alright. You came back, and for that, I am glad." He turned to Edmund. "I also must thank you for trying to become a solider during the war and help, Edmund. That was very brave of you."

"Thank you," said Edmund, feeling a sudden burst of happiness from being thanked by his own country.

"Wait, if you are the personification of England," Lucy spoke up. "And there are others just like you who represents different countries, than does that mean Narnia had one too?"

Arthur thought about his answer for a moment. "Prophase," he replied. "But I believe the more correct answer I could think of would be that it does not. Unless, of course, you want to think of Aslan as the one representing Narnia despite having created it. But from what I can see," he looked at Lucy. "It would seem that you may have been chosen as Narnia's host, had Aslan not send you back, my dear Lucy. And for that, I am truly grateful."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucy, confused.

"Being a country has it's ups and downs, lass. The country choices its host wisely. They chose those who best connects with them, with the land, the animals, and the people, my dear... Before becoming the personifications of a country, each one of us had been alive and human, once. Our human names are not just a cover for us to use and blend in with the humans, but it had also once been our names as well. The name we bore and used while we were still alive." The children's eyes widened and they looked to the two seemingly children sitting across from them.

"So young..." Lucy whispered, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"However," Arthur spoke up again. "Not everyone of us has to die. And despite how we appear, all, or at least, most of us had to start out as children and grow with our land. So, we could've died as adults, but would still return to looking like a child if the land we represent is still new, which is usually the case. And than, we grow as the land grow and prosper. The same goes both ways though. We are alive as long as our land and our people lives. Their ideals may change through time, but as long as the land and the people still lives and believes, we life. However, we also die the same way as well."

"How do you mean?" asked Lucy, not quite getting it.

"Take the Roman Empire, for example," Dylan spoke up, giving Arthur a break and have him sit down. "He lived and grew with his empire. But weakens and dies as his empire falls and disappeared. Or so it is say. However, it is possible that he just simply lost his immortality and lived life as a human. Rome's successors are known as the two Italy brothers, Veneziano and his older brother Romano, the Northern and Southern half of Italy. The two of them represents north and south Italy respectively, and together, they make up Italy. Though, just like how Arthur represents the entire British Isles, except for the Republic of Ireland now a days, only Veneziano is recognized as Italy and represents it. Rome was their grandfather."

"Why don't you go next, Chelles?" said Arthur, taking a sip of his water.

"Right," Michelle nodded and turned toward the children in front of her. "My name is Michelle Gracing, otherwise known as the personification of the Islands of Seychelles, an island off the coast of east Africa that had once been a colony of France and later a crown colony of the British Empire. Party the reason why I'm here."

"The reason you're here?" Edmund questioned. "Isn't it because of your relationship with him?" He pointed to Arthur.

Michelle and Arthur blushed. Though Arthur had a smirk on his face and looked quite proud at Edmund. He really was quite clever, observant, and witty, despite seeming otherwise at times.

"Yes," Michelle answered. "Well, that's part of it. But what I meant was that sometimes, countries that comes into the hands of another, more powerful or raising country, are required to stay with the country that took over theirs. Like Russia and the Baltics, for example. While the Baltics were under Russia's rule, they lived with him. The same goes for me. However, since Britain's empire was so big, he doesn't take many of the personifications back to London to live with him. As he was also quite busy and doesn't often stay in London anyways, he just had them stay in their country and he'll come visit. Other great empires also did this as well, I believe. I known France defiantly did, as did Spain, from what the Philippians told me. Yet, for some reason, I ended up in London a few years after England took control of my islands."

"That's because you were too wild and extremely un-lady-like!" Arthur shouted. "I had to discipline you, after what you did!"

"What I did?" Michelle yelled back. "I only took a swim with Australia when he came to visit, played with him on the beach, and then accidentally met up with France in the woods! Where you came to kidnap me off to London and kept me away from everyone!"

"Exactly! And it was not kidnapping. You were legally and are still legitimately mine! I had a right, and I still do!"

"Arthur!"

"Ahm," Dylan coughed. "What happened to no yelling at the dining table rule?"

Arthur and Michelle blushed and apologized, but threw each other a looked that promised more discussion on this subject later.

Dylan sighed. He hoped that they'll at least be a bit more quiet about this later tonight. Otherwise, the house might blow up again.

Wendy went next. "I'm Wendy Kirkland, otherwise known as the personification of the Principality of Wy, a newly recognized country in Australia," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Peter Kirkland, otherwise known as the personification of Sealand, a-"

"A war fort that has not been recognized by England as a country," Arthur interrupted.

"But I will become a country!" Peter shouted. "I will! And then I'll surpass you and America and finally show you how great and awesome I am, you Jerk!"

Arthur sighed. "Oh, please don't start sounding like Prussia or America, Peter. Or I will sorely beat it out of you, if I must. I'm not having another repeat of Alfred." Peter sat back down.

There was that name again, Edmund thought. Alfred, the person Ivan doesn't like, but Peter doesn't hate.

"Isn't that child abuse and illegal?" Eustace asked.

"It is, but not in this house," Arthur answered. "In this house, I make the rules. Screw parliament and the Queen."

"Oh dear," Michelle whispered, seeing the glint in Arthur's eyes. "It's starting. Dylan, do something, before he changes personality and turns back into a delinquent! Or worse yet, a pirate!"

"There's no need," Arthur calmly spoke up, smothering his shirt. "I'm calm. I'm calm."

The family breathed out a sigh of relief at the close call.

"Delinquent?" Edmund asked.

"Pirate?" asked Eustace, shocked.

Arthur blushed and looked away. "My younger days... Still haven't quite left me."

"More like you can't let go of it," commented Michelle. Arthur glared at her.

"It's the rebellious side of him. The side that left his country and the Queen, Queen Elizabeth I, to become a fearsome pirate and have his brothers chase him down the five oceans and drag him back to England," Dylan explained. "Honestly, you were really troublesome back than. Leaving us with all the work and going off to who knows where doing who knows what after that heartbreak of yours."

"Shut up," said Arthur. "I'm doing all the work now, aren't I? And can we please not mention what happened back than?" He glance toward Michelle, who didn't look happy, but tried to hide it.

" _Pam na wnewch chi jyst dweud y gwir hi_ (why don't you just tell her)? _Does dim defnydd gorwedd new'n ei gadw oddi wrth ei_ (There's no use lying or keeping it from her). _Dydd hi'n cael gwybody yn y pen draw, mai ei chi gyfarfod a syrthiodd mewn cariad a holl flynyddoedd yn ol_ (she'll find out eventually, that it was her you met and fell in love with all those years ago)," Dylan said in his own native tong.

" _Ni fydd hi yn credu i mi, hyd yn oed os byddaf yn esbonio hyn i gyd at ei ac yn sefyll ganddo_ (she won't believe me even if I explain it to her and stand by it). _Nid yw hi wedi ymddiried mi o'r blaen, a pha ychydig o ymddiriedaeth llwyddais i gael oddi wrth ei gael pob un ond lleihau wrth iddi wybod am y papur broidas i mi dwyllo hi i lofnodi fel rhan o'n cytundeb i mi ei helpu allan o reolaeth Ffrainc_ (she hasn't trusted me before, and what little trust I managed to get from her have all but lessened when she found out about the marriage paper I tricked her in signing as part of our agreement for me helping her out of France's rule)."

"Okay, I heard France. Slow down," said Michelle.

"Is that really all you recognized?" Arthur asked, seeming a bit unhappy and annoyed. Dylan and Ivan chuckled at his childishness.

"No, but I only heard little and can't really make since of it all, since it's in Wales, and I haven't quite gotten far into learning it."

"Dylan's been here this entire time and you've only learned some Gaelic from Scotland and Irish from Northern Ireland? How could you be better at those than Wales?! You're an idiot."

"Shut up! I wasn't born into it like you! At least I'm trying to learn the different languages. Forgiven me if I'm not almost two thousand years old yet!"

"Now, now, you two," said Dylan. "Let's calm down."

On the other side, Ivan was explaining to the time-travelers the concept of languages for countries. They were all confused when Ivan said that, even though some countries could speak foreign languages clearly, since they've had a long time to practice it, they often times don't and will add their own accents to it to tell them apart and stay true to their country's heritage.

"Arthur, I will apologize for being a horrible teacher. I'll start talking to her in Wales more as we work from now on," Dylan continued. "And you could just tell her, you know."

"No," Arthur blankly replied.

" _IIwfrgi_ (coward)."

"So what? _Ar a laghad, ta si fos anseo_ (At least she's still here). _Agus ag a toil fein freisin, nach lu_ (and by her own free will too, no less)," Arthur had switched to Irish, glancing at Michelle to see if she understood. From the widening of her eyes, it seemed she did, and he could only smirk at that. "Even if she is independent now, and supposedly only came back for the marriage documents."

"If you want, I could just go back, you know?" said Michelle.

"No, there's no need. Ivan's here as well, anyways. So you might as well stray until this blizzard blows over. Besides, someone has to keep dear Lucy company. Otherwise, she'll be the only girl in the house."

"I'll go next then," Dylan spoke up. "My name is Dylan Kirkland. Arthur's older brother and the personification of Wales. The two you met at the Leaky Cauldron, Alistair and Seamus, are our older brothers. Alistair, the eldest of us, represents Scotland and Seamus is Ireland and Northern Ireland. His personality switches between the two. Don't worry, you'll understand as time passes. You next lad. Quickly now. It's past seven."

Eustace noded. "Hello, I'm Eustace Scrubb, Edmund and Lucy's younger cousin. Sorry for the intrusion and thank you for taking us in."

"I'm Lucy Pevensie, Edmund's younger sister," Lucy picked up after Eustace. "I'll be in your care. Please tell me if you need any help with anything. I can help out with the housework."

"She'll be in the same year as you, Wendy," Arthur commented.

"Really?" Wendy questioned. "Let's be the best of friends than, Lucy!" Lucy nodded her head.

"Hmm, prophase we should switch rooms after all."

"NO!" All four children shouted out together, and than blushed and sat back down.

Arthur sighed. "Haa, this is illegal," he muttered. "Illegal, Arthur! So why...?"

"Aslan said that everyone are descendants of Adam and Eve, so everyone is, technically speaking, related," defended Lucy.

"That is true... However, we'll still have to hide it somehow... I wonder if its too late to change your last name, Lucy. And I still have to register both of you into the muggle world and cover up your histories..."

"You're going to have to ask Alistair, dear brother," said Dylan.

"Don't remind me... Why did I pull away from the magic ministry again...?"

"Due to the after match of the two World Wars and the Cold War that came after words," Dylan answered. "Not to mention, what happened that time..."

"Ahh, that's right..." Arthur's face grimed as he thought of the dark memories.

"Talk about this later," said Peter, looking frustrated. "Let's just get through introductions and eat first. I'm starving!"

"Right, sorry. Go ahead, lad." Arthur motioned to the boy and he nodded his head.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie. Please don't hesitate to ask for my help with any labor work, and thank you for taking care of us."

"I'm Ivan Braginsky, used to be Stravinsky until people mispronounced it and forgot about it. I am the personification of Russia _da."_

"R-Russia?!" Eustace questioned, almost falling out of his chair.

"Don't worry, I'm not that bad _da."_

"He really isn't, once you get to know the... real, real him underneath all that snow," Arthur back him up.

"Well, now that introduction is over. _Bon_ _apatite_!" said Michelle.

Everyone began to happily fill their plates up and eat. All throughout dinner, everyone talked and made merry as the three kins told of their adventures in Narnia.

After dinner, the children where told to go take a shower and got ready for bed.

* * *

Edmund was startled awake in the middle of the night and, for some reason, ran down stairs and into the living room. For some reason, he felt a strong pull and something in him kept telling him to go down, but Edmund didn't know why.

Arriving in the room, Edmund found Arthur sitting on an armchair, the lamp turned own and a book in hand as he stared down at the dark creature sitting in front of him.

"Why hello there Edmund," Arthur greeted him. "You came just in time. Come, meet your familiar, lad."

The creature turned it's yellow eyes toward Edmund and he froze, realizing that it was a black panther, fully grown. The panther walked over to him and bowed it's head. It- he, Edmund realized, looked up at Edmund and stared into his eyes.

 _'Say my name,'_ he silently told Edmund.

"Raja," Edmund breathed out.

Raja smiled. "Hello master," he said.

Despite feeling tired, Edmund stayed awake for a bit and got to know Raja better before falling asleep on him. Arthur got him a blanket and the next morning found Edmund waking up in the living room with Raja. Peter had been the one to wake him, under Arthur's orders, before going to set the table while the adults prepared breakfast.

During breakfast, Arthur explained the depths of a blood contract familiar. He told the children that they were loyal to their master and their master only. Refusing to serve anyone else, but their contracted master. If their master dies, they will not take up another and will wait until their original master comes back, which was what had happened with Edmund- though he had not realized it, Edmund had met and made a blood contract with this panther while he was in Narnia, and that was when he was visited by a black haired teen named Kenric, who invited him to join his guild and Edmund had accepted his hand. Arthur also said that sometimes, the familiar will die with their master, or stay and serve their master's family until their master returns.

After breakfast, Michelle came over with pasties she had brought from Diagon Alley and give it to the children, which surprised the boys, and congratulated the three on their hard work forming their wands last night. Each child received one Chocolate Frog, one Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, one Droobles Best Blowing Gum, one Pumpkin Pasty, one Cauldron Cake, and once Liquorice Wand.

For their chocolate frogs, Eustace, Lucy, and Wendy were the only ones who'd let their frogs get away, but Ivan and Arthur were able to catch them and return them to the children to enjoy.

Edmund got Falco Aesalon, who was known for being the first recorded animagus. Lucy got Felix Summerbee, Wendy got Albus Dumbledore, Eustance got Bowman Wright, and Peter ended up with Paracelsus, whose name he said was way too long and he couldn't quite pronounce them, so he had Arthur do it.

"Big Brother, isn't Van* still alive due to the philosopher's stone in his body and the contract he has with Lucifer?" Ivan asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "He is. He goes by the name Von Licht now, and moves between London and Berlin often. He is currently teaching Alchemy at Hogwarts. You might want to visit him and say hi."

 _"Da._ How did he manage to not be found out, Big Brother?"

"Memory replacement or erase spells. Not to mention, moving around a lot."

"So there's someone else who's lived for centuries and is not a country?" Eustace asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "But with their immortality comes a deep price. One that you will learn of soon enough."

"Why do I feel like I've heard that from somewhere before...?" Eustace rocked his brain trying to get the dark picture to become clearer in his mind.

The shadowed picture of a black haired man holding out his hand to the three of them and leading them away from Alsan. The children's eyes widened and they placed a hand on their heart. "Night Chasers," they whispered, before looking at each other.

"I see you've remembered," said Arthur. "Yes, the Night Chasers. You've made a contract with their leader, the Black Wolf Kenric. Through him, you are alive and here right now, even though you should be dead due to the train incident back in 1949." The children remembered that event, and they remembered back to seeing the teen appearing in True Narnia one day and talked with Aslan before Aslan sent them off with him.

"His guild usually deals with animals though," Arthur continued, "whereas the Black Guard, the guild I belong to, deals with magic and mystics. Ivan's Shadow-Hunter deals with a bit of the underworld and the dark side of things... Although the true guild that deals with the underworld is actually the Black Cross, under the command of the Black Prince Lucian..." And Arthur explained to them the predicament the children had gotten themselves into.

He told them that, by making a contract with Kenric, they have submitted themselves to him and have come into his service. Even though Kenric could've waited for them to be reborn, the teen had not done so, and instead, had brought the three back from the dead and sent them to Arthur. Arthur also told the children that he has many friends and knew different people from different guilds, but he was not all that close with Kenric. The two only knew of each other and are acquainted, but not close enough to be friends. Also, by bringing them back from the dead, Kenric has taken hold of their souls and the only way the children could get them back is to pay off whatever debt they owe Kenric by working for him. Because they do not have souls, the children have become immortals, and Arthur does not know if they will grow or not, as those without souls usually doesn't, but there are exceptions to every rule now and again though.

"The Secret Society," he went on explaining, "consists of 13 Guilds, or Organizations." Arthur waved his hand and the symbol of the Society appeared. "The first Guild is the Sacred Order of The Lotus." The symbol changed to the symbol of a pink lotus with two eastern gold dragons around it, and a rising red phoenix in the back, it's wings reaching up to a black orb that hovered in midair. It looked like it might be the universe. "A very mysterious and less known Guild. The members of this Guild are all very powerful and their job is to watch the on goings of the rest of the Guilds to make sure unity is insured and peace is kept among them. Their members usually disguises themselves as a member of the other Guilds and blend in with them, watching them and secretly getting ride of any traitors among them. Their leader's name is Eric Kingsley, but he also goes by the name of Kamisawa Kazuya, and is known as the Sacred Wind of the Universe. He is the most powerful among all the members of the Society, but no one really knows where he's been for these past millennials though. He comes and goes just like the wind. None will find him unless he wants to be found, or so they say.

"The second Guild is the Black Guard." The gold lotus changed into the picture of a red sun, a gold star, and a silver moon, all surrounded by pink peony flowers with fairies hiding in it's midst. "It is the Guild I belong to. This guild, as I've said, deals with magic and all things magical. Such as witches, wizards, sorcerers, enchantress, fairies, unicorns, dragons, ect. Its members are usually those with magic or are of magical backgrounds. The guild's founder and leader is a close friend of Lord Eric. He goes by the name of Eliot Helios Cromwell*, or Hiiragizawa Eriol. His title is the Dark Sorcerer of the Sun, but I rather call him the Cheshire Cat, and believe me, I am not the only one. Nor was I the first. There is a reason why the flower of the Guild is a peony.

"The third guild is the Cross Guard." The symbol changed to show a white tiger lying down in the grass, two wooden staff coming together like a cross behind it. Toward the top of the staff were red cloth tied to it. "Their leader is Haninozuka Mitsukuni*, the White Tiger. His guild deals with fighting and the members are usually weapon masters, ninjas, knights, samurais, and such. Their flower is the sakura flower. Albert, the personification of the Isles of Man, is a member of this guild.

"The fourth guild is the Chronos Cross." The symbol changed into a silver star spinning inside two circles that moved around it; like time and dimension. At the top left hand corner of the star was a clock written in roman numerals. Around it were the twelve symbols of the zodiac and off to the right was a smaller clock. "Their leader's name is Kazama Kazuto and the guild deals with space, time, and dimension. Their flower is the jasmine flower.

"The fifth guild is the Night Chasers." The symbol changed to a wolf howling at the crescent moon. "Their flower is the Night Gladiolus, which is quite fitting, in my opinion. Their leader's name is Takizawa Kenric, the Black Wolf. His guild deals with animals such as foxes, snakes, wolves, bears, dogs, and rabbits. The animals that can turn into humans are usually members of this guild. However, Kenric also excepts people he takes interests in and pairs them up with an animal familiar or teaches them how to turn into an animal, becoming an Animagus. You'll learn more about what that means at Hogwarts. Dylan is a member of this guild, as are Kyle and Joshua, the representative of Australia and New Zealand. Dylan is partnered with a red dragon, the same one on his flag, where as Kyle* has a koala and Josh got his sheep from Alistair's blood.

"The sixth guild is the Shadow-Hunter." The symbol changed to a yellow fox, 9-tailed fox holding a red flame in his paw. "The leader of this guild is actually Lucifer, but because he is locked away in the deepest depths of hell, he has chosen Lucas Logan as his host and successor. The members of this guild are usually people whose souls have fallen into Hell and met Lucifer, either because he wants to meet them, they come to him, or they sought him out. They will than make a contract with him in order to exact some kind of revenge or just wishes to go back to Earth to finish something they left behind that they didn't get to do and can't, because the Reapers reaped their souls to Hell first. Unlike the other guild, the members of this guild are all immortals, and the only way they will be free of their contract with Lucifer is if he releases them, or if they pay off their sins and debts to him. Ivan happens to belong to this guild." The three children moved a little ways away from Ivan and Eustace rethought about sharing a room with him.

"The seventh guild is the Heavenly Guardian." They symbol changed to a sky blue crystal with a white eastern dragon wrapping itself around it, it's head coming to rest at the top. On the sides of the crystal were two white angel wings and above it was a gold halo. "As it's name implies, these beings are heavily. They deal with the affairs of the heavens, as well as kill demons, and the majority of them are immortals. However, there are some who has gone down to earth and become mortals, either by choice, being reborn, or by birth with a human. The human family will inherit the blood for some generations, but to keep the blood from disappearing, they must marry someone who is either of Heavily descend or is a heavenly being themselves. Their flower is the Brahma Kamal, otherwise known as Saussurea Obvallata, and their leader is Jack de Orczy, the Winter General, or Law- sort for the Keeper and Enforcer of the Law Code, Holder of the Book Of Law and Keeper of the Code. He and the ever-rule-breaking Lucas are natural enemies. If you see them together and if you feel as though they are about to kill each other, run. Those two may have once been oath brothers and best friends, but they are now each other's worse enemies after Lucas's fall from heaven and dragging his little sister, Jack's beloved wife, down with him.

"That's not the only reason Teacher is mad at Leader though," said Ivan.

"I know it's not," said Arthur. "But it's a major reason those two are often at each other's throats."

"True."

"It's always the women..." Dylan glanced at Michelle, who looked away.

"It's not like I wanted it to happen," she whispered.

"Ah, you should also note that these Heavenly beings are usually the ones most involved with the Church," said Arthur.

"The Church?" questioned Lucy.

Arthur nodded, his face grimed. "Yes," he said. "You know about the Witch-Hunt, correct?"

The three children nodded, looking at each other worriedly.

"Will, I suppose it'll be best if I tell you that the Witch-Hunt is still on," Arthur continued.

"Although no one knows much about it, the members of Church still haunts us," Dylan picked up for Arthur. "Most of their members are either descendants of heavenly beings, the heavenly beings reborn, the members themselves, or those with heavenly powers. Of course, there are also traitors of the Society among them as well, demons and the likes included..." His eyes trailed off, almost as if he knew some who had switched sides.

"And the Church is not our only concerns though," said Michelle.

"Yes. But here, they are one of our worse enemies and one of our biggest concerns," Said Dylan.

"You mean we have more?" asked Eustace.

"Our existence in itself is a sin, you know," Peter spoke up.

"We don't have souls," Wendy continued. "We made contract and contact with the dark side... Need I say more?"

"That... is true," realized Eustace.

"Moving on," said Arthur, seeing the mood of the room. He waved his hand and changed the symbol to a dove carrying a letter in its beak. "The eight guild, or division, is the Messengers. This is the guild that Michelle, Peter, Seamus, and Wendy belongs to. Members of this guild are either angels, demons, souls, or humans who have come into the service of Even Walker, the Green Forest Dragon and leader of the Messengers. The job of this guild is to deliver letters, from and to the living and the dead.

"Dead?" Eustace questioned.

"Dead," Arthur repeated. "But it's usually the dead sending letters to the living or each other, not the living to the dead though, as most of the living doesn't know about the Messengers. Their flower is the Four O'Clock flower.

"The next one, the ninth guild." The symbol once again changed to to new symbol. "Is the Red Cross Guard. Their flower is a red rose, and the leader's name is Oz Vessalius*, the Black Rabbit. Their job deals with the chains of the Abyss and some of their members, like the other guilds, are immortals. To be a member, you have to sign a contract with a Chain from the Abyss and than give your soul up to Oz, coming into his service. The Abyss is kind of like Hell, except there isn't flames and it's not as hot. In fact, you can think of the Abyss as the River of Fallen Souls if you'd like. The place once used to be covered it golden light of reincarnation, but now it is cover in darkness and black waters for souls that cannot move on...

"The tenth guild is the Noblesse." The black symbol changed into a half sun. "They deal with the affairs of Twilight, such as dreams, promises, and emotions. In a way, they drive nightmares away, and their Leader's name is Roxas Twilling*. Anyone can become a member if they meet Roxas' favor and he excepts them. But most of them are called Nobodies though, because in addition to not having souls, they don't have their hearts either, so they don't feel true emotions. Or so it's said.

"The eleventh guild is the Black Cross, the guild that deals with the affairs of Hell." The symbol changed into a silver cross with three wings on each side and two snakes slithering up to the top, meeting heads at the middle of the cross, where a black orb was placed. "Their leader is Nishigami Lucian, the Black Prince, or the Prince of Darkness. Their job is similar to exorcists, expect they don't kill the demons, just sends them back to Hell. Unless ordered otherwise. They are better known as the police of Hell, Hell's Order, though. And the guild's flower is the Dragon Fruit Flower.

"The twelfth guild is the Seekers." The symbol turned into a blue butterfly with black tips. "I'm not really sure what they do, but I heard there was assassinations and book records in there somewhere. Anyways, the name of their leader is Daren Valise, the Emperor of the Night, and their guild's flower is the for-get-me-not flower.

"And finally, the last guild." Arthur waved his hand again and the symbol changed to a hooded skeleton reaper holding a scythe with the words 'Death Shall Scythe Your Soul' engraved in black on the silver surface of the blade. "The Black Order. The members of this guild are either dead, soul reapers, or those with spiritual powers. I'm sure it's obvious what their job is, so I will not explain. The name of their leader is Nishigami Subaru and their guild flower is the spider lily."

"Nishigami?" asked Lucy.

"It's... complicated," said Arthur, his eyes trailing off to the side.

Dylan breathed out air. "In simple terms, just think of their relationship as the one Arthur has with Peter and Alfred, except a little different," Dylan suggested.

"So they're father and son, than?" said Edmund.

Arthur looked at the four to his left, who looked back. "Yes," he answered. "And their relationship isn't like mine with Peter and Alfred!"

"Of course not," said Dylan. "Lord Subaru and Lord Lucien have their own problems and personalities, after all. But it is similar though, since Lord Lucien left him and refuses to see Lord Subaru unless need be."

Once Arthur finished explaining and answering any more questions that the three children may have, Peter asked Ivan what card he got, and Ivan said that he got Babayaga and was quite happy about it, as she was one of his people, despite her bad reputations. When he read her informations out loud, the kids and Michelle moved back a bit.

"Only you would be happy getting that, Ivan," Arthur commented.

 _"Da,_ she is one of my people after all," said Ivan. "I really liked her... Don't look at me like that, Big Brother. I know what everyone thinks of Russia, I'm not an idiot."

"Of course not."

"I've been wondering this for a while now," said Edmund. "But why do you keep calling England Big Brother, Russia? You're not exactly related at all, are you?"

 _"Net,"_ said Ivan. "We're not related by blood. But through marriage, _da._ And I don't mean country marriage, I meant human marriage. My older sister was, and still is?, married to Alistair, the eldest of the Kirkland brothers. But that's not the reason I call Arthur 'Big Brother' though. I do it because he looked after me during my most vulnerable and hard times. He and Michelle were the only ones standing by my side back than _da."_

Dylan than explained to the children what country marriage was like and when Peter brought up England's marriage with France, Arthur threw a fit and denied it ever happening, saying that he was tricked and then forced into a wedding dress, dragged to the altar, and made to sign the papers by France touching him and forcing him into it, along with the fact that a certain someone was being used against him (he glared at Michelle, who looked away with a victorious smile on her face). Dylan said he had the pictures and Michelle smiled dreamily at the scene, having also been there to witness it, though she had been handcuffed. One of the only times she got to go to Paris, or anywhere in France really. Arthur also said that nothing happened between him and any of the countries he'd supposedly 'married', as it was for work and politics, so he was always busy and didn't get to see much of his supposed 'partner'- male or female.

And the entire day was spent at home, sharing stories, Arthur explaining the four house at Hogwarts, playing games, watching the telly, cooking together, and laughing.

* * *

The next day found the eleven residence of the Kirkland household at the Airport in London, sending Wendy off to Australia.

"You'd better write to me, Peter, or I'll come storming into Hogwarts myself!" said Wendy, hugging Peter.

"Yes, yes," said Peter, petting her back. "I got it." They pulled part. "I'll see you next summer, Win."

Wendy nodded, and they all said goodbyes as Wendy was called to board her plain.

* * *

Days after that were spent at home and learning the habits of each other.

Edmund and Eustace helped out around the house with mandatory work, and sometimes housework with Lucy. Arthur found that it might be good to have the children here so that Peter and Wendy would grow and not be so lonely when not in each other's company anymore. He found that this way, Peter is less likely to run off and distract him.

While staying with the Kirklands, they noticed that Arthur seemed to leave the house quite often, going to Parliament, or any other works he needed to do, which was a lot. He was busy often and rarely seemed to have time for himself and his family. Even at home, he still works. Sometimes, Dylan would go with him and in some nights, Alistair and Seamus would come back with them or come for visits.

When that happens, the house is usually in an uproar, as Alistair is always drunk. He even tried to give Ivan some rum, but Arthur took it away, saying that he doesn't care if Ivan has had experiences before. In his current body, Ivan was to act his proper age appearance, and he seemed to be directing that to everyone.

Michelle seemed to be the light of the house, the person who keeps them all together. None of the brothers seemed to want to upset her.

Also, Edmund and Eustace finally understood why Ivan does not like Alfred, whom they found out was the personification of America. Not only did Ivan not like Alfred because of what was going on right now, but he didn't like him because of what Alfred had done to Arthur as will. Ivan had told Eustace one night that Arthur would often cry on America's independence day and be really sad all day, sometimes it lasts of a week or so. But Ivan also confessed to having seen Alfred cry over this matter as well, when Ivan got him drunk enough to say it during World War II. However, the next day, Alfred went back to being the same person again, and Ivan said he could not forgive him for it. This made Eustace see that Ivan actually cared for Alfred, he just has a different way of going about showing it. And Edmund said that it may also have something to do with the fact that both hold strong ties to and are trying to get Arthur's attention- so they compete,but don't over due it for Arthur's sake, as Dylan had told him that Alfred would often follow Arthur around now, for some odd reason, and he had been expecting Alfred to have kicked down the door sometime soon, as he usually visits very month or so.

Not only did the children get to know the members of the Kirkland family, but they also came to know the children's habits as well. Edmund was very intelligent, able to remember everything he'd seen clearly, even if it was only once, good with navigation, very just, can be cruel, witty, and sarcastic, which could come off as him being dumb, but he's really not. He was reasonable, and down-to earth, as well as cautious of other peoples and his surroundings. Arthur finds that he is a very good diplomat and has already laid out a plane for the boy's future in England. Edmund also shows that he loves Lucy very much, but will often restrain himself and can sometimes come off as cold. But Lucy was the light of his life and he protects her and trusts her the most. However, there were still times he could loss his temper, and only Lucy could stop him from throwing a fit and clam him down. Yes, both England and Arthur really liked this boy. And Arthur really could not help but be reminded of an old friend of his when he sees the boy.

As for Lucy, she was very royal and trusting. She and Michelle got along right away because of their similar personalities.

Eustace was brave and shared Edmund's wit, to some extend. He is also protective of Lucy and listens to Edmund's words, almost as if he was Edmund's loyal man. Arthur also had a plain laid out for this one was will, and he couldn't wait to put it into action.

* * *

Finally, the first of September came and that morning found the residence of the Kirkland family at King's Cross Station,sending off the three boys going to Hogwarts.

* * *

 ***Can anyone guess which anime/manga Von, Roxas, Eriol, Mitsukuni, and Oz are from?**

 ***Anyone know anything about the Cromwell's involvement with England?**

 ***Sorry if it's confusing, but I changed Australia's name from Jett to Kyle. I'll be changing it in the other chapter too, but it's just a NOTICE for those who've already read those chapters and may become confused.**

 **I tried to get their personalities right. Sorry if I didn't do a very good job with it.**

 *****PLEASE tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it bad? Say something people! Otherwise, I don't know if I should continue updating or not, since it may be pointless to do so if you all don't say anything!*****


	8. Chapter 8

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language. Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

"All right Peter," said Arthur. "Just run right in between platforms 9 and 10, you hear?"

Peter nodded his head, sweat rolling down his temples. "Okay," he said, sounding confident.

"On the count of three, than," said Arthur, standing next to Peter and placing a hand on his back, his eyes moving from Peter to the brick wall. "One. Two. Three!" He pushed Peter's back as the boy ran straight into the wall. Once Peter disappeared, Arthur turned toward the group behind him. "Alright, next."

Edmund and Ivan looked at each other before Ivan walked up to Arthur, who patted him on the back and give him a smile, which Ivan returned. Than, Ivan ran toward the walls and emerged on the other side, where a red train with the bold words Hogwarts Express printed on the engine was stationed.

Ivan's gaze went from the train to the group of three waiting off to the side. Seamus, who waved Ivan over, and Alistair greeted him, having been waiting on this side to make sure that the children got through correctly and safely. Ivan pushed his cart toward them just as Edmund ran out, Lucy clinging to his arm and Eustace holding onto the side of his cart. Following them were Arthur with Michelle beside him and Dylan behind them. The three walked over to the group and greeted each other, though Alistair was already having Peter's trunks taken onto the train for storage instead of carrying it with him. Because their familiars were either too big, too many, or too much of a hassle to bring, the three children ended up not bring them and will instead, use Arthur's owl, Lancelot, to send mails. Lancelot was to go with the children, as Arthur could easily summon the bird at anytime, since he was one of Arthur's blood familiars.

Once all their trunks were put away in storage at the back of the train, and Lancelot secured, it was time to say goodbye.

"So this is what it feels like to send your children off to boarding school," Michelle commented, hugging Peter.

"You'll see him during Christmas and Easter Hols, Chelles," said Arthur, walking toward Ivan.

"Don't worry, Michelle," said Peter. "I'll write."

"Yes, and you'd better write to Wendy as well," said Michelle. "She and your cousins may come up for christmas this year, whereas the others may come down. Prophase we'll have a nice family christmas together for once."

Peter smiled. "Okay!"

"And Peter?" Peter turned back to Michelle, who held up a small wrapped box. "Happy early birthday."

Peter's widened as he took the blue box. "Thank you," he said.

Michelle smiled as Dylan came up to them. "It's from all of us," said Dylan, standing in the middle of Seamus and Alistair. "Arthur didn't feel like using Lance to deliver it tomorrow."

"I know we don't really give presents on our birthdays, nor do we really care all that much for it, but I wanted to give you something aways. So I asked Arthur to go out and get you something on his way back from work. We hope you like it, Peter," said Michelle.

Peter nodded his head and hugged his family. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't forget to thank Arthur as well," said Michelle. "He had gone out of his way to get you a present, after all."

Peter nodded and turned toward Arthur, who was talking with Ivan while Edmund said goodbye to his family. Lucy gave him her present she had made with Michelle and Wendy, wishing him a happy birthday. Eustace also gave Edmund something as well, saying that it was from everyone, and seeing what it was almost made Edmund cry.

* * *

"Right, Ivan," said Arthur. "I'll be expecting your reports every month, now, don't forget it. And I'll also try to find someway to get your paperwork, if I can, and send them to you."

"It'd be great if you don't _da_ ," said Ivan, causing Arthur to flown at him. His eyes refused to meet Arthur. "But, if you have to, than I guess…"

Arthur smiled and hugged Ivan. "I know I'm putting too much responsibilities on you, Ivan," he whispered into the boy's ears. "After all, not only am I asking you to look after Peter and Edmund, but I'm also asking you to watch Draco and Harry too. I'm sorry lad."

Ivan smiled. "It's okay, Big Brother," he said. "I don't mind. As long as I'm out of Russia for a while, and can be of some use to you, than I don't mind. And besides, family sticks together _da_?"

Arthur smiled softly. "Thank you. And Ivan, have fun, alright? But don't overdo it. I don't want a letter too soon, so please restrain yourself and take care of the boys."

"I'll try."

Arthur nodded and got up, letting Ivan go to Alistair just as Peter approached it. Awkward silence followed them.

"I see you got your present," said Arthur, staring down at the box in his hand.

"Yeah," said Peter. "Thanks, Arthur." He blushed and looked off to the side.

Arthur smiled and crouched down petting Peter's head. "Take care of yourself, all right?" He said. "And don't give Ivan too much work. He already has enough on his hands as it is. Don't make it harder for him."

"I won't."

Arthur nodded. "And please watch yourself, lad. Also, try to restrain Ivan and look out for Edmund as much as you can, Peter. They're family."

Peter nodded. "And family stick together. I know. I'll watch them and make sure they don't get into any fights too soon."

"And make sure you don't cause problems either, Peter," Arthur gave him a warning glare.

"Yeah. I'll survive the year. Just you wait and see."

Arthur nodded and stood up. He stared down at Peter awkwardly for a moment before a small smile graced his lips. "And happy early birthday, Peter."

Peter smiled. "Thank you... Father."

* * *

"Take good care of my sister, _da_?" Ivan looked up at Alistair, who smirked back.

"Ye dornt hae tae teel me 'at," he sneered back. "Jist gang an' hae fin. Ah swatch (look) efter 'er fur you, laddie. Also, Ah main (may) come by fur a quick visit noo an' again, jist tae check up oan ye."

Ivan nodded and went to give Michelle a hug. The train gave off a loud whistle.

"Well, time to go," said Dylan, handing each child their lunch boxes and water. "Better go find your seats now, children, or you'll end up separated at the start. And we don't want that, now do we?"

The children nodded and Edmund bowed to Michelle and the Kirkland brothers, asking them to take care of his sister and cousin as well as thanking them, as they wished him a happy birthday, before boarding the train with Peter and Ivan.

* * *

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to give a last wave to their families, some fighting over seats. The train rounded a corner and houses flashed past the windows. The kids pressed on until they came across a compartment near the end of the train, where only two others were seated.

The three boys looked at each other before Edmund walked down to the ends and came back, shaking his head.

"You think we'll fit?" he asked, glancing toward the door.

"We will have to, _da_ ," said Ivan, sliding opening the door to the compartment, interrupting Ron's embarrassment for having stared at Harry.

"Hi!" Peter poked his head out from behind Ivan. "Mind if we sit here with you guys? Every where else is full."

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment.

"Sure," said Harry.

"I don't mind," said Ron, shrugging his shoulder. "I'm used to being cram."

Peter smiled. "Thanks." He stepped in and sat down beside Ron. "So, big family, hah?"

"Hah, oh yeah," Ron answered, just as Ivan sat down beside Peter and Edmund beside Harry. "I'm the youngest of six brothers."

"Oh, the 7th son," said Edmund.

Ron nodded, not quite understand why Peter, Edmund, and Ivan seemed so wowed by that. "Yeah. And I also have a little sister. So in total, there are ten people living in my house. It's really hard, you know. Living up to them. I mean, Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expect me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

"Really?" asked Peter. "That sucks. I mean, I know how you feel about living up to people's expectations. My father and older brother are really great people, but I'll definitely surpass them someday and make them see that I'm just as good as the rest of them! As for family… well, right now, there are only five people living in the house, minus Wendy and the three of us here, of course. Oh, and my name's Peter, by the way. The big, smiling guy next to me is my brother-in-law, Ivan. He's Russian, that's why he's so big. And that over there is Edmund, a child of a family friend from the countryside. He, and his little sister, and their younger cousin are currently living with us at the moment."

"I'm Ron."

"And I'm Harry," said Harry, before turning to Edmund. "So you live with relatives too?"

Edmund nodded. It wasn't really a lie, considering who Arthur was. There was a cover story Arthur had come up with and just before coming to Hogwarts, he had gone over their cover story many times together. Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace were children from the countryside who's living with Arthur, because Edmund's father had been a dear friend to Arthur, which wasn't much of a lie, as they had briefly met during the Second World War. The three children had powers and were sent to live with Arthur, because their entire family died in an accident, one that they will not talk about, and they had no one else to go to, so Arthur took them in.

"Oh yeah," Ron spoke up. "I heard you live with muggles, Harry. What are they like?"

Peter and Ivan were already filled in by Arthur on how Harry's life was like, as Arthur had also asked Peter to look out for Harry and become friends with him. Edmund was only told so much of the wizarding world, though, and was not asked by Arthur to look after Harry or Peter, but felt that he owed it to Arthur and England as a British born citizen with loyalty and devotion to his country. He really felt as though he should make up for it.

"Horrible- well, not all of them my aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had a wizard family like you. By the way, all your family members are wizards, right?"

"Er- Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him. What about you guys?" He turned toward the three.

"Hmm," Ivan began, looking off into the distant. "I'm not sure, _da_. But I think my little sister," he shivered and paled over, "might be a… a necromancer, _da_. And my younger brother studies in Romania. He and my elder sister are my half-siblings- actually, all my siblings, except for Natalia, are only half related to each other _da_. And older sister did not have a witch for a mother. My mother and Natalia's mother, my aunt, were witches. I really hope Natalia does not find out I am coming to Hogwarts instead, _da_." He whispered that last sentence to himself, shaking.

"Wait," said Harry. "Your little sister is the daughter of your aunt? Doesn't that make her your cousin?"

"No, we share the same father, _da_. He married three times, my mother," Ivan chocked a bit, causing Harry and Ron to realize that his mother may no longer be alive, "was his second wife. My sister is my youngest sibling. I am the second eldest out of five."

"But you said-" Ron began.

"He had two mistresses." Ivan's aura darkened. "I rather not talk about it _da_." Rona and Harry nodded, feeling a sudden chill in the room.

"W-what about you, Peter?" Ron turned to Peter to try and lighten the mood. From what he could tell, it seemed that Peter was the light compared to these two. He seemed the easiest to get along with.

"Hm? Me?" said Peter. "Well, I don't really know how to answer that. Let's see, uncle Alistair is a known wizard and a friend of the headmaster of Hogwarts. I don't know if uncle Seamus deals with the elves or if he leaves them to uncle Patrick, but he and uncle Dylan works for the muggle government alongside my father, though. And uncle Dylan loves dragons, but I don't think I've ever seen him do magic... did I? Anyways, there's also Kyle, Joshua, and Albert. But I rarely ever see them though, and Albert... hmm, I'm not sure I've ever seen him do any kind of magic... Then there's Alfred, who doesn't even believe in magic, despite being my older brother and having been raised by the same father. He's living in America now, after the big fight he had with our father that had him disowning the Jerk and changing his last name."

Edmund restrained himself from laughing and he looked at Ron and Harry, realizing that they didn't quite get what Peter was really saying. Edmund thought that prophase Peter was clever after all.

"And there's also mother's side of the family," Peter continued. "She has some French origins, but father doesn't get along very well with her half brother, who was his and uncle Alistair's cousin and… friend? Anyways, father doesn't like talking about mother's side of the family very much, nor does he like anyone talking about it, so I don't really know much about them. And then there are other relatives that I'd rather not get into, because it's really long, and it'll take me listing you the names of people from all over the world."

"So, only your uncle Alistair has magic, than?" asked Ron, looking quite confused.

 _'Yes,'_ Edmund thought, hiding his smile. _'They really did not get it.'_ He looked to both Ivan and Peter and admired how they could keep such a straight face while lying, kind of, like that. Edmund just always wanted to laugh or smile in his head whenever he did something like this.

Peter shrugged his shoulder and looked away.

"And you, Edmund?" Harry asked.

"My family are muggles," he answered, figuring the newly given silver locket around his neck. "Only my uncle, Lucy, Eustace, and myself showed any signs of magic."

"I see. So why are you living with his family than?" asked Ron.

Edmund looked down, sad. "They all died," he whispered, gripping the locket tight. "In an accident."

"Oh," said Ron. "Sorry." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep, and began to stroke its head.

"Sorry mate," said Harry. "In a way, I kind of know how you feel."

Edmund smiled. "I should feel lucky though, that Eustace and Lucy survived the fire with me. But now that Peter and Susan are gone, I'm suddenly the eldest… It was a house fire. We were all gathering for a family get together one Christmas, and it was at my uncle's mansion out in the countryside. No one knew how the fire was started…"

There was a moment of silence before Ron caught Peter looking at his sleeping rat.

"Oh," he said, "this is Scabbers, and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink, thinking he'd said too much, and he went back to staring out the window.

"Well at least you could bring him along," said Peter, getting back Ron's attention. "Ivan couldn't bring his dogs from Russia whereas Edmund had to leave his panther at home. And I had to leave my seagull at home, too, and use the Jerk's owl instead. Not that I don't like Lancelot, it's just… one owl to send to three people. That guy's a real Jerk, to overwork his own pet like this."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"My brother."

"Oh. You guys have three dogs and a panther for pets?" asked Ron, shocked.

"Well, yeah."

"Lucky."

"Well, our family's kind of important in the muggle government," said Peter. "Where as Ivan's is the Russian government, the reason why he is here."

"Ron, you shouldn't worry about the money," Harry spoke up, and began telling Ron about how he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and how his life with the Dudley's was like. This seemed to cheer Ron up a bit.

"By the way, what's that box in your hand, Peter?" Ron asked, looking at the blue box tied by a red ribbon.

"Oh this?" Peter held the box up. "It's my early birthday present from my family. Ivan included."

"Your birthday is soon?" asked Edmund. "I didn't know that. Sorry, Peter. I didn't get you any presents."

Peter smiled. "It's okay. As long as you just say happy birthday to me tomorrow, than I'll be happy. I don't need presents. Just someone to care. But today is your birthday, Edmund. Happy birthday." The others wished Edmund a happy birthday as well, and Edmund thanked them.

"So, what did Lucy gave you?" Peter smirked.

Edmund blushed and took out the handkerchief Lucy had made for him. It was white with the letter N sewed in purple on one side, on top some blue and purple flowers.

"Oh, that's beautiful," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Edmund.

"And what about your other present?" asked Peter. "Did you like it?"

Edmund smiled and held out the silver locket with the picture of a lion in front out for them all to see. "Yes," he answered. "Thank you. And how did you manage to get my family pictures? It's even moving and changing."

Peter and Ivan smiled. "We used your sister and cousin's memories _da_. Big Brother, Dylan and myself made the watch, it's enchanted by the way, and your cousin and sister was the one who wanted it to have a lion in the front and a scale on the back _da_. Peter and Wendy suggested the pictures _da_."

Peter blushed. "It wasn't much. You guys did most of the work," he whispered.

Edmund smiled. "Still," he said. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me, to have this." He held up his locket.

" _Da. Dobro pozhalovat,_ you are welcome," said Ivan. He turned to Peter. "Are you going to wait until tomorrow to open yours, Peter? Will we have time?"

"I can open it now?" asked Peter.

"Do you want to?" asked Harry.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me. But is it proper?"

"Technically no-" Edmund spoke up.

"Than I'll wait until tomorrow! Will you guys wait with me?"

Edmund and Ivan sighed. "If that's what you want, Peter," said Ivan.

"But you'd better put that away. You might lose it or break whatever is in there," Edmund advised.

Peter nodded and stored the box away into his pants pocket. "Actually," said Peter. "I think that box is enchanted. So it should be fine." He patted his pants pocket.

While the children had been talking and getting to know each other better, the rain had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Once, when he saw a herd of sheep past, Peter started talking about his cousin, Joshua, who lived in New Zealand and is Ivan's nephew, Alistair's son with Ivan's older sister.

Ron and Harry, as Edmund had guessed, thought he and Kyle had no magic, but Edmund had learned that they all did (Ivan only said Irina's (Ukraine) mother was not a witch, never said anything about the father- whom Edmund noticed Ivan does not like talking about, and wondered what it was with the father that the countries want to avoid talking about them. And he wondered if it's similar to what happened with England and America in the past), they just don't tend to use it often. And Arthur even said that some of them forgot they even had magic, and so, had unknowingly sealed up their own powers when they refused to use it for too long, or does not acknowledge it like Alfred.

After bringing that up, Peter started talking about his sister, Wendy, who was in Australia with their cousin, Kyle, uncle Seamus' son, right now. He said that she and Lucy were attending Hogwarts next year, and Ron told them that his little sister was coming too. Peter and Edmund hoped they could be friends.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dear?"

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet along with Peter, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. So it was only Harry and Peter who went out into the corridor, after Ivan asked Peter to get him and Edmund some sweets off the cart that they could enjoy together.

Both boys came back with everything they bought and tipped it onto the empty space next to Edmund, who scooted over to the window seat.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Ron.

"Starving," Harry answered, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty as the other three got out their handmade lunch that Arthur, Michelle, Lucy, and Dylan woke up early and helped prepared for them.

"Your lunches looks really nice," Ron commented, seeing the lunchboxes of the children.

"Hmm? Thanks!" said Peter. "Uncle Dylan woke up early and made them with Lucy's and mother's help."

" _Da_. Big Brother also helped too, Peter," said Ivan.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The one time my father could probably cook a decent enough food that doesn't kill people, or ruins their taste buds like it did Alfred."

"Is his cooking really that bad?" asked Edmund, just as Ron took out a lumpy package and unwrapped it.

"It can kill you," said Peter, his face serious. "I've seen it."

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "Only so many can survive Big Brother's poisonous cooking."

"If he gives you anything, no matter how good it smells or looks, ask if he made it first, then run like hell if he says yes. The only person known to ever have survived was Alfred. And he's been running away from the Jerk's cooking ever since he moved out of the house."

"Wow," said Ron and Harry.

"Ah, she always forgets I don't like corned beef," said Ron, picking at his sandwich.

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"At least she tries," said Peter. "My father… is often so busy at times, he forgets…" He looked sad for a moment, before a bright smile made its way back tot his face again. "Anyways, you can have some of ours too. In fact, why don't we share it?"

"That's good idea," said Edmund. "I don't think I can finish all of these in one sitting anyway."

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "Sharing is nice, _da_?"

Harry nodded. "Go on, have a pasty," he said.

"And there's plenty of sandwiches for all of us to share," said Edmund, giving Harry one of his.

Peter nodded and handed Ron of his own, which Ron took with pleasure, his sandwiches lay forgotten as they ate their way through the sandwiches and goodies.

When Ron told them he got Morgana, Peter was surprised that she was in there and told Ron he got Merlin and that he was so going to start collecting all the cards and show them to Arthur, his older brother. Ron and Harry didn't understand why until Edmund told them that it had something to do with the King Arthur Chronicles.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were wood, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful. He asked if any of them had seen his frog before leaving. Than, Ron decided to show them a spell and took out his wand, which Ivan said he needed a new one if he wants to be able to do nay sort of real magic with it.

The compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice that reminded Ivan and Peter a bit of Elizabeta, or maybe a female version of Arthur.

Peter shivered at that notion, having actually seen Arthur as a woman once, when the man had been mad enough to mess up a hug spell and ended up swiping some countries gender. Peter was lucky he was not in the Meeting room that day, and so was not one of them. But Ivan on the other hand... He glanced toward the smiling Russian and backed away a little at his smile. Though he had to admit, she was pretty. Ivan raised an eyebrow at him, and Peter smiled back and sat up properly again. Ivan gave Edmund a look and mouthed, 'later', to which Edmund nodded to.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She leaned on the doorframe and Ron looked taken aback.

"Er – all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"I think you should really get a new wand, mate," said Peter.

Ron looked down. "Yeah well…"

"Are you sure that's even a real spell?" the girl spoke up.

"Well, if you want it to be..." Peter whispered, glancing off to the side as he remembered what Arthur had taught him about the true nature of magic. Apparently, spells were only a front, a tool used to help control once's powers and blind it tight instead of letting it free.

And then the girl began talking very fast, and the three boys caught every word of it, but Harry and Ron seemed to be missing some.

The children looked at each other and some seemed relieved that none of them had learned all the course books by heart. Although, Peter had taken a look at it with Arthur and Edmund read some things, just not all of them. Arthur was the one who went through all of them and than grumbled, unsatisfied.

"I am Ivan Stravinsky _da_ ," said Ivan, answering the girl's question.

"Peter Kirkland."

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Edmund Pevensie."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" asked the girl. And then she went off on another round before telling them to change theirs clothes and left to help Neville.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.

"Careful what you say Ron," warned Peter. "It usually comes back to haunt you."

"You, of all people, shouldn't be saying that, Peter," said Edmund, and Peter stuck his tongue out at him. "Though from the looks of it, I think she might be in Ravenclaw. If she wants."

" _Da_. But Peter is right, Ron," said Ivan. "You really shouldn't have said that _da_. It'll either end up happening in the opposite direction, or come back to haunt you. Not that I mind, _da_."

"Er. Okay," said Ron, before he threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"I don't think so, _da_ ," said Ivan, taking out his wand and pointed it at the sleeping rat. He didn't say anything, just waved his wand and suddenly, the entire place began to freeze up and snow. Also, Ivan had turned the fat rat blue instead of yellow, startling him awake from the cold.

"Ha," he said. "I was going for yellow, but it seems I got blue instead." He looked up at the falling snow. "I still can't control it _da_. I wish it was sunflower petals instead of this, though." The instant those words left his mouth, the turned into yellow sunflower petals and Ivan smiled.

"Ivan!" Peter shouted. "Get rid of it!"

"Aahh."

"Ivan, you know what Arthur said," Edmund reminded them that Arthur had told them to be careful with what they say and do, for he does not truest Albus Dumbledore nor anyone at Hogwarts, aside from Von.

"Okay," said Ivan, about to give his wand another wave. "Ah. I'm not sure if I could turn this back…"

Edmund sighed. "I'll give it a try."

"And get rid of the snow, while you're at it. It's cold in here," said Peter. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll… see what I can do." Edmund waved his wand and thought of Lucy. By doing that, he managed to get ride of the ice and snow, but other flowers now joined the sunflowers.

"Oh, I'll do it, then!" said Peter, taking his wand. "Honestly. We should be changing into our robes by now!" he waved his wand and the children found themselves dressed in their uniforms.

"Wow!" said Ron, standing up. "That was bloody brilliant, mate! silent wand magic! You guys are great!"

"Err," said Peter. "Not really. We didn't get what we wanted-

"You said we should've changed," Edmund pointed out.

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed.

"-and the flowers are still here."

"Well, at least we're not submerged in seawater this time," said Edmund. Peter blushed.

"Seawater?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," replied Edmund. "We still can't really control our magic, and Peter got us into a watery mess once, while playing with his wand. Arthur was not happy."

"But the image of him sulking wet with fishes flapping on the ground beside him and seaweed on his head while he glared at us was quite amusing though," Peter smiled at the warm memory. "But then..." His smile turned into a frown.

"Why don't you try it, _da_ ," Ivan suggested to Harry.

"Me? Try? Try what?" asked Harry.

"Get rid of this _da_ ," said Ivan.

"Yeah Harry," said Peter. "You should do it. I mean, all of us did some magic today. You should too!"

"Well, I don't know if I can," Harry muttered.

"Of course you can," said Peter. "Arthur says that as long as you wish deeply for it, you can make anything happen. Now try it, Harry."

"Alright." Harry took out his wand. "Umm."

"Just think about getting rid of these flowers, Harry," Edmund advised.

"Wish for them to be gone, _da_."

Harry nodded and wished for that just as he waved his wand. And just like that, the flowers disappeared.

"Whoa."

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant, Harry," said Ron. "I've never heard of magic being used like that before! Nor have I ever seen what you did today before, good lord. Wish I could do something like that."

"You can, but not with that wand, _da,_ " said Ivan.

Seeing Ron's unhappy face, Harry decided to speak up. "What house are your brother's in, Ron?" he asked.

"Oh, Gryffindor," he answered. That didn't seem to be cheering him up at all. If anything, it seemed to have only gotten worse. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not."

"Don't worry, _da_ ," said Ivan. "You will if you want to."

"Thanks, mate. But still… though I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"It won't happen," Peter, Edmund, and Ivan said as one.

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"So, um… what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" asked Harry, thinking it might be good to get his mind off houses. not to mention, he seemed curious what a wizard did after he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons," said Ron.

"I wonder if he's met my little brother yet…" Ivan muttered.

"And Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles."

Actually, the children knew about it, as Arthur read the Daily Prophet every morning, just to check up on things on the magic side. And Ivan had read the papers he'd left behind one morning, after Arthur had gone to work, and shared the news with the rest of the house. Later that night, Ivan asked Arthur about the break in, and he told Ivan to be more careful and see Von, for Arthur feared that something is on the move again. Unnoticed to them, or so they thought, Edmund and Peter had heard as well.

The children listened as Ron talked about Gringotts and then asked them what their Quidditch team was and Harry and Edmund said they didn't know any while Peter said he'd never been to one or knew of one. Ivan decided it was best he stayed silent on this, thinking back to his teams up north. And so, Ron filled them in on what Quidditch was.

He was just taking them through the finer points of the game interesting game when the compartment door slid open yet again, and three boys appeared.

"Is it true?" said Draco. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So who is it?" He looked at all of them and Harry looked at everyone while Edmund buried his head in a mystery book Arthur had bought for him.

"I am," said Harry.

Draco smirked. "I knew it. Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he carelessly said, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a sigget. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned to the other three. "I don't know who you are, but it's probably not important-"

"You really shouldn't be saying that when you don't know anything about us," Edmund spoke up, noting liking his Malfoy boy at all. But somehow, seeing this boy reminded him a bit of himself in his younger days, and he hated it. "We may end up surprising you, and then you'll regret it."

Draco glared at him, a glare that made Ivan smiled. "Shut up," he said. "From the looks of it, I'd say you're from a muggle family of no importance. But even if you were, muggles, no matter who they are, are lower than wizards." Edmund's anger flared up, but Ivan's look kept him clam and he turned away, looking out the window, angry but tried to reason with himself that he was older than this child and should act as such.

Draco smirked and turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

"That coming from someone who addresses his so-called-friends by their last names," Edmund mutter. Peter snorted and covered his mouth with his hand, hiding behind the smiling Ivan when Draco glared at him. However, he looked away when he saw Ivan's unnerving face that somehow, despite the smile, made him feel uneasy.

"I can help you there." Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

A pink ting appeared on Draco's pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly.. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, these three, and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry, Ron, Peter, and Edmund stood up.

"Why you little," Edmund began, seeming to want to hit him.

"Say that again," said Ron, his face just as red as Peter and Edmund.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Peter shouted. "Sure my family's not all that great sometimes, but they're still my family, you jerk!"

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, Edmund coming to stand behind him to give him support. "There's more of us here than there are of you, Malfoy."

Ivan broke out into a laugh, startling them all.

"And what's wrong with you, you giant?" asked Draco.

Ivan continued to laugh and said, "Oh, this is too good! I never knew! This is the first time I've ever-!" He laughed some more. Thinking how different this Draco was from the one he knew and wondering if this was what he was like in the younger days of his past life. "No wonder-!"

Draco looked at him wearily. "Crazy freak," he muttered.

Hearing that, Ivan's purple turned dangerous and he glared up at Draco, standing up and moving to tower over him. Draco took a step back, looking scared. Than Ivan smiled.

" _Da_ ," he said. "Thank you for reminding me that I'm surpassed to have gone mad by now _da_." he brought out a silver pipe from somewhere under his cloak and raised it. "I've never been able to hit you before, but now I think I can _da?_ And get away with it too, Draco."

Before Ivan brought his pipe down, Peter had leaped forward and held him.

"Ivan!" he shouted. "Stop! Edmund, help me!"

Edmund came out of his shock and came to help Peter restrain the angered Russian.

"You'd better get out of here!" Peter shouted at the three. "Unless you want to leave with blood dripping down your new ropes! Leave! Quickly!"

Draco backed away from the crazy Russian and Crabbe and Goyle stayed behind him, looking scared and wishing to run away.

"Don't think this is over," said Draco, before running off with his two goons.

Once he was out of sight, Ivan calmed down and sat back on his seat, putting his pipe away into his robe, having returned it to wand form. "That was interesting, _da_ ," he smiled.

Peter sighed. "Ivan, you're mad," he whispered, sitting down beside him while Edmund sat facing him.

"You're brother said the same thing to me many times before _da_. Whenever we encountered each other and argue about… well, that." Peter and Edmund knew what Ivan was talking about, but Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion. Ron moved away from Ivan and instead, get to sit beside Harry, feeling he was dangerous to be around.

A second later, Hermione Granger appeared. "What has been going on?" she asked, having passed the three running boys.

"Nothing," Ivan answered. "Just some friendly meetings, _da_?"

Peter and Edmund sighed, not knowing what Ivan was really thinking, but knew it had something to do with what he and Arthur were talking about in Diagon Alley. It seemed that this Draco boy might be like them after all, but both Peter and Edmund really didn't like the boy much. However, they could not find themselves coming to hate him just yet.

"So, you've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked Harry, not daring to ask Ivan, but Ivan wasn't going to answer him anyways.

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they've been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Don't worry, nothing happened," said Peter.

"Yet," Ivan put in, a big smile on his face. Peter and Edmund stared wearily up at Ivan.

Hermione looked a bit taken aback by that, but after telling them about what was going on outside- which Edmund thought wasn't she also a child, and Peter pointed it out- which earned him a quick glare from her, and telling Ron he had something on his nose, she left, with Ron glaring after her.

Outside, it was getting dark, and the mountains and forests came under a deep purple sky. The train seemed to be slowing down.

"So, we're in Scotland already…" said Peter. "I didn't even noticed it…"

"That just means you were having fun, _da_ ," said Ivan, trying to cheer Peter up.

"But still…"

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train and do not pick it up if you had one placed at the back of the train for storage, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hearing this, the children began cleaning up and crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry, Edmund, and Peter shivered in the cold night air, Peter and Edmund moving closer together to keep warm and Ivan holding onto them to prove heat, since he's used to a much colder atmosphere than them. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a voice called out: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"You are a giant, _da_ ," said Ivan, startling them all and causing heads to turn toward him.

"Well yeah," agreed Ron. "He is big."

"He is not Russian, _da_."

"Er…" said Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Ivan, Peter, and Edmund watched as the kids slipped and stumbled along the path, sometimes stumbling themselves, though it's mostly just Peter, and helping each other out as they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much, but the toadless boy kept sniffing once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "just' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" but Ivan and Edmund weren't all that surprised, having seen others. Though Edmund still was a bit wowed by the sight, and Peter, despite having seen others as well, still oh-ed with the others at the sight of the magnificent castle before them.

"No mor'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore of the great black lake. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione while Peter, Ivan and Edmund were joined by another kid. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass- as Peter pointed out. Ivan had to tell him to get away from the edge and sit still otherwise he may fall off.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel- that Peter was wowed by, which seemed to be taking them right underneath he castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

After Neville finally found his toad, they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

 **I'll try to get away from just basically typing up the whole Harry Potter story and adding my own things in here and there. It's hard, but I'll move away from it, especially since the three will be in different houses and I won't have to follow the golden trio much, hopefully.**

 **Also, the family details are a bit gambled up, and they're also from the time before becoming personifications of countries. But some are mixed with the countries history though, and you may see that in upcoming chapters. Peter's explanations may make things a but confusing.**

 **Please Review! And thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language.** **Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.** **Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Sorting Hat**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face that told others she was not a person you'd want to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and revealed the entrance hall to them. It was only a little bigger than the one in Arthur's mansion though, and more medieval style instead of modern. And instead of having flags of countries and regions, the stonewalls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The children followed the Professor across the flagged stone floor and they could hear hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, causing Edmund and Peter to stick closer to Ivan, who kept them steady and made sure others kept away so they won't be pushed around. And since Harry and Ron were standing with them, they also benefited off of that as well. Ivan watched as the kids peered about nervously. He only kept smiling as he watched the professor, having already taken a good look at his surrounds beforehand. Edmund had done the same, as had Peter, who looked more excited than nervous, and less calm than Edmund and Ivan.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. She then started explaining to them about the houses and how the system worked before telling them to prepare themselves for the Sorting Ceremony that was to take place soon. Once finished, she left, saying she'll come back for them shortly.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

The children were also interested in this as well, as Alistair had told them something along the line of what Ron was saying, and Arthur had joined him, but Dylan said they were lying and assured them that it'll be fine. However, he didn't tell them how the sorting was going to go though, only smiled mysteriously at them and he and Seamus told them to find out on their own, as it'll be more fun that way. However, Arthur had told them that the sorting is not important, as the house they will be in is not only the house that will most fit them, or may benefit them the best, but most impotently, it has to be the house they want to be in the most. But Arthur told them not to stress on it, so the children, or Ivan, at least, didn't and they trusted Arthur completely. Though, Peter still had some doubts.

Than, several people screamed behind them.

"What the-?"

The group turned their heads back and most, except Ivan, Edmund, and Peter, who's eyes widened or showed interest and curiosity instead, gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. Though Ivan and Edmund had seen death before, they had never seen something like this, and so were quite interested in it. Ivan made a note to ask Arthur about this later. Peter though, despite Alfred being afraid of these ghosts, looked at them with stars in his eyes. Had it not been for Edmund and Ivan holding him back, the boy would've run up to greet them and make conversations with them by now.

The ghosts seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little mink was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years, and was staring at Ivan and Peter, his browns knotted together in thought as he tried to place them in his memories, blinking a few times and looking away.

Nobody said anything.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them, though he blinked a couple of times when his eyes landed on Peter. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few nodded mutely while Peter yelled out a loud "Yes!" and Ivan had to shake his head, really hoping that Peter doesn't turn out too much like Alfred and thinking that maybe he should do something to prevent it.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," said Professor McGonagall, "and follow me."

The children started forming a line, Harry, first- behind a boy with sandy hair, than Ron, Edmund, Peter, and Ivan. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The place was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in front of the teachers' table. Along the way, Ivan, Peter and Edmund took notice of the stares and the ghosts scattered about here and there. Upward was a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, and it looked so rule, it was hard to imagine that there was actually any ceiling their at all.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," they heard Hermione whispered to someone.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Everyone stared at the hat, some of the first years (the trio included) in confusion. For a second, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"There's nothing in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, hah?" Edmund whispered quietly to himself, his eyes narrowed on the hat.

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "I am quite worried about that too. But hopefully, it will be okay. I trust Big Brother with all my heart. "

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Peter.

"Nothing little one," said Ivan. "Just, do not be afraid of that hat. No matter what, believe in your father, just this once, _da_?"

Peter looked at Ivan, his browns knotted together in confusion. "Okay," he said slowly. "But I don't see why I should be afraid of it. In fact, I think the Hat is rather interesting!"

Ivan sighed and Edmund could only stare at him, wondering if he really was over 33* years old.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar waved merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

Edmund flinched a bit at the name and Harry noticed it.

"Something wrong, Edmund?" he asked.

"No," Edmund replied, smiling. "Just that, Susan was the name of my older sister…"

"And Peter was the name of your older brother, _da_?" said Ivan.

Edmund looked down, giving a small smirk. "It's okay," he said. "I can deal with it. I still have Lucy and Eustace."

And they went back to watching the Sorting as Professor McGonagall kept calling people up to be Sorted.

Ivan, Edmund, and Harry noted that the hat would sometimes shout out the name of the house right away, but other times, it took a while to decide.

When Hermione was Sorted into Gryffindor, Ron groaned and Peter put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay, just make the most of it," he said.

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "But if you can't take it-"

"Ivan," Edmund sent him a warning glare, indicating with his eyes to the silver pipe Ivan was about to pull out of his cloak. Ivan smiled and put his pipe away. Edmund sighed. "Well, in all honestly, I won't really mind it... I just don't want to give Arthur any trouble."

" _Da_."

"Kirkland, Peter!"

Many ghosts turned their head toward the front, excepting something, and even Albus looked quite interested.

"The first to be called and he is the one who doesn't know anything," Edmund commented, shaking his head and laughing.

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. Peter looked back at them questioning. "Well, you had better get going, Peter. I wish you luck, little one. And remember, don't be frightened."

"Okay…" said Peter, not quite getting it.

"Kirkland, Peter!" McGonagall called again.

Ivan returned to his standing position just as Peter walked up to the front and sat down with the hat on his head.

 _"Hmm, interesting…"_ Peter heard the hat say the minute it was placed on his head, and he glanced up at the hat. _"Very interesting indeed. Welcome to Hogwarts, young Kirkland."_

"You can talk?" Peter whispered to the hat. Than a thought stuck him. _"Are you talking in my head?"_

 _"Hmm, so there is some of your father's cleverness in you after all."_ Peter's eyes widened and the hat laughed. _"Yes, I know who you are. Your father and uncles were here many times before, and I had the pleasure of Sorting all of them once."_ The hat chuckled. _"They all fell into Slytherin back than, but now I suspect your father may fall more into Gryffindor and one of your uncles into Hufflepuff…"_

Peter smiled. "They both fit him, I suppose," he said. "The two sides of him…"

 _"Two sides?"_

 _"You mean, you don't know?"_

 _"Know what? That you are actually the personification of Sealand and your father is England?"_

Peter raised an eyebrow, but stopped his train of thought from going any farther in fear that the hat may see and break whatever barrier Arthur (it had to be him who did this) had placed on him. He'll think about this later and send a letter to Arthur. _"Never mind, just sort me please."_

"Well," said the hat, out loud. "Considering your family's great history, I think you'd do just as well in Slytherin just like the rest of them."

"My god, he's a Slytherin family descendent?" Ron was shocked and mutters broke out among the children, for they have never heard of the Kirkland family before, but it seemed quite important, as even the ghost and the Headmaster were interested in this boy's sorting.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "All his family members have been in Slytherin, minus Alfred- who did not even come. Though I suspect he would have most likely been in Gryffindor, prophase Ravenclaw. And all of them became great wizards and/or very important and powerful figures of history, and are deeply involved with, as well as hold great influences on the muggle government _da_."

"Wizards?" asked Harry.

" _Da_. Wizards. There are only males in the Kirkland family. Wendy is the first female to be born in centuries. And I'm only counting the ones with the Kirkland blood, the in-laws are an entirely different story _da_."

"No!" Peter shouted, startling everyone and bring the little group's attention back to him. "I'm not going to follow their path! I will make my own path, my way! I'll show Arthur that I can do it! And then he'll have to recognize me!"

"Very well than," said the Hat. "And so you shall be the first in your great family to be sorted into GRYFFINDOR!"

The people of the Gryffindor table didn't know if they should clap or not after hearing that, but after Albus and the ghosts clapped, they clapped along with them.

Peter ran to the Gryffindor table with a big smile on his face, and Sir Nicholas came to greet him and shake his hand. Even though it should've just passed right through him, Peter was shaking the ghost's hands, to the shock of some. His hands were cold, but Peter held it in and bared with it, knowing this was how ghosts were.

"Welcome, my boy, welcome," said Sir Nicholas. "I am extremely honored that you, a descendent of my good friend, Sir Arthur Kirkland, is in my house! My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Oh, how I wish I could touch you, to have such a noble blood in my house!" He seemed as though he wanted to cry.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You know my family?" he asked, sitting down.

"Why yes! Of course! Who doesn't know of the great, powerful, and noble Kirkland family of England!" he said. "Your ancestor, Sir Kirkland, was a great wizard in the Royal Court serving king Henry II! He was my superior despite his young age. And he was also the king's advisor too, no less! He even had control of the army and navy despite merely being a child no older than 14 at the time!

"I've always wondered why he never appeared in Chocolate Frogs and why not many seems to know anything about him and his surely renowned family!" Peter looked off to the side, guessing the reason why. "But then again, the lad has always been secretive and was rarely ever in court." He laughed. "Whenever the king needed him and he's not there, guards- no an _army_ of muggles, witches and wizards were usually sent out for him. And even then, no one could bring the boy back unless he wants to come back, which he usually doesn't given his delinquent and rebellious personality-"

"Yes, that sounds like him," Peter whispered.

"What did you say, lad?"

"Nothing." Peter smiled.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, and than we'd have to go up to Scotland and beg his temperamental and drunken older brother to come and help us! And that in itself was a dangerous fleet! The lad really knew how to fight and cast dangerous spells, I'll tell you that! And boy what an older brother he had! The both of them literally beat each other into the ground, using fists, kicks, magic, and insults! It was amazing to watch, but dangerous as well. He even had the tress and animals on his side! It was as if he was controlling the land itself, I tell you!" The entire hall listened to what Sir Nicholas had to say, some shocked that Peter's family had such a history. "What power, what magnificence! To think, he and his brothers were in Slytherin! I suppose it explains everything than!" he laughed. "Well, young Kirkland, I hope you are just as great as your ancestors were, and do us Gryffindor proud!"

Peter smiled. "I will," he said. "I'll be even greater than them, just you wait and see, Sir Nicholas!"

"Pevensie, Edmund!"

Peter turned his head toward the front when he heard Edmund's name and listened to his friend's Sorting, wishing and hoping they'd be in the same house.

Edmund stopped listening in on Peter and Sir Nicholas's conversations and walked up to the stool. He sat down with the hat placed atop his head, and waited.

 _"You have a dark past, do you boy?"_ said the Hat. _"In the past, you would've made a great Slytherin, and you still would to this day, if your dark thoughts are anything to go by…"_

Edmund sighed, knowing where he was going to be placed and actually accepting it with a small smile on his lips. He knew himself, and had thought this through already. Ever since the day Arthur told him about the houses, Edmund had known that he rather liked Slytherin. He knew that Lucy was best fitted for Hufflepuff, though she can be a Gryffindor if she wanted. Peter, his brother, would also be in Gryffindor like Peter Kirkland, and Susan would've been in Ravenclaw without a doubt.

"Hmm, better be… SLYTHERIN!"

Edmund took off the hate and walked to the Slytherin table, sitting down beside Theodore Nott.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers broke out as Harry stepped forward. There was a silent pause as the hate mused over where to put Harry. Finally, he was declared a Gryffindor and went to sit down beside Peter and Sir Nicholas after shaking hands with Percy.

"Hey." He greeted Peter, who nodded back.

"Thank goodness you don't mind my family history," said Peter. "Or the fact that I was almost put into Slytherin."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry," he said, then leaned in to whisper, "I was almost put there myself. " This caused Peter to raised an eyebrow at looked at Harry, before both boys broke out into laughter.

"Ohh, I hope Ron can take this!" said Peter. "And than again, if he's really our friend, than he should be able to deal with it!"

"Stravinsky, Ivan!"

Harry brought his attention away from the high table and watched as Ivan slowly made his way up, a big smile on his face.

The hat had only to see his face before it screamed out, in a hurry, and was that horror? "SL-SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was quite as Ivan stopped mid-step and turned toward the Slytherin table, making his way toward Edmund, who waited him.

"… Er, right then," said McGonagall, coming out of the shock and going back to calling names again.

Even Albus seemed intrigued by Ivan and the reaction he got from the hat. He watched as Ivan sat down beside Edmund, who welcomed him with a smile, knowing he'd be in Slytherin, but didn't think he'd be sorted that quickly.

"You don't know my history, than," said Ivan, causing Edmund to smile as he thought back to what he knew about Russia's history. Ivan give the other kids at the table a nice, big smile that hushed them up.

Albus then looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Peter's reaction.

"Ahh, that Ivan," he glowed out, laying his head down on the table and had two hands covering it. "I can't believe he would do that. I mean, I expected this, but I didn't think he'd be that bad!" he cried a little. "Oh, well." Peter lifted his head up. "He's still family, and does look out for us."

"You expected this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Peter. "We all did. He's Russian, after all. But don't tell him I said that, I don't mean to upset him or anything, it's just saying that kind of explains everything…"

Harry nodded as Ron joined them and was congratulated.

Ron than looked to Peter and glared at him.

"Ron," said Harry. "He's a friend, Ron."

"Still…" he said, before turning to Harry. "Did you see what that Stravinsky did to the hat! I swear it was shaking! And he proclaimed him a bloody Slytherin way faster than Malfoy!"

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll as Blaise Zabini went to sit down next to Ivan, who stared at him in a curious manner.

"Zabini," he said, getting Blaise's attention. "That is Italian, _da_?"

"Yes," Blaise answered.

Ivan smiled. "I like Italy. It is warm, _da_."

"Welcome," said Albus, on his feet. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank You!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Ivan smiled. "I like him, _da_ ," he said. "He is…" he tilted his head and smiled wider. "Interesting."

Albus suddenly felt a chill and turned to look at Ivan, who was smiling at him before looking down to his plate and began eating, saying he hoped it's safe, which got Edmund to laugh awkwardly and said surely it didn't extend to these too. Ivan only looked up at him and put the ham into his mouth. Edmund waited to see if anything would happen.

Ivan smiled. "It is good, _da_ ," he said, and Edmund breathed out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Edmund looked down at his food and began to eat.

Down the table, on the other side, Draco sniggered. "Look," he said to his goons, quite loudly. "It's the mudbloods from the train. The ones with no family background."

"No family background, you say?" questioned Ivan, putting his fork down and turned his smiling face to Draco, causing the boy to flinch back. "I'll have you know that my family happens to be very influenced in the Russian, Belarusian, Ukrainian, Syrian, and Romanian government. And if you count the fact that my two sisters married into the Kirkland family and one of the three Baltic families, than the British government, the Latvian government, the Estonian government, and Lithuanian government as well _da_. Also, all of them happens to be of noble to royal blood and has magic flowing through their veins, thank you."

Draco was left speechless and both Edmund and Ivan smirked at that as they went back to their food. But Draco was not the only one shocked though, most of the people who heard Ivan, and that included Albus, were shocked too.

 _'So Alistair has ties to the British government and royalties…'_ he thought. _'How interesting.'_

* * *

Over a the Gryffindor table, Peter was seeing Nearly Headless Nick in full action after having told Harry and Ron that the most powerful of people are usually the maddest of people, glancing off to Ivan and remembering his own crazy family, especially when they go mad with power and such.

Ron and Harry had followed his gaze, but Ron still gave Peter the cold shoulder, which Peter was fine with, and instead turned to talk with Seamus and told him that he had an uncle by the same name. The kids then started talking about their family and tried to get Peter to tell them about his, but Peter avoided it by saying he'd rather not get into it, because than he'd be listing the names of the people from all over the world. But he did tell them that he had an uncle living in Scotland, Wales- though he stays in London most of the time, and Northern Ireland. He also told them about his older brother living in America, who doesn't believe in magic and denies its existence even when he sees it happening right in front of his eyes.

Even though he was listening and laughing with the other kids, Peter still kept an eye on Harry and noticed that his head hurt when he looked up to the teacher's table. Peter followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes at the two teachers, recognizing one of them from the Leaky Cauldron and remembering the look Arthur and Ivan had given the man. He decided he needed to tell Arthur this.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Ivan and Edmund had seen the same thing and met eyes with Peter. All three of them nodded before going back to eating their food and talking with their housemates again. This exchange was not lost to Albus and Ivan knew it, for he had looked up and met eyes with Albus.

Staring into the depths of Ivan's purple eyes, Albus felt insignificant and small, so he looked away and Ivan turned back to his food again.

Edmund seemed to have taken quiet a liking to Theodore Nott, and had made some conversations with Blaise Zabini. Ivan, though, stayed mostly silent, observing them and mused over his own thoughts.

After desert, Albus stood up again, and the hall fell silent as he began telling them some start-of-term notices. After he finished, they sang the school song, which both Ivan and Edmund joined in, before they were sent off to bed.

* * *

On their way to their dorm rooms, the first year Gryffindors met with Peeves and Percy called him out. Peter noted to ask Arthur what a poltergeist was.

There was a pop right next to him, startling Peter and those around him as a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air and clutching the walking sticks in his hand.

"Ooooooh," he leaned in close at Peter.

"Peeves!" Percy called out. "Get away from him!"

"Shush, little boy," said Peeves, waving his hand and the sticks surrounded the two of them, preventing anyone from interfering.

"Peeves! I'll tell the Bloody Baron for this!"

"Go ahead!" said Peeves. "I fear Him more than I do the Bloody Baron or Dumbledore."

Many gasped at that.

"So you're Peter Kirkland," Peeves moved closer, causing Peter to move back and hold onto his wand. Seeing this, Peeves moved back and laughed. "You really, really do resemble your father, kid. But don't worry. My master said I'm not to hurt or play pranks on you, because unlike your brother, you're his favorite nephew. And besides, he only ordered me to haunt your father and give him a hard time. Anyways, he told me to be your friend, so call me anytime you need me, okay?" And he disappeared, leaving behind a shocked Percy and the first years Gryffindors.

The sticks also disappeared and Harry ran up to Peter.

"You alright there, Peter?" asked Percy, also coming up.

Peter nodded his head. "Yes," said Peter, just sleepy. "Can we go now, Percy? I'm tired and sleepy."

Percy nodded his head and started leading the first years away again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron, staying on the other side of Harry, but directed his question over to Peter.

"I would like to know as well," said Percy from up ahead. "Usually only the Bloody Baron and Professor Dumbledore could control him. But to think, there was another person! Who could it be?"

"I think I know," said Peter. "There's only one person who would openly go against my father like that, and not be scared by what he can do to them... at least not really. There's only one person I can think of who's brave enough to openly taunt and bully my father. And that person is my uncle, Alistair, the eldest of the Kirkland brothers."

"The only person in your family with magic?" asked Harry. "That uncle Alistair?"

Peter nodded his head. "Yes. He's the only one out of all my uncles to be able to stand up against my father's wrath and make him bend."

"Okay, that's a little scarily, mate," said Ron. "You talk as if your father is deadly. Oh, wait. He has Slytherin blood in him."

"Ron!" Harry scold.

"What? He does."

"It's okay, Harry," said Peter. "Ah, I'm getting sleepy. Are we there yet, Percy?"

Percy smiled. "Almost there, Peter," he answered. "Just hang in there, okay?"

Peter nodded his head. "Oh, by the way, Percy. What's a poollll-polll-tergeist?" He really looked like he was about to fall over into slumber.

Hermione was the one to explain that, and Percy added in the fact that they should watch out for Peeves and announced that they've finally arrived at the dorm room. Peter almost fell on Harry in his drowsiness.

At the very end of the Corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silt dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it- Neville needed a leg up- and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls though one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase, they found their beds at last; six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into the bed, Peter falling asleep right away.

* * *

Edmund and Ivan followed their perfects to their dorm down in the dungeon.

"Oh great," sneered Draco. "I have to share a dorm with those two. One of them is a mudblood and the other a supposed royal." He mocked and laughed with his goons.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Edmund.

"Make me, mudblood."

Draco suddenly found himself frozen in ice and inaudible. Crabbe and Goyle tried to help him though, but they were unable to, as they didn't know any spells.

"There," smiled Ivan, his wand in hand. "I made you."

"Ivan!" Edmund shouted at him, though it looked like he wanted to laugh more than scold Ivan for this.

"Don't worry, Edmund," said Ivan. "I'll tell Big Brother. I'm sure he'll forgive me, just this once. Besides, he was getting annoying, and I am not allowed to spill blood like I can in Russia." Ivan smiled evilly, which made everyone step back in fear. Ivan turned towards his bed and pulled out a piece of parchment, his purple ink and yellow quill. "And I will turn him back once I am finished writing my letter to Big Brother _da_. Ah, wait." Ivan realized something. "How am I going to be able to give this to Big Brother? Lancelot can't came in here, and we're under water _da_." He pouted.

"Just go to the Owlry tomorrow," said Theo, getting into his bed after having changed.

"Owlery?" Ivan titled his head in question.

Blaise sighed as he too, got into bed. "I'll take you there tomorrow," he said. "It's late tonight. And we have classes in the morning."

" _Da. Spasibo,_ thank you," said Ivan, going back to writing his letter. Edmund came to stand by him. "You can go to bed Edmund, I will turn him back once I am finished. Do not worry."

"And you two, give it up already," said Theo. "It's too powerful a spell for a first year like us to break. Actually, I think this is only breakable by prophase a 5th or maybe 7th year!"

Everyone looked to Ivan, who ignored them in favor of writing to Arthur. Edmund sighed and went to bed, Theo, and the others doing the same, now weary of Ivan and his powers.

Once finished writing his letter in Russian- Ivan was not stupid, he knew others may want to read his letter, so he made sure to have Arthur enchant all their parchments, ink, and quill so that nothing is revealed to the enemy- he turned toward the frozen boy. Ivan sighed, as it seemed that his currently enemy was his once elder and Arthur's good friend. He stared at the frozen form of Draco Malfoy, who couldn't go to sleep due to being frozen, for a moment. Then, he got up and walked over to the boy.

"Look," he said. "I do not want to be your enemy, _da_? I want to be your friend. It is better to be friends than enemy, _da_? However, if you do not stop truanting and bully Peter, Edmund and myself, than you will find me your enemy, and you in your current condition, will not like it _da_? Also I would like it very much if you do not go messing with mine, _Piter,_ or Edmund's stuff either, or it will come back to hunt you like Russian winter _da._ And, I do not care if you are going to truant and bully Harry Potter and his friends, but remember to stay away from my little brother, _Piter, da_?" Draco could not answer, but his fearful eyes told Ivan enough. Ivan had to smirk at seeing Draco's fear. Really, he'd never thought he'd see the day, but then again…

Ivan waved his hand over Draco's from and the ice melted away. Draco dropped down to the floor, tired, but not cold or wet. Ivan crouched down in front of him. "You understand all this, _da_?" he asked, his smile still on his face.

Draco quickly nodded his head and Ivan stood up. "Good." He smiled. "And remember that what happened to you stays between the people of this room only. If I hear someone saying anything about what I did to you, I will gave all of you a personal experience of how we do our interrogations, _da_?" Draco nodded, his face white. "Than go to bed _da_. I am tired and I don't want to have to baby sit you too. Not that I am not doing a lot as it is. _Khorosho moshch_ (good night)." And he slipped into bed, not bothering to change.

Draco, after blinking for a moment, pulled out his writing utensils and began writing as well, glaring back at Ivan. "Wait until my father hears about this," he muttered, and started writing.

Unnoticed to him, Ivan smirked under his covers and pulled it closer over his head, wishing he had Arthur's lullaby to sing him to sleep, but had to make due with humming it himself.

* * *

Peeves appeared in Dumbledore's office later that night, hovering over the red-haired man sitting opposite from Albus.

"Hello, Master," he greeted. "Long time no see."

"Ye an aw (you as well), Peeves," said Alistair. "Sae, hoo was he? Mah nephew."

"He's good."

"Guid (good)."

"You know Peeves, Alistair?" asked Albus.

"Aye," said Alistair. "He's somethin' loch (like) a fowk heirloom, if ye weel."

Albus raised an eyebrow at that, putting down his tea cup. "Alistair," he said. "I heard something interesting today."

Alistair laughed. "Ill bit ye did," he said, petting Peeves' head.

Albus' eyes narrowed. "It's about you're family. They were famous?"

Alistair stopped laughing and his face turned a bit grimed as he said, turning away from Albus' gaze. "A bit, yeah."

"Than why don't we have any records of them?" Albus tried to get into Alistair's mind, but Alistair turned to him, his eyes narrowed as he blocked Albus out.

"Eh'd appreciate it if ye dornt dae 'at, Albus. It willnae (won't/will not) end up guid fur ye, laddie." He took a sip of his rum. "An' dornt try lookin' intae mah fowk history either. Ye willnae fin' much, an' th' things ye will fin', weel be tay (too) radge (dangerous) fur ye tae hae uncovered- at present. Thaur (there) is a reason fur everythin', Albus.

"Thaur is a reason he nae longer trusts anyain (anyone) much anymair. Dornt gang givin' heem mair reasons nae tae troost ye, laddie. Dinnae gie us mair reasons tae hide oorselves an' oir existence frae ye anymair." He stood up, Peeves moving out of his way. "Yoo'll regrit it, shood ye ever betray us." Albus was startled by the dangerous look in Alistair's eyes. "We willnae lit it gang sae easily thes time aroond. Ye wulnae hurt heem again..." He walked over to the fire place and Albus breated out a breath of relieve. "Och, an' Albus," he turned back to Albus. "Th' ghosts willnae help ye either. Some ur aw tay leal (loyal) tae heem an' most ur scared jist ay havin' their sools reaped. But be warned, if ye gang askin' a body ay th' ghosts ur send someain tae ask them, yoo'll fin' Hogwarts ghostless an' Peeves waur than ever. Troost me. Guid nicht, Albus." And he disappeared in green smoke.

"Don't look at me, I'm not saying anything to you," said Peeves, backing away. "Even if you have the elder wand. I'm not giving him anymore reasons to not trust us anymore." And he too disappeared, leaving a confused Albus alone in his office and wondering who this 'he' Peeves and Alistair were talking about, and how he could be so influenced. But above that, he still wondered about Alistair's family and decided he'd best keep a close eye on that boy: Peter Kirkland.

"So something really did happen to him," the hat spoke up, bring Albus' attention to it.

"Him?" asked Albus. Alistair had only warned him against the ghosts, not the hat as well.

"That deep betrayal truly did leave an everlasting scare on him after all..." The hat ignored him. "Albus, do not betray him as well. The first time the betrayal came, he had retreated into himself and soon hid his existence away from us after the incident with the Witch Hunt. Whatever happened the second time in 1572 made him leave us in the hands of the Ministry and disappeared from the magic world for a time. I fear that the third time, he may truly turn his back on us without mercy and not care enough to secretly help us and blend himself in with us anymore. I warn you now, do not test him, Albus. You will not like him angry."

"You mean Alistair?" Albus asked.

"No. Not him. Not Alistair. But the best friend Salazar Slytherin and the Wizards Council had betrayed and broken into two."

Albus narrowed his eyes. "You talk as though he is still alive..."

The hat became silent again and Albus wondered about that. Surely it couldn't be...

* * *

The next morning, Ivan made sure the others knew what he told Draco that night. And he even had Draco unconsciously send out words not to mess with him, Edmund, or Peter, before he and Edmund left for breakfast. Blaise and Theo watched after them while Crabbe and Goyle coward behind the curious Draco, who had a rather interesting dream last night.

He dreamt himself surrounded by darkness and than saw a dark cloaked figure in his dreams. For some reason, he knew it was not Voldemort, and he got a really sad feeling from his man. He then saw the man point over to a child Ivan, younger than how he was now, standing in the winter storm, all alone and surrounded by darkness. He looked as though he was dead. Draco woke up after that, but knew that the black cloaked figure had told him something, something that Draco couldn't hear, but knew was important.

* * *

 ***Sealand was founded in 1967, but I think Peter might be a bit older than that. I just don't know how old to make him. Also, even though Wendy is older, since I think her founder started in 1960, she only became recognized in 2004.**

 **I had to look up the Wizarding World's history for this.**

 **Please Review! And thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Potions Master & The Alchemist**

The next morning found Peter coming into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, whispers following them everywhere. But they were not the only ones though. Ivan also had people whispering.

"Is it true?" Seamus ran up to them once he saw the three enter the Great Hall. "Is it true?"

"What?" asked Peter.

"That you're family has royal blood in them!"

"What?" said Harry, shocked. He and Ron looked at each other before looking at Peter, expecting an answer.

"Where did you get that idea?" Peter asked.

"The Slytherins were all talking about it," Seamus answered. "Said something about Stravinsky."

"Ah," said Peter. "Well, I guess we do have royal blood in us. I mean, we're really close to all the royal families of England, and Europe, but no one married into or out of one. Though it was a close call during the 16th century with Queen Elizabeth I, I suppose. And I think Arthur said something about the older royals of ancient times, and France…? I don't know, really. My family's too old to really trace, and way to complicated to explain. Sorry."

"But you are royalties, right?"

"Yes," said Peter. "But you'll never find any records of it, though."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because the documents were either destroyed a long time ago, lost through time, or kept so well guarded, you'd die before you can even find it. In fact, I've never actually seen any of it either. That's why I don't really know much, nor am I able to trace my ancestry all that well. And the adults won't tell me anything because to them, I'm just a child who's not old enough to understand. But I think Ivan may know something, so you can ask him if you want." Seamus looked a little doubtful, as Ivan seemed like the kind of guy one just does not want to get close to. "Besides, the betrayal did numbers on my family, so I don't really think they'll talk that easily, after all that happened..."

"Betrayal?" asked Harry.

"I don't know much about it," Peter answered. "It happened way before I was born. I think it started sometime during the Founders age and came all the way to the 1700s. That was when he took the hardest blow, I believe, and left everything in the hands of the Ministry, hoping it'd be for the best." His eyes saddened over, but than a warm smile graced his lips. "And then he took off to sea and finally met her again..."

"Okay…?" said Seamus, before looking to Harry and Ron. "Did you guys understand any of that?"

The two shook their heads in reply.

"Peter!" A voice shouted from behind them, and Peter turned around to find Ivan and Edmund coming up to him from the Slytherin table.

All three children were used to waking up early, and sleeping late for Ivan, so it was not surprising that they'd be in the Great Hall before most. However, Peter had waited for Harry and Ron to wake up first, wanting to go down with them even though Seamus, Dean, and Neville had asked him to go with them. But he had declined, wanting to wait for Harry to get ready and for Ron to wake up.

"Happy birthday," said Edmund, finally reaching them.

 _"Da_ _,"_ Ivan agreed. " _S_ _Dnem Rozhdeniya, Piter."_

Peter smiled. "Thanks!" he said.

"Oh, that's right!" said Harry, going to sit down at the Gryffindor table, the others following. Though Ron had given Ivan and Edmund a look when they followed. "It's your birthday today, isn't it, Peter. Happy birthday."

"Thank you Harry."

"Happy birthday, Peter," said Seamus.

"Thanks." Peter sat down with them and looked up at the two Slytherins standing over him. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Edmund and Ivan smiled. "We already had our breakfast _da,"_ said Ivan.

"What? You guys ate without me? How could you?" He looked hurt.

"Sorry, Pete," said Edmund. "But it's your own fault for being late."

Peter pouted.

"Where's your present, Peter?" inquired Ivan. "You should open it, _da_?"

"Ah! You're right!" Peter reached into his robes and brought out the blue box.

Ivan and Edmund leaned over him as Peter opened the box to reveal a silver locket with the picture of a seagull in the front and the letters PK in the back. Peter picked it up and opened it to see the moving and changing pictures of his family. In the box, there was also a white handkerchief with red and blue flowers sewed into it. Above the flowers were seagulls flying about.

Peter took out the handkerchief and breathed, "Ah… Mum and Wendy…" He looked up at Edmund. "Seems we got similar presents for our birthdays this year, Ed!"

Edmund nodded. "Seems so," he agreed.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" said Peter. "I'll finish breakfast and we can all walk to class together!"

Edmund smiled awkwardly down at Peter. "No," he said. "That's okay. We'll wait for you over at the Slytherin table. Come get us when you're ready to go." And both of them walked back to their table, sitting together as the whispers started again.

"What was that all about?" asked Peter.

"Are you bloody blind?" said Ron. "Those guys are Slytherins!"

Peter looked at him. "So?" he asked.

"So?! Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies! They can't sit with us! They have no right!"

"That's not true!" Peter shouted out. "Every human is born with rights, regardless of who they are or what house they're in!"

"Of course you would say that, you Slytherin spawn!"

"Ron!"

Tears rolled down Peter's face. "So what?!" he screamed out. Peter turned and ran from the hall, forgetting his books and about breakfast.

At the Slytherin table, Ivan and Edmund had gotten up, Edmund going after Peter while Ivan made his way to the Gryffindor table to get Peter's stuff.

"Ron, you shouldn't have said that," Harry scold.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, picking up Peter's book. "I agree."

"Go away, you crazy Slytherin," said Ron. "I'm not sorry for what I did."

"I see," said Ivan. "So it seems that it is not Draco Malfoy whom I have to protect _Piter_ from… Peeves."

Peeves appeared, floating in midair behind Ivan. He made a small bow at the Russian. "You called, Mother Russia?" said Peeves.

"Make sure Ronald Weasley does not bully your master's nephew from now on, and make him pay for causing Peter's tears on his birthday _da_."

Peeves smiled evilly. "Yes, Mother Russia."

Ivan picked up Peter's plate and glanced back at Ron, who looked quite scared. "And I hope you will apologize to Peter for this," he said. "He is not a Slytherin, nor is he evil. Your house does not decide who you are, _you do_. And do remember that Peter is just a child trying to get by _da?_ In many cases, he is just like you."

Ron glared at him as Ivan exited the Great hall. Once Ivan left, Peeves let all the food fly about in the Great hall, hitting everyone, but most importantly, he targeted Ron Weasley.

Ron's brothers and Harry tried to help him, while others ran out of the Great Hall. Ron tried to leave as well, but Peeves prevented him from leaving, though he let the others go, as his orders were to only make Ron pay for Peter's shed tears.

Albus ended up having to come in and stop Peeves using the elder wand, and than he told the children to go back to their dorms and clean themselves, he'll excuse them for being late to class, as even the teachers needed a little cleaning up themselves.

* * *

Ivan moved through the corridors and asked the ghosts and paintings which way Peter had gone to. He was directed to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Edmund in front of the painting of the Fat Lady, unable to get in because he doesn't know the password.

Ivan sighed. "We are going to be late for our first day of class, _da_ ," he pointed out.

Edmund smiled wearily at him, than his face brightened when he saw the ghost of Sir Nicholas coming their way.

"Sir Nicholas!" he shouted. "Please, help us! Peter is in there, but we can't go in because we don't know the password. Is there a way you can get him to come out?"

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "He has not eaten anything and we will be late for class if this keeps up."

"Oh, young Peter Kirkland is in there? Why?" Sir Nicholas questioned. "What happened?"

"Ron Weasley said something mean to him and he ran out of the Great Hall," said Edmund. "He's probably crying by himself in there. Please help us, Sir Nicholas."

"Ahh, I see," said Sir Nicholas, going pass the painting and emerging on the other side.

Sir Nicholas found Peter sitting beside the fire, his head in his knees and sobbing quietly to himself.

"Ahh, there you are little one!" said Sir Nicholas, coming toward Peter.

Peter looked up at him with wide, startled and fearful eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Peter looked down at his knees. "It's nothing," he said.

"If it's nothing, than why are you crying, young one? Does it have something to do with what Mr. Ron Weasley said to you? You can tell me about it if you want. Or if not, than at least go out and see your friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. Those two Slytherin boys. They seem quite worried about you, young Kirkland. Something I never thought I'd see happen." He laughed.

Peter wetted his lips and got up. He made his way to the door, but stopped and turned back to Sir Nicholas. "Thank you," he said.

"Anytime. You are a Gryffindor, and I am a Gryffindor house ghost. You can always rely on me for help. After all, we share the same house."

Peter smiled sadly. "If only everyone thinks like you do, Sir Nicholas." He turned back, and was about to leave when the door swung opened and in came Gryffindor students, dripping with food on their robes.

Peter stepped back. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

Ron glared at him and came to stand in front of Peter. "What happened to us?" he said. "What happened to us? I'll tell you what bloody happened to us! That Slytherin," he pointed to Ivan, who was standing outside the common room with Edmund by his side, his smile still wide on his face, "ordered Peeves to attack us!"

"Ron, he only ordered for Peeves to get back at you for making Peter cry," Harry pointed out. "And you should apologize to Peter, Ron, not yell at him."

"No!" Ron shouted out. "I'm not apologizing to a Slytherin descendant like him! He doesn't deserve it, for what he did to me!"

"But you did it to him first, Ron," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah," the Weasley twins pointed out.

"And it was on his birthday too, no less," said Fred.

"You're lucky nothing happened to you," George put in.

"Aside from that awesome food fight, of course!" the two yelled out.

"If only Professor Dumbledore hadn't stopped us!"

At this, Hermione spoke up. "No," she said. "What Professor Dumbledore did was right. It was getting out of hand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go clean up, and I suggest you all do the same instead of arguing here. We'll be late for class." And she left with a huff.

"What's wrong with her?" the twins asked.

"Nothing. That's just her personality," said Ron, walking up to his dorm room. "Come on Harry. Let's go. Now we'll have to change the password because of those two Slytherins out there."

"Wait, Ron-!" said Harry, following after him.

"Sorry for our baby brother's behavior, Peter," said the twins. "We'll make it up to you somehow."

"Don't worry," said Peter. "I don't take offence to it. My father does worse. By the way, will Ron get into trouble for this?"

"You'll have to ask Percy or one of the professors that," said Fred, before both said their goodbyes and left.

"Well," aid Sir Nicholas. "It seems there are some people who excepts you for you after all, Peter. And they're Ron Weasley's brothers!" He laughed.

Peter smiled. "Thank you, Sir Nicholas."

"Anytime, lad. Besides, I owe it to your ancestor. He saved me many times, you know. And during my execution, he even tried to get me out and had a big fight with the king too, no less! And to think, he was a Slytherin!" He seemed to be shouting that out for the others in the dorms to hear, which Peter had no doubt that they did hear his every word.

After that, Sir Nicholas placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and left, passing the boys at the door, not coming in because they weren't Gryffindors, and tilted his head to them, which Edmund returned.

Peter ran up to the two and Ivan gave him his plate of food.

"You should eat, _da_ ," he said.

"I'm not hunger, Ivan," said Peter. "I have to go find Percy, or one of the Professors, and apologize for this mess on the first day of lessons." He began to walk, but Ivan's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You will eat, _da?_ " he said, his smiles wide as he got closer to Peter.

Peter quickly nodded his head. "Yes, yes," said Peter. "I'll eat. I'll eat." He took the plate and began eating.

"Slowly now, _Piter,"_ said Ivan. "You will choke, _da_?"

Peter coughed and Ivan placed a hand on his back. Once Peter finished his breakfast, the three walked (though Peter had wanted to run, but Ivan pulled him back and told him that it was not healthy to do so after a full stomach, otherwise the food well come out the way they went in) back to the Great Hall, where they found Mr. Filch, the caretaker, cleaning up the hall and Albus standing in the middle of the hall, talking with the teachers. Ivan placed the plate back on the table just as Peter ran up to the Professors.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Peter shouted, coming up to them.

"Ahh, young Mr. Kirkland," said Albus, turning to Peter.

"Please just call me Peter, Professor. Mr. Kirkland is my father."

"Of course." Edmund walked up to them, Ivan with him.

"Mr. Kirkland," Professor McGonagall spoke up sternly. "You, Mr. Stravinsky and Mr. Pevensie should be going to class if you're cleaned up. What are you all still doing here?"

"Sorry, Professor," said Peter. "I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to cause this mess."

"Ah yes," said Albus. "I heard what happened. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, Peter."

"But still… are you going to punish Ron?" Peter asked.

"Well, he had been quite rude to a fellow housemate," said McGonagall.

"Please don't! I'll take the blame for him."

"Peter," Edmund spoke up. "It's your birthday and you were made unhappy, yet you want to take the blame for the person who truanted your family?"

"It's your birthday?" said Albus. "Well, happy birthday, Peter."

"Thank you. So, um… about Ron and what happened here…"

"Yes, well… I don't blame you for this, Peter. It wasn't you're fault. As for Mr. Ronald Weasley… well, it is his first offence, and you're not taking it to heart, so I don't see the need to punish him. However, I do believe some disciplining measures must be taken. Minerva," Albus turned to her. "Since it's your house, you decide how many points to take."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you Albus," she said. "For the mistreatment of his housemates, I take 10 points from Gryffindor."

"That seems fair, I guess," said Edmund. Then he looked to Ivan.

" _Da_ ," Ivan stepped up. "Professor. I have to apologize. I ordered Peeves to punish Ron." Minerva and the other professors gasped at that.

"What?!" Peter shouted. "Why would you do that, Ivan?!"

"Because it was fair and just," said Edmund, his face grim, and Peter remembered his title and what he was told of the boy.

"I see," said Albus. "Well than, I suppose points should also be taken from Slytherin for this mess. For ordering such a mess, I'll be taking 50 points from Slytherin. However, for standing up for a friend in need and helping him, I award Mr. Edmund Pevensie and Mr. Ivan Stravinsky 10 points. Also, for having the courage to admit to his crimes, I award Mr. Ivan Stravinsky 20 points."

That meant Slytherins only lost 20 points, and Edmund guessed that this was fair, since Ivan did order Peeves to cause this mess. Hopefully, the Slytherins will be too scared of Ivan to do anything to them. If not, than Edmund supposed that he could let Ivan handle it, as long as it doesn't cause trouble for Arthur or cause blood to spill and too many illegal actions transpiring.

"Thank you, Professor," said the two. Edmund find this quite fair, as he smiled.

"Now, I believe you three should be in class, yes?"

"Go along now, or you'll be late," said Minerva, giving them a stern look.

"Yes, Professor," the children replied in unison, before running off to their class.

* * *

The children had to navigate their way to their classes, and Edmund was a great help in that regard, having taken a map with him and knowing exactly what to do (he couldn't just let Ivan bring out his pipe, after all).

"Hey," Peter spoke up, just as they were making their way to their first class. "Can we not tell Arthur and the others about this?"

The two Slytherins stopped.

"But Peter," said Edmund.

"You do realize that Big Brother and Alistair will know about it anyways, _da_?" said Ivan.

"I know," said Peter. "But still… I don't want you to say anything to them. I want to do this by myself, Ivan. I don't what their help."

Edmund sighed. "Alright," he said. "But don't try to deny our help, yeah?"

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "If you deny us, I will tell and have Alistair come take you back, _da?"_

Peter nodded his head and they walked off to class. However, a voice calling them from behind stopped them.

The children turned around to see a blonde haired man with glasses come up to them, his hair tied back a bit.

"Von," said Ivan.

"Hello General Stravinsky," said Von.

"You two know each other?" asked Peter.

Von looked down at him. "You must be Peter Kirkland, the Black Guard's 2nd Division's General Arthur Kirkland and the Messengers 6th Division's Lieutenant Michelle Gracing's second son. You have your grandfather's eyes just like your older brother. The same eyes that Francis and Monica* has." Von laughed. "Even though he held nothing against your grandfather on your mother's side, Arthur must've not liked it very much that both of you ended up having blue eyes."

" _Net_ ," said Ivan. "On the contrary, Big Brother says it reminds him of the sea and the sky of freedom and the adventures he loved so much. He says it reminds him of Michelle _da_."

"I see..."

"Um, Ivan?" said Edmund. "Who is he?"

"He is Von Licht, otherwise known as Van Hohenheim, the alchemist from the chocolate frog card that you could not read the name of _Piter,"_ said Ivan. "He is the professor of Alchemy here and he is also the Shadow-Hunter's 3rd Division's 2nd general lieutenant."

"So you're one of us," said Edmund.

Von nodded. "And you must be new. Name?"

"Edmund Pevensie, a member of the Night Chasers."

Von nodded his head and said, "A new trainny hah? Not assigned a Division yet, I take it. So the 6th left you in Arthur's care did he? ... Interesting. Arthur seems to always be left with babysitting the newbies, doesn't he?"

" _Da_ , but than again, one never knows what any of them are really thinking," said Ivan.

"True. And Ivan?"

" _Da_?"

"I heard about what happened. And I must say, your general lieutenants really love betraying you." He laughed.

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "If not for them, I would not even be an SH. But both of them got their punishments _da_."

Off to the side, Edmund leaned in to whisper, "Who are they talking about?"

"You know who betrayed Russia in World War II?" Peter whispered back.

"Ohh. But wait, that-"

"He has a brother. That brother's betrayal was what really scared Ivan and led to his resurrection as a Shadow-Hunter."

Edmund nodded, and though he'd wanted to ask more, Von had turned to him than, and said, "Remember that words have power, child. Next time, be careful of what you say, and don't give your name out to others so easily. With the right knowledge, they can control you by using, taking, or stealing your name, which is your identity. Remember it well." He then turned back to Ivan. "Ivan, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not sure Arthur knows it yet, though."

Von looked around, and than led the children to an empty classroom. The minute he closed the door behind them, a red magic seal appeared around it.

"There," he said. "That should give us time and privacy."

"You stopped time, _da_ ," Ivan stated.

Von took out a silver pocket watch from his robes. "It was necessary," he said. "I'll listen to Lucas' complaints about this later."

"Lucas, or Luna?"

"You're right, Luna. Lucas is most likely too lazy to even bother to come. Probably. Besides, Lord Eliot is here too, and those two father and son-in-law still can't really see eye to eye with each other."

" _Da_. So, what did you want to walk about?"

"Right. There's a philosopher stone in the school."

" _Da_ ," said IVan. "You are the stone in living flesh. I know."

"No," Von shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant that there is a _stone,_ as in _not_ me, but an actual, red philosopher stone, here. In this school. Right now."

" _Chto_ (what)?"

"Albus is holding it for a friend of his, Nicholas Flamel. It's one of the stones I made and gave to him."

Ivan didn't know who Nicholas Flamel was. Arthur, despite being the bragging type, had not revealed many things about his wizarding side- mostly likely due to the betrayal. " _Zhdat'_ (wait), it is your blood? Why would you do that, Von?"

"He was my friend, Ivan. Anyways. Albus is hiding it here in fear the Tom Riddle would try to find it to gain his much sought after immortality. I thought you should know."

"I see. So that's it... No wonder Big Brother said not to trust that man too much or reveal to him too many..."

"What do you mean, Ivan?" asked Von.

"Think about, Von," said Ivan. "You should know by now that not everything is a coincidence."

Ivan gave Von some time to think about it and finally, his eyes widened in realization. "The Stone and Harry Potter all in one place..."

Ivan nodded his head. " _Da_. You need to be more careful than. If he knows..."

"I know."

"Wait," said Peter, interrupting the two and caused them to turn toward him and Edmund. "I don't follow. What are you guys talking about? Who's Tom Riddle?" Edmund nodded his head, wanting to know the same thing as well, but already forming answers in his head. "And why does his name sound familiar?"

"It is the real name of You-Know-Who," said Von. "The name he's known for is actually a rearrangement of his actual name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort."

"Oh..." Said Peter and Edmund, rearranging the letters in their heads.

"That's right," said Peter. "His name was the name Arthur had sa-..." His face turned grimed.

"You also said something about the philosopher stone and Harry Potter. What is the philosopher stone?" asked Edmund.

"It's a stone that grants immortality. It's made by sacrificing the lives of many, as many as an entire nation, just to make one stone," Von answered, for some reason looking sad.

"And immortality is what Voldemort wants," said Peter, realizing where this was going.

"And that stone is here... with Harry Potter..." Edmund finished his thoughts for him, his eyes growing wide.

"Ohh, that old man is too sly," said Peter.

"We'll have to watch Potter much more carefully from now on," said Edmund, and Peter nodded in agreement, knowing that the job would mostly fall on his should and was determined to help Arthur this time around, as well as prove himself to the man.

" _Da_." Ivan looked at the door. "Time is up," he said. "We had better get going _da_. See you around, Von."

"Yes," said Von, watching the children exit back into the corridor, time now moving again.

* * *

"General...? Van Hohenheim?" questioned Draco, having heard the group's introductions. He followed them to the classroom, but just as he was about to go to the door, they stepped out again, confusing him at how quick that was.

* * *

Throughout the week, the children quite enjoyed their classes, finding it interesting. Edmund really took to Astronomy, loving the stars and learning all about them. Ivan already knew most of the stars, as he'd grown up seeing them, but there were some new things he was learning now and again from this class. Peter absolutely loved it, but he didn't love it as much as Edmund did though. He just found it interesting and said that the stars and planets were really pretty. He said that Arthur had something like an astronomy chart somewhere in the house, and the pictures was really pretty. Peter also told them that Arthur may have showed him and Wendy a room fill with stars and the universe once, when they were little, and he was reading a bedtime story to them. When Arthur opened the pages of the book, the images came out and the story came to life as he speaks them. But Peter only vividly remembered this, though. However, it was enough to have gotten Edmund interested.

Then there was Herbology, which Ivan liked a lot, but Peter and Edmund sort of sucked at. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by an old ghost. Peter said that he'd rather listen to Arthur complain or have the man teach him himself then sit in that class! Though he quite enjoyed just doodling in them, had it not been for Ivan telling him to read his books to get the information. Edmund suggested Ivan send a letter to Arthur and ask him for help on this and Ivan agreed. The children actually wrote their letters to Arthur in that class, telling Ivan what to put in the letter that he decided to send later that month. Though he did have Blaise showed him to the Owlery.

In Charms, Edmund observed that Professor Flitwick seemed to favor certain types of people and ignored the other types, which Edmund found rather unfair and, with one look at Ivan, knew Ivan knew it too. He wanted to do something about it, but because he was just a child no older than eleven and because he didn't want to give Arthur trouble, he held himself back. Instead, he waited for an opportunity to do it without getting caught, and knew that Ivan agreed to his planes. Though Ivan told him that Peter should not get too involved, and Edmund agreed to leave the boy's hands as clean as possible. Not to mention, the boy seemed to like the professor, even though it seemed that the professor was wearily of him. Ivan wondered if the case of being oblivious ran in the family, or was it just this generation? They would soon have to talk to Peeves, it would seem. Edmund no longer doubt why Alistair truly placed him here, or prophase it had actually been Arthur?

Professor McGonagall ended up being the teacher Edmund liked the best, but Peter found her much too similar to Arthur, and the two Slytherins had to agreed that in some cases, she is like him. They guessed it's a British thing.

Minerva lived up to her name very well. She was just like the goddess, fair, strict and clever; she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. All the children were impressed that she turned her desk into a pig and back again, but was then disappointed when they found out that they won't be doing such things until a few years later.

After taking lots of complicated notes, the children were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Ivan, instead of turning it into a needle, turned it into a giant ice pillar that had destroyed his desk and had sharp, pointy tips just like a needle. Minerva was impress, but Ivan just blushed in embarrassment at what he had accidentally done, since he was still unable to control his powers very well, it seemed. Edmund almost got his right; it was sharp and pointy, except it wasn't silver, but silver black instead. And Peter only got it to turn into silver while Hermione got it all silver and pointy. All of them received a rare smile from Minerva while Ron grumbled in his seat beside Harry.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke and Edmund found that his experience in Narnia, or better yet, a few lessons with Ivan or Arthur, or even Peter!, would make a much better Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson than this!

The classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire Professor Quirrell had met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. The three children also noticed something strange about his turban that he said he got from an African prince as a thank-you present for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Peter had asked what the prince's name was, just in case he may know of him, but Quirrell said he didn't remember, since it was so hard to pronounce, so it had slipped his mind. That made some flags go off in the children's mind, and it was confirmed when he refused to tell them how he defeated the zombie when Seamus Finnigan asked him about it, and instead, started talking about the weather, which had nothing to do with what they were to learn about in his class at all. The children also noticed the funny smell that hung around his turban too. Ivan had noticed it at the Leaky Cauldron, but wasn't sure what it was. But he did see and felt the dark aura coming from it, which he still sees now. Ivan was sure that Arthur had felt the same, and that was why he had glare at the man.

Ivan had then asked the professor if the vampire he had met in Romania had shaggy light brown hair, red eyes, a small fang on the left side of his mouth, wears a small pearl-like earring on his left ear and is dressed in a large red or black trench coat with a small top hat that had two ribbons doning off of it- one red and one yellow, or not. From the way the professor's face kept palling at the description and he screamed before running out of the room, Ivan took it to mean yes. Yes, it was who he thought it was. Than Ivan wondered why Vladimir (Romania) would do such a thing and decided he'd write to Arthur about that in his monthly report as well. Now he just needed to decide when he should send his monthly report- the last day of September or before it?

"Was that Vladimir you were describing?" Peter questioned.

" _Da_ ," Ivan answered. The other children decided to listen in to this interesting conversation.

"I don't get it. Why would Vlad do that? He's not a vampire, nor is he a dark wizard."

" _Da_. I would like to know why as well."

"Um, guys?" Edmund spoke up. "Who's Vladimir?"

"A good family friend," said Peter. "He and my father are both in the M club along with Lukas from Norway, Leon or Jia Long from Hong Kong- my kind of adopted older brother? I don't really know if the Jerk adopted him or not after taking him from his father, and what happened to them after he gave him back to his father. But Leon does visit from time to time though. There's also Gupta from Egypt, Heracles from Greece, and some others I don't remember, because they don't often show up for regular meetings. Only Lukas, the Jerk, and Vlad does. That's why they're known as the M Trio."

"Ahh. I see," said Edmund, realizing what Peter had meant by that. He guessed that M stood for magic, and that the countries mentioned were some of the countries that knew about magic and practiced them. "Wait, Ivan. Isn't your little brother studying in Romania?"

" _Da_ , he is."

Since the teacher was no longer in the room, the children had no idea what to do, so they talked amongst themselves. Draco kept away from Ivan and his group, and instead, focused to truanting Ron and Harry. Of course, when he got to what happened with Peter in the Great Hall on their first day, Ivan sent him a look and tried to distract Peter. Edmund though, watched as Draco told the Gryffindors they lost 10 points for what happened that morning, and smirked when Ron retorted that Ivan lost the Slytherins 20 points for setting Peeves loss in the Great Hall. Ron blamed Peter for the 10 points, but Draco and the Slytherins couldn't touch or hurt Ivan in anyway satisfying- mostly too afraid to try, and Edmund and Ivan protected Peter as best they could. Draco wanted to say something, but held himself back and Harry held Ron back, saying they'll lose more points if he starts a fight now.

Before Ron could start anything back though, the door to the classroom slammed open and in came the scowling Professor Snape, latterly dragging the quivering Professor Quirrell behind him. The minute the professor saw Ivan, he tried to run away, but Snape's firm grip held him back. Both Ivan and Peter were instantly reminded of Ludwig and Feliciano. Then, Snape asked the class what was going on. Ron answered him, saying it was Ivan's fault and Snape turned his gaze to Ivan.

"I just asked him if the vampire he met in Romania was the same person I know _da,"_ Ivan answered.

"And it seemed that it was the same person," said Edmund.

"I see," said Snape. "So you know who Professor Quirrell met in Romania than?"

 _"Da,"_ said Ivan. "His name is Vladimir Lupei, a family friend. And he is not a vampire _da._ I do not know why he attacked Professor Quirrell though."

"Yeah," said Peter. "Vlad doesn't usually do something like that. I mean, his magic deals with the light side of things, after all."

"I see," said Snape. "Well Quirinus. It seems you have nothing to worry about, now is there. The person you met was not a vampire, nor was he a dark wizard. So I don't think he'll be coming after you anytime soon."

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "He is not the one who inherited the darkness in the family."

For some reason, that answer made Snape feel very uneasy.

"Well than. If that is all, I will be leaving now. I'll see all of you on Friday, and don't be late." He glared at Harry and the trio noticed that Snape seemed to really not like Harry very much. Peter told Ivan to ask Arthur about that.

* * *

Finally, Friday came around and it was time for double potions with Professor Snape. Like every morning, Peter sat at the Gryffindor table, talking with Dean and Seamus. Sometimes, Harry would sit next to him and Ron on the other side, refusing to talk or apologize to Peter still. Peter made due with it though, as long as Harry still liked him and let him stick around to watch, it was fine. Besides, Percy, the Weasley twins, Seamus, and Dean, along with some others in the house, accepted him. Though Percy did seem a bit distant, but at least he was somewhat nice, aside from the fact that he seemed to be avoiding Peter a lot lately. Peter usually go to class with Ivan and Edmund, and today was no exception.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls, which Ivan took a liking too and was no doubt thinking of having some at home once he got back. Edmund also seemed fascinated by it as well, but Peter hated it and held strongly onto Ivan's arm, staying in between the two Slytherins.

After Snape had finished roll call, he startled telling them what they will be doing in his class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began.

Hearing the word science, Edmund seemed to pipe up a bit. As he continued to talk, everyone listened and Peter was tempted to say that Arthur probably knew the beauty of potion making too, but the smiling Ivan held him down.

When Snape picked on Harry, neither Edmund nor Peter liked that very much and was very tempted to do something about it.

"Professor," Peter spoke up. "I do believe Hermione knows the answer. Why don't you ask her instead of picking on Harry?"

"Sit down, Kirkland!" Snape ordered. "I did not ask you to speak up. 5 points from Gryffindor for your insolence and Potter's incapability!"

Edmund and Peter didn't look too happy with this unfairness, and neither did the Gryffindors, but the other Slytherins definitely did though.

"Now, let's try this again, Potter," said Snape, turning back to Harry. "Tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't-," Harry began.

"There is no difference. They are the same," Edmund spoke up, causing Snape to turn toward him. "Both of those plants go by the name of aconite. And for your earlier questions, Professor, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion know as the Draught of Living Death, which makes the person who drinks it appear as though they are dead, but is actually just in a deep sleep. And it says here that a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"Right," said Snape. "Very good Mr. Pevensie. It's nice to know that at least one person had read ahead and knows how to find information instead of standing around and doing nothing to help their case." Harry looked down. "5 points to Slytherin."

"But that's not fair, Professor," said Edmund. "Beside, Hermione knows more than I do, she's read all of the curriculum's books. But you didn't call on her. And Peter was the one who found what a bezoar was, I just read off of his book. Don't you think you are being a little unfair here, Professor? It that really how a good teacher and a respectful adult should act, sir?"

Snape's face flashed red. "Enough, Pevensie, sit down," he ordered. "Well! Why aren't you writing down the information that's just been given to you?!"

Students started writing down what they could remember; some had to look it up because they forgot it, or ask their neighbors for help. It was fine if the Slytherins asked it, but if any of the Gryffindors asked, Snape would say something to them, but he didn't take off points though.

After that, Snape put them into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. he criticized everyone except for Draco- whom he seemed to like, Edmund (who was paired with Theo)- who actually had nothing for Snape to criticized on and who just made smart and witty remarks back at him that he could not punish the boy for, and Ivan (paired with Peter)- he said something to Ivan once, but Ivan's creepy smile kept him away.

Than, the incident with Neville happened and, after telling Seamus to take him to the hospital wing, Snape rounded on Harry again.

"Professor," said Edmund.

"Shush Pevensie! I'm not talking to you! One more word out of you and it'll be detention with me for an entire week!"

Edmund closed his mouth, not wanting to give Arthur trouble and knowing he'd pushed his luck enough for today. He met eyes with Harry though, who whispered a thank you to him, which he returned with a nod of his head.

* * *

An hour later, the children were leaving the classroom and Ron was comforting Harry when the trio walked by. Harry stopped them.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there you two," he said to Peter and Edmund.

"Think nothing of it," said Edmund. "The teacher was being unfair anyways, and I hate unfairness."

"Yeah, besides Harry," said Peter. "We're in the same house, after all. And we should stick together, right? Though, I'm really down that I lost us 5 points-"

"Yeah, well you already lost us 10 points on the first day," said Ron."

"Ron! Be nice, please," said Harry. "And it was actually you who lost them. And unlike you, Ron, they actually stood up for me."

Ron looked hurt by that, but couldn't say anything back because it was true, and he didn't want to loss Harry as a friend either. After all, he wanted to prove to his family that there was something he could do by himself, and he had taken quite well to Harry too.

"Hagrid invited me to tea later this afternoon," said Harry. "Would you three like to come along?"

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"What Ron? You know, you're being really mean right now. So what if Peter's ancestors were in Slytherin, so what if Ivan and Edmund are Slytherins?! Unlike the other Slytherins, they're actually nice to us, Ron! Or don't you remember our time together on the train? Did that mean nothing to you? If that is so, than I don't think I can call you my friend anymore, if that's how it's going to be from now on. If that's how you really are. And you know what, I didn't say this before in fear of how you and the others would take it, but I don't care anymore. Ron, the Sorting Hat almost placed me in Slytherin!"

Ron looked shocked. "What?"

"Yeah, so are you going to be mean to me too, now?"

"Wh-! No Harry. I-." Ron seemed lost.

"Why don't you just apologize and make up _da_ ," Ivan suggested. "And, though I was going to decline, I think now I will except your invitation, _da_. It's been about a week now, since we've last had afternoon teas together." Edmund and Peter nodded in agreement, somewhat missing their usual afternoon tea times with the family.

Ron glared at him, but then sighed, his shoulders slumped. "I," he began, his head lowered as he faced the three. "I'm sorry." He looked up at them. "I'm sorry. From now on, I'll try to be better. Please forgive me."

Edmund studied the boy for a bit, feeling as though he wasn't really sorry and didn't really have any intentions of becoming friends with them, but was willing to call for a peace treaty. Apparently, Ivan saw this too.

"That is up to Peter to decide, _da_ ," said Ivan, looking at Peter.

Peter smiled. "I already forgave you, Ron!" he said. "Actually, I was never really mad at you. I'm just happy that you don't hate me anymore. Friends?"

Ron gave a weak smiled. "Yeah," he whispered, not really meaning it. "Sure."

Edmund and Ivan looked at each other while Harry smiled.

Ron turned to Harry. "Er… Sorry, Harry," he said. "Friends again, mate?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Now common, let's finish our homework and than we can all meet up in the Great Hall at three."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, a real smile appearing on his face.

* * *

At five to three the children met in the Great Hall and left the castle. They made their way across the grounds, toward the edge of the forbidden forest, where Hagrid's small wooden house was located.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang- back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pushed the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. The place was small, so they had to squeeze in a bit.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron- though he had looked to Peter first, but with Ivan and Edmund with him, did not go- and started licking his ear.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brother away from the forest."

Peter laughed. "And that's Peter, Ivan, and Edmund," Harry introduced them.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors?" said Hagrid. "Why I'd never-. Say, what did ye say ye last names were again?"

"We didn't," said Edmund. "But mine is Pevensie."

"Ne'er heard of it. Muggle?"

Edmund nodded. "Got the magic from my great uncle, who was a full blood, but I don't know his name though."

"Mine is Kirkland," said Peter.

"Kirkland? Are ya related to Alistair Kirkland, by any chance?"

"He's my uncle."

"Eh, so that drunken guy has a family after all? I thought he was alone! But then again, he doesn't talk much about his family."

Peter laughed awkwardly. "That's because they tend to fight a lot. They are Slytherins after all. The sort that loves competing and vengeance."

"Slytherins are they? Hmm… I never knew. Hmm. But I guess... I could see it. Alistair as a Slytherin, I mean."

"You know he's uncle, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "Great guy. Always drunk, loud, and a wee bit temperamental when you piss him off. But he's great. We sometimes drink together at the Leaky Cauldron and in Hogsmeade. What about you, laddie?" he turned to Ivan.

"Stravinsky. It's Russian. I am from Russia _da_."

"His sister is married to Alistair and they have a son named Joshua," said Ron, taking a bit of the rock cake.

"Ah really. I didn't know that," said Hagrid.

The children found the rock cakes almost as bad as Arthur's cooking, but was able to fake enjoying it and doing it convincingly without falling over like with Arthur's cooking. They then proceeded to tell Hagrid all about their first-lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes as they talked. Hagrid was fascinated by the fact that the vampire Quirrell met in Romania was a family friend of the Kirklands and wasn't actually a vampire at all.

The children listened to Ron telling Hagrid about Charlie, all noticing that he changed the subject from Snape and knowing that there was something there that he wasn't telling them.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

"While you were there?" said Edmund, meetings eyes with Peter and Ivan.

Harry stared at Hagrid, who refused to meet his gaze and offered them more rock cakes instead. He then went back to reading the paper again while the three children of the Kirkland household looked at each other with understanding of what they were all thinking of.

* * *

As they walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse and Peter saying it was almost as bad as Arthur's cooking, Ivan decided he'd best send a letter to Arthur soon.

* * *

 ***I don't really understand the classes, so I'm putting all the first years together, because in all honesty, I don't think there's really that many first years. And if there really was as many students as 500 hundred, much less 300, the halls would have to be bigger to sit all of them in and the train would have to be longer, unless it's somehow enchanted or something. But I don't think so.**

 ***Can anyone guess who Monica is?**

 ***Sorry, I don't know how to do Hagrid's accent.**

 **Please Review! And thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language. Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Unexpected Visits**

Peter was exited for the flying lessons that would began on Thursday. He was really happy when he saw the noticed pinned up in the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't wait to show Arthur, and maybe than the man would finally get him a broom! Peter had to tell this to Ivan and Edmund.

Although, Harry looked really down and worried about embarrassing himself in front of Draco, which both Peter and Ron tried to comfort him. Harry said that everyone from wizarding family seemed to know how to fly already, and he was really worried about that. However, Peter told him that he's never been on a broom before, and he guessed that Edmund hasn't either, though he wasn't sure about Ivan- but guessed that the Russian could somehow make it work.

When Ron asked him how come, Peter told him that his family rarely had time, because the adults were always busy and his mother and sister were the only ones usually home with him. Otherwise, he'd be dropped off to a caretaker in Denmark for a while. That seemed to have made Ron a little bit envious, but later pitied Peter for it as well.

Quidditch seemed to be a popular subject among wizarding families, as they often talked about it, and Peter didn't quite understand why. He and Dean Thomas had gotten into a big argument with Ron about football once. Ron couldn't see what was so exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly, and Peter said that Arthur told him that football is a gentleman's game played by thugs, meaning it's for the trill and fun of hurting your opponents with said ball without being penalized. It was the one time where gentlemen could act like thugs and go all out. Ron still didn't seem to get it, so Peter promised that he'll teach him the game, he just had to write a letter to Arthur and ask the man to send a ball over soon.

During breakfast on Thursday, Hermione gave the Gryffindors some flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages and Neville and Peter seemed to be the only two to listen to her, Neville even worse than Peter because he was hanging on her every word while Peter just wanted to hear. Though everybody else seemed bored and was very pleased when her lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Arthur hadn't sent the children any letters, and children had not sent him any either, deciding to wait and send them all together in one day, the day Ivan sends his monthly reports so that Lancelot would only have to fly once and, hopefully, not carry too many letters. The only letters Peter had were letters to Arthur and the family, and the ones to Wendy. Edmund only had Lucy and Eustace to write to, and Ivan only had to write a report to Arthur, so in total, there should only be about fives letters at the most.

Harry also hadn't gotten any letters since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always brining him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. But today, it seemed he was even happier to get a letter from his father, who said he'd look into what Draco wanted to know.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Rememberball!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do." Peter was interested in that and thought maybe he should give one to Arthur some day, to remind him of how old and forgetful he is. "Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns re- oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet. "You've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry, Ron, and Peter jumped to their feet. Peter had just wanted to get the Remembrall back while Ron and Harry were half hoping for a reason to fight Draco, but Minerva, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville answered.

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him just as Ivan and Edmund walked up.

"What happened here?" asked Edmund.

"Nothing," said Harry. "Just Malfoy again."

"Ahh." He looked to Peter. "So, exited for that flying lesson, Pete?"

"You bet!" said Peter. "I can't wait to bother the Jerk to get me a broom later!"

"Hmm," said Edmund. "You really want that, don't you?"

"Well of course!" said Peter. "Not only can I use it to fly away from the Jerk, but I can also use it as a weapon!"

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "I believe Maria Clara de la Cruz uses her broom to hit Alfred once or twice during their time together in the Philippines. Though her older brother, Jose Hernandez Carriedo Martinez, loves just shooting him to get Alfred to wake up on some mornings. I love that Mexican _da_. But I don't really like the fact that he keeps missing Alfred's head by a inch every time."

Edmund got what that meant right away, and smirked as he thought back to America and Russia's relationship with Mexico- he and Eustace had taken to Arthur's library quite nicely, and had wanted to study up on what they had missed out on. Although he does wonder about the Philippines involvement with America, as there seemed to be more there than Russia was letting out.

The other Gryffindors, on the other hand, looked horrified at what they had heard, and not far from them, Draco was also listening in as well.

"Wait," Hermione spoke up. "You said they're siblings. How come their last names are different?"

"It is similar to Alfred and _Piter da_ ," said Ivan. "Except with them, Alfred left the family by disowning Big Brother and then took up a new last name da. Maria was adopted."

"Wait. Going back to what you said before, Ivan. Jose misses?" asked Peter, surprised. "He can't be as bad as Arthur, can he?"

" _Net_. Alfred is just lucky. He moves out of the way quick enough most times, but other times, Jose does miss _da_. And Big Brother is not that bad when he really puts his mind to it _da._ Where did you think Alfred got the genes from?"

Just than, Lancelot dropped a package on the table, in front of Peter, before flying down to land on his shoulder. Peter looked at the package questioningly before looking to Ivan.

" _Net_ ," said Ivan. "I have not sent anything yet."

"Neither have I," said Edmund.

Peter looked back to the box and took off the letter. He opened it and said, "It's from Alistair. He said that Dylan and Seamus came over and that the family made some sweets for us. Dylan says here that Arthur was not allowed into the kitchen!"

Reading that, Peter than happily opened the package while Lancelot flew over to Ivan, who took the parchment and borrowed someone's quill to write a reply back to Alistair on the back of that paper. That was when he noticed the Russian words now appearing at the bottom of the letter, and looking at the happy Peter who was giving out his sweets to the others, read what Arthur had to say.

"What is it, Ivan?" Edmund asked, coming closer to him so that others wouldn't hear.

" _Nichego_ ," he said. "Big Brother is just telling me to send my reports soon, and that he was going to the monthly World Meeting this Sunday, the 15th, so he should be able to talk to one of the Baltics and get my work for me _da_. Or at least, a report on what is currently happening. Not that I need, nor do I want, to know about it _da_."

"I see. Peter, are there any Turkish Delights?"

"Yeah, Lucy made lots!" said Peter, giving Edmund a small rectangular box.

Ivan smiled, handing back the quill and instead of sending a reply back, he sent Lancelot off and threw the letter in front of him, where it disappeared into ashes, to the shock of many.

After that, Ivan joined them on the sweets.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, the first year Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. But somehow, Peter found it odd and it seemed to him as though they were smiling and waving at him in a friendly manner. Edmund also found the place interesting as well, and Ivan only stared in thought at it, before smiling and agreeing with him that indeed, the forbidden forest was an interesting place to be.

The other houses were already there, and so were many broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Fred and George had complained about the school brooms to the first years once, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Edmund said that it was good protection and way of learning, which Peter and Ivan agreed.

Their teacher, Madam hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk, and Ivan seemed to find her rather interesting.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"I wonder if this is what Alfred had to go through with Gilbert," said Peter, standing in between Edmund and Harry.

" _Net_ ," said Ivan, who was on the other side of Edmund. "That Prussian is worse than this. Your brother almost cried during those terrible," he smiled widely, "terrible winter days."

"Prussia?" asked Edmund.

" _Da_. Prussia sent help to America during the American Revolution. I believe it was just to spite England _da_. The two of them was never really on good terms much _da_. Ever since England broke their alliance in the middle of the Austrian War of Succession _da_. Ahh, those good old days..."

"You three over there stop your chatters and listen up!" Madam Hooch shouted, getting back everyone's attention from the rather interesting conversations. "Now, stick out your right hand over your broom," the children looked down at their old and warn out brooms, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom, along with Peter, Edmund, and Ivan's, jumped into their hands at once, but it was one of the few that did. Once everyone had their broom in their hand, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. When she passed Ivan, Peter, and Edmund, Madam Hooch had raised an eyebrow at their poster, but didn't say anything and walked away to tell Draco what he had been doing wrong for years now.

Peter and Edmund shared a look of confusion, but shrugged it off until Ivan said, "We have military peoples in our family, _da_." And then they understood why Madam Hooch had stopped.

"I see," said Madam Hooch, having heard. "So that's why… Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle- twelve feet- twenty feet.

Neville's scared white face looked down at the ground falling away. Scared and frightened and not forgetting what he was supposed to do to get back down, Neville accidentally commanded the broom to take off. He gasped as the broom shot off, and held on tight.

"Neville!" Peter shouted, shooting up as well.

"Mr. Kirkland!" Madam Hooch shouted after him.

"Peter!" Edmund followed him off the ground while Ivan watched them carefully.

"Mr. Pevensie! Come back here!" She would have done something, but Ivan's hand stopped her.

" _Prodozhdite Professor_ , wait," he said.

Everyone watched as Peter and Edmund chased Neville's broom around. Finally, both caught up and told the scared Neville to pull up before they hit the wall. Neville did not seem to comprehend this, still too frightened. Peter and Edmund met eyes with each other and nodded in understanding before Edmund grabbed onto Neville's hand, pulling him over to his broom and pulled up just in time to avoid the wall. But Neville's broom did not miss and instantly broke upon contact.

"Whew," Edmund breathed out, hovering in the air with Peter.

"Good job, boys!" Madam Hooch shouted over. "Now come down!"

Neville looked down at the ground, and seeing how high they were, screamed and slipped sideways, out of Edmund's reach.

"Wait- Neville!" Edmund shouted after him.

Peter flew down to get the boy and intercepted his blow. Since Peter was still a first timer, he didn't really know what he was doing and so, ended up catching Neville, but flew too fast toward the others. Everyone scattered away just as they came, Edmund coming on the other side and pulling both child off the broom. All three landed on the ground, rolling about a few feet before stopping, Edmund above Peter and Neville. The broom that Peter was on was easily caught by Ivan, who merely held his hand up in wait for it before making a grab for it when it came. He then made his way over to them with both brooms in his hand. Edmund's broom was lying on the ground, some distance away from the three lumps of boys.

Everyone crowded around them and Madam Hooch bent over their forms. Edmund got up first, his left arm bleeding. Neville had his back to Peter, who was at the bottom, and did not look too good.

Edmund helped the boy up and off Peter.

"Ow," said Neville when Edmund pulled his arm.

"A broken wrist?" said Edmund, Ivan coming up to him with their broom in his hands.

"Nothing to worry about _da_ ," said Ivan. He then looked to Peter, who began to sit up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Kirkland?" Madam Hooch asked, bending over him.

"Yes," Peter answered. "I'm fine."

"Oh my god, Peter!" Ron grasped, seeing the blood rolling down his head. "You're head."

"Ha?"

"You're bleeding!" said Harry.

Peter touched the blood on his head and looked at it. "Oh," he said. "I guess I am. Don't worry," he got up, but almost fell had Madam Hooch not caught him. "I'm used to worse." He winched a little. "Besides, this is nothing. It'll go away soon."

Madam Hooch turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take these boys to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dears."

She led Peter off to the hospital wing. Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutched his wrist and hobbled off with Edmund, who had his arms around him in support as they walked away. Edmund looked back to Ivan and nodded at him, to whom he smiled back at and glanced to Peter, who smiled weakly back at him. Edmund nodded and they disappeared back into the castle.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins, minus Ivan joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Lay off, Parkinson," said Ron. "Besides, he wouldn't have fallen had that Slytherin Pevensie not let go of him."

"Ron, Edmund did not let go of Neville," Harry reason. "Neville fidgeted against Edmund and fell off himself. Besides, he saved both Peter and Neville."

"Yeah, by tackling them both to the ground," said Ron. "They should lose points for this!"

"For what? Helping out a fellow class member, Weasley?" Theodore spoke up.

"In my opinion, we should be getting points for even attempting to help Longbottom," said Blaise.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But you should also lose points for going off like that and disobeying teacher's orders!"

"Than that would be losing points for two Gryffindors and only one Slytherin," Theodore pointed out, his face blank.

Blaise and the other Slytherins, aside from Ivan- who was just standing there and watching, smirked. "Well, aren't we losing points quickly," he mocked.

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Draco smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No Harry!" shouted Hermione, stepping in front of him. "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her, his face red as he mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground. Ivan watched as he went up and smiled at the look on his face. Harry pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher. The girls screamed and gasped while Ron whooped in admiration. Ivan could only watch and smile as Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair. Draco looked stunned.

Ivan watched the interactions between the two, thinking.

"Do something!" Hermione shouted at him, snapping Ivan out of his thoughts.

" _Da_?" questioned Ivan.

"Stop them! You should be able to. Everyone knows that Malfoy is scared of you. He'll listen to you if you tell him to stop this and come down! Or do you want us all to get into trouble and lose more house points?"

" _Net_ ," said Ivan. "Draco is not scared of me, nor will he ever listen to me. And my hands are full and I don't want to give Big Brother any more trouble. Besides," he looked up just as Draco threw the ball. "I think it is too late, _da_."

Hermione turned back just in time to see Harry go after the ball.

A few minutes later, Harry returned with the ball in his hand and the others, minus the Slytherins, ran up to congratulate him for a job well done.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone looked toward the voice and silence befallen them as the children saw Professor McGonagall running toward them. Draco smirked smuggled and Ivan continued to smile, holding onto the broomsticks still as he stood beside Blaise and Theo.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" said Minerva. She looked almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how dare you- might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quite, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry followed Minerva and returned Ivan's reassuring smile with an unsure one of his own.

* * *

Once classes were over, Ivan quickly went to the hospital wing to find Peter being forced to stay in bed by the nurse, Edmund sitting beside him while Neville slept in the other bed. He had all their notes, work, and assignments with him, Neville included.

"Ivan," Peter weakly said, a small smile on his face. "I'm in so much trouble, aren't I?"

" _Da_ ," Ivan said, sitting down next to Edmund.

"Father is going to kill me for this, isn't he?" He covered his eyes with his hands.

"Well, he'll kill you for worrying your mother and maybe giving her a heart attack. _Da_."

Peter groan. "Are you going to be reporting this?"

" _Net_. I don't have to. You know that I don't have to, _Piter_. Besides, I fear it may not be your father's wrath you should really be worrying about right now, _da_."

"What do you mean?"

"You forget who lives closest to us right now, _Piter_."

Peter's face turned into one of horror. "Oh crap," he said.

"I would be expecting him to come soon, _Piter_."

"That is, if he isn't already here," Edmund put in.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Neville, sitting up.

The three looked at him for a moment before Ivan smiled. "You will find that out soon enough, _da_?"

* * *

Edmund was able to leave with Ivan soon after- after proving that he was alright to leave, but Peter was kept in bed until dinner- after telling the nurse over and over again that he was all right now and wanted to leave (she was shocked to find that he really was all right- his wounds had healed just as fast as Edmund's, if not faster. But madam Poppy Pomfrey still kept him there for a while longer though), and Neville wanted to stay the night. When Peter was released and given an okay to go, he was so happy to be out of there. He, like the rest of his family, really didn't like being bedridden and not being able to do anything.

Peter came just in time to hear Harry tell Ron about him becoming a seeker after they both welcomed him back from the hospital wing.

Ron was just so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry after he finished explaining, his food long forgotten.

"Congratulations Harry!" said Peter.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Wood said I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, okay guys? Wood wants to keep it a secret."

And then the Weasley twins came to congratulate Harry.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

"You get to use a bat, right?" asked Peter. "Awesome. I want to try out!"

"Peter," said Edmund, coming up behind him with Ivan. "After what happened today, you really want to try out for Beater? Are you mad? Arthur is going to skin you alive, if Alistair or Michelle doesn't get to you first."

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "But Michelle will be too soft on him. And remember what Big Brother said, Peter? No brooms _da_."

"But I want it! I'll bug him until I get it. I'll even use the new tricks Peeves taught me!"

"Ohh? Sae ye an' Peeves hae become friends, hae ye?" a voice whispered into Peter's ears that made him shiver in fright.

Peter slowly turned his head toward the newcomer, who was standing on top of the Gryffindor table, his form bent over Peter's as he leaned in to whisper to him. Everyone was looking at the newcomer standing on top of the Gryffindor table.

"Ah- u- Alistair," said Peter.

"Awrite (hello) laddie," said Alistair, jumping down in front of Ivan, who backed away a bit.

"Careful Alistair," he said. "You almost landed on me and Edmund _da_."

Alistair turned toward him and smirked. "Please," he said. "Baith (both) ay ye hae survived waur."

"Alistair," said Albus from the teacher's table, standing up. "What brings you here tonight, old friend?"

"Jist haur tae see mah hen (dear) injured nephew, Albus. Naethin' tae fash yerse (worry) abit," said Alistair. "Noo than, Ah heard it was yer first day ay flyin'?"

Peter nodded, afraid.

"An' ye got hurt?"

Again Peter nodded. Alistair looked to Edmund, who stiffened and nodded as well. He then turned to narrow his eyes at Ivan.

"An' ye did naethin'?"

"It was good experience, _da_?" Ivan shrugged. "Besides, my hands were full and you seem to have gotten what you wanted, Alistair."

"Hm." Alistair turned back to Peter. "Sae, was it guid? Flyin'?"

Peter smiled. "Yes!" he answered.

"Stoathin (great)." And Alistair punched him to the wall behind the table, shocking everyone expect Ivan and Edmund.

"Alistair!" Minerva stood up.

"Dornt fash yerse, Minerva. He's nae deid yit. Gie up, laddie." He walked over to Peter, who sat up and held his once again injured head. "'At fur fur worryin' us an' nae sayin' anythin'."

Peter looked up as Alistair towered over him.

"Well how could I?" asked Peter. "None of you ever liked asking for help, nor do you tell others what's wrong! Its only expected I'd be like this too!"

"Yellin' at ne noo, ur ye?"

"…If I could yell and kick at my father, then I'm not afraid of you either Alistair."

Alistair's face went dark. "'At line soods tay familiar." He crouched down to Peter's high and grabbed him by his hair.

"Alistair," Ivan spoke up. "Should I remind you that _vy po-prezhnemu v sootvetstvii s pravilom starshego brata_ (you are still under Big Brother's rule)?" He went slowly so Alistair could follow, knowing that that man knew some Slavonic languages, mostly Ukrainian, a bit of Russian, and small amounts of Belarusian. Peter also seemed to be understanding some words here or there, but others appeared lost. "Do remember who the head of the family is, Alistair." Edmund caught on to what Ivan seemed to be saying. "Even if you can get away with bullying him, _on po-prezhnemu gorazdo boleye moshchnym, chem vy_ (he is still much more powerful than you are) _da_. He will not let it pass if you hurt Peter _da_."

Alistair smirked as he glanced back at Ivan's smiling face. "Tsk. Dornt ye ever loss 'at smile ay yours, Ivan?" Ivan continued to smile as Alistair glanced back to Peter. He then stood back up. "Ah expect stoatin (great) things frae ye thes summer, Peter. Gie wee Artie tae buy ye th' brooms, an' I'll gie ye a praise."

Peter looked up, excited now. "Really? What?" he asked.

Alistair smiled. "I'll tak' ye tae gie a new card."

Peter's face lit up and he quickly got to his feet. "Really? But what about Arthur?"

"Fa da ye hink Ah am? Ye pure hink aam afraid ay Artie?"

Ivan let out a small laugh. "So this is what you were going for," he said. " _Vy khotite, chtoby snova ottsa i syna drug protiv druga_ (you want to turn father and son against each other again) _da_." He actually said this in normal speech Russian pattern. "Really great Alistair."

"Whit can Ah say?" said Alistair, walking back to Ivan with Peter behind him. "It's nae loch Ah can jist gang doon tae London aw th' time, ye kew? Ah hae tae keep Artie oan his toes somehaw. Ur he'll return tae bein' a wee weaklin' again. An' aw mah stoaner (hard) wark thouch it aw these years woods amount tea naethin' 'en."

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan.

Alistair than turned to the high table. "Sorry tae bortha ye," he apologized. "I'll be gonnae noo." He turned toward the door. "An' Peter. Tak' caur ay yerself, ur I'll come again. An' keep talkin' wi' Peeves. Wee hin' (thing) has stoatin tricks up his sleeves."

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "Tricks that Big Brother could us on his enemies later. _Obratite vnimanuye na samoopredeleniya, ne tayno otpravit' rossiyskikh shpionov v Angkii kogda-libo snova (_ note to self, never secretly send Russian spies into England ever again), _da._ "

Alistair smirked and glanced toward the Weasley twins. "An' guid luck tae ye. Mabbe ye an' 'at wee mukker (friend) ay yoors will be able tae fin' an' uncowre aw th' secrets 'at thes castle has tae offer. But be tend (careful), if ya dae tay much damage, He wullnae be caty (happy)." And he disappeared in a green poof.

"He used… apparition? Inside the castle?" said Minerva, shocked.

Whispers broke out than, everyone talking about what had just happen.

"Man, that's some complicated family you have, Peter," said Fred.

"Yeah," said George. "I kind of see why you don't want to be a Slytherin."

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "Peter is not much of the vengeful type. Nor does he like violence all that much."

"And he's not really that ambitious, just stubborn," Edmund put it.

"Great, guys," said Peter. "Just tell them everything, why don't you?"

The two smirked at him.

"By the way, how are you feeling, Pete?" asked Edmund.

"Yeah, that punch looked really hard, mate," Ron agreed.

"Nah," said Peter. "He was holding back from damaging the school and getting the Jerk all worked up about money and stuff again. Besides, last time, I went through four walls."

"Wow, really?" Harry asked. Peter nodded, sitting down. "And I thought my life was bad."

"Isn't that child abuse?" Hermione spoke up. "You should report this!"

"No," said Peter. "It's no use."

"What do you mean it's no-"

"My father has a really high position in the British government. In fact, he is the Queen's chief adviser and I guess, right hand man? Anywho, all matters concerning or going on in the family, illegal or not, will be considered legal if it's what he wants. Sometimes, he has even more power than the Queen herself."

"Are you serious?" asked Ron. "Someone like that exists?"

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "I thought I already told you this."

Ron and Harry gasped at them.

"Slytherins," Ron muttered.

"Well," said Fred. "Let's get back to what we were saying before we were interrupted, shall we. Though I admit, that was interesting. Anyways, Harry." He turned to Harry. "With you on the team now, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year."

"Congratulations Harry," said Edmund. "What position?"

" _Da, pozdravleniya_ , congratulations."

"Er…" said Harry.

"Opps," said the Weasley twins, looking at each other. "We weren't supposed to say that."

"That's okay," said Edmund. "We'll keep it a secret."

" _Da_. I'm good with secrets."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Buried so deep in the snow…"

Ivan smiled, his eyes closed. " _Da_. Russian winter has its benefits."

And than the Weasley twins went on to talking more about Quidditch, before saying they had to meet up with Lee Jordan and left.

They were hardly out of sight when Draco came up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" he asked, too afraid to bring up anything that had happened with Alistair in fear of what may happen to him next. But he did glance at the calm and smiling Ivan first though.

In all honesty, Draco really wanted to know what that was all about, but he guessed he could wait until his father sent him back more information. Apparently, it was really hard to find anything on these guys aside form the fact that the Kirklands had ties to the British government and that a man by the name of Arthur Kirkland, age 23, was the representative of England. He had three older brothers and an uncle who had disowned him. His bothers are Dylan Kirkland, 24, representative of Wales; Seamus Kirkland, age 25, who represented Northern Ireland, and Alistair Kirkland, age 26, for Scotland. There were more information his father had sent, such as their addresses and history, which was mostly clean, too clean. Also, it is said that Peter Kirkland was their younger brother, and that their parents were dead. So how come Peter says his parents are still alive, and why does he call Alistair his uncle when it should be older brother? But Draco found that he couldn't voice his question out loud to anyone, nor could he write them. He was sure it was a spell, but he didn't know who had cast it nor does he know how to break it. He tried to ask for help, but whenever he tried, something always comes up and he never got to say anything.

After challenging Harry to a duel, Draco left and Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of confused on that too," said Peter. "Is it like a muggle duel back in the earlier centuries? Expcet with wands for weapons and not guns or swords?"

"Er… something like that?" said Ron, before turning to Harry. "A second's there to take over if you die."

"So that's why you looked so happy," said Edmund, turning to Ivan.

Ivan shrugged. "Though it is not something I would often suggest to anyone, especially Alfred, I don't think you should go, _da_ ," said Ivan.

"Yeah," Edmund agreed after a sigh. "It's probably a trick. Come on Ivan, let's go. I don't think anything's going to happen to Peter again now that Alistair is gone. Surely Arthur won't show up as well." Both Ivan and Peter looked doubtfully toward the doors, Peter shifting a bit and seemed as though he wanted to grab onto Ivan. "I'm starving." And Edmund dragged the Russian off to their table for dinner, no longer afraid or wearily to touch or make contact with Ivan anymore.

"Ha. What do they know," said Ron.

"I think they're right. You shouldn't go, Harry. You could die!" said Peter.

"He's not going to die," said Ron. "People only die in proper duels. Duels with real wizards, you know. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"True, but still…" said Peter. "If you can't use magic, than what? It's pointless, isn't it?"

"Not if you just throw away your wand and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me."

They all looked up to find Hermione there.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron, and Peter had to laugh at how Arthur-like that was.

Hermione ignored him and started explaining to them why they shouldn't go to this duel.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Peter kept awake that night while Seamus and Dean slept away. Ron was giving Harry some advice on what to do to keep himself safe.

Peter still stood by what he said about not going, but also couldn't help wanting to break the rules and go on this adventure too. He was very much like Arthur and Alfred in this way, and he knew it, but couldn't help it. Though he was also worried about getting caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris as well, but argued that he would go with them to keep an eye on Harry. Surely Arthur would take that excuse and let the incident pass, since Peter knew he would have to tell Ivan and Ivan would have to write to Arthur. In the end, he agreed to go with them just to be another pair of eyes for them. Though Peter still tried to talk them out of it somehow, knowing that that was the right thing to do, but not really feel like doing it much.

"Half- past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."

They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows and causing Peter to be suspicious.

"Wait," he said, stopping the two from going any farther, his eyes narrowed on the chair nearest the portrait.

"What?" asked Ron. "You've changed your mind? Trying to stop us?"

"No," said Peter. "Not me." His eyes went back to the chair. "Her."

A lamp flickered on and Hermione Granger sat in the chair, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

Hermione ignored him and instead, focused on Peter. "I'm surprised you knew I was here," she said to Peter. "I thought I was very well hidden."

"You left the fire on," said Peter. "And I can hear you breathing." _'And feel your presence within the room,'_ he added in his head.

Feeling for people's presence had been something Arthur had taught Peter how to do at a very young age. They first started with having Peter feel for those around him. Arthur had him tell how many people were in a room with his eyes close and then they used this in real fights, where Peter had to avoid sneak attacks. Then Arthur started having Peter recognize the presence of individuals, starting with their family first and then went to those close to them. After this, Arthur was going to start Peter on how to hide his presence and then finding others presences from where they are located in the world. Though Arthur said that that one was the hardest to do, and that only truly powerful people are able to master it. There are also many different methods of how to do it as well, and each person has a different way of going about it depending on how powerful they are.

"Hear her/me breathing?" questioned the three children.

"Military training with my family. I started really young."

"I see," she than turned to Ron and Harry. "So you're really going?" she asked.

"And you can't stop us," said Ron.

"I almost told your brother," she snapped, "Percy- he's a perfect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry said to Ron and Peter, leading them toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Seeing this, Hermione ran to stand in front of them. Harry scowled and told her to move out of the way. She refused and Ron ended up having to push her back and out of the way, telling Harry and Peter to go. Harry nodded and climbed through the hole with Peter, Ron soon following after.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got form Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away," said Ron.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

"Thank you," said Peter, welcoming the silence. "Man I never thought anyone could be worse than Arthur."

"Now what am I going to do?" asked Hermione shrilly, seeing that the Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go. We three are going to be late."

"Actually, Ron," said Peter as they walked off. "It's our problem too. Without the Fat Lady there, we can't get into the dorm room, remember?"

"… We'll figure something out later," said Harry. "I don't want to be late. Who knows what Malfoy would say."

Peter rolled his eyes. "If he's even there waiting…"

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Oh god, no," Peter whispered, looking up. "I thought I got away from Arthur, and now I meet another just like him, if not worse…"

"You are not," Harry said to Hermione.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us ill tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve-" said Ron loudly, and Peter had to agreed, though he didn't like the loudness and had to cover Ron's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."

Peter nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Me too," he said. "Keep your voices down, please. If we get caught, especially this early, I'll never hear the end of it."

The sound the two heard was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting though the darkness.

"No," said Peter. "It's not. It's-"

"Neville?" said Harry.

It indeed was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me!" he said. "I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville," said Peter. "The password's 'Pig snout', but it won't help you now. The Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" asked Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"He only stayed there longer to rest," said Peter.

"You should've stayed with me," said Neville. "You were worse than I was. And Edmund was bleeding also. And, I heard about what happened in the Great Hall. And here I thought my family was bad..."

Peter laughed. "Oh, don't worry. We're fine," he assured him. "Besides, we've been through worse and lived. And we really hate hospitals."

"I wish I could heal as fast as you."

"Seamus-"

"Look, its all well and good that both of you are alright now," Ron interrupted. "But Peter we have to go. So we'll see you later Nevil-"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone. The Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you guys is caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bofies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

Hermione and Peter opened their mouths to say something to that, but Harry hissed at them to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. They moved through the corridors, sped up to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Draco and his Crabbe weren't there. Instead, it was Ivan and Edmund.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry.

"Don't tell me," said Ron. "We'll be fighting you?"

" _Net_ ," said Ivan, walking closer.

"Draco won't be coming," said Edmund.

"So he chickened out, has he?" asked Ron.

"Or did you do something to him, Ivan," Peter narrowed his eyes at the Russian.

" _Net_ ," said Ivan. "Though I would love to, but _Net._ He-."

A noise in the next room made the children jump while Peter, Ivan, and Edmund narrowed their eyes. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak- and it wasn't Draco.

"Sniff around, my sweet. They might be lurking around in a corner." It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

Ron turned toward the two Slytherins, his face red. "You brought them?" he asked.

" _Net_ ," said Ivan.

"It was Draco," Edmund put in. "He planned this. And I have to admit, he's good."

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan, knowing exactly how much. "And we only came to warn you, because we were worried about Peter _da_."

"We had to wait until the others went to sleep though."

"Guys," said Harry, looking very worried. He shushed them and motioned for them all to go to the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter. "Probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, the children petrified while those stuck in a child's body (Peter included) kept calm as they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor.

They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke int a run, but Ivan grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You be quiet, _da_?" he said, his smile gone.

"If we all get caught…" said Peter, horror on his face.

"We're not getting caught," said Harry. "Come on, this way."

Harry led them down one corridor then another.

"Um, guys," said Edmund. "I don't remember this way."

"Must be a hidden passageway than," said Peter. "Come on."

And they hurtled along it, coming out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," said Harry, breathing out a sigh of relieve.

"I told you," said Hermione, looking red. "I told you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, " quickly as possible."

Edmund and Ivan nodded. "And we have to get back to our room," said Edmund.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "But I want to get these guys to their tower first.'

"You don't need to do that," said Ron. "We can go by ourselves."

"We're coming with you, end of discussion." For some reason, Ron found himself unable to retort back. It was as if he was talking to a man, a very powerful man, used to giving out orders that are quickly followed out.

"So Malfoy tricked us, did he?" said Harry.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, walking back toward the Gryffindor tower.

They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Peeves, please keep your voice down," said Peter, coming up front. "I don't want to get into anymore trouble."

"Tut, tut, tut," said Peeves. "Wandering around at midnight and saying you don't want to get into anymore trouble, Peter? You really are like your father."

"Please Peeves. I'll give my father extra hell when I get home, if you'd just let us go? We're friends, right? If I get caught and expelled now, he'll give me hell!"

"You know Peeves," Ivan spoke up. "My powers are still a little unstable. Who knows what I'll do if my emotions become unstable, _da_."

Edmund looked at him funnily, knowing that Ivan had already mastered his powers since their first night here, he just wasn't saying anything about it and was still acting innocent.

"Well," said Peeves, seeming a little scared now. "I should tell. Yes, but-"

"Oh, get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves. This was a big mistake.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Peeves!" Peter whispered.

"You'd better run, young lord," Peeves advised.

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door- and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!" they could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open- they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. However, Ivan was smiling as he looked up into the eyes of a monstrous three-headed dog. Edmund face-palmed himself at not being able to hold him back.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" they heard Filch say through the door. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves. Now, where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right- please."

"NOTHING! Hahaaaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you don't say please! Haha! Haaaaaa!" and they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage, thinking Peeves had tricked him.

"Good," said Harry. "Peeves didn't say anything."

"Don't worry, Harry," said Peter, his back turned to the door. "He thinks the door is locked."

"We- we have more important matters to deal with right now though," said Edmund.

"No," said Harry. "I think we'll be okay- get off, Neville!" Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned around- and saw, quite clearly, what. They weren't in a room, they were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor.

"This is…" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Edmund. "And now we know why it's forbidden."

"We are so dead," said Ron. "So bloody dead."

"What's Ivan doing?" asked Harry, seeing how the dogs were only looking at Ivan.

"Is he bloody mad?!" asked Ron, seeing Ivan holding up his hand to the dogs, smiling.

Peter was just staring at the three-headed dog, trying to place them in his memories. He knew about three-headed dogs, Arthur told him about them. There was also something he had said, but Peter couldn't quite remember it.

"Quite, actually," said Edmund.

Harry groped for the doorknob and they fell backward when the door opened. Peter was started out of his thoughts when Edmund pulled at his ropes and motioned to Ivan.

"Oh, right," said Peter, running toward Ivan and pulling him away from the dog, who seemed startled by Peter's prescience.

"Hey, hand," said Edmund, showing Peter that he couldn't move.

"Ivan," Peter growled out, but went to get Edmund anyways, and together, all three exited the corridor.

Harry slammed the door shut once Peter ran out, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared- all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. "And why are there-"

"Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

"W-why did you bring those two in here, Peter?" said Ron. "They're Slytherins!"

"Shush!" said Peter. "Ivan. Ivan! Look at me! Snap out of it! Snap out of it!" He hit Ivan a few times. "We're not in Russia. They're not your dogs!"

" _Da, Piter_ ," said Ivan. "I know that. And my dogs don't have three heads _da_."

"Oh. You were sane… than why did you-?"

"Never mind that!" said Edmund. "Ivan, how long do you intend to keep me crippled? I wouldn't mind it if you did it while Lucy was here with me, but… I'd rather not be stuck with either one of you thank you. I'm European."

" _Da. Izvinite_ , sorry," said Ivan, releasing Edmund. "I didn't want you to stop me _da_."

"Why not?" asked Ron. "And what were you doing with that dog? I don't even know why they're keeping it down there, or better yet, in a school!"

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" snapped Hermione. "Any of you!"

"Well excuse me, Miss Smarty Pants," said Edmund. "Not everyone is like you."

"Ahh! Didn't you see what it was standing on? Any of you?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"It was standing on a trap door, sweetie," said Edmund. "What? I had a good look, and so did Peter and Ivan. It's guarding something, we know. Now please stop with the attitude, already, Miss Know-it-all. It's honestly quite annoying."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," said Peter.

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed.

Edmund pout glare at them.

Hermione gasped and stood up, glaring at them all. "Well, I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open. "No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

"Ahh, she's infuriating," said Edmund.

" _Da_."

"Right?" said Ron.

"But hopefully, it'll be better with time," said Peter. "Now, I believe you two should go back."

" _Da_ , we should," said Ivan. "But first. _Piter_ , do you have your letters ready?"

Peter nodded and ran up the stairs to get his letters. He returned and gave them to Ivan. Ivan and Edmund nodded their heads, getting up and walking toward the portrait.

"Good night, Peter," said Edmund, once they were out.

" _Da. Spokoynoy nochi, Piter_ ," said Ivan.

Peter nodded. "Good night, and go safely, you two. Don't get caught," he said.

"Us, get caught?" said Edmund. "You seem to forget who we are, Peter," said Edmund.

"Right," said Peter, a smile on his face. "Well, see you in the morning then." And turned back and, said the password, stepped back into the dormitory.

"Shall we go now, Ivan?" asked Edmund.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan.

Edmund took hold of Ivan's arm and the both of them walked back down the stairs, soon disappearing into the shadows and soon back in their dorm room.

* * *

Outside, Lancelot flew into the night, off to the Kirkland family mansion back in London, than to Australia, and finally to his master in Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please, please, please, leave a REVIEW!**

 **Next chapter: It's Arthur's turn. He's at a World Meeting, and something interesting happens.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language. Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.**

 **This chapter may be a bit confusing and there's a lot of conversations in it. I will be using both humans and country names.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The World Meeting**

Arthur walked into the meeting room and looked around. Finally, his eyes landed on the two Baltics standing together in one corner of the room, Latvia shaking because of Belarus, who stood over him with a mad look in her eyes and one of her knives in her hand. Arthur debated with himself on weather he should approach them or not and decided it'd be best he wait for the break or after the meeting.

Arthur took a seat and his tea was brought to him. He thanked the maid, who blushed and moved away back to her position again. Arthur's face turned serious as he took a sip of his tea, thinking back to what had happened on September 2nd.

Arthur had been in the kitchen than, cutting up some vegetables when he saw it; the image of Peter being insulted and run out of the great hall, tears in his eyes. It broke Arthur's heart a little and he found he had cute himself. Michelle became a little worried, but Arthur brushed it off and left the room so that Michelle wouldn't know, but she ended up knowing anyways, that it was about Peter.

Arthur had actually been keeping an eye out on the children, sometimes slipping in and watching them. He had seen them on the train, and was happy that they were getting along with Harry Potter. But he stopped looking after Peter started talking about families though, as he had work to do. But now and again, during breaks or when he has time, Arthur does look.

And that morning, he wasn't, but the pain came anyways, because it was Peter.

Dylan had came over and asked him if something was wrong and Dylan being Dylan, asked if Arthur was going to do something about it. Arthur had said that he wouldn't unless Peter asked him for help and that was when Michelle found out.

Than there was also the meeting with Von and the fact that Draco was looking into their family history now. It seemed that Arthur would have to deal with this himself, should Lucius Malfoy stepped too far out of line.

" _Bonjour Angleterre_." Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt pressure on his shoulder and glanced down to find someone's arm there. " _Tu as un air terrible_ (you look terrible). _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas_ (what's wrong)? _Vous pouvez dire grand frere_ (you can tell big brother)."

"Get off of me, France," said England grumpily. "There's nothing wrong with me! And even if there was, I don't need to tell you. And speak English, you bloody Frog, I don't understand what you're saying. Or if you could, at least speak the native tong of the land you're in, you tosser!"

And they once again started a round of bickering back and froth about language, which then turned into a different topic. It lasted until America and China got the two off each other. By than, England's face was red and he looked like he wanted to crush France and France didn't look any better, but at least he was smirking, knowing that he'd managed to get England out of whatever worries he'd been in.

"All right, take your seats," said Germany. "And let's began, everyvone. Japan, if you vould please start us off."

Japan nodded from his place at the head of the table, thanked Germany, and began his speech.

"Wait," said America. "Where's Russia?"

Ah, England had been expecting this.

"Where is that Commie Bastard. Don't tell me he's-"

"Actually," Latvia raised his hand up from his seat, looking shy. "Mr. Russia has been missing for about a month now. And no one has been able to find him."

"What?" said America, standing up. "He's gone?! What is that Commie Bastard up to now? We have to find him guys!"

Arthur sighed and said, "Calm down, America. Russia is not planning anything evil. If anything, his current predicaments is a bit worry some, in my opinion."

"What are you talking about, Iggy? This is the Commie Bastard we're talking about! He's always planning something evil!"

"Big Brother is not evil," said Belarus, her knife out. "But I also want to find him as well." She laughed evilly.

"Really America?" said England. "The Soviet Union is falling, and you still think Russia is planning something?"

"Yeah! You never know with that guy, Iggy!" said America.

Arthur sighed. "Russia is fine, America. He's just… not able to come, at current, because he is doing a job for me. That is all." He turned to Latvia and Estonia. "Also, can I ask you two to send Russia's work to me? I can give it to him to complete and send it back later."

Latvia nodded, shaking a bit in fright while Estonia just stared at the once great empire who was still feared by others, even to this day.

"So wait, you know where Russia is, Iggy?"

"Well, yes. At current, he is in my country-"

"What did you do to Big Brother?" Belarus had made her way over from her seat next to Ukraine and was now holding England up by his front shirt collar, her knife to his throat.

Arthur glanced over to the teacup in his hand, hoping it would not spill any of it's content, before looking back at Belarus.

"Hey, Belarus," said America, a frown on his face as he stared at the knife at Arthur's throat. "Let him go."

Belarus glared at him. "You stay out of this, America," she ordered, and turned back to England. "Now, tell me. Where is Big Brother, exactly?"

"…" Arthur was silent.

Prussia laughed from his place next to Germany and everyone looked at him.

"What are you laughing at, Prussia?" asked America.

"Nozing," said Prussia. "It's nozing." He whipped away his tears. "Anyvays Belarus. I zink you should let go of England, ja? He's not going to tell you anyzing. He can't even if you kill him." He laughed some more.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the Prussian just as Belarus let him down and walked over to Prussia. She pointed her knife at him this time, her eyes narrowed and Gilbert stopped laughing. Ludwig stood up, worried.

"And what do you know, Prussia?" she asked.

Prussia and England met eyes before Prussia shifted his gaze back to Belarus. He smirked. "I know zat Russia is fine and zat he is probably having fun right now. Right, England?"

Arthur sat up and repositioned his tie. "I wouldn't really call babysitting fun." Prussia snorted and Arthur glanced at him, one of his eyebrow raised. "But since Ivan finds joy in Alistair beating Peter up, than I guess he is having fun," he said.

" _Quoi? Alistair fait quoi pour mon petit Pierre_ (Alistair is doing what to my little Peter)?" France shouted, standing up and looking worried.

"He's not yours, France!" England shouted. "And it's Peter! Say it right, you bloody beard-bastard!"

" _Oui il l'est_ (yes he is)," said France. " _Ou avez-vous oublie ce qui est arrive en 1956, Angleterre_ (or have you forgotten what happened in 1956, England)?"

Arthur stood up, looking quite red with anger. "Nothing happened between us you stupid Frog!" he yelled.

" _Non. Je crois me souviendrai de vous dans une robe de mariee et de nous embras_ \- (no. I seem to remember you in a wedding dress and us kis-)"

"You forced dragged me there using Michelle and Dylan! And I never signed the damned paper, which I ripped up, nor did I even get to say 'I do', so it does not count! Besides, I left with Michelle and Dylan after I ripped the paper in your face, and we didn't even meet much after that!"

And the two got into another struggle while off to the side, America was questioning if Sealand really was the child of France and England, and then began questioning about himself and the other guy whom he couldn't remember the name of. Japan tried to help him and China just shook his head, talking about how he didn't get Europeans and their ways and than said something about what England did to Hong Kong. Belarus was still trying to get answers out of Prussia while the Baltics and Ukraine tried to get her off. Switzerland and Liechtenstein just sat there, Swiss with his gun close by in case anyone tries to get to close to his sister and than he soon started arguing with Austria while Hungary beat up Prussia with Belarus. Italy was just saying something about pasta and waving his white flag around while Romano demanded more tomatoes from Spain so he could throw them at the others. By than, most of the European countries were fighting while most of the Asian and African countries watched, with the African countries soon joining. All in all, it was a big mess.

"QUITE!" Germany had slammed his hands down on the table to get everyone's attention. His face was red and he annoyed. Germany sighed and tried to keep calm. "I zink zat we should all take a break and come back later, ja? It's about time for lunch anyvay."

Everyone slowly agreed to that and walked out of the messy room, some apologizing to Japan for the mess they've created.

* * *

England sat in one of the couches outside the meeting room, sipping tea all by himself to calm himself down from what had happened in the dinning room (they all went to eat something together and England got angry with America, so decided to excuse himself from the room before another blow could take place) when he felt someone come up behind him.

He opened his eyes, his teacup held up midway, and glanced toward the intruder.

"What do you want, Prussia?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm vas just going to sit, geez," said Prussia. "Is marriage to Francy really zat bad?"

Arthur glared at him. "I told you-"

" _Ja._ I know, I know. Anyvays, how's it been since ve've last seen each ozer?"

"What's with this sudden change of attitude, Prussia?" asked Arthur, his eyes narrowed. "You don't usually come to me."

Prussia laughed. "I sometimes vounder if you sent me over to Russia vizout knowing vat vould happen to me or not," he said.

"No one knew what would happen to you, Prussia," said England. "Not even I." Arthur took a sip of his tea.

" _Ja._ And yet, you saved me despite our relationship," said Prussia. He watched as England refused to meet eyes with him, instead he looked down at his tea. "Despite everyzing, you still saved me and Lutz."

"Think nothing of it, Prussia," said England, looking toward the window. "What happened at the end of World War I was only a spur of the moment. And besides, there was still land left over and your people still lived. As for Germany, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything."

"Really?" he asked, watching as England got up and went over to the window, where a brown owl with a letter in its claws was. "Do you veally not know vat I'm talking about, Arzur? Surely you're not zat much of an idiot, are you? You knew he needed me and zat I needed him. Zat's vy you saved him from France and kept him save until I could come get him."

Arthur froze, letter in hand as Lancelot flew off to Arthur's hotel room. "I don't know what you're talking about, Prussia," he said, looking down at the two letters; one from Ivan and the other from Peter. "Why would I do something like that? I hate France and wish to have nothing to do with him. And I wasn't even close with you or Germany than. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned around, "I have to talk with Latvia and Estonia about Russia's paperwork."

"Because you knew how much Lutz means to me, Arzur," Prussia said just as England walked by. "You knew that I vould sell my soul avay for Lutz's happiness. You knew vat I did to save Lutz back zen."

Arthur stopped beside Prussia. "... Are you talking about Holy Rome?" he whispered.

"Holy Rome, Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, I'm talking about both of zem Arzur!" said Prussia.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"My time in ze Soviet Union did me vonders you know," Prussia continued, seeing that Arthur was not going to say anything. "It vas similar. My time vith Ivan… My life vith the Church and zen Ludvig… My betrayal, my sin, and my meeting vith you. Do you remember it, Arzur? Do you remember how we met zee first time?"

Of course he remembered how England and Prussia first met. Back then, meetings were always, if not most of the time, done through wars, treaties and alliances, or vive other countries. And that was exactly how they met. But if he was talking about Arthur's first meeting with Gilbert…

"It vas raining zat day," said Prussia. "Ze day I knocked on your front door, soaked and carrying a blonde baby in my arms."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh My Lord," he whispered.

Gilbert smirked. "I knew it." He walked over to Arthur. "Zat is a letter from Ivan, _ja_?"

"Yeah," said Arthur.

"So he is zere? At zat castle up in Scotland?" Arthur looked at him, shocked. "Vat vas the name…? Hog… Hogs… Hog somezing."

"Hogwarts," said Arthur. "And how did you know about it anyways?"

Gilbert smiled. "Vat? I vas vonce a Teutonic Knight, you know. Like you with ze Anglican Church-"

"Don't remind me," Arthur glared sharply at him.

Gilbert smirked at Arthur's dark face. "Anyvay, who do you zink takes care of ze magical side of Germany, or better yet, ze Germanic countries hah? Ze reason I'm still alive! And I know you take care of ze British Isles and ze New Vorld's magical side, _ja_?"

"Well," said Arthur. "I only keep an eye on the British and mangled in with the New World a little. Besides, I don't really need to worry about the New World. Since that's where most of the 13 and their Guilds are. Your Leader is in New Orleans, you know. And Canada has Lord Lucien, since he's in Manhattan, New York."

" _Ja_ ," said Gilbert. "New Orleans is down at ze bottom, _ja_? I don't have to see Lucas if I visit Canada, _ja_?"

Arthur looked at him strangely. "What are you, scared of him? He already took your soul, Gilbert, what can be worse?"

"TI vith him?"

"Oh."

"By ze vay, vat did Alistair ask you in return for-"

"Hey Iggy, Prussia! Let's go, dudes!" America called over. "We got a new room now! Come on!"

Gilbert and Arthur looked at each other. "A favore he has yet to collect, and one that I fear." Arthur's face turned grim as he answered Gilbert's unfinished question. "Meet you in my room later tonight?" asked Arthur, fingering the letters.

Gilbert smirked. "You know Arzur, just because I like-"

"I'm married, you Kurt!" Arthur whispered. " _Happily_ married and devoted!"

" _Ja, ja_. I know. So am I. So, catch up zan?" said Gilbert.

"Yes, and don't be late." Arthur startled walking toward the personification of America, his face morphed into one of anger.

"Don't call me that, you bloody wanker! My name is Arthur!"

* * *

Arthur returned to his room and turned on the lights. In the end, the meeting went all the way to nightfall and not many things got done because of too many interruptions. After the meeting, Arthur ended up being dragged by France and America off to have dinner together with the others. They ended up going out to a Japanese restaurant that Arthur quite enjoyed, but did not like how he almost got manhandled by France, Denmark, and America into drinking with them. Arthur had to resist with all his might and in the end he came out somewhat sober. But because he was one of the people who were sober, he had to drag the drunks back to their rooms. And he had to take France and Spain! Will, at least Gilbert and Canada was sober with him. Not that he could freely acknowledge Canada's existence without Gilbert's help though.

Arthur was about to sit when the doorbell rang and he went to get it. It was Gilbert.

"Hey," said Gilbert, coming in.

"I'm surprise you're sober," smirked Arthur, closing the door.

"Well, I'm surprised you're not asking if you're Catholic or Protestant yet." He sat down on the couch.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "I can burn the alcohol down when I need to. At any rate, no one saw you, yes?" he asked.

"Well, unless you count Birdie and a few mortals, zan no. No one saw me. Lutz's too drunk to notice I've slipped out and zee others are back in zeir rooms."

"Speaking of Matthew," said Arthur, stepping closer to Gilbert and Gilbert suddenly found the tip of a shining and glittering red, gold, and silver sword pointed at his throat.

"Now Arzur…" he sweated.

"I'm warning you now, Kurt," said Arthur, a deadly sweet smile on his face, but his eyes was shadowed and murderous. "Hurt my little Mattie and I'll make your time with Ivan seem like Heaven, yes?"

"Er- vich time are vee-" Arthur's sword got closer to his neck, causing Gilbert to move back.

"The time he was still mad at you for your betrayal, and the time he enslaved you in the Soviet Union," said Arthur.

"… Harsh, Arzur," said Gilbert.

"Shut up, Kurt. You've never been a father before."

Gilbert shrugged. "Zat is true… But I zink taking care of Lutz can count, _ja?_ Even though vee are not really related by birth..." He looked a little sad thinking back on the memories.

"Ever plan on telling him?"

"Nein. I'll have him figure it out. He vas pretty close last time. Anyvay, unlike you, I actually let him-"

"That's because you're not him and I'm not you, Gilbert," interrupted Arthur. "If it was someone else, it would be different, but this is you we are talking about here, Kurt. You and my little Matthew. So of course I have to do this."

"It's not like you and Michelle are his actual parents anyvays." Gilbert's eyes trailed downward.

"Yes, but we did raise him along with Alfred. And he's also related to Michelle through that... Frog. Besides, it's the least I could to repent for my crimes against his parents."

Gilbert looked up. "Or more importantly, his mother, _ja_?"

Arthur glared at him. "Don't take things too far, Gilbert. You're supposed to disappear soon."

" _Ja._ I know," said Gilbert, carelessly waving the sword away. "Zat is vy I don't know if I should get close to him or not."

"Er-" Arthur lossed his grip. "I'm spilt too, so I'll just leave this to you to figure out. But if you ever-" He reinforced his grip on the sward, his glare returning full force.

"Calm down, Arzur," said Gilbert. "Man, I haven't even done anyzing yet. And I'm pretty sure vee already vent through zis before, in the past, _ja_?"

"Yes," said Arthur, backing off. "Imagine my shock then." His sword disappeared in his hand as he lowered it.

"Shock?" laughed Gilbert. "Shock? Oh no, you vere down right furious! It took Lucas holding you back and Jack calming you down to get you to listen. And zat's two Leaders Arzur!"

"What can I say," shrugged Arthur, grabbing the mail. "Father's instinct. And besides, I'm a lion. You really expect me to not roar?" He opened the red seal on the crimson letter and read the content written in blue.

"Zere is two of zem," said Gilbert, grabbing the one on the table. "And zis one, I know, is from Ivan, so vo's ze ozer one?"

Arthur sighed. "Peter's," he said, finished with reading the letter.

"Oh," said Gilbert. "You sent him zere too?"

"Just to get him out of my hair for a little while. And Kenric also left me with three of his new members to train as well. Abrupt, they are, or should it be were?, of British blood."

"Vere?"

"They were resurrected."

"I sought only Lucas does zat!"

"Apparently it runs in the family, because his older brother does it too. And if I remember correctly, so does his uncle and... practically all the 13 leaders."

"Ja. So, vat does zee letter say?"

"Nothing of importance," said Arthur, throwing Peter's letter away and going to sit next to Gilbert. "I just need to send him a football and notes for History of Magic. Remind me that I need a new teacher for that subject. Or at least, teach them to the kids over the summer. Ahh, so busy... Let's see Ivan's then." He took the letter out of Gilbert's hand and both of them began to read it.

"Draco?! Draco and his two trusted men are zere too?!" said Gilbert. "Zat practically emotionless Lord Draco, zee Black Wizard?"

"Draco has not always been emotionless," said Arthur. "Or so Lady Tomoyo told me. He apparently lost his heart the day his wife dead. Or something like that."

"Harsh," said Gilbert. "No vonder zee both of you get along so vell." Gilbert looked to Arthur and smirked at the face he was making.

"From the way he's writing this, it doesn't seem Ivan suspects anything…"

"Suspects anyzing…?" said Gilbert, turning to Arthur. "Vat more secrets are you hiding, Arzur?"

"Well, it's not really mine, per-say, but… There's some English blood in there, and they do live in England, at present, however..." said Arthur. "So Vlad knows it too, does he…? Ahh." Arthur threw his head back. "I need a cup of tea. Gilbert?"

Gilbert got up. " _Ja, ja_ ," he said, getting up. "I vill try my best. It's been a long time, so don't expect too much." He walked over to the kitchen. "But in my opinion, I zink beer or firewhiskey would do better."

"Too bad, I don't have any!" Arthur shouted. "But if you really want some, then go to a pub or find Alistair!"

"I might take you up on that," Gilbert replied.

"Just don't destroy my city or cause too much trouble."

"No promises." Gilbert laid the steaming hot cup of tea down on the table, next to Arthur, a wide smile his face and gleam in his eyes.

Arthur sighed and pulled out his green set of quill and ink, and a piece of parchment. He began writing back to Ivan and Peter's letter. First, he told them that indeed, he did put a protection barrier on their minds and well be teaching them how to block their minds once they come back either this winter or during the summer. He also told them he will educate them in the History of Magic as well. As for the hat, he told them it had been Godric Gryffindor's hat and told them what he had done with it. Than he told them about the concept of the ghosts and told Ivan that there were ghosts at his place already. The most known were the ones at the Palace and he also informed Ivan that Rasputin was still in the river his corpse was found in. Now that Ivan has Awakened and had his seal broken, he should be able to see them all. (There's more than one reasons why Arthur does not like to go to Russia- one is the cold and the other is the dark magic and ghosts.) Then he told them to be careful and cautious of Quirrell, as the man was not normal. He could not tell them what it is about him that ticked Vlad off, or what he knows, for Arthur was forbidden to say or take any kinds of actions right now.

Again, Arthur had to blame that Cat for this restriction and his wanting to see a good show play out through Arthur's plain and suffering. Gilbert had to laugh at that and said that both father and son-in-law were sadists, to which Arthur retorts that they were all sadists. Gilbert also asked Arthur if he was going to tell this to the other countries with magic and asked who else was Awake. Arthur said he wasn't going to do anything yet, not until he has actual evidence. He doesn't want them to worry. As for those Awake, he said it was only his three older brothers, Michelle, and himself for those of the old. The new ones are only Peter and Wendy, who were born in this world and during the mid 20th century. Gilbert asked how hard that took, as they all knew that those without soul have a hard time having children (and countries have an even harder time of that happening- but since every citizen born on their land could technically be considered their children…), and Arthur told him that it took about a hundred or so years.

Arthur then told them not to worry about Snape, though he too thought that it wasn't fair, that some of the teachers there weren't fair. But there was nothing he could do about it right now. If he could give them a lesson, than he would. He also said that if the kids wanted, they could go ahead and do it, as long as they don't get caught. He then ended the letter with congratulating them on their houses and also yelled at them for sneaking out during the night. Than, he told them to stay safe, not to get caught, and to keep doing what they were doing. Arthur also left a P.S. for Ivan, telling him he need not send a monthly report and only has to send one if something comes up or he needs to. Arthur also attached the work he got from Estonia, boy was he fast, along as well, telling him he needs it back as soon as possible.

"Zat is such a nice zing to teach to zee children, Arzur," said Gilbert sarcastically, having read the letter Arthur had written in Russian. "You are such a good guardian and adult figure."

"Shut up, Kurt," said Arthur, folding the letter up, the drawing of a rose at the top, and sealing it with his seal, the royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom. But instead of having the motto Dieu et mon droit ("God and my right") the words "I will maintain" were written nicely in its place in cursive English.

Arthur then held out a hand and a round package wrapped in brown paper appeared in it. Arthur then beckoned Lancelot over and handed the letter and item to him. Lancelot took them and flew out the open window while Arthur stared at the door.

"I have to talk to Lovino about this problem of his soon…" he said, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

 ***I had France speak his language because it says he's apparently forgotten English and only likes his language, so I thought he'd only speak French. Also, I made England understand them because England had spoken French as it's native tongue for 500 or so years when it was ruled by France (I think, some check if you want), so he should know or remember some French, he just refuses to speak them much. In the anime, it's most likely that he has forgotten them, but here, I'm making him understand them and only pretending not to.**

 ***Sorry, don't know how to do Germany's accent, but I love it though!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language. Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Hallowe'en**

The next morning, the children, though tired, got up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ohh. I'm envious of how Arthur can make this look like nothing… how the bloody hell can he go without sleep for days on end?!" Peter complained.

"Lots of practice _da_ ," came Ivan's voice from behind them.

Unlike the children, Ivan looked very cheerful that morning, but Edmund only looked a little better than the Gryffindors.

"Ivan~." Peter collapsed into Ivan's hold.

"Mind if we sit with you?" asked Edmund. "Just for today?"

"Well," said Harry, looking to the scowling Ron. "I don't mind it. But the others…"

"Guess it can't be helped than," said Edmund. "Come on Peter. Let go of Ivan now."

Peter gave out a small sound of protest, but let go anyways and instead, laid his head down on the table while Edmund and Ivan walked off to the Slytherin table, where they were questioned by Draco on the reason why Harry and Ron were still here. Edmund sarcastically threw back why they would be expelled when they didn't get caught. He also said he had quite a workout from last night, causing Draco to screamed out the fact that he went and than blushed as all eyes turned to him. Edmund had only smirked and said that is was fair and that Peter was a little rascale.

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was telling Peter and Ron about the package from Gringotts that Hagrid took out. Peter had to agree with Hermione and Neville, and tried to talk them out of finding out whatever the object was that needed such heavy protection, but they didn't seem to be listening to his warnings at all. But it was a good thing that all the two boys really wanted to do now was find a way to get back at Draco.

* * *

About a week later, the children were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when mail arrived. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Than, to everyone's amazement, the owls soared down and dropped the package right in front of Harry, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Harry ripped open the letter first and, trying hard to hide his glee, handed the note to Ron to read while Peter could already guess what this was all about.

"Not allowed to open it here?" he asked and Harry nodded excitedly.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Lancelot also dropped off the letters and package he collected from his travels as well.

"Isn't that the crest of the British Royal family?" asked Theodore, seeing the red seal on the letters.

" _Net,_ " said Ivan, getting up. "It is not."

And he and Edmund quickly made their way toward the three retreating form of the first year Gryffindors.

* * *

Before they could quickly leave the Hall though, Peter, Harry and Ron found Edmund standing in their way.

"So engrossed in the broom to notice your own package, Peter?" asked Edmund, a smudged smile on his face as Ivan came up from behind and gently dumped the brown package on Peter's head. Peter, startled, reached for his head and noticed Ivan coming up with the round package, a smile on his face.

Peter gasped, his eyes wide as he took the package from Ivan. "Is this…?" he began.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "It came with Big Brother's letter. Lancelot delivered it. But it was late because of the many stops he had to make. Big brother was in Tokyo for the monthly meetings _da_. There's also Wendy's letter." He handed one of a small brown letter to Peter, who took it with much happiness.

"Thanks Ivan," said Peter. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said to Harry and Ron, who quickly left the Great Hall. "Hey Dean!" Peter went over to Dean, sitting at the table still. "Think you're up for a little game of footy? My brother sent me a ball!"

"Sure," said Dean, looking excited. "But we'll need more players."

Peter turned to Ivan and Edmund. "Would you two like to play as well?" he asked them.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "I think it will be a good practice and work out _da?_ " Ivan nodded, a happy smile on his face.

Edmund backed away from him a little. "As long as I'm on the same team as Ivan and he promises not to hurt me to the point of bleeding," he quickly said. "Or death."

"Do not worry," said Ivan, not looking at Edmund but instead, his eyes trailed off as if he was already seeing how the game would play out. "I will not spill blood. No matter how tempting." He laughed evilly.

This freaked the others out a bit. "Er-," said Dean, moving his gaze from Ivan to Peter. "I think we'll need more players than that, Peter."

"Right. Then I guess we can ask around for some," said Peter.

"You're going to need permission," Hermione spoke up. "You can't just play a game on the grounds without asking for teacher's approval!" She stood up and left the hall, looking annoyed.

"She really gets on my nerves," said Edmund.

"Worse than Arthur," said Peter.

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "Almost as bad as Elizabeta, or," he gulped, looking pale white, "Natalia."

"What's this footy you guys are talking about?" the Weasley twins came up.

"It's a muggle game," said Peter. "It's really fun. Especially when played in the rain. You get all muddy when you get knock down or stumble or trip."

"But it's more dangerous in the rain though," said Dean, and Peter shrugged.

"It is like Quidditch?" the Weasley twins asked.

"Kind of," said Peter.

"It's like Quidditch for muggles," said Edmund. "Except there's no using your hands if you're a flied player. The goalie is allowed to use his hands though. And there's no hitting either."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "Hitting is Baseball, which America is good at. But he tends to go to that other thing... what did he call it?" Ivan looked up in thought. "American Football _da?"_

Peter nodded. "He and Arthur still argues about that," he said.

"Interesting," said Fred.

"Let us join!" said the twins. "We'll bring a friend over!"

"Sure," said Peter. "We just need teacher's permission first."

"No need to worry mate," said George.

"We'll go ask Professor McGonagall for ya," said Fred, and the two were off toward the high table to ask for permission to play on grounds.

The kids watched expectedly and smiled when the twins turned around and gave them a thumbs up after tricking them with their posture that they didn't get permission.

The twins came back and told them that Minerva said they could play the game, as muggle games were less dangerous than wizard games and the four children had to eye each other at that.

"What's with that look?" asked George.

"Well…" said Peter.

"It's true that it's not as dangerous…" said Dean.

"But you do get hurt. Serious hurt," said Edmund.

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "Sometimes so bad, you are crippled for life. But that is only for muggles _da_. Wizards have a way to heal it _da_?"

"Ohhh," the twins looked at each other.

"So," said George.

"When do we meet up?" Fred asked.

"And where?" George finished.

They thought about it for a moment. "How about at three down in the Quiddich pit?" said Edmund. "Will that be alright?"

"We can ask Wood," said Fred.

Peter nodded. "We're only using the grounds though," he said. "If we don't get the pit, we can always use the surrounding area. As long as they are flat, open land."

"We still need more players though," said Dean. "Right now, there are only 6. We at least need two more to fill in for midfielders."

"Right," said Peter. "But I'm sure we can make it work with just six if need be. The field will just have to be smaller."

"Um," said Fred. "What are the positions?"

"What are the rules?" said George, both Weasleys looking confused, but interested.

"We'll explain it later, when we all meet up. Now, I'll go and talk to Harry and Ron and see if they'll play!" said Peter, running off.

"You're not going to tell him about the letter?" asked Edmund, turning to Ivan.

"I can tell him later _da_ ," said Ivan, looking down at the big brown envelope with the Russian coat of Arms on it, the enveloped that contained his paperwork, and sighed, wishing he could just burn it.

* * *

Peter ran to his room and found Harry and Ron down on the floor, the broom laying bare in front of them.

"So that's the Nimbus Two Thousand," Peter breathed, taking in the sit and sitting down next to them, his brown package in hand still.

"Yeah," said Ron. "By the way, why haven't you opened yours yet, mate?"

"Hah? Oh." Peter began to rip apart the wrappings to reveal a shining black and white ball. He smiled.

"What the blazer is that?" asked Ron.

"It's a football," Peter answered. "By the way, I was thinking of playing a game of footy later this afternoon? Are you guys interested?"

"When is it?' asked Harry. "I have to meet Wood on the Quidditch field at seven tonight for my first training session."

"We were thinking of meeting at three down in the fields," said Peter. "By the way, how are we going to hide that now that it's opened? Under your bed, Harry?"

"It'll have to do," said Harry, sloppy wrapping the broom back and then sliding it under his bed.

* * *

At three that afternoon, everyone met up at the Quidditch flied and found Oliver Wood also there.

"This is our friend, Lee Jordan," said Fred, introducing the boy next to them.

"He's a commentator for Quidditch," said George.

"But I can play, if you want," said Lee.

"And Wood is only here because hr's interested in watching how this will all play out," said Fred.

Oliver nodded. "Hello everyone," he said. "My name is Oliver Wood, I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Hello," said the children, introducing themselves.

"So, exactly just how many people are here?" asked Peter.

"There's 13 in total," said Edmund.

"Why did you bring those two Slytherins with you?" Ron asked, indicating to Blaise and Theo.

"To kick your face with a ball and get away with it, Weasley," said Blaise.

"We also asked Draco to come _da_ ," said Ivan, smiling.

"Why would you do that?!" asked Ron.

"We thought you might want to kick his face with the ball too," said Edmund.

"Oh," said Ron.

"So did he come than?" asked Harry.

" _Net_. He declined," Ivan answered.

Edmund let out a laugh. "Said something about it being too lowly a game for him," he told them. "What a joke."

"Yeah, if only he could see how my family plays it," Peter muttered. "And Rugby's even worse!" He looked up tot he sky, his voice louder. "Dear Lord hopes it never-! Anyways, we have an odd number so-"

"I'll referee!" Lee volunteered. "Just tell me the rules and how this game is suppose to be play."

"Okay, so that leaves 12 players," said Peter.

"Are you playing Wood?" Edmund asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Why not?" he said.

"Okay! First things first, lets get into two teams and than we'll explain the rules of muggle footy!" said Peter.

Ivan let out a laugh. "Muggle," he whispered.

"I'm not going with the Slytherins!" said Ron.

"Alright!" said Edmund. "Ivan, Theo, Blaise, and I are one team than."

"But we still need two more," Theodore pointed out.

"Anyone feel like volunteering? It can't be Peter. He has to play on your team."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just to make it somewhat fair and even," said Edmund, eyeing the smiling Ivan.

"Er…" said Ron, backing away. "I already said I'm not playing with Slytherins."

"We'll go!" the Weasley twins spoke up, skipping over to the Slytherin side with a big, cheery smile on their face. "Please take good care of us."

Edmund nodded. "Right," he said. "Now the team's even."

"Alright Peter," said Oliver. "Take it away."

"Right," said Peter. "Usually the game is played with ten players on each team, but we'll have to make due with six. It's enough to play anyways." And Peter started telling them that the objective of the game was to kick the ball into the opponent's goal and then he realized they may need to shorten the field a little, so decided to use only one half of the field and let the Slytherins have the goal side while they take the center circle. After that, he explained the rules and different positions, as well as their jobs and who's best suited for what. He and Dean also told them the normal play positions as well, just in case, before letting the teams go off to assign team positions once he was finished.

On the Gryffindor side, they decided to go with a 2-1-2 formation. For right now, they have Oliver as the goalkeeper, Seamus and Ron as defenders, Dean as midfielder while Harry and Peter are forwards. Of course, Peter told them they can break formation at anytime and a time out can be called for new formation strategy or they can change position during game as long as they inform their team members. Peter decided to let Dean be captain.

The other team's leader was Edmund, and they decided to go with a 2-1-2 formation. They had Blaise as forward, Theodore and Edmund as midfields, the Weasley twins as defenders, and-

"Oh, it's going to be hard to score," said Peter. "Ivan is goalkeeper!"

"Alright!" Lee yelled from the sidelines. "Everyone ready and in position? Remember, no magic! Game Start!"

And it was off. Peter had the ball first and made his way into enemy territory. He was blocked by Theo and made a pass to Harry, who caught the ball, but Edmund stole it from him and advanced forward before giving it to Blaise, who was too stubborn to pass it and kept going.

In the end, the game ended with Ivan's team winning because no one was able to score a goal with him as the keeper, but Blaise was able to score one goal. Though, he also learned to be somewhat of a team player after the dressing down Edmund gave him about trusting your team members and working together to get the job done. Had it not been for Edmund and the Weasley's twins defend and Ivan's blocking, they would have lost.

Though Peter's team was great too. Peter managing to get to Ivan five times and Harry twice. They also managed to take the ball from Blaise, Theodore and Edmund in total of seven times.

* * *

"That was bloody hard mates," said Ron, panting. "This game uses too much exercise."

"Exactly!" said Peter cheerily, not tired at all. "It's good for the body. Now get up Ronald. It's almost dinner time and we have to wash up."

"Right," said Ron, accepting Peter's hand and got up.

"That was some game," said the twins, coming up to them.

"Let's play it again sometime," said Oliver, also panting and helping Harry up. "I'll bring the team. I think we could use this work out."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "And maybe next time, we could use magic _da_?"

"Magic?" asked Fred.

"How do you mean?" asked Harry.

"This ball," said Ivan, holding up the ball, "is enchanted _da_. You can use magic on it _da_. Watch." Ivan threw the ball up into the air, jumped and kicked it hard. The ball went flying toward the middle goal on the other side of the field.

Everyone gasped, opened mouth at the now frozen goal post.

"Ivan, my ball!" said Peter.

"Do not worry little one," said Ivan. "It well come back _da_? Alistair will bring it back. Or kick it back _da_."

"U-uncle Alistair? Oh… I am so-!" He looked stressed.

"How did you do that?" asked Oliver.

"That was bloody brilliant mate!" said Ron.

"I've never seen anything like it!" said Seamus.

"You just use magic on the ball while kicking it _da_ ," said Ivan, walking toward the castle. "You can also use magic to stop the ball too _da_."

"Could we try that out next time?!" asked Ron.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "But you need to learn control before that happens."

"Control?"

"By the way, how come you guys don't seem as tired as we are?" asked Seamus.

"That's because we're more physically fit then you guys are," said Edmund, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't get to kick anyone's face, but I'm dead tired," said Blaise. "Next tine, I'll definitely hit someone."

"Yes, and next time, I won't let you steal the ball from me so easily," said Theodore.

"So its on hah, Slytherins?" smirked Seamus.

Blaise and Theodore narrowed their eyes and said, "You bet Gryffindorfs."

And they broke out into laughter as they helped each other make their way back to the castle to freshen up in time for dinner.

"Wood," said Harry. "I don't know how will I'll be for our practice later tonight. I'm tired and starving."

"Me too, Harry," said Oliver. "Me too."

* * *

At dinner that night, the children digged into their food and Peter told Ron to slow down or he'll choke, which he did end up doing, and for Harry not to eat too much or he'll puck. Harry nodded his head at Peter's words and only ate enough to satisfy his stomach and Peter told him to sit or stand around for a bit so that the food would settle in his stomach first. Over dinner, they talked about the football game they had and Oliver even told his team that he was going to get them to play the game one of these days for extra training.

Peter did end up getting his ball back, as Alistair made a second visit to the school.

Everyone looked to the doors of the Great Hall as it opened and in came Alistair Kirkland.

"Did someain lose their baa?" he asked, holding up a black and white football.

"Uncle Alistair!" Peter brightened, standing up and making his way over to Alistair.

"Awrite (hello) laddie," he smiled warmly down at Peter.

"Here again Alistair?" asked Albus.

Alistair looked up at him. "Forenicht (evening) Albus. Sorry fur mah intrusion. Jist hud to return mah nephew's baa to him." He looked down at Peter. "Waur ye playin' footy wi' yer friends, Peter?"

"Yeah!" said Peter, taking back the ball. "But I lost to Ivan's team though. He was goalkeeper and I couldn't score."

"Really?" said Alistair, glancing toward Ivan sitting at the Slytherin table. "Was there any blood spilt?"

" _Net_ ," said Ivan. "Big Brother would be angry _da_."

"Hoo borin'. Ah weel, I'll straighten thes it when we gie haem. Ah hink it's abit time fur a wee fowk gam, ay Peter?" Peter smiled back at him, trying his best to hide his fear of the big bloody, literally, storm that is foreseen in the near future should Alistair really go through with this. "We huvnae hud a body in a while."

 _'There's a good reason for that,'_ thought Peter, thinking back to the last time the family had played any kind of games together. Or even had a family get together of any sort that was not the American Independence day.

"Alistair," Albus spoke up. "Why don't you have dinner with us?"

"Nae cheers," he said. "Ah hae tae meit up wi' an auld (old) mukker (friend) an' some others fur a bevvy (drink) at th' Leaky Cauldron." He winked at the nerves looking Peter and turned to leave. "Och, an' Ivan. Those papers. Ah hink it's best ye hae some bluid (blood) oan thaim whin ye send thaim back. An' dornt fash yerse (worry), Natalia cannae dae anythin'. Th' best she cuid dae is send heem curses, which he'll ainlie (only) block ur fin' a cure tae, ur try tae kill heem, which we aw ken 'at shuid it ever gie serioos, Natalia is th' yin (one) in onie (any) real danger."

" _Da_ ," Ivan smiled. "Thank you for the notice, Alistair. I will keep that in mind. And tell that Black Eagle I said _privet_ and that I am very much looking forward to seeing him again soon. We have much to do and talk about _da_."

Alistair smirked. "Ur ye tryin' tae scaur heem, Ivan?" he asked. "He's awreddy afraid ay ye as it is."

" _Da,_ he is?" Ivan looked genuinely confused.

Alistair sighed and turned around, holding up a hand. "Yeah, Ah teel heem. An' I'll e'en drag his greetin' (crying) an' depressed self back tae Germany fur ye. Ah was gonnae see Irina anyways," he said and walked out the door, which closed behind him.

* * *

At seven, Harry had left for his training with Oliver and Ivan and Edmund pulled Peter away to Von's classroom to talk about Arthur's letter. Once the privacy seal was up, they were good to go.

"So why can't Arthur tell us anything or help us if he wants to?" asked Peter, not quite understand it.

"Yeah," said Edmund. "Since he is England, shouldn't he know everything going on in England and be able to know what everyone on his land is thinking or doing? Shouldn't he even know their history?"

"There's a limit to how much we can do as personifications of countries, Edmund," said Ivan. "The country we host only tells us so many _da_. _Net_ , they can _only_ tell us so many."

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund.

"There is a limit to everything _da_. There is a limit to how much the country we host can tell us until we go crazy or die _da._ The hosts bodies have limitations _da._ Or at least, the normal ones... Besides, if we know everything then it would be too boring _da_. That is why we even if we do know, we either ignore them or forget about them. Erase that knowledge from our mind _da_."

"But Arthur is a little different," said Von.

" _Da_. Big Brother has his Leader right in London with him, always watching him."

"Not only that, but Oz, the 9th Leader, also lives in London. Lord Even comes for visits from Japan now and again, and Lord Jack sometimes comes to visit or do business between England and China. Lord Roxas is over in France and Lord Lucien is suppose to be in Romania, but he moves between there and New York. It's a good thing my Leader doesn't come to Germany much anymore..."

" _Da_. And there is also the fact that Big Brother's Leader is bored of his long and boring life _,_ as any of the 13 Leaders _da_. He, or rather, they want something interesting to happen. So they will interfere at times, if not a lot, _da_."

"In a way, he is very much like Albus Dumbledore," said Von. "In fact, I think they're related."

"Related?" asked Peter. "How could that be? Lord Eli is thousands of years older than Professor Dumbledore! If not trillions!"

"Yes," said Von. "But you also forget that this is Eliot Cromwell we are talking about. Reincarnations and manipulations of the mind is something he has already mastered though his long years of living. Why else would he be called the Great Sorcerer of the East and West?"

"So we have to be careful of Quirrell then…" said Peter.

"He's in league with Tom, isn't he?" said Edmund.

"I think it is deeper than that _da_ ," said Ivan. "There is just something about the aura coming from his… oh. _Da_. Stay away from him and make sure not to be alone or go see that man alone."

"Why?" asked Peter.

Ivan ignored him. "Von, you should also be careful _da_."

Von nodded his head and Ivan went back to translating the letter.

Ivan smiled. "Ahh, so Gilbert has Awoken has he…? This will be fun, _da,"_ he said, throwing the letter away so it'd disappear in flames.

"Who's Gilbert?" Edmund asked, stepping closer to Peter at the sight of Ivan's mad smile that had even Von backing away.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," said Peter. "Brother of Ludwig Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Germany."

"Germany? Than he is...?"

Peter nodded his head. "Prussia. Or better yet, the one who's betrayal led Ivan to become a Shadow-Hunter."

Than Ivan told the children they should get back to their dorms and finish homework, as it was already late and Peter and Edmund followed him out, Peter asking what Ivan has realized about Quirrell that he wasn't telling them while Edmund mused over it in his head, knowing Ivan would not speak now.

* * *

Throughout the months, the children met up at the Quidditch pit and played Footy often. The first day, the newbies woke up very tired and feeling soar all over, but after a few work out, they got use to it. Ivan and Peter got to instruct the Gryffindor team on how to use magic to play. Someone had reported to Minerva and Albus about this, and both professors had even come out for a look. Even Madam Hooch showed up and decided that it was an interesting game and a great way to train the body. Edmund suggested they have a class for this, as the game not only help with magic control and manipulations, but it also teaches children to be fit and healthy. This could work as a health class for them and the professors said they'd think about it.

Two months passed and it was finally Halloween.

The children woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting though the corridors on Halloween morning. Classes had gotten more interesting now that they had mastered all the basics, and Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. Peter was really excited for that, thinking of all the things he could do to annoy Arthur if he learned this spell. And it'd be even better if he could learn how to levitate himself! Just think of how much fun that would be.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice the spell and Peter was paired with Neville after seeing how he was looking hopefully at Harry. Harry's partner was Seamus while Ron was unhappily stuck working with Hermione. Peter supposed that he got along with Hermione alright, they exchanged words here and there. But she reminded him too much of Arthur, so he tended to stay away from her as much as possible.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squealed Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of book as usual. Edmund had to turn away to hide his laughter behind Ivan's shoulder while Ivan just smile back at the tiny professor. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

"How did he manage that?" whispered Edmund. "By the way, Ivan, you think I could…"

" _Da,_ " Ivan smiled. "Go ahead. Big Brother already said we could do it."

Edmund smiled. "Great. And you? What will you do?"

"Hmm. I think I'll wait until winter arrives _da_. I both love and hate the snow _da._ " Ivan smiled, his eyes closed as an image of a long black haired, green eyes girl's sad face came into his mind. She was holding a sunflower in her hand and was slowly turning away from him in the dark, snowy night...

Edmund nodded, not realizing that Ivan was lost in his past memories, and tried the spell. It was very difficult, and Ivan was not helping him at all. He didn't even have his wand out and instead, let Edmund do it because both of them knew that he could already do it, even without a wand.

"Mr. Stravinsky," said Professor Flitwick, looking their way and snapping Ivan back into the present. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I am letting Edmund practice first _da_ ," he said.

"Will you should help him Mr. Stravinsky."

"But I don't want to-"

Seamus and Harry's feather lit up in flames and Harry had to put it out with his hat while Seamus, his face black, coughed out smoke.

"Mr. Finnigan are you all right?" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Yes Professor," said Seamus.

"I think we need a new feather, Professor," said Harry.

"Oh, yes." Professor Flitwick gave them another feather. "And Mr. Stravinsky, please participate in this class, or I'll be taking points away from Slytherin."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, taking up his wand and pointing it to the feather Edmund had managed to lift halfway up into the air.

Ivan didn't even say anything, only pointed his wand at the feather and raised it up higher and higher into the air.

"This will do _da_?" he asked.

"Y-yes," said Professor Flitwick. Than he saw Hermione's feather flying up and turned toward her. "Oh, well done Miss Granger! Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

"Professor, Neville and I also have ours up," said Peter.

"In fact, it's been up for a while now..." Neville whispered, a blush on his face.

"Yes, yes," Professor Flitwick said quickly, nodding his head. "Well done. All of you."

Ivan narrowed his eyes and turned to Edmund, who nodded his head and brought up his wand, managing to make everyone's feather shot up and than flew around everywhere. Gliding past everyone as they ducked and soon, Professor Flitwick, who was trying to stop his chaos, fell of his books. The Slytherins laughed.

Once class was over, Peter made his way his way over to the laughing Slytherins and pulled Ivan and Edmund out of the crowd.

"You guys did it, didn't you?" Peter asked, seeming quite mad.

"Calm down Peter," said Edmund. "It was only fair."

"No it wasn't! That was rude!"

" _Piter_ ," said Ivan. "Why do you care? You're always rude and disrespectful to Big Brother _da_."

"Well that's different! I do it because…" Peter looked conflicted.

" _Da_. you are going to say the usual. Big Brother is a Jerk and does not deserve respect _da_?"

Peter looked down, his face twisted in guilt. "I only want his attention..." he whispered. "And there wasn't any other way I could think of..."

"If you think Arthur is like that, than what about the Professors of this school, Peter?" asked Edmund. "Why do you think Peeves does what he does? Have you ever asked him?"

Peter sighed. "Oh all right, all right," he said. "Let's just get to our next class already. We'll be late if we don't leave now."

* * *

Peter entered the Great Hall with Harry and Ron after asking them if they knew what had happened with Hermione and Harry told him what Ron had said. Peter frowned him for it a little, asking Ron how he would feel if he was in her position and Ron looked down in guilt.

The Great Hall was decorated with thousands of bats fluttering from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. Peter was wowed by it for a moment until he saw who else was sitting at the high table.

"Uncle!" he shouted, walking up to the teacher's table. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah was invited, laddie," Alistair smirked. "Whit, arenae ye glad Ah cam? Ah coods (could) teel ye ghost stories tonecht. Ur mebbe somethin' frae yer faither's pest.""

"Really?" stares appeared in Peter's eyes. "You'll do that? You'll stay?"

"Sure."

"Is that okay, Professor Dumbledore?" Peter turned to Albus innocently and Alistair had to try not to laugh.

Albus' glasses shown in the light as he answered, "Of course. I did invite him over, and we were going to talk about somethings later tonight. I can give him to you for a little while."

"Thank you!" said Peter, running back tot eh Gryffindor table and joining Rona and Harry.

Over the feast, Peter told them what his family usually does on Halloween and Seamus said that they should do that later in their dorm room, tell ghost stories, and Peter said that his uncle was going to be joining them. Just than, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

The hall burst into an uproar and Peter, Ivan and Edmund had to cover their ears from their place sitting still on the bench, Peter screaming several times for people to calm down and be quite. Professor Dumbledore even had several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of his wand, but it took Alistair's one shout of 'Quite' to bring silence.

"Thank you Alistair," said Albus. "Perfects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Peter went with Ron and Harry, giving Ivan and Edmund a look and a nod before going off. he saw Alistair go with the teachers to the dungeons out of the corner of his eyes.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay closer behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

Peter is starting not like Percy very much now.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke or it followed Peter's uncle in somehow."

"No," said Peter. "Alistair's not one to have trolls following him around, Lukas is. If it is anything that should be following him, it's either his pet unicorn, members of the Unseelie Court, or Nassie."

"Nassie?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. She's real. Sometimes, I wonder if he loves her more than his own wife."

They were jostling their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs when Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's and Peter's arm."

"I've just thought- Hermione."

"What about her?" asked Ron.

"She doesn't know about the troll."

"And she's alone in the girls bathroom!" said Peter.

Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

"I'm not really worried bout Percy as much as I'm afraid of Alistair," Peter muttered. "Or what Arthur will do… ah!" He followed after them and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom.

They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin, Peter behind them.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me," said Ron, but Peter's eyes was narrowed, seeing the way he was going.

Quietly as possible, they cret along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Peter. "It smells like-"

And then they heard it- a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed- at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a troll holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

* * *

Alistair was with the other teachers down in the dungeon when he saw it, the image of Peter in the girls' bathroom with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, facing off against the trolls.

"Och damnit," he cussed. "Peter!" Alistair turned around and ran up the stairs to get to Peter, the other teachers following him and wondering what was wrong.

* * *

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Not good," said Peter.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron and Peter. Seizing a tap, Harry threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

"Harry!" said Peter.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry first and Peter saw it hesitated before going in for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it.

the troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

Seeing that the troll responded to sound, Peter said, "Wait guys!" Since it was a troll, he didn't want to hit it unless he really had to. "Let's try to calm him down first. Stop making too much sound. I think he's just confused."

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, not listening to Peter and trying to pull her toward the door. But Hermione couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

"No!" Peter shouted, running toward Ron.

Harry took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind and stuck his wand into its nose.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright and Peter made his way to her o try and get her out. In his hast, Peter had not noticed the club until it was too late and he found himself hit in the back and pushed toward the sink, where the troll destroyed one of them, Peter's bleeding body laying on top of the broken skin.

"Peter!" Harry shouted, worried.

Hermione screamed and Ron took out his wand- not knowing what to do he cried out the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand; rose high into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the while room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

Then, all of them were startled out of their shock when the door suddenly slammed opened and in came Alistair, looking quite worried as he looked at them all until his eyes landed only Peter's bleeding form.

"Peter!" he shouted, speed walking toward the boy and lifting his body up. "Peter! Peter! 'Main (come ) 'en (on), laddie. Answer me!"

"A-Alisss-tair," said Peter, opening his eyes. "I-is Arthur h-he-re yet? Is M-Mommy safe now?"

"Aye, laddie," said Alistair, hugging him and rocking back and forth. "She's braw (fine). Arthur got tae 'er in time. Noo yoo'd better bide (stay) waukin' (awake) Peter Kirkland, ye hear me?! Ur Arthur will be radge (mad) wi' worry."

"I can't die, Alistair," Peter whispered out. "We can't die."

"Shush laddie," said Alistair, just as Harry took out his wand from the troll's nose, looking disgusted. "Aye we can."

"Alistair… I see fire… The mansion is burning…"

"'At incident happened a lang time ago, laddie. Yoo're delusional-"

"What happened here?" asked Minerva, coming into the room with Snape, Quirrell, and Albus. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

"Alistair, I think you should take Peter to the hospital wing," said Albus.

Alistair nodded and quickly got up with Peter in his arms. Though he didn't need it, Albus led him out and to the hospital wing.

"This way Albus," said Alistair, turning into a corridor.

Albus stopped and blinked. "That was never there before," he whispered, but followed Alistair in anyways and found them turning into the hospital wing. "Well. That was rather fast."

"Aam in a coorie (hurry)," said Alistair, causing Albus to raise an eyebrow at that.

The two turned into hospital room and when Madam Pomfrey saw Peter, she screeched and asked them what had happened.

"Troll," said Alistair. "Went lookin' fur heem coz Hermiaie Granger was in th' girls' bathroom an' didne ken (ken) abit it."

"Put him down," said Madam Pomfrey, and Alistair did just as she told him. He laid Peter down on a bed and Madam Pomfrey had a look at him. "His head is bleeding again."

"Aye. An' his back is bruised tay. He got clubbed, an' 'en th' troll pushed heem intae th' jawbox (sink), destroyin' it."

Albus stared at him. How did he know that? In fact, how did he even know where they were? Albus had noticed that Alistair was already running to the girls' bathroom before anyone noticed anything strange. And as he moved, the stairs and corridors seemed to be making way for him. How was that possible? The more time he spent with Alistair Kirkland here and actually watching him and his nephew, the more Albus finds himself questioning who the man was and how important his family really was to be so well hidden yet so powerful and mysterious.

"Oh my-! He needs treatment right away! I need a healing potion."

"I'll tell Severus to make one right away," said Albus.

"Nae need," said Alistair. "Ah hae a bottle haur." And he pulled out a green potion that Albus has never seen before out of his pocket.

"Wha-? I've never seen this potion before. What is it?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Mah brither gart (made) it an' gae some tae me jist in case Ah gie intae anither incident." Alistair held Peter's head up and told him to drink the potion. Peter, barely conscious, did as he was told.

"But I've never seen a healing potion like this before."

"It's… a sort ay fowk recipe. Mah brither learned it frae Irelain." Not exactly a ly.

"You mean while he was in Ireland?" asked Albus, his eyebrow raised.

"Aye."

Slowly, everyone watched as Peter's wounds healed and the boy gave out a deep breath, sitting up and catching his breath.

"Cannie (careful) laddie," said Alistair, his eyes soft as he brushed Peter's back. "Yoo're okay noo, laddie. Yoo're okay noo."

Peter suddenly turned and hugged him. "Uncle Alistair," he said, tears willing in his eyes. "I… it was so… I saw fire. I saw fire and heard mother screaming."

"It's okay laddie. It's okay. It happened a lang time ago. Arthur awreddy dealt wi' them. Ye dornt need tae fash yerse abit it anymair. Yoo're safe noo, Peter. Weel protect ye. Yoo're nae aloyn (alone). Weel protect ye."

"But those men-"

"Will ne'er hurt ye again. Ah tryst (promise), Peter. Noo rest. Yoo've hud a lang day, laddie."

Peter nodded and laid himself down. "Alistair?" he said, grabbing onto the hems of Alistair's blue sleeve. "Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?"

"Ay coorse, laddie," said Alistair. "Ah willnae lae ye. I'll ne'er abandon ye, Peter." He hugged Peter's head. "Family stick together."

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, drafting off to sleep. "I wonder what the Halloween theme is this year…" he whispered, his eyes closed. "I hope Arthur and Michelle don't get too worry. I don't want Wendy to know…"

"Dornt fash yerse," Alistair smiled down at him softly. "She willnae. As lang as ye ur thaur tae meit (meet) 'er at th' airport next summer."

Peter nodded and drifted off into slumber, Alistair bushing his bangs.

"… Alistair," Albus spoke up. "What was Peter talking about?"

Alistair sighed. "Thaur was an incident," he said. "A lang time ago. Peter was jist a wee bairn (kid) back 'en. An' back 'en, his faither hud a lot ay enemies, still dae actually. A body ay them kidnapped Peter an' his mammy jist tae gie back at his faither. It ended up becomin' a slaughter an' th' mansion those troaps waur stayin' in got burnt. Peter was stuck inside…"

"I see," said Albus.

"We tried tae make heem forgit, tae return heem tack tae hoo he ance was… but it seems he's startin' tae rememberin' it noo. If ye dornt min', Albus, Ah woods loch (like) tae bide (stay) haur wi' Peter. Jist fur tonecht."

"Of course," said Albus. "I already said you could stay."

Alistair nodded and went back to looking at Peter, his face worried.

* * *

The next morning, Peter was still sleeping, but Ivan and Edmund had come in for a visit along with the Golden Trio.

"Alistair what happened?" asked Ivan, his face serious for once.

Alistair let out a small, weak laugh. "Ahh, an' Ah finally gie tae see yer serioos coopon (face) fur ance," he said.

"What happened?" Ivan asked again, pulling on Alistair's shirt collar. The room temperature dropped a little and Edmund had to pull on Ivan's back to tell him to get ride of the snow that was starting to fall.

"Troll," said Alistair.

"He went looking?" Ivan's eyes went wide.

Alistair smirked. "Ay coorpse," he said. "It's in his veins, alter aw. Whit did ye expect?"

Ivan sighed and let go of Arthur. "Well how is he then?"

"Braw (fine). Jist prophase mentally damaged."

"Mentally damaged?" said Edmund. "You mean like…" He stared at Ivan.

Alistair smirked. "Nae. Nae loch 'at. Actually, Ivan's nae pure 'at damaged… by uir (our) standards aways." Edmund looked at him funnily and Alistair shrugged. "When yoo've bin in thes kin' ay wark fur as lang as we hae, laddie, ye tend tae gang a wee radge. If ye werenae awreddy…"

Edmund didn't think he liked the sound of that very much. Nor did he think he was looking forward to it. If Lucy-

"But nae a' fowk (everyone) thocht," said Alistair, seeing the look on Edmund's face.

"He said 'not everyone' _da,"_ translated Ivan, seeing Edmund's confusion.

Edmund breathed out a sigh of relieved and hoped Lucy always kept her radiant smile.

"So he is scared and you need to fix his mind _da_?" asked Ivan, looking down at Peter's sleeping form.

"Yeah," said Alistair. "I've bindaein' it since lest nicht."

"Exactly just how much does he know, Alistair? How much has he seen?"

"Seein' isnae pure th' problem haur. He can tak' it. Ur most ay it..." said Alistair. "Ah jist gart (made) it up alang wi' th' green bucky (wine) Ah gae heem. Which, by th' way, we arenae tellin' Atie, ur Michelle. Ah am nae takin' th' risk."

" _Da_?" Ivan raised an eyebrow at him. "You gave him wine? Do you have a death wish, Alistair? _Net_ , wait. You. Do you have vodka?" He looked expectedly at Alistair.

"Nae, but I'll gie it fur ye next time if ye dornt teel Arthur...? Ah alweddy hid it frae heem, but it's stoaner (hard) tae hide it frae him fur lang aw by myself... unless yoo'll help me?"

" _Da_ ," smiled Ivan. "It's a deal." And they shook on it. "But it'll have to be more than one vodka. I have to get one every week while I am in school, _da_?"

Alistair thought about it for a bit. "As lang as Arthur doesnae ken abit onie (any) ay it," he said.

" _Da_."

"Wait," said Edmund, coming in between them. "What do you mean you made it up?"

Alistair shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "It's mair loch whit he holds that's th' problem," he said.

"What he holds…?" questioned Edmund, before looking at Ivan, who touched Peter. His eyes widened when he saw the strange black writings all over Peter's body. "Wha- what is this?"

"Big Brother," whispered Ivan.

"Aye… tae hink, he'd hide it in his ain (own) son, aye," said Alistair.

"And Alfred? Wendy? What of them?" Ivan turned to him.

"Nae," said Alistair. "Jist Peter. That's wa he's closest. Althoogh, Ah cannae say Alfred an' Wendy didne gie anythin' either."

Ivan shook his head and sighed, letting go of Peter and causing the writing to disappear back into his body. "Big Brother… really has too many hidden secrets, doesn't he?"

"Well, he is England," concluded Edmund.

"Um… is this the wrong time to come in?" asked Ron, poking his head in, Harry and Hermione standing with him.

Ivan put on his usual smile and turned around just as the children came closer. " _Net_ ," he said. "But Peter is not awake yet _da_."

"Oh," said Harry. "Then, we'll come back later, when he wakes up."

And they left for the Great Hall.

"Weel," said Alistair, getting up. "Ah shood gie gonnae tay. Hae tae teel Artie abit thes an' hauld (hold) heem back frae daein' anythin' tay rash tae 'at man. Ah shood probably caa Seamus an' Gilbert ower (over) fur some extrs helpin' hain (hand)…" And he walked out of the hospital wing, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Edmund and Ivan had to leave for classes, but they came back during lunch.

Peter was up by then and Lancelot flew in with a red envelope in his claws. It dropped it right in front of Peter and the room suddenly turned a dark green color as time stopped moving and a green magic circle belonging to Arthur appeared under Peter's bed. Lancelot perched himself atop one of the torches closest to Peter's bed.

"Oh crap," said Peter, his face going white as a sheet.

" _Da_. You had better open it, Peter," advised Ivan, also looking a bit uneasy.

"What is that?" asked Edmund.

"It is a howler _da_ ," said Ivan.

"It's horrible," said Peter, holding the letter as far away from him as possible as he slowly opened it, his face turned sideways and looking s though he was about to cry.

When he unsealed the gold seal belonging to the Kirkland family, Peter dropped the letter onto his bed, moved back against the pillow and held the covers up to his face. Ivan took a step back, his smile still on his face, and pulled Edmund back with him.

"PETER KIRKLAND!" the letter yelled out. "I bloody swear! What the bloody hell were you thinking! Going after a troll! A TROLL! I know you're good, Peter, and one bloody troll shouldn't be of any trouble to you, but to have to go to the hospital wing?! Are you seriously kidding me?! You're mother was worried sick and refused to talk to me because of the seals I've placed on your powers! You bloody idiot! I told you to stay out of trouble! There had better be a good reason for this, Peter Kirkland, or so help me, when you get back, git, you'll be wishing you were dead once I'm through with you!" Peter winched. "And to think, Alistair had to give you wine to cover this up! Wine! Bloody WINE you damned git! You are so lucky he got away from me, Peter!"

The letter then turned to Ivan, who looked like he wanted to blot out of there. "And Ivan Stravinsky! Don't think I don't know what you tried to do either! NO VODKA! You are physically too young!" The letter turned back to Peter. "I'll be expecting a letter with both of your explanations for this mess soon! And Ivan," the letter turned to Ivan, who gulped, "I except those paperwork to be sent with the letter! Edmund," the letter turned to Edmund, who swallowed, wondering what he did wrong. "Lucy sends you her love." The letter once again turned to Peter, who pulled his covers up. "Don't get caught! And don't cause trouble!" It turned to Ivan. "Behave! You're a grown man and a father for goodness sakes!" And the letter burst into flames, leaving only ashes to fall to the ground under Ivan's feet.

The magic circle disappeared and the room returned to normal.

Peter swallowed, then blinked a few times before turning to Ivan. "I didn't know you were married," he said. "Is it Catherine the Great?"

" _Net_ ," said Ivan, stepping back up to Peter's bed. "Saying that to me is like saying Big Brother is married to Elizabeth I or Victoria the Great. _Net_. Her english name is Crystal Gracia de Orczy. But I knew her as Fuyudzuki Kori."

Peter's eyes widened. "You're..." he whispered.

"Wait, isn't de Orczy-?" asked Edmund.

" _Da_ ," smiled Ivan. "Jack de Orczy's eldest daughter. I did not know about it until much later, when her mother, Anastasia, told me about my son and where my wife had disappeared off to all those years ago. No wonder Teacher seemed so cold to me... It was my fault that his daughter..."

Ivan's eyes saddened over and before Edmund could say anything more, the Golden Trio entered and told Peter that they had earned 10 points for what happened. They also told him that Hermione had saved them and was now their friend, which Peter was glad for. Hermione also thanked Peter for coming to save her as well.

* * *

 **Don't worry. The OCxIvan is not a major pairing in here.**

 **Yeah, I forgot to mention this, but this is somewhat historically inaccurate. I tried to stick to history, but it doesn't always work. Besides, if I really play by the rules, then that would mean England and Scotland are married due to the Act of Union! And I also wonder if it applies to Wales as well.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language. Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.**

 **My special thank yous to Lovesbugsalot, Yoloswagsann, CrystalTinyFalcon and guests for their continuous reviews and support. Especially CrystalTinyFalcon and guests.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Quidditch**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun and on Saturday, Gryffindor would be playing Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Peter was let out on the 2nd of November, after Madam Pomfrey cleared him. After what had happened with Arthur's howler in the hospital wing, Peter found himself more often times then not with Ivan and Edmund, sometimes joined by Theodore and Blaise, but Blaise was often with Draco and his goons, who still stayed away from Ivan.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the six of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar, which Ivan found quite nice and made one of his own after asking her to teach him the spell. They were standing with their backs to each lamp, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry, Peter, Ivan, and Edmund noticed at once that Snape was limping. The children moved closer together to block each of their fires from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway, as Edmund had lost favor with him on the first day, but he seemed to only be weary of Ivan.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" he asked.

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"But the courtyard is still school territory isn't it?" asked Edmund.

" _Da_ ," smiled Ivan.

"No it's not," snapped Snape. "I'll be taking this book."

"So what you're saying is that we could only read inside the castle and not on grounds?" asked Edmund.

"Don't get smart with me, Pevensie."

"Or what? You'll take off points?"

"Detention!" snapped Snape. "With me tonight, Pevensie."

Edmund smiled. "Wow, you hold yourself so high to only give detention and not take off points."

"2 weeks, Pevensie." And he walked off.

Edmund's smiled dropped.

"Wow, you really annoyed him," said Ron.

"Yeah, well he annoys me more," said Edmund. "I wish we could teach him a lesson and make him see. Oh, if only…" Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll ask Peeves if there's anything he could do," he said.

"Thanks."

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" said Harry, looking at Snape's retreating form and not noticing that Edmund, Ivan, and Peter shared a worried look with each other.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

 _"Da,"_ smiled Ivan. "Would you excuse us for a moment please." He took the lamp into his hand and led Peter and Edmund off. "We have to see Professor Von _da_." And they were off.

"Something's strange about them," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I kind of have to agree," said Ron. "There is something strange about them."

"Really?' asked Harry. "I hadn't noticed, with everything going on."

"I've noticed it ever since our sorting," said Hermione. "Didn't you find it strange that almost all of the ghosts seemed to know the Kirkland family, but there's no records of them? And there's that 'betrayal' Peter and Ivan keeps bring up. Not to mention Peter's uncle and family members. Just think about it, Alistair was able to apparate inside Hogwarts! That shouldn't be possible!"

"Well," said Harry, think back to what happened during the train ride here.

"I also heard a rumor from the Slytherin table saying something about the seal on the letters sent to them. One of the letters had a crest the looked similar to the British royal family while the other one looked like the Soviet Union's! The Soviet Union! Do you know what kinds of dark people and magic are at play there!"

"Er, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," shrugged Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I mean, they are friends after all, and they have helped us out quite a bit. As strange as that sounds. So I'm sure it's fine."

"Alright," said Hermione. "But I think it's best you start paying better attention to your surrounds from now on, Harry. There is a reason Ivan said things to Alistair in Russian. He's hiding something. They are hiding something."

* * *

Ivan, Edmund, and Peter entered Von's classroom to find the alchemist all by himself, working on something.

"Von," said Ivan. "We need to talk."

"Alright," said Von, stopping on what he was doing. "What is it?"

"Did Snape go to the 3rd Corridor and met the three-headed dog on Halloween?" asked Edmund.

"Yes," said Von. "He went to see if anyone got past. It was an order from Albus."

Edmund and Peter sighed. "That's a relief," he said.

"So he can be trusted after all," said Peter.

"Big Brother said we could trust him _da_ ," said Ivan.

"But that doesn't mean we have to like him," said Edmund.

"Come on," said Peter. "We'd better get back to class."

And the children left just as students came into the classroom for their next period.

* * *

That evening while Ivan was writing his letter to Arthur and signing and reading over his paperwork, Edmund made his way to Snape's classroom for his detention with the man.

"Evening Professor," he said.

"Pevensie," said Snape, as Edmund came closer and took a seat in one of the desks at the front of the class. "Don't sit boy! I did not give you permission!"

"Okay, okay," said Edmund, standing up. "So, what am I suppose to do?"

"Clean up this entire room. I want it spotless when I get back, Pevensie."

"Or what?" smirked Edmund, crossing his arms. "You'll take points away from Slytherin? Or more detention?"

Snape glared back at him. "Or I'll take away points from Gryffindor for your insolence."

The smile dropped from Edmund's face. "You can't do that," he said.

"Try me, boy," he said, before turning away.

"Is your grudge really that hard to live down? How childish."

Snape stopped walking and turned around. "What are you talking about, Pevensie?" he asked. "What grudge could I possible have against Potter?"

Edmund narrowed his eyes. He'd hit the jackpot without even having to ask for Arthur's help. "I don't know Professor," he said. "But I'm sure you do. And I'm sure you are also well aware of the fact that Harry's life so far has not been easily."

"And why should I care if his life so far was easy or not?" asked Snape.

"I don't know," Edmund shrugged. "Why should you?"

Snape looked confused. "You're not making sense, Pevensie," he said. "What do you really want?"

"I just want to know," said Edmund. "Why must you be so unfair to other houses? Especially Gryffindors."

"That… is none of your business, Pevesie. Now get to work." And he turned to leave.

"And where are you going Professor?" asked Edmund.

"None of your business, Pevensie! Now get working!"

Edmund smirked. "Too many heads for you?" he asked.

Snape stopped and turned back to Edmund, getting in his face. "I don't know what you're talking about boy," he said. "Now get to work. I want this place spotless by the time I get back! And there's still more work to be done, so get going." He turned around and walked out. "Spotless!"

* * *

Ivan was working on his paperwork while Draco came up to him, his goons behind him.

" _Da_?" Ivan turned to them.

"What is all of that?" asked Draco.

"Work _da,"_ said Ivan. "It's family stuff."

"Family stuff?"

 _"Da,"_ said Ivan. "My father is dead and so, I am the head of the family."

Draco sniggered. "Funny," he said. "I didn't know you have a father-"

 _"Da._ How else would I be here?"

"-considering my father wasn't able to find anything on your family," Draco finished.

"Oh, you looked?" asked Ivan.

Draco slapped some papers down on Ivan's desk. "Yeah, I looked," said Draco. "And I couldn't find anything on you, Ivan Stravinsky. But I found something for Edmund Pevensie and Peter Kirkland. Pevensie's family and history seems believable, but yours and Kirkland's are quite questionable. So tell me, Stravinsky. Who are you?"

Ivan looked into Draco's eyes. "I see you don't fear me anymore," he stated. "It is because you are starting to come to your senses?" He touched Draco's face and held it steadily in his hand.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Draco slapped Ivan's cold hands away. "Don't touch me, you flit," he sneered. "You were only a kid found in the snow and raised by the Kirklands, weren't you?"

Ivan's face brightened and he looked up. "So you are starting to remember me!" he said.

"What are you talking about, you giant freak?! Oh, whatever. You're mad anyways." And he turned away.

"Ivan," Theodore came up to him. "Were you really adopted?"

"Hmm. I guess. But my sister still married into the family anyways." And he returned to his work after storing away the papers Draco had slapped on his desk.

Edmund tiered returned that night to find Ivan in a very happy mood and Draco in a very bad mood and wondered what had happened.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window, Hermione checking they're Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?")- Which Peter agreed, but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.

Peter though, was writing out his letter of explanations to Arthur.

Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Getting up, he told Peter, Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.

"Better you than me," Ron and Hermione said together.

"I'll come with you," said Peter, putting away his letter under his books.

Harry nodded and together they made their way down to the staff room.

Once they were got the door, Hermione stumbled to Peter's books and pulled out his letter.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I'm just looking," said Hermione, reading the letter.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Hermione," said Ron. "It's wrong."

"I just want to know what he's writing. Besides, if it's not something bad, than I'll forget about it. But I just want to know more about his family." Hermione seemed confused the farther she read the letter. "Ron, I think he's reporting to his father concerning what had happened to us on Halloween. Look." She handed the letter to Ron, who read it.

"He's apologizing for being too reckless and says that he'll be more careful next time," said Ron, summarizing the letter. "What's wrong with that? He's only assuring his family that he'll be more careful from now on- what are you doing?"

"Looking for that letter with the British Royal crest on it," said Hermione. "Ah, found it." She held up the envelope that contained Wendy's latest letter. "It really is the crest. 'I will maintain' hah?" She took out the letter that was inside.

"Hermione," said Ron, stopping her from reading it. "Just drop it already. Why do you want to know about Peter's family so much? I bet the seal is on there only because his father works in the government."

"But even so, that should only apply to Parlamental orders, government stuff, or if a member of the Royal family uses it. And besides, the saying is different."

"Thats because they're not the royal family!"

"Then why-?"

"They're coming back, Hermione!"

The two quickly stuffed Peter's letters back to where they were and pretended to be studying, but Peter had seen it all and had not like it one bit. Prophase he should start writing the letter in a different language now. He just hoped that Arthur's enchantments worked and that they didn't read Wendy's letter.

* * *

Harry knocked on the staff room door. There was no answer. The children looked at each other and Harry knocked again. Nothing.

"Should we open it?" asked Harry.

Peter shrugged, so Harry pushed the door ajar and both of them peered inside - and a horrible scene met their eyes. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but - "POTTER!" Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg.

Harry gulped. "I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Both Peter and Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. They sprinted back upstairs.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as the two joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. "You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide. "No - he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"I have to agree with Hermione-," Peter spoke up.

"Honestly, you two. You think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"I think we should just leave this alone, guys," said Peter. "We're just kids."

"We should just tell one of the Professors," said Hermione. "They'll surely do something about it."

Harry and Ron looked at each other doubtfully. "No," said Harry. "I highly doubt they'll believe us. I mean, he is a teacher after all."

"Still," said Peter. "I think we should just stay out if this. I feel as though this is something we should not be messing with." He picked up his books. "Anyways, I'll be upstairs if you need me." And he walked up to his dorm room.

"Think he saw us?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Saw you what?" Harry asked.

"Hermione decided to go through Peter's letters."

"I only wanted to know!" Hermione defended herself. "Besides, you said so yourself Ron. Peter's family is full of Slytherin blood and bread. What if his family is in league with You-Know-Who and was sent here to befriend you and later turn on you, Harry."

"That can't be!" said Harry. "Peter's not like that." But he was beginning to have doubts.

"Better safe then sorry, Harry," said Hermione.

Unnoticed to them, Peter had not gone up up yet and had heard everything.

He shook his head. "Uncle Dylan was right," he whispered, his eyes sad as he though of Harry's doubtful face. "It's always the women." And he walked up stairs to continue writing his letter of explanation to Arthur and start Jon his reply to Wendy's.

* * *

Snape limped up to Albus' office.

"Aw, Severus," said Albus. "What brings you here, my boy?"

"I have something to report," he said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's about one of those children," he said. "Edmund Pevensie. He knows that I went to see the dog, and I'm sure that if he know, the others are bound to know as well."

"Hmm," said Albus. "That is a problem… I wonder how they knew…?"

"You mean, you don't know Headmaster?"

"No. I've tried to look, but whenever I do, Ivan Stravinsky always seemed to be able to find me and somehow stop me from looking. He's almost always with Pevensie, so I'm always blocked from them. Even if I wasn't, it's still hard to for me to noticed anything out of place. That boy doesn't seem to know much. As for Peter Kirkland, it seems something else is keeping him away from my reach, and I don't doubt it if it was Alistair. That man, despite how he appears, does care a lot for his family. Also, it seems that the castle are hiding the children's coordinates from me as well. I can't even look into their minds no matter how hard I tried. Something is always in the way."

"I see," said Snape. "That is quite suspicious. You don't think-?"

"No," Albus shook his head. "I do not think so. But I am not sure about Mr. Stravinsky though. He seems to be giving off a very dark and dangerous aura."

"And what of Pevensie and Kirkland?"

"I'm not sure about Mr. Pevensie," said Albus. "But Peter... After what happened in the hospital wing, I thought he may be of the clear. But after what Miss Granger said... I think he may also be a danger to us. Prophase even Alistair is a danger..."

"Shall I continue to observe them then?"

Albus nodded his head. "Yes," he said. "You do that. And I'll see if I could get anything more out of Alistair should he next visit."

Snape nodded his head and left.

* * *

Alistair was sitting in the Union House livingroom, drinking and hiding from Arthur's notice, when both he and Arthur, who was at Parliament, felt it.

"Damn. He's gettin' tay nosy..."

"Alistair, where are you going? I have cookies."

"Don't soond sae much loch Oliver, Dylan!"

"But... It's only cookies, brother, not cupcakes... And I tried a new recipe too..."

"That's okay, Dylan. We'll eat it," said Michelle, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as she, Seamus, Eustace, and Lucy came to stand behind him, a smile on their faces.

"And to think, he'd only just came back..."

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. "You've got to eat some breakfast," said Ron.

"Yeah," agreed Peter. "It's never good to go to war, or do anything, on an empty stomach unless you absolutely have to. Trust me."

"I don't want anything."

Peter sighed and looked to Ivan for help, but he just shook his head from his place at the Slytherin table and went back to talking with Theo and Edmund.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

* * *

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. Peter, Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean on the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. Peter wished he could take a picture of that and send it to Arthur. He even asked Dean if he could help him draw the picture before Christmas break.

On the other side sat Ivan and Edmund. Peter wished he could sit with them and not get weird looks or have the two be called a traitor and maybe bullied. Though Peter wasn't as worried for Ivan as he was for Edmund in that regard though. After all, Ivan had been put through worse.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once all the players were gathered around her. She seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. "Mount your brooms, please." Everyone got on their booms and Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

* * *

"This game is interesting _da_ ," said Ivan, a full bloom smile on his face. "I should try out…"

"Ivan," said Edmund. "Please. You can spill all the blood later, surely."

Ivan shrugged. "True. Maybe I could get into another fight with little Alfie _da_. My hands have been too clean lately, and my pipe is very much missed _da_ …"

* * *

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Peter, also looking up and seeing everything.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

"Oh, I hope Ivan can keep his pipe down," Peter muttered, looking over to where Ivan and Edmund were sitting only to see Ivan's mad smile that let him chilled and he hugged himself. "Ahh, why did it have to be in the winter?"

* * *

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it and beat it furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. In a great rush of excitement, Harry dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors and Edmund, getting looks from most of his housemates.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"Yeah!" Peter agreed.

"This isn't football, guys," said Ron.

"Oh, right," said Peter. "Damn."

Hagrid, however, was on the two boys side side. "They oughta change the rules," he said. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Peter nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

"I knew there was a reason I liked that guy," said Edmund, a smile on his face as he shook his head from what Lee had said.

Over their many games of footy throughout the months, the guys had bonded. Edmund had become quite close to the Weasley twin and Lee Jordan while the other Gryffindors and Slytherins found some common grounds in their rivalry. Draco still refused to play despite what Blaise told him, only came to watch and badmouth the Gryffindors, which got Ron very angry and he really wanted to kick the ball toward Draco, but his teammates held him back.

They had also started on trying to play with magic as well, but mostly by accident though. One time, Ivan was so annoyed by Draco, he almost froze the entire field when he kicked the ball from the goal, pass Draco's shock face, and to Peter, who stopped it midfield. Peter had sent a letter to Arthur and asked him to send more balls for each of them to practice control on after Ron also got angry enough to turn the field into a desert had someone not put out the blazing fire.

"Uh," said Ivan, looking up.

"What's happening?" asked Edmund. "Why's it acting like that?"

Ivan looked toward the teacher's stand. " _Da_ ," he smiled. "Such darkness."

Edmund looked at Ivan in confusion before looking to where he was looking.

Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Peter seemed worry and looked to where he saw Ivan and Edmund was looking to.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Peter turned to her as Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"Uh, guys-"

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared.

"Hermione, wait!" Peter ran after her.

Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

* * *

"Ivan, isn't there anything you can do?" asked Edmund.

" _Da_. But if I do that, I would be giving myself away, so _net,"_ said Ivan. "I am just going to watch _da_."

Edmund looked stressed.

"Do not worry so much, Edmund," said Ivan. "It seems someone is already on it _da."_

"Hah?" Edmund looked to where Ivan was looking only to find Peter and Hermione missing from the stands. Edmund quickly stood up, hands on his head, but Ivan pulled him down quickly. "That Peter-!" He turned to Ivan. "Didn't Arthur say-"

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, not taking his eyes off the interesting game. "But his father's blood runs strong."

* * *

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

"Hermione wait!" Peter called after her, avoiding people as he went. "Stop! Don't-!"

But it was too late. Reaching Snape, Hermione crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Peter, Edmund, Ivan, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

The children looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Only one name?" asked Ivan. "He has three heads _da_. They each have a name _da_. Hercules gave them each a name, last I remembered."

"Hercules?" asked Peter. "They're Greece's? Is that why you were...?"

Ivan nodded his head.

"Well, I did bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year," said Hagrid. "He said he had too many, but never told me they had names, so I gave him the name 'Fluffy'. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"But that can also be true for counter curses," said Edmund.

"Why would Snape help Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, he's been at odds with me since-"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself and told the children to leave and not to meddle into this, its dangerous.

"It doesn't look like they'll leave this alone," sighed Edmund, walking back to the Slytherin dormitory.

 _"Da,"_ agreed Ivan. "And Peter will be in it as well. Hopefully, Big Brother will not be too furious and look past it…"

* * *

Over in London, at the Kirkland household, Arthur sneezed into his newspaper.

"Are you getting sick, Arthur?" asked Michelle.

"No," said Arthur. "I think someone's just talking about me behind my back."

"Who isn't talking about you behind your back, you eyebrow bastard. Last I remembered, you said everyone was plotting your dismay at one time or another. Even me."

Arthur glared at her retreating form.


	15. Chapter 15

**I used the translator for Scotland and Northern Ireland accents, so I may be wrong. I can't find one for Wales though, only the language. Also, I'm not British, only trying to do a British accent, so forgive me if it's not correct. English is not my first language. Also, I tried to get other countries accents, but I apologize if I'm not very good with it.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Christmas Holiday**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. Peter and Edmund really liked that and asked Ivan when he was going to do something, as last week, Peeves had already dumped Snape's own potion on his head. ("A taste of your own medicine! Ahahahah!") Ivan ended up making it snow a few feet in charms and managed not to get caught because he made it seem as though he'd just gotten the spell wrong, and instead of having snowballs follow Quirrell around, Ivan ordered for icicles to go after him, causing the man to run all throughout the school for everyone to see. Again, he was not caught and it was instead blamed on Peeves.

The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. But Lancelot was used to worse conditions, as he had to practically fly all over the world, and always remained healthy whenever he delivered letters to and fro London, Australia, and Russia- who's winters were even worse. It was a good thing Latvia noticed the owl outside the window, the letter with the Soviet's crest in its claws, and let him in. It was also fortunate that Belarus was not there, otherwise she would have surely caught on to the fact that Russia was somewhere in England's magical community and then it won't take long for her to storm Hogwarts surely. And prophase England may have lost his owl and had to resurrect him if Belarus caught him.

It seemed that no one could wait for the holidays to start, but Ivan's heart says otherwise. They were falling. The Soviets was falling, and if Ivan returned now, he would surely have to return to Russia and clean up the mess. And Ivan had really been looking forward to staying as a child and spending Christmas with the Kirkland family too…

While the common rooms and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled whle Edmund rolled his eyes and Peter frowned, gripping his hands into fists to control his anger.

Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Draco had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, Draco had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Draco, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family. It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Draco's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Draco just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more." Edmund frowned and stepped out from around the tree.

"But he hasn't started anything yet, Professor," he said. "How about taking off points for insulting someone's family instead? After all, Professor, if your family or those you love were insulted, surely you wouldn't stay calm now would you?"

"Shut it, Pevensie," sneered Snape. "You've already earned yourself an entire year of detention with me. I'll be sending a letter to your muggled guardian as a Christmas present." Edmund looked vivid, but it soon turned into a cold hard glare. "Now move along, all of you."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Man, an entire year of detention with Snape!" said Ron. "I do feel bad for you mate." Ron put a hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"I wish I could do something to teach him a lesson," Edmund growled out.

Ivan looked at Edmund's face for a moment before looking off toward the direction the four was walking. " _Da_ ," he smiled as the wind picked up. "A lesson."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

"Ivan?" said Peter, looking up at the Russian who wasn't following the group.

Ivan merely smiled and grippe his wand tight as the wind blew by and pushed the four Slytherins into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"I-Ivan!" said Peter, trying to get Ivan to move.

"Do not worry little one," said Ivan. "They are only unconscious. Nothing too serious. I am only teaching them a lesson about insulting other people's love ones _da_."

Ivan turned to following the others into the Great Hall. Peter took one last look at the unconscious four against the wall, debating with himself on what he should do, before deciding to follow Ivan.

* * *

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"Where's Peter and Ivan?" asked Edmund, looking around.

"Here!" said Peter, skipping in with Ivan behind him, both with a wide smile on their faces.

"Where have you guys been?' asked Edmund.

"Just to settled some things _da_ ," said Ivan.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

Peter sighed and looked to Ivan and Edmund.

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added.

"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin," said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron. "You coming Peter?"

"If you're going to stop us-" Hermione began.

"No," said Peter. "I gave that up a long time ago. You guys go on ahead. I'll stay with Ivan and Edmund."

Peter had been distancing himself from the group little by little after the night he found Hermione and Ron went through his stuff. He told Edmund and Ivan about it, and they told him that it might be best to watch over them from afar and be careful when around them from now on.

The Golden Trio nodded and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

"So what were you guys really doing that made you so late?" asked Edmund, a smirk on his face as he'd already guessed what had happened.

 _"Nichego,"_ said Ivan, sitting down. "Just some much needed early Christmas presents Big Brother wanted me to deliver for him _da_. Now then, I believe we still have Russian to learn, _moi dorogiye ucheniki_ (my dear pupils)."

" _Da uchitel'_ (yes teacher)," said both boys, sitting down and pulling out their writing utensils to began their Russian language lessons for the day.

* * *

Snape found himself relieving his bullying by the hands of James Potter and being called a mudblood by his Slytherin friends. Then, worse of all, he saw Lily crying and blaming him for what he is doing to her son.

"How can you be so unfair Sev," she cried. "How?"

Then, James showed up and comforted her by putting his hand around Lily and letting her cry on his chest.

"I hate you Severus," said Lily.

Snape's heart broke and he tried to reach out for her, but James pushed his hands away and sneered, "You've done enough, you mudblood. Stay away from us." And the two faded into darkness as Snape started awake.

"An illusion?" he questioned before looking to the three children up on the wall next to him. "Ac-!" Snape touched his head and found it bleeding. "How come no one's noticed we were here yet?" he shook the snow off himself before getting up and brushing them off the boys. "Draco," he shook Draco's sleeping from. "Draco. Wake up."

Instead of Draco waking up, Crabbe and Goyle woke up with a startled gasped.

"That was horrid," said Crabbe.

"Tell me about it," said Goyle.

"Ahh, it's cold," Crabbe hugged himself.

"Oh dear," said Von, coming up and standing over them. "What are you all doing out here in the freezing cold? You'll all catch a cold, you know? Come. Let's go to the Great Hall for lunch. You'll be late." Von frowned when he saw Draco's unconscious form.

"I can't wake him, Von," said Snape, holding Draco up in his arms. "I'm going to take him to the hospital wing. All three of you go on before me. I'll be there soon."

"Wait Severus. Let me have a look at him." Von stepped closer and touched Draco's head.

* * *

Draco was facing trials in the Ministry for his family's crimes against the Wizarding World. He had been called things such as Death Eater, and other dirty names. They were even throwing things at him. He looked up at the shadowed figure of the blond haired judge, waiting for his impending doom. For some reason, staring into those disappointed green eyes had him feeling strange, but when those eyes turned universal blue, Draco found himself taken aback by the gaze and felt very nerves and afraid.

The judge said something that Draco couldn't hear, but it made him very, very scared indeed. The bang sounded throughout the hall as the decision was made and white light blinded Draco.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and found himself standing in the river again, the black haired man standing in front of him.

The man smiled and put a finger to his lips, indicating for Draco to hush before pointing his finger off to the side. Draco looked to where he was pointing to and found a child Ivan holding a sunflower tightly in his hand as he sadly watched the carriage disappear into the snowy mountains, carrying his mother away with it.

As the white carriage disappeared, a black one immerged and ran toward Draco. Draco covered his face with his hand as the carriage ran at him. When he opened his eyes again, Draco found himself looking that the black haired man holding a blonde haired woman in his arms. She was bleeding. She was dying, and the man was crying. For some reason, Draco's heart felt pained and he wanted to cry. He reached a hand out, trying to hear what the blue eyes woman was saying, but a golden light shone through and brought him away.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and gasped awake. Von pulled his hand away and smiled as Snape let Draco down.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" he asked the boy, looking concern.

"I'm okay," said Draco.

"Good, then let's go and get out of this freezing weather," said Von. "Or you'll soon catch a cold, all of you."

Draco sneered. "I'll bet it's that Stravinsky's doing," said Draco. "He used illusion magic on us and hide us from view!"

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy," said Von, trying hard not to smile. "Ivan- Mr. Stravinsky's only a first year, same as you. He couldn't have done anything like this. Something like this could only be done by someone very powerful. Someone who has already graduated."

"Of course you would say that," said Draco, his eyes narrowed. "You are close to him. Tell me, who is Ivan Stravinsky really? And why did you call him General and he said you were Van-" Draco found himself unable to speak out the name just as he was unable to write or tell anyone else much about what he had heard that day. He couldn't even ask why it was.

In the reports his father gave him, it said that the oldest, Alistair Kirkland, was only 26 and still single, yet Peter was 11 and calls him his uncle and Ivan even said that the eldest brother was married to his elder sister. Also the report said that Peter was the four brothers youngest brother when Peter had said otherwise. Draco even found his words confusing at times; sometimes he's not even sure if the person Peter is referring to as the Jerk is his older brother Arthur or his father, whose name was also Arthur? He wonders if Peter has two older brothers and one of them just happenings to be named after their father or something. It was truly confusing and frustrating, as Draco could not talk to anyone about it. Then, the image of the black-cloaked man putting a figure to his smiling lips came back to Draco's mind. Draco's eyes widened with realization before morphing into frustration and a sneer slipped out.

"Anyway!" he shouted. "I heard what you and those three freaks were talking about on the first day of school. You know him. No, you know them!"

"Hmm. And so you did," said Von. "Well, if you still insist that it's Mr. Stravinsky who did this, then I advised you not to anger him or make an enemy out of him because, as you've said, I know Mr. Stravinsky. I know Ivan. And he can be much crueler then this. And if that were the case, you would not be sane or clean, or even in one piece, once he's done with you. It is only because he does not wish to upset that person and get into trouble with the others, is why he refrains himself from spilling any unnecessary blood, especially in this white snow. Right, Draco?"

Draco looked taken aback by that.

"Now, I do believe we are late for lunch," said Von, walking toward the Great Hall.

* * *

After lunch, Snape found himself going to Albus' office once again and telling the man of what he has just learnt.

"Hmm, that is interesting," said Albus. "It seems there is some kind of spell on young Mr. Malfoy. Prophase you should try taking it off, Severus."

"I'll try to take it off later tonight, sir," said Severus.

"Yes, and try to make him talk and tell us everything he's heard, Severus. It may come in handy."

"Yes, Albus," said Severus, before leaving.

Outside, he met with Alistair, who was walking up to Albus' office. Both of them met eyes and Alistair said, "Ye dornt want tae dae 'at, laddie. Lae it aloyn (leave it alone) an' dornt gie heem radge (angry) noo. He main jist abandanandon ye if ye dae. He is awreddy radge wi' ye as it is, fur whit yoo've bin daein' tae th' students ay his skale (school)," said Alistair, walking up.

Snape looked shocked and didn't quite understand what Alistair meant by that. He turned back and started walkign again when he noticed Von leaning against the wall in front of him.

"Don't do it, Severus," he warned. "You won't be able to break it. It's too powerful for you. And me." And he turned to leave. "Just leave it alone. You'll find out in due time. No secret is kept safe forever, Severus. Not even yours. Besides, the only way you'll find out is if one of them wishes for you to find out."

"One of them?" asked Snape. "Who? Alistair?"

"No," said Von.

"One of the Kirklands?"

"Who knows?" And he walked away.

* * *

Alistair walked into Albus's office. "Sae, it seems ye hae become weary ay mah fowk noo hae ye?" he said.

"Ah, Alistair!" Albus smiled.

Alistair sat down on the couch. "Did Ah nae teel ye nae tae gang lookin'? Yoo'll only make things waur. Lae it aloyn, Albus. Dornt tak' in mair than ye can choo, laddie."

"What are you talking about, Alistair?" Albus faked innocence.

Alistair smirked. "Dinnae tooch (touch) those wee jimmies (boys), Albus. I'll warn ye again. Whit ye will fin' will come as a shock tae ye. An' it'll only brin' mair trooble if others ken. 'At is aw Ah cam taw say. Noo Ah hae tae gang, afaur he pulls me- damn. Tay late." And he disappeared in green smoke.

* * *

Alistair found himself sitting on a couch in the Kirkland mansion back in London. The room was dimly lit and it gave off a very cold and scary atmosphere. Alistair swallowed hard as his capture emerged into the light.

"Hello dear brother," said Arthur, a big, sweet smile on his face and a guitar in his hand.

"Och guff (crap)," said Alistair, sinking into the couch. "N-noo, noo, Artie."

"Alistair," said Arthur sweaty. "Tell me, what did I say about the children? What were they **not** _allowed_ to do?"

"Ahh... Nae allowed tae act it (out) ay line?"

"What did I say about alcohol and the children, dear, dear brother?"

Alistair looked scared and his voiced turned lightly shaky as his impending doom drew near. "N-. 'At they waur nae allowed tae hae onle (any) until-"

"UNTIL THEY ARE PHYSICALLY OF AGE! THAT MEANS AT LEAST OLDER THAN 16, YOU DRUNKEN TOSSER! And even then, they still must be supervised! But what did you do to Peter, you Sottish drunken bastard?!" Alistair moved out of the way as Arthur brought the guitar down and broke it.

"But Ah hud a guid reason for it, Artie!"

"Artie, that was expensive," said Dylan, standing at a safe distance away from the angry Brit.

"Shut up," said Arthur, taking the strings off the guitar. "It's my money that pays for it." He made his way toward Alistair, the white string in his hands. "And I don't care, Alistair. You still gave him alcohol and went against my orders... And of all the bloody things, his first alcoholic drink had to be WINE! WINE, Alistair. Michelle may be alright with it, but I am bloody hell not! Now then, dear brother," his voice turned sweat again as he smiled a smile similar to Oliver's. "I believe it's time I show you what else I can do with a guitar, yes?" Arthur laughed madly as Alistair screamed and tell him 'no' and 'wait', backing away from his youngest brother and wishing he could disappear into the wall.

"Ahh, naw wonder Lucas wanted 'im ter join de 6th Division instead av de 2nd," said Seamus, looking in. "Artie really is terrifyin' whaen yer man wants ter be." He shivered. "And he wud probably make de 6th Division even more renowned for their TI den de scary Ivan, Gilbert, an' Ludwig 'as already done." Seamus's eyes turned grim just thinking about his brother returning to his darker self and joining Gilbert and Ivan in torture and interrogation. Actually, just the though of Arthur returning back to his darker self was already frightening enough to think about. Seamus shivered just thinking about the past and the future.

"I think we should go," said Dylan. "The girls and Eustace are waiting for us outside. Arthur's mood will be considerably better after this, and he'll be looking forward to his afternoon tea."

"Aye. That's a gran' idea. Oi tink oi nade sum tay (for) meself. Yer sure nu 'imself well, Lynny."

"Well of course. I've been stock with him the longest, haven't I?" Dylan turned his head back to give Seamus a smile.

Seamus frowned, pausing for a moment as he glared at Dylan's back before walking after his younger brother, Alistair's cries and Arthur's menacing laughing fading away behind them.

* * *

Draco was called to Snape's office later that night despite Alistair and Von's warnings.

"You called, Professor?" said Draco, coming into the classroom.

"Sit Draco," instructed Snape. "I've noticed that there is something strange about you're behavior this morning."

Draco's eyes widened. Could it be? Did somebody finally realize it?

"Tell me, Draco, what did you hear that day? What happened between Professor Licht and those three students?"

"I- I can't say it, Professor," said Draco. "I tried. But-! There's-!"

Snape laid down the parchment in front of Draco. "Can you write it?" he asked.

"No," Draco shook his head. "If I could, I would've already told someone about this."

Snap nodded his head. "Do you know who did this to you, Draco?"

"No," said Draco. "But I'll bet it's that Stravinsky. I've already comforted him, but he gave nothing away. He's mad Professor. He doesn't make sense at all."

"I see. Alright," said Snape. "I'm going to try and break this spell on you. Hold still." Snape began chanting some spells and used it on Draco. "Alright, now tell me what happened that day, Draco. Tell me what you know."

Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "I-I can't," said Draco, his face going horrid.

"Alright, let's try another spell then. "Snape cast another spell, and even tried blowing up a potion for Draco, but nothing seemed to work.

"It's more powerful than I though," said Snape. "Prophase we should... No. Draco, I'll try to find a cure for this spell when you get back. Just wait a little longer, alright?"

Draco nodded his head, but then remembered his father's letters, which has yet to be destroyed.

"The letters!" he shouted standing up. "I've forgotten all about them! Father's letters of informations on the Kirklands, Stravinskys, and Pevensies!" He ran to go and get it. "Ah wait. I gave them to Stravinsky... and he probably got ride of them by now..."

"Don't worry, Draco," said Snape. "If it's something from the ministry, I'll find it."

Draco nodded. "But father got them from the muggle government though. As much as he hated it. And he said it was hard to get one even though it's from the muggles. For some reason, there were strong, ancient enchantments and magic interfering, and Father had to use all his wits and powerful magic just to get the informations out of the muggle government. He said that even the muggles seemed weary of giving him the information when he went to ask, and was only able to get it after playing a game of muggled chess with a white haired man named Jack."

"I see. So Lucius found nothing in the Ministry?"

Draco shook his head. "No," he said. "Father said there was no records of them. Anyone of them. Not even Pevensie. He even looked into the Russian government and ministry for Stravinsky, but also found nothing. And I also asked him for Professor Licht's informations as well. There are only verge ones and it said he's from west Berlin. All members of his family are dead, but he is a great alchemist and a good friend of Nicholas Flamel." He hoped Snape would be able to catch on to what he was hinting at. Draco knew how old Flamel was, and his father had also told him what the man holds in his possession, and he knew Snape knows it too.

"I see..." said Snape. "Yes, we already know of Von's origin and his background history. We've checked it out before we accepted him as a teacher at Hogwarts. In fact, Flamel was the one who introduced him to us and helped him get this job. You can go now, Draco. You have a train to catch tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next day, all three children were on their way home with Von, who decided to go and visit Arthur and his family.

While sitting in the train, Edmund and Peter noticed Ivan's mood and asked him what was wrong.

Ivan had only sighed and wished he could stay with them for Christmas and not have to work. Throughout the train ride, Peter and Edmund tried to cheer Ivan up and get his mind off of the falling Soviet.

Once the train stopped at Kings Cross, the children got off and were met with Albert and Dylan, who had come to get them while the others prepared for their arrival back at the house.

Off to the side, Draco had just met up with his father and mother and had seen the trio's family.

"Look father," he said. "Over there, that's them. And I'll bet that's their muggled guardians." Lucius looked over and saw a brown haired man and a light brown haired youth, both in a suite, and three other children plus one man crowding around them.

"The little blond one seeming closest to the man is Peter, the other blond is Edmund. The big guy is the Russian I told you about father, Ivan Stravinsky. And the two brunette must be Dylan and Seamus Kirkland. Father, do I have a Chocolate Frog card of Von Hohenheim, the alchemist?" asked Draco.

"Why don't you look when we get home, Draco," said Narcissa. "And if you don't have it, we'll buy you more chocolate frogs until you find one."

Draco smirked and the three Malfoys left the station along with the two Kirkland kins and their extra house guests.

* * *

When the children got home, Kyle, Joshua, Wendy, Lucy, Eustace, and the other Kirklands greeted them. Alistair, strangely enough, looked sober and upon seeing this, Peter, Edmund, and Ivan knew right away he'd been caught and punished. Edmund quietly asked Eustace what had happened, to which Eustace only shook his head and whispered back that it involved a guitar from what he heard Albert, Dylan, Michelle, and Seamus talking. Peter and Ivan though, comforted him by putting a hand on his shoulder and Alistair gave them a weak smile. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Ivan," said Arthur. "Come with me for a moment."

Ivan's face fell as he followed Arthur into his office, knowing exactly what was coming.

"I have to return to Russia, don't I, Big Brother," said Ivan, his face sad.

Arthur sighed and turned toward Ivan. He crouched down to his height and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ivan," said Arthur. "You know what's going on better then I do, even if you are not in Russia. I'm sorry."

 _"Da._ That is okay, Big Brother. I will return to Russia and clear up the mess with the Soviet." Ivan sighed. "I was really looking forward to a better Christmas… Big Brother," Ivan looked up. "I will be able to return for Hogwarts, won't I?"

Arthur seemed troubled.

"I'll finish my work," said Ivan. "Just please, let me return."

"Actually…" said Arthur. "I was thinking that you could stay here and do your work from here instead. This way, you'll be able to enjoy Christmas with us, but… it may start so conflicts. Don't get me wrong Ivan. I really do want you to stay…"

Ivan smiled. _"Da,"_ he said. "Then I will stay. Don't worry, Big brother, I'll deal with them. I believe that it'll be fine if I just show up for one World Meeting _da?"_

"Hmm, you want to go?"

 _"Da,"_ said Ivan. "I haven't seen everyone in such a long time. I have missed them."

"I see," said Arthur. "Hmm, but this month's meeting is already over, and next month is not until the 17th. You'll be back in Hogwarts by then…"

"That's okay," said Ivan. "The Soviet will be falling soon _da._ It will fall before I go back. We can have a meeting after it falls. I am sure Alfred will call an emergency meeting and will want me to be there _da."_

Arthur sighed. "All right Ivan," said Arthur. "It may actually be good, if you go. Natalia has already knocked down my doors twice since she's found out you were in my country."

Ivan was suddenly on guard. "She is not here right now, is she?" he asked, frantically looking around.

"No," said Arthur. "Lithuania came to get her, thankfully. And she also has work to do as well."

"I see," Ivan breathed out a breath of relieve. _"Da._ I wonder if I could kill two birds with one stone if I go about it this way…"

"Yes, well. You think on how to go about accomplishing that, then," said Arthur. "However, please do not get Alfred involved. Alistair is already married to your elder sister, and I believe Alfred has his eyes set on someone else."

Ivan smiled. _"Da._ I know, Big Brother. But if it was Alfred... I...honestly don't really how to feel about that, Big Brother. So I will not think on it and just let Natalia decide, _da."_ Ivan smiled.

Arthur nodded his head. "You still have some time until the meeting. And if not, there's still summer to look forward to." Arthur smiled.

Ivan groaned. _"Da,"_ he said. "My childhood ends in summer."

"And so starts Peter's doom," Arthur laughed evilly as he walked out.

Because it was Christmas season, Arthur had decided not to punish Peter, and will instead, add it to the list of many things he plans to do in the summer. Instead, they all went out sledding, playing in the snow (which the Kirkland brothers took a little too far- Gilbert would have loved to join in, had he been there), and Ice-skating.

* * *

On Christmas day, the children came down to open their presents. There were many cards on the tree, as Countries had lived so long, they no longer cared much for presents, but gave cards and such on special days such as this. Edmund, Eustace, and Lucy had also made cards to give as well. Even though the tree were mostly filled with cards, there were some presents as well.

Of course, Snape's letter was one of the many cards among the tress, and Edmund had been a bit worried when Arthur read it, thinking the worse. However, he was relieved when he saw that all Arthur did was burnt the letter and said he was sorry for Snape's behavior and that he wasn't mad at Edmund, nor did he care much that Edmund now has an entire year of detention with Snape. The better to keep an eye on him as well, he sayid. All Arthur cared about was how Edmund was enjoying the school and that he's still keeping his grades up and not getting caught should he cause trouble, trouble that will not damage the school or cause some kind of pain to Arthur and Alistair. As long as Edmund could do that, Arthur doesn't really care what happens, however he does wish for some justice to be served and told Edmund he has all the rights to exact justice onto anyone in the school he so pleases, as long as it does not cause trouble to Arthur and Alistair later and he doesn't get caught.

Next, they opened presents and Arthur got a new guitar and tea set, which brightened his mood considerably. Michelle got a new dress from France, which she seemed to really like, much to Arthur's jealousy- but deep down, he liked the dress as well. She also got a Lolita dress from Taiwan, one of her best friend who likes yuri and loves dressing Michelle up, much to Arthur's annoyance and hidden pleasure.

Both Lucy and Wendy got a stuff animal and a gold bracelet. Eustace got a new jigsaw puzzle that was as big as a portrait and he had to put the pieces together to find out what it was. Edmund got a wizard chessboard and Arthur promised to teach him how to play. Peter got an invisible cloak that Arthur told him to use wisely while Dylan got a new set of kitchen utensils and a new apron Michelle had sawed up for him, since his last one had caught on fire. For Ivan, he got a white and purple music box with sunflowers on the lid. The box played Arthur's lullaby and Ivan was very pleased with that. Michelle had not only sewed Dylan a new apron, but she had also made souvenirs for everyone as well. And Ivan had given everyone a small, white snow globe that he had created with his own magic.

That night, Arthur allowed Ivan to drink vodka and drown himself in it so long as he would not feel the pain of the Soviet's fall. Not only that, but Alistair had also found it safe to begin getting drunk as well, wasting himself away along with Ivan and Seamus. Dylan was told to watch them while Arthur taught Edmund how to play wizard chess while Eustace and the others tried to put the puzzle together.

"Oh bloody hell," said Arthur, his white piece raised in midair. "He's found the Mirror."

"Something wrong, Arthur?" asked Edmund.

"When you said Mirror..." Michelle spoke up, looking uneasy along with the other personifications.

"It's the Mirror of Erised, not that one," said Arthur. "That one, I still have covered up and chained."

The other personifications breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to what they were doing.

"What's the Mirror of Erised?" asked Peter.

"Spell Erised backwards Peter," instructed Arthur.

Peter did just that. "...Desire?"

"Yes," said Arthur, and he explained to them what the mirror of Erised was and what it looked like.

"What about that other Mirror you were talking about, Arthur?" asked Edmund.

"Er-" said Arthur. "Let's just say it's dangerous and that all of you should stay away from the basement, all right? If you see a red curtain covering something that does not look like a window, then I advised that you run like hell, or you will regret it. I know I sure did..."

"We all did, Arthur," said Michelle, shivering and hugging her shoulders.

"At least you didn't have one," said Arthur.

"Well, that's because I wasn't standing in front of it! I swear it's worse then Busby's Chair!"

"By the way, do you still have that chair?" asked Kyle.

"Or did Ivan finally destroy it?" said Peter, a smirk on his face.

Arthur did not answer, but he did not look happy as he made his next move.

* * *

The day after, Ivan woke up with a splitting headache in Alistair's lap. When he went to find Arthur in the living room, he saw Arthur just putting down the phone.

"He called it," said Arthur. "So, up for a little trip to America, Ivan?"

Ivan smiled. _"Da,"_ he said.

Ivan turned back into an adult, suppressed his powers so he would not attract too many unwanted attention to himself and not have his powers go leaking like they have been for the past millennia. Once that was finished, the two were off to America vive way of magical travel. Knowing that Ivan wasn't feeling all that well, Arthur decided not to use apparition or portkeys, and instead, used a different method of transportation not known to the magical world on Earth.

Ivan reached into his coat just as Arthur reached into his, and before Arthur could pull whatever he wanted out, Ivan had pulled out a snow globe and threw it. The snow globe turned into a black portal.

"Well," said Arthur. "I guess that works."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, and the two stepped into the portal only to emerge out in the somewhere in Washington D.C., out of public eyes. "This will do, _da_?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Now, let's find a place to sit and have breakfast. You can wear off your hangover there."

" _Da_ ," Ivan nodded and both of them walked out of the dark alley and found a restaurant to have breakfast and for Ivan to feel a little better before facing the storm.

After breakfast, the two made their way to the meeting room.

"Where's Iggy?!" they heard a shout as the two got closer. "Don't tell me that Commie Bastard did something to him!"

"I'm right here, America," said Arthur, stepping into the room. "And don't bloody call me that, you wanker! It's not my name!"

"Iggy!" America flew through the room. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm all right," said Arthur, looking annoyed. "What did you think happened to me, git?"

" _Nous etions juste inquiet, Angleterre_ (we were just worried, England)," said France.

"English, you bloody Frog, English! It's America! We're in America, you bloody tosser!"

"Yeah, France, speak English for once man," agreed America. "You're in my fucking country. The least you could do is speak my language, dude. Seriously. I can barely understand a word you're saying."

 _"Non,"_ said France. " _Et tu aves juste besoin d'apprendre ma belle langue au lieu, Amerique. Si il etait pas parce que tu choisissons l'Angleterre a la place si moi, le Francais aurait ete votre-_ (and you just need to learn my beautiful language instead, America. If it wasn't because you choose England instead of me, French would have been your-)."

"Well too bad. I don't understand what you are saying Frog," said England, while America shivered at the notion. Sometimes, he really does wish countries doesn't come with the ability to know, understand, and speak the different languages that their citizens know. It really feels like cheating and that's why he'd rather, or they all rather, not admit that they knew almost all the different languages of the world as well as their dialects and just pretend to be ignorant to it all. Sometimes it works...

"Anyway, Iggy," said America, halting the two Europeans from their struggles and glaring at each other. "I'm so glade you're here, man. I thought Russia-"

" _Da_?" said Ivan, stepping into the room. "Did you call for me, _Amerika?"_

"You Commie Bastard! Where have you been?!" America let go of England and ran to Russia.

"Big Brother!" Belarus shouted out, coming to hug the frightened Ivan.

"Mr. Russia!" said the Baltics, standing up.

 _"Privet_ everyone," Russia tried to smile with Belarus clinging to him for dear life. "Did you miss me?"

"Miss you?!" America shouted. "I wish you'd just drop dead, you fucking Commie bastard!"

"Really _Amerika?"_ smiled Ivan, causing America to turn away, his face red.

"Ahm," England coughed. "Why don't we all get back to this emergency meeting you called us all here for, America?"

"Ha? Oh right. Well… since this bastard is still here, I really don't think a meeting is needed. But I just wanted to say: HA, in your face you bastard! I'm still standing! The hero always wins! Yeah!"

Ivan smiled. _"Da,"_ he said. "But for how long will you be standing, _Amerika?_ _Angliya_ (England), I think we should return. The children-"

"Ah, right," said Arthur. "The adults are still drunk, and I really don't want the house to burn down again." Arthur walked toward Ivan. "Hopefully, Von and Dylan are somewhat sober. Actually, I'm surprised anyone of you here are sober."

Gilbert laughed. "So you had your own party, did you Arzur? Why didn't you invite ze awesome me? Especially since Von's zere too. I haven't seen him since ze Berlin Vall vas up."

 _"Prussiya,"_ Ivan smiled. "Long time no see." He walked toward the albino.

Germany, seeing Russia approach his brother, came to stand protectively in front of his brother. Out of the corner of his eyes, Arthur noticed that Matthew looked like he wanted to do something as well.

 _'Oh,'_ thought Arthur. _'That is interesting… Gilbert, what have you been doing with my boy behind my back again, you bloody Kurt?'_

 _'I don't zink I did anyzing yet,'_ Gilbert replied back.

"If you want to see him," said Arthur. "Then come back to London with me. I believe we have much to catch up on since we've all last seen each other, yes?"

 _"Da,"_ smiled Ivan. "Lots to talk about. Right, _Gil'_ _bert?"_

Gilbert smiled awkwardly and got up. _"Ja,"_ he said. "Sorry Vest. I'll be in London with ze Kirklands for a few days. But I promise to return for _Neujahrs_ (New Years). By ze vay, Arzur, are you and Ivan coming for New Years?"

"No," said Arthur. "I don't think so. Too much to do, too little a time to do them. Sorry."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "Too much."

"I'm coming with you, Big Brother!" Belarus shouted, still clinging onto Russia.

Ivan tried to prey her off him and reached out to Arthur for help.

"Big Brother," he whined. "Save me."

Gilbert and Arthur rolled their eyes and went to help him.

"Big Brother?" asked America, approaching them. "Hey Iggy." He pulled on Arthur. "What's this all about?"

"Not now, Alfred," said Arthur. "We'll take later. Have to get Belarus off Ivan. It'll be troublesome if she doesn't come off."

America helped. "Okay," he said. "But you'd better tell me what the hell this is all about, Iggy."

"Stop calling me that, git," said Arthur. "Show some respect to the man who- raised you, would you? Surely I've taught you better manners than that Alfred."

"Yeah, but I'm independent now."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, and apparently, you've forgotten some of my teachings along with that independence of yours, you bloody wanker." And he went back to pulling Belarus off Ivan.

"No, it's called development and making it better, Iggy."

"How is this better?! Come on Ivan, don't cry! You're a grown man, for goodness sakes!"

"Bu-Bu. Big Brother..." Ivan whined, trying to get his arm lose.

After finally getting her to let go, and Ivan bolted out of there screaming, "I will meet you guys back at the house!" Belarus hot on his trail.

Arthur and Gilbert looked at each other before walking out the room.

"Wait, Iggy!" America yelled after Arthur. "You still have to explain to me-" But they had already disappeared by the time America got to the door. "Iggy..." America's eyes saddened over and he fell to the floor.

"Oh, Al," said Matthew, going to his brother's side.

"What is the matter, _Amerika-san?"_ asked Japan.

" _Oui,_ " said France, coming up. " _Surement vous n'etes bouleverse Angleterre d'avoir un nouveau petit frere de gater plus, maintenant vous etes_ (surely you are not that upset over England having a new little brother to spoil over, now are you)?"

"I don't understand what you just said France," said America. "Speak English man."

Matthew sighed and translated for his papa, for once America heard him and knew who he was.

"No," said America sadly, but trying hard to hide it. "Why would I be? Iggy also has Peter, and I wasn't- ...I wasn't..."

" _Oui_ ," said France. " _Mais Angleterre ne traite pas Pierre Comme il te l'a fait, maintenant qu'il a fait Amerique_ (but England doesn't treat Peter like he did you, now did he America)?"

"... Why the Commie Bastard?" America whispered. "Why him...?" Suddenly, he stood up. "I'm not handing Arthur over to him. Never! He's mine!"

"Oh," Hungary had heard that and her fangirl instinct had kicked in.

 _"Amerika-san,_ where are you going?!" Japan shouted after the blond.

"To get my Arthur back from that Bastard! Wait for me, Arthur! The Hero will save you!"

Matthew faced-palmed himself.

"This is good," Taiwan whispered. "If America gets together with that British bastard of a Kidnapper, then Seychelles will be all mine!" She and Hungary squealed while Japan and Austria sighed.

Norway and Romania looked at each other, both wondering about what was going on with their good friend, England, and wondering if they should ask him.

* * *

By the time Ivan came home, he made all of the residence of the house go for a holiday to Italy, because he could not afford for Belarus to find him. But after a few days in Italy, and a meeting with the Italian brothers, Arthur's mood worsen and he decided to take them all to Japan, where his mood was once again dampen, because the Asian family had decided to intrude on Kiku for New Year as well, and Taiwan took possession of Michelle, snatching her right out of Arthur's hold the moment she saw her at Kiku's house.

Also, because she hated him, Taiwan had phoned Alfred and the American was also in Japan, fighting with Ivan over Arthur, and Arthur found himself more than once pulled in between the two large nations of the world, and very, very much annoyed. Seamus, Dylan and Albert had to tell him to keep calm and not to do anything too rash. But in the end, Arthur ended up knocking both of them out during the fireworks festival and enjoyed only having the two of them falling asleep on his lap as he watched the lovely fireworks with Japan.

Everyone got to experience the New Year's festival and each wore kimonos. Arthur had asked Kiku if he could drew the pictures of all of them together, wearing their kimonos, and send it over to him once he's finished and Kiku agreed, saying he was thinking of doing it anyways.

Soon, they had to return to London and the three children, plus Von, who had returned to East Berlin instead of going to Italy with the others, found themselves on the train back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Yeah, I was lazy. Didn't feel like writing out the conversations and instead, I just summarized them.**

 **Also, for those who don't know who Albert is, you'll find out in the next chapter. But you could take a guess and share if you'd like.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

 **!WARNING!** **Not historically** **accurate and may seem confusing (because ideas changed and I don't remember much from the later chapters, so please inform me on anything you find confusing so that I may prophase fix it:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Nicolas Flamel**

The children came back the day before term started, and Peter checked in with the Golden Trio to see how far they've gotten into finding out who Nicholas Flamel was. He was relieved to find out that they had not made much progress.

* * *

Draco headed for Snape's office right away.

"Professor," he said, finding Snape hunched over his desk.

"Ah, Draco," said Snape.

"I have something I would like to give to you," said Draco.

"Alright," said Snape. "What is it?"

Draco placed the Chocolate Frog card in front of him and Snape picked it up.

"A Chocolate Frog card of Paracelsus? What are you giving me this for, Draco?"

"Professor Von," he said.

"What?"

"Professor Von," Draco repeated, pointing to the card.

"Professor Von-" Snape's eyes widened as he read the last two names on the card. "Von Hohenheim…"

Draco nodded. "Von Licht. Both Alchemists. Both good with medicine. Both have Germanic bloodline."

"B-but that can't be," said Snape. "He died 450 years ago! And Von doesn't look- He doesn't have white hair! This can't be right."

"He didn't denied it, Professor," said Draco. "Von didn't deny it when Stravinsky said it. He even-" Draco's mouth snapped closed. "At any rate, there is something strange with the Kirkland family! And you did get their information, right Professor?"

"Yes Draco, I got them," said Snape. "And your father was right. It was... hard."

 **~*~Flashback~*~**

 _Snape had made a trip to Parliament to search for any information on the Kirkland family, humans were so naive, but he found them all blocked and he was caught in an ancient spell that kept him frozen in place and invisible to ordinary mortals' eyes, not that anyone of them seemed to come into Arthur Kirkland's office all that much. Snape waited there for about an hour before a teen with blonde hair and green eyes appeared, hovering in midair._

 _"Hmm," he said. "Another one caught. What should we do, Aniki?" he turned to the corner, where another teen with blonde hair and green eyes stepped out from the shadows._

 _"Last time, Jack was the one to play, since he came to discuss business and politics over tea with Arthur," said the older teen. "Why don't you go this time, Oz? Jack has already gone back to China."_

 _Oz nodded and set his foot on the ground._

 _"I'll bet you're happy he went back, Even," came another child's voice off to the side._

 _"Uncle Eli!" said Oz, greeting the younger child sitting on the white table on one end of the room, sipping tea._

 _This child had true black hair that turned blue when reflected off of light, and ancient gray eyes hidden under round glasses. For some reason, he reminded Snape of someone he knew all too well._

 _Suddenly, the room turned into an enormous blue pound under the moon. Giant statues started emerging from the waters and upon closer inspections, Snape noticed that they were chess pieces. The designs looked similar to Minerva's pieces, expect they were a hundred times bigger._

 _"Let's play!" Oz shouted, grabbing Snape's hand and throwing the man up onto the head of the black king._

 _Snape had to try and keep himself from falling off. Good thing it was easy to stand on top of._

 _"Well, I'm glad he's not here to nag me anymore, that's for sure," said Even, coming over and sitting opposite from Eli on the round table._

 _"I hope you don't mind being black," said Oz, standing on top of the white kind's head._

 _"No," said Snape. "But I don't understand. Why-?"_

 _"Okay! I'm starting!" And the game started as Oz gave his commands and one of his pieces moved to a different point on the surface of the waters that had turned into a chess board._

 _"You are lucky that this isn't the bloody Chess Game of Death," said Eli. "Now that... was interesting." He took a sip of tea, his eyes closed._

 _Even seemed a bit grimed faced. "Of course you would say that..." he said._

 _"If you can give me a fun game," Oz spoke up, his smile only weavering slightly, "I'll give you the information you want."_

 _"Is that so?" said Snape, an eyebrow raised while his face stayed passive._

 _"However," said Eli, putting his tea cup down on the table. He looked up at Snape, his eyes suddenly seemed sharp as the air around him intensified. "In order to get the information you need, you will have to beat all four of us. That is Oz, Even, Jack, and me. Each one of us will give you the information on each of the Kirkland brothers, but if you play only one of us and loses, you will only get the clean version of their history, and not really their full history. Of course, Jack isn't here and he is the one assigned to Alistair, so Alistair's information is out of reach, for the moment. But the other three's are still here."_

 _"So if I beat Oz, who's information will I get?" asked Snape, sweat dripping down his head and he winched as another of his pieces was destroyed._

 _"Oz is assigned Dylan Kirkland's information," said Even._

 _"But even if you only got Dylan's information, you should still be able to figure out the rest of the others," said Oz cheerfully._

 _"But too bad, though," said Even, eyeing the chessboard, teacup in hand._

 _"Yes, too bad," Eli agreed._

 _"Checkmate. I win, Severus," said Oz. "But it was an interesting game though."_

 _"Much more interesting then the one Jack had with Lucius Malfoy, that's for sure," said Even._

 _"That's because Jack is a natural prodigee," said Eli. "Of course, I didn't say that you two aren't the same, it's just that he..." His eyes trailed off to the side while Even eyed him and hummed, sipping his tea._

 _"Here you are," said Oz cheerfully, handing Snape a brown letter bag that had appeared out of tin air. "The simplified and less explained information on all four Kirkland brothers. And because you gave me such an interesting game, I've even added in a bonus for you. Don't tell Alistair though. Otherwise, that person will know, and he'll come looking for us. Though I won't mind it if he does come looking. I haven't had tea with him in over 200 years now, what with each of us being so busy and all." He turned back to Snape, his face bright again. "Well, take care Severus. I can't wait to see you on the other side!"_

 _And the three disappeared, leaving behind a confused Snape standing in the room, a brown envelope in hand._

* * *

 _Snape returned to Hogwarts and went to see Albus privately. He handed the old headmaster the envelope and told him of his meeting with the three strangers._

 _"Eli?" said Albus. "Did he happen to be a black haired boy with round glasses? Around late elementary school age, by any chance?"_

 _"Yes," said Snape. "How did you know?"_

 _"… He's my nephew."_

 _"Nephew? I didn't know-"_

 _"He's adopted. A friend of mine left him in my care before he died. The child has magic, but... He should be back at the mansion in England."_

 _"Prophase you could ask him-"_

 _"No, that won't work. Eli is just as stubborn and hard to understand as the person who left him in my care and to whom he resembles and is named after... If not just as powerful..." Albus's eyes narrowed and he took out the papers inside the envelope. He pulled out the one with Alistiar's picture. "Alistair Iain Kirkland," he read out loud. "Age 26. 26? That can't be right. I've known him since I was 53 years old, back in 1945! Though I suppose this explains some things about him… but now more questions arises with this revelation…"_

 _"Prophase you should keep reading, Headmaster," said Snape, wanting to hear more._

 _"Born fully Scottish, Alistair has blood red hair that sometimes appear reddish-brown under certain conditions, and deep forest green eyes that he inherited from his mother._

 _Occupation is a member of the British Ministry, an important figure in Parliament, a military general and the representative of Scotland._

 _Residence: XXX Scotland and XXX London, England._

 _Oldest of the four Kirkland brothers, Alistair has three younger brothers, with the younger two being his half brothers, named Seamus, Dylan, and Arthur. Alistair has one son named Joshua, who lives in New Zealand, and has four nephews and a niece named Kyle, Alfred, Albert, Peter, and Wendy. Of Roman descent, Alistair is married to Irina Chernenko, a Ukrainian woman and representative, older half sister of Ivan Stravinsky._

 _Alistair has history with drinking and bad temperament issues, but loves his family very much, though he often denies his love for his youngest brother, but seems to care and look out for him the most. He has many contacts with the Unseelie Court, hunch his vast knowledge and skills of the dark arts, and Alistair has a pet Unicorn and a pet Nessie."_

 _"Nassie? As in…?"_

 _"I don't know, but considering it's Alistair we are talking about here, it may be possible… Seamus Patrick Kirkland, age 25, an important member of Parliament, a military general, and the representative of the whole of Ireland. Born fully Irish…?"_

 _"Fully Irish?" said Snape, coming to look at the two papers with Albus to make sure he had not misread the information. He had not._

 _"I'll take to reading from here," said Snape, taking the four pieces of paper from Albus. "Let's see." Snape skimmed the text. "Seamus has ginger hair that sometimes turns brown, and deep forest green eyes._

 _Residence: XXX Ireland, XXX Northern Ireland, and XXX London, England._

 _Seamus is the second eldest of the four Kirkland brothers, Alistair, Dylan, and Arthur. Born from his mother's first husband along with Alistair, Seamus has one son named Kyle, who lives in Australia, and has four nephews and a niece named Joshua, Alfred, Albert, Peter, and Wendy. Seamus is good with medicine and charms, and is on good terms with the elves and mythical creatures of Ireland._

 _"Victor Dylan Kirkland, age 24, an important member of Parliament, a military general, and the representative of Wales. Fully... Wales…" The two looked at each other. "Of German descent, Dylan has blond hair that sometimes blends with light brown, and forest green eyes._

 _Residence: XXX Wales and XXX London, England._

 _Dylan is the third eldest of the four Kirkland brothers, Alistair, Seamus, and Arthur, all of whom are his half brothers. Dylan has a son named Albert, who lives in the Isle of Man, and has four nephews and a niece named Kyle, Joshua, Alfred, Peter, and Wendy. He is good with transfiguration, is an animagus and has a pet dragon._

 _"Arthur William Kirkland, age 23, is an **extremely** important member of Parliament and is the queen's most trusted adviser. Arthur is also a military general, a highly important political figure, a major business and trade company CEO, as well as the representative of Britain, England, and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." _

_"So young yet he has already achieved so much..."_

 _"Fully British, Arthur is of Nordic descent and has blond hair and forest green eyes. He is the youngest of the four Kirkland brothers, Alistair, Seamus, and Dylan, all of whom are his half brothers, but he is the head of the Kirkland family. Arthur has three children named Alfred, who lives in America, Peter- Peter?! B-but that can't be. Peter is… Peter is…"_

 _"11. And Arthur is 23 while Alistair is, apparently, 26," said Albus. "Or so they appear… read on, Severus.'_

 _Snape nodded and continued, "Yes. Um… and a daughter named Wendy, who lives in Australia with her older cousin, Kyle. Arthur also has three nephews named Kyle, Joshua, and Albert, whom he raised in place of their parents. Arthur is married to Michelle Gracing, a half Veela half mermaid of French, British, Asian, and Seychellois Creole origin._

 _Arthur excels in potions, his cooking is renowned for having ended the lives of many, some many times over, and is very good with both light and dark magic. He usually has contacts with the Seely Court, but also has control over Alistair's Unseelie Court, as he quite excels in dark magic, and has a pet lion named Majesty, a white snow owl who turns brown in the summer named Lancelot, and a flying mint bunny as a close companion and familiar."_

 _"...Well," said Albus. "So it seems that the Kirklands all possess magic after all. Could it be that the person Alistair and the others kept alluding to is one of the Kirkland brothers? Could it be… Arthur Kirkland?"_

 _"What should I do, Headmaster?"_

 _"Keep watch on the children," said Albus. "Don't say anything. Don't do anything. Just watch them and protect Harry, for now."_

 _"Yes."_

 **~*~End Flashback~*~**

Well, seems Snape's going to have to make another visit to Albus's office again.

"Thank you, Draco," said Snape. "You may go now. I will look into this myself."

Draco nodded his head and left. It seems he could still not say anything regarding the Strange Trio and Von to anyone.

* * *

Edmund had brought his new wizard chess set to school with him and had been playing with Peter and Ivan- whom he had not beaten yet (and to think, Ivan said it was even harder to beat Arthur), when Ron and Hermione came by and watched the game. After beating Peter once again, Ron asked if he could play and Edmund agreed, wanting a change of partner. Needless to say Ron had lost to Edmund as well, and was not happy about it.

Since Hermione wasn't all that good at chess, shockingly so, Ron played with Peter instead, who turned out to be quite a challenging opponent indeed. They were playing the Gryffindor common room when Harry showed up from his Quidditch practice.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen -" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

"Yeah Harry," said Peter. "Something on your mind?"

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other three about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

"Hmm," was all Peter said to that, thinking that Snape must have a good reason for deciding to referee. "Could it be because of what happened in the last game…?"

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Ha?" Peter looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Peter.

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"Man, I have got to use that on Arthur next time!" laughed Peter.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Neville, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron.

"Yeah," agreed Peter. "If you don't, he'll only become full of himself and do worse, you know?"

Ron nodded. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"Oh, Neville," said Peter. "We never said that. Besides, I don't think what house you belongs to matters. Look at me and Hermione!" Hermione turned her head to glare at him "I, apparently have Slytherin blood in me because my family has history there. And Hermione? She's witty! Everyone thought she was best suited to be in Ravenclaw, but she's not there though, is she?"

"Yeah," Neville said weakly. "But…"

Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

"Hey," said Peter, and Ron elbowed him. "Well, I actually don't really like that jerk as he is now, but still…"

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks, Harry, Peter... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, Harry? You collect them, don't you?" As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," he said. "He was the first one I ever-" He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione. "I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

 _'Oh dear,'_ thought Peter. _'Of all things, it had to be a bloody Chocolate Frog card.' Peter refrained from laughing outright and the image of Arthur's reaction to this._

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

Peter raised his eyebrows at that, wondering how old that book was and if Arthur knows anything about it.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light/light reading?" said Ron and Peter, shocked.

"Man, not even Arthur is this bad with his books! But then again, he's mostly busy with work…"

Hermione told them to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily.

Hermione ignored him. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected, and Peter was the only one to raise his eyebrows at the word 'maker'. But then again, Von had told him that Nicholas and his wife had agreed to keep Von's secret a secret that they would take with them to their grave.

"The what?" said Harry and Ron.

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look - read that, there." She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read: The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

 _'Six hundred and fifty-eight,'_ thought Peter. _'That could be a problem… I wonder. Does he know about us too? I have to ask Von.'_

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry.

"No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"Ah," said Peter.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

Peter laughed. _'Please don't let there be any records of us in old history... Did someone take it out? Arthur...'_

* * *

Snape once again made his way up to Albus's office, the Chocolate Frog card in his hand.

"I see," said Albus, card in hand and looking out the window. "So it seems, I need to make a visit to Nicholas instead of waiting for Alistair's visits then."

"Will you be going now?" asked Snape.

"...No, I think not," said Albus. "I don't think it's a very good idea for me to leave school right now, do you?"

Snape nodded. "Yes," he said slowly. "That may be for the best. But... about Von-"

"We do nothing for now," said Albus, turning toward the window and looking out. "Continue to watch the children, Severus. Leave Von be as he is. He has not done anything as of yet, and it does not seem as though he is a threat to us... In fact, I believe he may becoming quite useful..." His eyes sparked with mischief and mirth. "Yes. Quite useful indeed."

* * *

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one, much to the strange trio's dismay and unless trying to shush them up, all the while eyeing Quirrell.

"Pist," said Peter to the two boys. "Stop talking and focus. You can talk about this later."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "What if others hear?"

The two didn't seem to care and went back to talking. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.

"I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

"Oh, nice," smiled Edmund, thinking prophase he could get along with this girl nicely after all.

* * *

After class, the Strange Trio met up in Von's classroom again. Once the privacy seal was in place, their conversations started.

"So, they know about the Stone now, do they?" said Von.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, reading Arthur's letter. "And it seems Draco has been busy stuffing his face over holiday break. Albus knows about your immortality now, Von. Though he does not seem to know anything else, aside from the fact that you are Paracelsus _da._ However, he may began to suspect and may tie you back to the Stone, Von. As it is, little Sev has been quite busy, what with having to keep an eye on us added into his work load and all. You should be careful, Von. Albus will go to the Flamels one of these days _da_. And then your secret..."

"Speaking of which, Von, does the Flamels-" Peter spoke up.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "Big Brother says they do know about us, but they are too loyal to betray us, _da_."

"What else does Arthur say?" asked Edmund.

"Big Brother says he had Alistair and the others take out informations regarding our existences, so you don't need to worry about that, _Piter_." Peter breathed out a sigh of relieve. "And he is also just complaining about the flees at his house. Apparently both Alfie and Natalia has broken down his doors more times then once now… I need to find an escape path when I get back to London." Ivan looked frantic and Edmund laughed.

"Are you really that scare of your own little sister?" he said. "She can't be that scary, can she?"

"Well," said Ivan. "She's very pretty, but also bossy, stubborn, and clinging too, _da_. And unlike you, I don't love-love my siblings _da_."

Edmund glared at the smile Ivan. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Ivan. "I just said that I am not into it. I never said that I did not approve of or dislike it, I'm just trying a make a point and get it across _da_. There is a difference. Besides, I have seen worse cases, I mean, just look at Italy and Germany. Both are males, though one acts more like a man while the other... Anyways, I have lived past worse, Edmund. Don't worry about it, _da_?"

* * *

The trio noticed that Snape seemed to be keeping an extra eye on them and Harry ever since they've come back from break and that made things a bit hard for them. Once, Snape had tried to get into Von's office, where the children always read Arthur's letters, and he ended up interrogating them. Had it not been because of the fact that Von was a professor, Snape would've been unfair with them again. He left telling Von that he shouldn't play favorites and this time, it was Edmund who got to say 'that's the pot calling the cattle black' and Snape had glared at him before leaving the room.

Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry, and no one could save him (Edmund already had detention for the entire year, and Peter didn't want to lose House points and get everyone mad at him, so Harry just had to put up with it).

* * *

The next afternoon the trio wished Harry good luck with an encouragement smile and assured him that everything would be fine, which was more comforting then Ron and Hermione's words.

The Trio, Ron and Hermione found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why the Ron and Hermione looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Ron, Hermione, and Peter had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse, Ron and Hermione just to help Harry while Peter learnt it to use it on Arthur when he out home. "Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

Peter laughed while Ivan smiled, thinking of Arthur and Alfred.

"Dumbledore's here," said Edmund.

"Really?" asked Ron and Hermione, looking to where Edmund and the others were looking at.

"Blimey! You're right!" said Ron.

"This is good," said Hermione. "If Professor Dumbledore is here, that means nothing will happen. He'll be too scared to make a move."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Neville.

"Nothing Neville," said as Hermione.

"Man Snape looks mad," Peter stated. "I wonder why?"

"It's probably because Professor Dumbledore is here, so he can't do anything. And you're right, I've never seen Snape look so mean," said Ron. "Look -they're off. Ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Draco grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"I'll bet with you!" said Peter.

"Da," said Ivan. "We'll bet with you."

"We say that Harry will stay on his broom until he catches the Snitch and Gryffindor wins the game," said Edmund. His eyes turned dark when he heard that Snape had awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "Why that-"

Draco narrowed his eyes at them. "And what will you bet me with then, hah, you traitors?" he asked. "You may be rich, but your muggle family has nothing magical."

"Why you-" Ivan pulled Peter down and back into his seat, but Peter continued to gale at Draco, wishing that he could tell this arrogant boy just how much magic and importance his family has.

Draco smirked down at Peter, trying to look superior. "But if you still want to, I'll bet that Potter won't be able to stay on his broom for long and he won't win the game. If I win, all three of you will have to do everything I tell you to do for the next three weeks." He smiled.

"Alright," said Peter.

"But if you loss," said Edmund.

"You will stop looking into our family's background history da?" Ivan finished, reaching out his hand for Draco to shake on it.

Draco sneered. "Deal," he shook hands with Ivan and noticed how cold it was. He wanted to pull back, but then noticed purple stings had wrapped themselves around the two of them. His eyes widened.

"Contract made and seal," said Edmund, wand in hand.

Draco gritted his teeth. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" he said loudly, changing the topic and the people to truant. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money –"

"They may not have as much money as you, Draco," said Edmund. "But at least they have a warm home and a loving family!"

Draco glared at him. "Don't call me by my first name, you mudbloods," he sneered. "You're too lowly."

"Why you-."

"Now, now Edmund, Peter," Ivan held him back. "Let's watch the game, _da_?" And he pulled the two down into their seats, keeping them there with one hand.

Draco smirked. "Cowards," he said.

"We are not cowards," said Peter.

"Let me go, Ivan," said Edmund, glaring at Draco. "I will tare him into pieces."

"Oh, I'm so scared," said Draco scarcastically, laughing with his goons.

"We don't want anymore trouble da?" said Ivan. "You already have an entire year of detention with Snape. And Big Brother is very busy da. More work equals less sleep for him da. And too much of that can drive anyone mad, trust me. No matter how sane Big Brother looks, appearance can be deceiving da." Ivan smiled thinking back to pirate England and his menacing glares.

Draco smirked as the two calmed down and ignored him, going back to watching the game. "You should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains," said Draco, changing target.

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Draco. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry. "I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word-"

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry -"

"What? Where?"

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Draco.

Ron snapped. Before Draco knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Peter and Edmund jumped after him, eager to help, and Ivan let them, a smile on his face as he happily watched them. Neville hesitated, and then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape - she didn't even notice Draco, Edmund, and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Peter, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.

"Well, that went well da," said Ivan, taking a look back to the field and jumping over his seat to stop the fight. "Aright, that is enough children. Scram." He glared at Crabbe and Goyle, who flinched and took a step back.

Peter held the tearful Neville as Ivan went over to the three on the ground. He watched them until he saw his opportunity and pulled Draco up with one hand. He turned so that Draco faced him.

"Let me go, you gaint!" Draco demanded to the smiling Russian.

"Da." Ivan dropped him to the ground. "The game is over. Gryffindor won. Harry was on his broom the entire time. We have won, so you must keep to your words now, my dear Dragon."

Ivan looked to Edmund, who smirked, and they all went down to the field to congratulate the team and Harry.

* * *

Snape landed just as Edmund and Ivan walked up.

"You look grimed, Professor," said Edmund, a smirk on his face.

 _"Da,"_ agreed Ivan, watching Peter congratulating Harry. "Did he give you a hard time? But with the Elder Wand here and all, he shouldn't have done anything."

"What are you talking about Stravinsky?" asked Snape, his eyes narrowed.

"Net, net. It is nothing da. Come on Edmund. Let us go over there before they think we are on the same side as Tom Riddle." Snape's eyes widened.

"Thank you for your hard work, Professor," said Edmund.

"Da. Thank you. But are you sure that this is good for a double agent? A word of advice, da? Do not take more then you can handle. It never ends well, da." And the two walked away, leaving behind a wide-eyed Snape as Albus walked up.

"What were you guys doing talking with Snape?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Edmund.

"Just giving him a warning to be careful from now on da," said Ivan.

"Because we are on to him."

Ron and Harry nodded at that and Harry went to the locker room. Neville was still confused. However, Hermione wasn't all that convinced.

* * *

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked when she was Harry enter the Great Hall for dinner.

"You don't look so good, Harry," said Peter, showing worry. "Something wrong?"

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And Edmund and I gave Malfoy a black eye, while Neville and Peter took on Crabbe and Goyle!" Neville blushed. "Talk about showing Slytherin!"

"Actually," said Peter. "A Slytherin participated too."

"Er- Anyway, Harry. Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." Ron and Hermione stood up to leave with Harry. "Aren't you coming?"

Peter smiled. "No thanks," he said, getting up. "I'm going to stay with Ivan and Edmund."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "It's better this way."

And the three left as Peter sat down on the Slytherin table, much to the shock and anger of others.

"What are you doing here, Gryffindor?" sneered Draco. "Go back to your own table. You're not welcomed."

"Shut it Malfoy," said Edmund, pulling Peter down between him and Ivan.

Draco smirked. "Kicked out of Gryffindor, were you?"

Edmund glared. "You want another black eye with that?" he asked.

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "Or maybe another curse that no one will know about or be able to break?"

"If not, then, as the Americans says it 'shut the hell up and eat your damn food before I stuff it in your fucking face myself, you mother fucker'," Peter said, holding up his middle finger.

Ivan moved away a little, looking at Peter's changed features. "... You are hanging out with Alfred way too much, _da_?

Peter shrugged. "He's my older brother. I picked up some stuff from him, and Arthur. Besides, I wasn't raised by a house full of Slytherins for nothing, you know."

Draco backed off, his face showing anger. His goons weren't with him because Peter had sent them to the hospital, so he sat in between Blaise and Pansy.

"Separating yourself from them now, are you?" said Edmund.

Peter sighed. "Arthur was right. It's better to keep a safe standing distance now then to get hurt later. Better to be safe then sorry. Besides, they are too suspicious and narrow minded children anyways," he said.

"Should you really be saying that, _Piter_?" said Ivan, a smile on his face.

Peter crossed his arms and pouted. "Shut up," he said. "I'm suppose to act like this, or I'll get pummeled, you know that. Besides, age... Really has nothing to do with anything..."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan.

"So, what do you think they're talking about?"

"Don't know," said Edmund. "But it probably has to do with Snape."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan. "He and Quirrell are missing."

Peter sighed. "Ivan, can I borrow your music box? Just for tonight?"

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, pulling out the box from his robes and handing it to Peter. "If you want, I can let you sleep with me. I promise to keep you safe and company, Peter."

"Thank you." Peter hugged the box tight. "But that won't be necessary. Besides, we live in two different houses now." Peter tried to smile and Ivan frowned, knowing that was a lie. But both he and Edmund knew that Ivan's offer was complicated to complete anyways. Unless it was absolutely necessary, Peter would not be stepping into the Slytherin dorm rooms or Ivan into Peter's room in the Gryffindor Tower anytime soon, if at all.

Draco laughed. "What are you two? Lovers?" He laughed some more as Edmund glared at him while Peter and Ivan still kept eye contact, trying to will the other into agreeing with them.

"You are so childish, Kirkland," said Draco. "Clinging to childish things to fall sleep. What else do you have? A baby's blankly, a stuffed bear, or something?" Draco and Pansy laughed while Blaise looked conflicted.

Suddenly, Draco and Pansy stopped laughing and chocked. Ivan was directing his killing intent at them, a smile on his face.

"Still want to laugh some more?" he asked. "And to think, you were once so…"

"Ivan, stop it," said Peter. "I'll go with you. So stop it. Now."

Draco and Pansy were able to breath again.

" _Da_. Good choose, my little _Piter_." Ivan brought Peter into his arms.

"What did you do to me, you freak?!" asked Draco.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ivan faked innocence.

"I'll get you back for this, Stravinsky. Just you wait!" Draco glared and got up, leaving the Great Hall. "And don't even think about bring that filth into our dorms, you hear me? He's not welcomed." Pansy and Blaise followed him out, Blaise giving the four one last hesitant look before leaving.

Ivan smiled happily. " _Vy ne reshite, chto, Drako. Yego otets delayet, vy ne Gospod' etu zemlyu. On. I ya s neterpeniyem zhdu toga dnya, Vy probudit', Draco. Da, ochen'_ (you don't decide that, Draco. His father does, for you are not The Lord here. He is. And I look forward to the day you Awaken, Draco. Yes, very much so)."

Theodore raised an eyebrow at Ivan's words and looked to Edmund, who was sitting next to him. Edmund could only sigh and shake his head, indicating that he had no idea what Ivan had just said, while a Peter just stared blankly up at him, almost as if he couldn't decide how to react to those words.

* * *

 **Sorry, not historically accurate. Tell me what you guys think, please. If you want me to change the descendants, then tell me. Thanks for reading**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

In the weeks that followed the trio noticed that Quirrell seemed to be getting paler and thinner and Edmund concluded it might have something to do with stress of trying to get past the guards set on the Stone. Snape seemed to be in his usual bad temper, but something about his actions towards them had changed.

Harry and Ron seemed to have become nicer to Quirrell these days. Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. The boys wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," said Harry.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her.

"You maybe not," whispered Peter, sitting in between Ivan and Edmund, eyes trailing to Ivan's smiling face as he watched the three opposite them.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones, despite the egg hunt and the "accidental" incident with Arthur falling down a rabbit hole and coming up with interesting ears. The ending result was the Kirkland brothers wearing bunny suits, Arthur in pink, Dylan in purple, Seamus in green, and Alistair in light brown. Despite that, they had continued to argue until Michelle said she wanted to wear a bunny suit too.

It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, the boys spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. However, now and again, Ivan would bring his work to complete in the library too, as he often finished faster then everyone else. It's a good thing that Ivan keeps hiding the documents from the trio and often present them with an unnerving smile that points out their guilty point of snooping around too much and making them feel like naughty children.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

"It is a little hard," said Peter. "But no way am I letting that Jerk have the last laugh." And he drove into memorizing the books.

Ivan chuckled quietly to himself. Arthur's last letter had Peter all worked up about bringing back a good grade home to rube in Arthur's face.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St -"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," Edmund whispered smugly, eyeing the trio with amusement.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

Edmund and Ivan eyed each other, but stayed silent.

"It looked like a book," said Peter.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that."

"Really?" said Peter, thinking back to Gringotts.

Ron nodded his head. "It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed.

"Closed curtains is never good, da," stated Ivan.

Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside and Ivan had to loosen his scarf a bit. It didn't help that there were so many of them in the hunt and that, even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him. "0' course I cant," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It Was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Funny story, actually," said Peter, and Edmund who sat next to him, had to try and hide his laugh.

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice that made Edmund want to puke.

Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words.

"Flattery," whispered Edmund. "Always gets the job done."

"Da," agreed Ivan. "Remember that Peter. Both your brother and father loves flattery. And they can't resist the cuteness of children da."

"I'll… keep that in mind."

Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was, though he wasn't quite sure about the other three, who seemed to be looks at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

The trio in the corner breathed out a breath of relief, but still looked worried of what's to come.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Yeah, it really hot in here," said Peter.

"Can't. Sorry," said Hagrid.

Harry and the Trio noticed him glance at the fire and they looked at it, too, the trio with one brow raised.

"Is that…?" began Peter, looking confused.

"Hmm, interesting," said Ivan.

"Hagrid - what's that?" But they already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Really?" asked Edmund, guessing what that egg was. the only dragon he had ever encountered in Narnia was Eustace, and that was only because Aslan turned him into one.

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks wit' Alistair an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Bu' for some reason, Alistair seemed against it, I think. I still played. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Peter. "Won't it be hard to hind and all? Since it'll grow?"

"Da."

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting.

Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts. Good thing Peter refused any of that and Hermione seemed too scared of Ivan and doesn't seem to like Edmund very much, so she didn't bother with them. Besides, all three of them got good grades anyways, and there was no reason for her to help other houses.

"Oh, don't I wish that too. You have it easy," said Ivan, glancing off to the side and sighing.

Edmund put an hand on his shoulder and they left the hut, troubled and worried.

"You don't think..." began Edmund, walking behind the Golden Trio.

"Da," said Ivan. "It most likely is..." He stared off into the sky.

"What?" asked Peter.

Edmund sighed.

"Alistair didn't like the stranger..." Ivan looked back at Peter. "Piter, always remember, stranger danger da?"

"... Okay...? But it shouldn't be a problem for us though, shouldn't it?"

"Net," said Ivan. "But still, be careful. For your parents' sake. As you know, Big Brother is getting quite old and tired... We all are really..."

Then a few days later, Harry received a message from Hagrid about the egg hatching and Ron wanted to skip Herbology to go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it, so all of them had to wait until classes let out.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Draco was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? The children didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with them during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest.

Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Peter looked on with the wide-eyed interests of the child that he appeared. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"I don't think it's a he, da…" said Ivan, watching the Dragon. But Hagrid didn't listen.

"Reminds me of someone," aid Peter. "Two people actually."

Ivan smiled. "Da… It does, doesn't it?"

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh crap," said Edmund, realizing what it was.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Draco had seen the dragon. Something about the smile lurking on hiss face during the next week made the trio very nervous, but Peter assured them that Ivan took care of it and that Draco won't tell on them. It seemed to be true, as they heard nothing yet, but still, the children continued to worry. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

"Well, it's survival to the fittest…" said Ivan, glancing off.

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. "I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"Hahaha, "Mummy"," said Peter, and Edmund suddenly remembered America and England and concludes that that was what both Peter and Ivan were thinking of to have that smile on their faces.

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie," he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

"Romania…" whispered Ivan, suddenly thinking about Arthur's last letter to them concerning a certain Romanian and Norwegian's visit and questioning.

Of course, Arthur being the great actor that he was, was able to cover it all up and have the two leave peacefully without having to worry about England's well being, as he said. He showed them that he was fine, that his magic side was not affecting him at all. However, as stated in his letter, it seems that now Norway and Romania have become suspicious of Arthur's activities with Ivan. It seems he noticed that Sealand has not been to visit Denmark, Finland, and Sweden lately…

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Peter, Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

"You want a healing potion?" asked Peter. "My uncle sent me some, in case something happens."

Ron nodded. "That'd be nice, thanks."

Peter nodded and went to his room to get the potion.

There was a tap on the dark window. "It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

 _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

They looked at one another. "We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

The two nodded, though reluctant until Ron's hand began to burn.

"But what of Peter?" asked Hermione.

"It's all right," said Peter, coming down with a green potion bottle. "I've got an invisible cloak for Christmas-"

"Lucky~," said Ron with envy, taking the potion. "What's that?"

"It's medicine," answered Peter. "I'll apply it to your wound and it should help."

"Oh," said Ron. "Thanks."

Peter nodded. "Mind sitting?"

"Sure." Ron sat down in a chair and Peter got on his knees, cleaned the wound with a wet cloth and later, his handkerchief, and applied the medicine to Ron's hand.

"Doesn't sting, does it?" asked Harry.

"Nope," said Ron, looking quite happy. "It feels cool, actually."

"The potion's working then," said Peter. "Usually, as Harry assumes, it would sting. And in this case horribly. Like… literal burn."

"Hmm… I don't feel it though."

"Your uncle made it?"

Peter nodded. "Hmm, he's really good at it. There, all done. Now, time to change the bandage."

Peter took out a white roll of bandage and carefully wrapped it around Ron's hands. "Sorry if I'm not very good," he said. "I'n not use to doing this, but I have seen it done a few times."

"A few times?" asked Hermione, an eyebrow raised. "But you're doing quite nicely though."

"Thanks," smiled Peter. "And yes, a few times. My father are often at odds with people, and because of his position, or should I say, disposition, he often… well… I know that he comes home with a bleeding lip and/or a bloodied fist from time to time. Honestly, he still hadn't quite left his delinquent days, or the black market and the mafias quiet just yet, for that matter." Peter began to clean up.

"Mafia?"

Peter smiled. "The Slytherin blood, if you well. Although… it may also have to do something with Rome… his step father… From what I heard, it wasn't a very good childhood." And they left it at that, for the time being.

Over the week, Peter kept treating Ron's hand, but sometimes Hermione had to do it, and Ivan and Edmund were informed on the plan. Harry had begun to notice how protective the Slytherins seemed to be of Peter, and no doubt Ron and Hermione did too.

"It's strange," said Hermione.

"I'm sure it has something to do with his Slytherin heritage."

"Are you still on about that, Ron?" asked Harry, getting quite sick of this.

"No, I- I like Peter," said Ron. "I do. And I'm grateful for what he does to us, it's just…"

Harry sighed and they continued to class.

The children found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

"That's what Arthur said about Alfred when the toddler flipped him and stuff," smiled Peter, whispering into Ivan's ears.

Ivan's smile widened and his eyes glimmered. "Da."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. The children walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough. They, prophase minus Ivan and maybe Edmund, would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do.

It was a very dark, cloudy night when they arrived at Hagrid's hut. Peeves had been playing tennis in the hall and it took Peter and Ivan getting out of the cloak and telling him off for him to leave so they could come on time.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

"Didn't Alfred get something from Arthur in case he-" Peter whispered into Ivan's ears.

"Da," smiled Ivan. "It was a silver pocket watch, I believe. One that plays Big Brother's lullabies. I think little Mattie might have one as well…"

"Oh," Peter moves away, looking disappointed, Edmund noted. "How come I never got one?"

"Who knows," said Ivan.

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"But one thing's for sure, Alfred threw the watch at Big Brother before he left the house da."

"Lovely," said Edmund. "Did Arthur keep it?"

"I don't know."

"Well I have seen a gold watch and silver watch once, in a red and gold case next to each other. He keeps them locked up in his desk drawer, in his office back home."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "You hacked?"

"A little… I was trying to find something to black mail him with."

Edmund stared at him. "I guess I really am British."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, having been listening while at the same time, paying attention to Hagrid and the dragon.

"Here," said Ivan, stepping up. "Edmund, Peter and I will hold the crate da?"

Edmund agreed as he stepped up. "Hermione and Ron, you two stand on either side of us and hold up the cloaks together to give us more room while Harry lead, all right?"

"You think it'll work?" asked Harry.

"Da," smiled Ivan. "Or I didn't jump out that airplane to land in the snow of Siberia during World War II."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Ivan, taking the crate with Peter and Edmund. "Just an inside joke."

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered them all with the two invisible cloaks and Hermione held the cloaks together. "Mommy will never forget you!"

Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – it seemed the three boys were truly something despite their appearance. However, Harry still decides to take one of the shortcuts just to get there faster.

"Nearly there," said Harry as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them had everyone, minus the composed and smiling Ivan, on edge. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!"

"How did he know?" whispered Harry.

"Ah," said Ivan. "Prophase he was listening in that time…?" He acted innocent, but Edmund knew Ivan had done that on purpose, for whatever reason, and had cocks him into going along with his act. Edmund suspect that it may have had something to do with that letter he had received from a strange brown white owl a few days ago that had made him smile.

"What utter rubbish!" said McGonagall. "How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

"We should get going da?" smiled Ivan, standing at the rare.

"Right," nodded Harry, taking the lead once more.

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again.

Hermione did a sort of jig. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry advised her.

"It'll problem sound like a-" Edmund paused and raised an eyebrow when he saw Peter's glare and Ivan's creepy smile. "Banshee." That seemed to have made them feel better, as both gave Edmund a nice smile and turned away.

"What?" said Hermione, her face flushed. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Now, now Hermione," said Harry. "Clam down."

"Damn Slytherin." She glared at Edmund as he walked past her and over to Ivan and Peter.

"What's wrong with the word Siren?" he asked.

"Pirate England da," Ivan whispered, staring off into the sky.

"Mum," Peter answered blankly.

"Ahh…" Edmund also looked up into the sky filled with stars.

And so they waited while Norbert thrashed about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed the children the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them, which Ron and Peter found cool looking. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then they all shook hands with each other and the children thanked them very much. Ron said to say 'hi' to his brother for him.

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon - Malfoy in detention - what could spoil their happiness? The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness. "Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble." Peter and Edmund slapped their foreheads. They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

"Arthur is going to kill me for losing the cloak," Peter whimpered.

"I've caused Arthur trouble and added on to his work..." whispered Edmund. "Lucy..."

Ivan merely glanced at them, a mysterious smile on his face as he glanced down at the one hand holding his stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Into The Forbidden Forest We go**

Things couldn't have been worse.

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around in Edmund's brain, but Ivan stopped him with a hand on his that brought him out of his thoughts and a reassuring smile that actually provided some comfort for once.

But still… How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall and Snape would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already. If Edmund thought that this was the end of their troubles, he was wrong. When McGonagall and Snape came in, they had Neville with them.

"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw them. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -" Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall and Snape had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Eight students out of bed in one night!"

"Must be a new record," whispered Edmund, a smuggled look on hi face.

"I've never heard of such a thing before!"

"You shush Pevensie," said Snape. "It seems detention with me is not enough. Prophase you should be expelled."

"Expelled!" screeched Hermione, looking terrified of the though.

"Prophase we should expelled you. All of you," said McGonagall, scaring all the children at the thought, and the trio at Arthur's independent wrath, surely. "You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you three gentlemens, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Kirkland, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All five of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous –"

"Add these two to the list as well, Professor," said Snape. "It may do them some good. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get going."

"Very well then. You don't mind if I take care of it all, Severus?"

"No," said Snape, as if tired. And from the looks of him, he may as well be, as he left the room.

The trio eyed him suspiciously and Harry seemed to be wondering if he should tell McGonagall.

"Alright then. All eight of you well have detention together and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match. "Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose. "Professor – please."

"You can't -"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Two hundred and fifty points lost from Gryffindor and one hundred from Slytherin in one single night. That put Gryffindor in last place and Slytherin in second. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup.

Peter looked to Ivan, his face pleading and the smiling Ivan all but reached into his pocket and retrieved the snow glob and the invisible cloak from within it, handing it to Peter.

"You had that-" began a wide eyed Peter.

"Shush," said Ivan, looking to the troubling Gryffindors before glancing back to Peter. "Keep it safe, da?"

Peter nodded and tucked the cloak into his ropes, successfully hiding it. The fact that the others were too lost in their own little troubled minds helped to distract them form noticing what was going on around them.

* * *

"I expected you to have come or at the very least, for Albus to call for me, much sooner then this," said Von, turning from his board, an alchemy circle drawn on it. "Hello, Severus. How may I help you?"

"You," Snape glared.

"Don't worry," said Von. "We won't say anything to Mr. Potter as long as you don't. And yes, we are watching him. In fact, those _children_ were all sent here to watch him."

"By Arthur Kirkland?"

"Prophase."

"And what of you, Von?"

"Me? I'm only here to observe and survive." He turned back to his board. "Anymore questions? Cause I assure you, I pose no threat and I don't intend to say anything unless provoked, ordered by my Boss, or unless I think I should..."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Your boss?"

"Yes, my Boss. Don't know where he currently is though. But it shouldn't be a problem. He'll summon me when he needs me. And don't worry, he's no danger. He doesn't like getting into trouble here because of his father-in-law... He hates Lord Eli a lot, despite how similar the two of them are, you see... And don't try asking Lord Eli either. He won't answer you, that is, if you can find him. Just ask Albus about it and you'll understand what I mean... So if that is all, then goodnight Severus."

Snape turned and the door to the classroom closed behind him.

Von sighed. "Back to reporting to Albus again. Honestly, I think he fits the the animagus of a sleek black dog the best..."

* * *

That night, none of the five Gryffindors could sleep, too worried about all of this and what they should do to make up for it all. The boys stayed awake and listened to Peter's comforting lullaby. Neville was sobbing into his pillow and Peter came over with the snow glob and sang the words of one of the beautiful lullabies.

 _"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…"_

And the boys drifted off to sleep with a smile on their faces, for some reason feeling relieved and empowered by the song, as if their actions tonight had been accepted by a higher power, one that was very important to them, all of them.

But then came the light of day, lifting them from their dreams and reality hits, and the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost the Gryffindors all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.

From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup.

Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him, which Peter found quite annoying and was very much etching to out them all in their place and Ivan not held him and Edmund back. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

It seemed that Ivan was able to keep the Slytherins away from himself and Edmund. Besides, Draco had confidence that they could easily beat those Ravenclaws and win this.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks," said Ron, trying to cheer Harry up. "Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

"They've never lost two hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well - no," Ron admitted.

All of them were suffering, but none had it as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known. However, nobody would speak to anyone of them either, even Ivan and Edmund were effected, if only a little, but they ignored it like it was nothing, saying that no one can hurt them unless they allowed them to. The children tried to think like them, but couldn't. Even Hermione had lost her wittiness and had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying kept their minds off of the misery.

Peter wanted to do Arthur proud and thus, he, Harry Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions...

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry and Peter were walking back from the library one afternoon when they heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. The two looked at each other and as they drew closer, both boys heard Quirrell's voice.

"No - no - not again, please -"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.

"All right - all right -" they heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban, causing Peter to straight up in awareness, remembering all the times he was caught snooping by Arthur and what happened afterwards. Quirrell was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight. Harry and Peter glanced at each other. Neither thinks Quirrell had even noticed them.

They waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway toward it before he stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter.

"I-," said Harry. "I promised myself I won't-"

"Ah… well, if I did that every time I've been caught then… actually I don't know what would happen. But, if you insist, then I guess we should go." Peter shrugged and started walking back.

Harry, after thinking and hesitating for a moment, turned and followed after him. Peter was sure that he was thinking that Quirrell had finally given in to Snape, but he had more things to worry about then what Harry thought. It seems Quirrell was about to make his move. He had to tell Von and the others.

The boys went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy, Ivan doing his paperwork and at the same time, kept an amused watchful eye of Ron's progress with Edmund, annoying the ginger and promoting him to. Harry told them what he and Peter had heard, Peter not saying a word and only communicated with Ivan and Edmund through their eyes.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"Now hold on a moment," said Edmund. "Wasn't Quirrell in the room alone? How could Snape play into this? Don't you think you're being too prejudiced here? What if it's not Snape and instead, turned out to be someone else? Someone none of you ever thought possible?"

"No way," said Ron. "It has to be Snape."

"Yeah," said Harry. "He's the most likely out of everyone here."

Edmund rolled his eye and shook his head. "How childish," he whispered. "At least think of the possibility and look underneath the underneath, would you? If Arthur has this personality, then…"

"He does," Peter confirmed.

Edumed groaned into his hands.

"But only on the surface, da," smiled Ivan.

"Surface?" asked Edmund, picking up.

"Da."

"So what do we do, Harry?" asked Ron.

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"Go to Dumbledore," she says," whispered Edmund, amused by the thought.

Hermione glared at him.

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry.

"Exactly," said Edmund. "No proof, so we shouldn't be assuming."

"You shush," said Ron. "I've had it! Why are you so against us thinking it's Snape? Oh, I get it, it's because he's your Ho-"

"It has nothing to do with that!" said Edmund. "If he's wrong, then he's wrong! I won't argue, but there is no proof. You have no solid proof, only childish assumptions! That is not proof, thus you cannot accuse him of such things! There are two sides to a coin, and you must consider the other side as well, if you want to be valid!"

"You're right Edmund," said Harry. "But still, if you observe everything and know what I know-"

"And what do you know? What have you observed and are you sure you've observed everything?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. "I know what I heard in the forest that night-"

"Again, only one-sided. You don't know what really happened, Harry. You only heard some portion of it, not the whole thing, and thus you have no idea what the whole picture truly is like. You have not finished the puzzle pieces yet, so please don't assume that you know the ending."

"Well, I know what I saw, and I saw Snape limping that night during Halloween. Quirrell knows the truth-"

"I don't doubt that."

"-but he's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor. And it may not exactly be a secret that we hate him, so we can't go to Dumbledore because then he'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Hermione looked convinced, but Ron and Edmund didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around -"

"No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

"I agree with that," said Edmund. "Everything that we have seen these past few months should be enough to give us a clue of where this is going to head to."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to continue this pointless arguing any longer and so, pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons. The following morning, notes were delivered to Draco, Ivan, Peter, Edmund, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall

And so, at eleven o'clock that night, the children went down to the entrance hall together. Filch was already there - and so were the three Slytherins joining them tonight.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them.

"Eh?" Peter and Ivan raised an eyebrow at him, both eyeing each other and wondering the same thing.

"Scotland in Canada da," Ican whispered to the child.

"Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

"Not as terrifying as the Russian…" Ivan began, but his voice faded as he became lost in some grim memories. "Way of life," he ended, coming out of his memories with a scarily bright smile on his face, causing both Peter and Edmund to shift away from him a little, hoping the storm going on inside Russia should soon pass and it does not leak out to here.

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing and the children all wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, they could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

The Gryffindors looked happy to be serving detention with Hagrid, and Edmund and Ivan had to smile a little.

Then Filch ruined it when he said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Now Ivan looked interested, and Edmund could not help his growing eagerness of getting back into the wild once more. After all, he was the King who ruined over the Western March of Narnia. He often had to venture there, so he was quite used to it. Not only that, but the journey was also how he came to meet Raja, and his troops often accompanied him and Edmund quite missed that atmosphere. Neville, however, clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, children?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Draco now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest," he said, a note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this-"

"He'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"'

Draco didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Ivan smiled at the thought and before either Edmund or Peter could stop him, his silver pipe was already resting in the palms of his hands. "Da," he said, a creepy smile on his face.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Draco, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two-no three parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid.

"Piter, Edmund and I will go together da," said Ivan.

Hagrid nodded. "So me, Ron, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll, an' Peter, Ivan, and Edmund'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right and the Trio took to walking straight in, Ivan happily leading as if he knew where he was going.

"You seem like you know where we're going, Ivan," observed Edmund.

"It's creepy here," said Peter, moving closer to Ivan and gripping his rope. "And the feel of it is a little off, but not by much."

"Da," said Ivan. "It must be the disturbance. Alistair sent me a letter about it, inviting us to come over and talk if we have time, since he can't come to us because he is busy dealing with this place da."

"So that's it," realized Edmund.

"Da. Oh, and Peter?"

"Yeah?" said Peter, weakly.

Ivan smiled. "Big Brother had to live in the forest when he was physically, and mentally, younger then you, you know? And he survived for a few centuries, all alone. In the forest. In the dark and dangerous forest with only his bow and arrow for protection."

Peter straitened up and let go of Ivan's ropes. "I-I'm not scared. This is nothing," he said and began to take lead. "See? I can do it."

Edmund shook his head while Ivan smiled and they both walked up beside Peter to give the child some comfort.

"Honestly, you and Alfred... One scared of ghost while the other loves them, and the other seemed not to deal so well with forests, but his older brother is quite eager to venture into one da," observed Ivan.

"I said I'm not scared!" Peter shouted, trying not to flinch, yet still staying close to Ivan and seeming to want to reach out for his arm.

Ivan hummed, a fond smile on his face and he stared off into the distance.

"...So, what do you think is killing the unicorns?" Asked Edmund.

"I don't know," said Ivan. "But whatever it is, it's dark and dangerous. Big Brother and Alistair are not happy about it at all da."

"Hmm," Peter nodded. "They love their unicorns. I heard that it's not easy to catch one, as they're quite powerful magical creatures. Arthur said that even back in ancient times, they've never been hunted before. And mother and Wendy are quite fond of them too…"

"I wonder what else is in this forest…" said Edmund, looking around.

Peter stiffened up. "Werewolves…?" he questioned, looking on guard.

"Maybe," smiled Ivan, thinking that the little brother is just as amusing as the older one.

"Hmmm… I wonder if they have centaurs or minators like the forest of Narnia did? Or if the trees could talk…?" He seemed lost in memory now.

"I don't really know about talking trees, but I don't think there's any here. Now," said Peter. "But you'll have to ask Arthur. Maybe he knows."

Edmund nodded, thinking back to the second time they've ventured into Narnia and the explanations that was giving to him and his siblings concerning the strangely Earthly behavior of the creatures of Narnia.

"...So, we're not following the trail of the unicorn, then?" asked Peter. "We're going to see uncle Alistair?"

"He said he would find us da," said Ivan. "In his last letter, he said to wonder the forest until we find him or until one of his men finds us, whatever that means. He also said that he had a surpise waiting for us here as well…"

"Hmm, I wonder what it is?" said Edmund.

"Knowing uncle Alistair, it could either be really good, or really bad. But the bad ones is usally for Arthur though."

"Da," smile Ivan.

They walked farther into the forest when they suddenly heard the rescaling of leaves and the heavy footsteps of something numerous and big. All of them were on guard, gripping their wands. Edmund suddenly found himself hold, instead of his wand, a black sword after wishing he had one instead of a wand, feeling more reassured having such weapons in his hand then a mere wand, even though he knew that a wand was not just a ordinary stick and that it, depending on the situation, can actually destroy a sword, even one that is enchanted and magical, easily.

The three stood in battle stances and waited for the enemies to show themselves. When they did, Edmund was shocked by what he saw.

"Oreius?"

"My king!" shouted the minotaur, coming to bow at Edmund's feet with the rest of the troops. "We've finally found you! That drunken man was really infuriating, and staying with him was really something, but he seemed to have kept his promise and pointed us to the right place! He really didn't mean to keep us or abandon us after all!"

"Oh my," said Ivan, realizing what Alistair must've done.

"Drunken?" asked Peter. "Tell me, did he, by any chance, have red hair and green eyes?"

"I think he did, why?"

"Where is he?" asked Peter.

"You are starting to sound very much like your father, Piter," commented Ivan.

"I don't need you saying that, Ivan, thank you."

Ivan looked amused. "Now you sound, somewhat, like Alfred da."

"Great. When will I ever get to be recognized as myself?"

Ivan merely smiled at the annoyed child. _'Da, quite fun indeed,'_ he thought. _'Though different... But still interesting.'_ He chuckled quietly to himself and Peter eyed him weirdly.

"What are you all doing here?" Edmund asked, eyeing the troops.

"We came to find you, my liege," said Oreius. "Remember, we vowed our loyalties to you, so when Aslan asked if we wished to follow you and serve you and Queen Lucy for the rest of eternity, we few volunteered to come."

"I see… could you bring us to the man you met before us? The one who pointed you in this direction?"

"Of course my king," said Oreius. "This way."

The troops surrounded the three and lead them deeper into the forest, to where Alistair awaits.

* * *

Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. The children's jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."

"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm -"

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars and Saturn are bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again. "Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars and Saturn sure are bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars and Saturn are bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Come along Ronan," Bane. "The Master wishes for us to find his beloved nephew and his brother-in-law in this forest... We must not let those others beat us to obtain our Master and the Lord's favor."

And the two ran off to fulfill their Master's orders.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns- never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them.

They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm. "Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

* * *

"Oh darn it," said Peter. "Red sparks."

"We should probably go look at that," said Edmund.

"'N' quickly," said Alistair, putting down his teacup, for once.

"Da," agreed Ivan.

Edmund nodded and they all got up and headed out of the house that was located at the heart of the Forbidden Forest, invisible to the eyes unless the Master of the House wished otherwise, just like the Union Mansion back in London.

Outside the mansion was a beautiful lake where Nassie sawm in it's depths, the moonlight shining on it as the waters fell from the cliffs.

The Narnians were standing outside, having a merry time at the findings of their King and leader. Edmund walked over to Oreius. "Oreius," he said, "take care of the others for me until I return with Lucy and Eustace. Peter, Ivan and I must head back to our groups. Listen to Alistair, and please do not cause trouble. I'll visit when I have the time."

Oreius nodded, having already been informed about what was going on and of who Peter, Ivan, Alistair and his siblings were as well as their importance in this world. "Take Fledge," he said. "He'll get you there faster and make sure that you are safe, my liege."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," said Peter, climbing on after Edmund, Ivan following after. "Right uncle?"

Alistair smiled. "See ye soon," he said. "'N' bade (stay) safe, a' o' ye."

The children nodded.

"Don't worry Oreius," smiled Edmund. "I'll be back. I won't leave you guys, especially since you've vowed loyalty to me and Lucy."

And they were off, Fledge going as fast as possible to get them there.

* * *

Finally, after some time of flying around tress, which seemed to have come alive and parted ways from them, they found Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and Neville.

"Wow," said Ron, as they landed. "Is that a pegasus?"

"How did ya come across one?" asked Hagrid as the children dismounted.

"That's not important," said Edmund, petting Fledge to tell him he didn't mean it that way and the pegasus noded in understanding. "What happened?"

"False alarm," said Hagrid.

"Malfoy thought it a grand idea to scare Neville and cause him to ignite the red sparks," said Ron.

Edmund and Petered out a sigh of revile.

"Where is little Harry?" asked Ivan.

"With Malfoy," said Hermione.

"You switched groups?" asked Peter. "...I guess that's wise."

"I still think we should fine them, da," said Ivan, getting back on Fledge. Edmund and Peter followed him.

"Don't worry," said Peter. "We'll make sure Draco doesn't do anything to Harry."

"We leave him in your care then," Neville stuttered out nervously, watching the magnificent beast fly away with the same whoaed look as the rest of them on the ground.

* * *

A centaur was standing over Harry, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes - thank you - what was that?" The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.

Suddenly, Firenze looked to his left and narrowed his eyes, finding something in the distance. When Harry looked to where he was looking, he was surprised.

"Harry!" shouted Peter, riding on the back of a pegasus with Ivan and Edmund. "You're okay!"

They landed, but the children did not come down.

"We saw Draco and Fang running back to Hagrid and the others on our way here," said Edmund. "We thought something was up and came to see how you are fairing. Are you alright?"

Harry nodded his head form his place on Firenze's back.

"You are-" began Firenze, glancing at the new arrivals.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

Fledge seemed displeased by that and showed it. Edmund had to clam him down from his place at the rare.

"Whoa, Fledge," he said. "Calm down. It's okay. It's okay. I know… I know. Don't be angry now."

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger. "For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

"I-" Peter covered Edmund's mouth before he could defend his men.

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on. "Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

"I love that quote," said Edmund.

"As do I," Fledge spoke up, surprising the centaurs and especially Harry, but he was quickly getting used to it.

"...This has nothing to do with you, Stranger to our land," said Bane, displeased.

"Ah, but I am no stranger," said Fledge. "I lived here once before. In London, I served a master, and now here, I serve a king and a Lord. My king and my Lord."

"Ah," said Bane. "So you are one of his. No wonder… our Master truly has fallen, to give in to that Person."

"That person is our Lord, Bane," said Ronan. "We mustn't be so disrespectful to him."

"Our Lord he may be, but he does not control us."

"At least not fully, but they are our Superiors."

"We shouldn't have to serve such humans and listen to them."

"Hey" Peter spoke up. "Such humans, as you've so nicely put it, happens to be my family. Please be careful what you say, or come next winter will be worst then the last."

"Da," Ivan smiled, his pipe in hand.

The centaurs eyes widened.

"You are…" said Ronan.

"Tell my uncle," said Peter, "thank you for the invitation and for the surprise. We quite enjoyed our time with him and hope to have another-"

"Though I really want the next sit downs to have vodka da."

"It's a Russian thing," explained Edmund, seeing Harry's raised eyebrow. "Ivan loves it. He drinks it a lot too, but Arthur prohibited him from having any while he's in-... While he's here."

"Also," continued Peter, "tell him to send word to the others back in London. And that I'll surely see him later, if not this summer."

And they were off plunging into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. "What was that all about? Peter?"

"You know what Sir Nicholas said about my family?"

"Ahh... Why's Bane so angry?" asked Harry, changing topics once he found that no one was going to elaborate. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, causing Fledge to also slowed down, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"It's used to keep a person alive," Edmund answered.

"However…" said Peter, "to kill a unicorn is…"

"Yes. It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. "But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Ivan instantly answered.

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Peter's heart. He remembered how the first time went, and he didn't want that again. "All that blood, just for one man…" he whispered.

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Hermione and Ron were running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." Harry slid off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." He bowed to Peter and Ivan, who had dismounted Fledge, before turning and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

* * *

Once they were all back in their dorm rooms, Harry began to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened in the forest. Harry couldn't sit down. Peter watched him paced up and down in front of the fire just like Arthur often does. And he was still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

"Wow," said Peter, once Harry was finished. "Wow... Just wow.."

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over. When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it: Just in case.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't owe the song Aragorn Sleepsong Lullaby, Secret Garden does.**

 **I** **love songs by Secret Garden, I really do. It's so beautiful and really meaningful, connecting to some Hetalia characters.**

 **Well, this chapter was fun to write, and the next one will probably be too! Look forward to it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Through the Trapdoor**

Days crept by and there was no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

The trio noticed that something seemed to be up with Harry, always looking on guard. Ivan tried comforting him once, saying that if he wanted to talk, Ivan was willing to listen. It took Ivan telling Harry about watching his father impale his youngest brother in front of his eyes just to get Harry talking about his nightmares with Ivan, and even then, he was still reluctant to talk about it. After hearing such a thing, Ivan sent a letter to Arthur right away and the reply he received was one he'd expected and neither he nor Arthur were happy about the fact that another letter came, which ordered them not to spoiled the fun for their bosses.

* * *

"Ahh, finally finished!" said Peter, plopping down on the table. "No more studying. Testing is finally over."

"Yeah. No more studying," Ron sighed happily in agreement, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead. "I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

Peter looked to Ivan and Edmund sitting to his left.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around," he said.

"No, I think Harry might be right," said Peter.

"Nah, you're just worried too must. Lighten up! Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Peter and Edmund shifted a laugh at the thought While Harry nodded. But he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important.

When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry didn't seem convinced and looked off into the sky.

Edmund laughed and whispered something into Ivan's ears, causing him to smile. But Peter was not paying attention to them. He was watching Harry with a flown on his face, wondering if he should tell or give a hit. But it doesn't seem to be necessary, as Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Harry?" asked Peter, getting everyone's attention.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"You had too many things on your mind before, most likely," said Edmund, his face serious.

"Da. Coincidences are hard to come by... If at all," said Ivan, his face darkening.

"What are you all talking about?" said Ron, but no one answered him, too focus on sprinting across the grounds toward the forest.

* * *

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the children, minus the smiling Ivan, stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"… You shouldn't have trusted him, Hagrid," said Edmund, and Ivan and Peter nodded in agreement.

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "Suspicious people like that should never be trusted, especially in a place like that." Ivan eyed Peter, who nodded despite not turning toward the older man.

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks..."

"Yeah," said Edmund. "A sure way to do it."

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "I got some answers out of Alfred once, when he was drunk, on alcohol and on memory, on the 4th of July da." Ivan smiled at the memory.

"Hmm," said Peter. "Maybe I should try it… but then again, it's the Jerk we're taking about here, so maybe not…?" Peter's eyes trailed off to the smiling Ivan, who did not answer and merely continued to smile.

"Let's see..." Hagrid continued. "Yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"Oh," said Ivan.

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't have told that stranger either," whispered Edmund, face palming himself.

"Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

The three immortals followed the silent children out, keeping a safe hearing distance from them so they whisper without being heard.

"Why didn't Alistair stop him?" Edmund questioned.

"He can't, _da_ ," Ivan replied. "I've already told you. Our bosses love games and complications _da_."

"They're hidden sadists," said Peter.

"Da, aren't we all? And you shouldn't know that word, _Piter_ ," said Ivan.

"I know a lot of things boys my physical age shouldn't, Ivan. And you and Edmund have even more experiences than I do," Peter pointed out, to which the other two only shrugged.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds. The immortals soon joined them.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape-"

"We don't know that," Edmund voiced it, but Harry ignored him.

"-Or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk."

"It's always easy… unless you're…" Ivan trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"I just hope Dumbledore believes us," said Harry, worried. "Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him. Even Peter doesn't know, as this place was not his territory, but Ivan doesn't want to teleport them over to a place he's never been to before, but knows he could get there if he wish for it hard enough. And considering how powerful he was, it was quite easy.

"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are the six of you doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

Being the gentleman that he was raised to be, Edmund offered to help her and Peter followed suit, both taking some books off her load.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, the boys thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

The immortals looked to Harry, who swallowed in doubt.

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"Ministry of Magic?" whispered Edmund.

"Alistair takes care of it with Seamus while Big Brother and Dylan mostly deal with Parliament, and Big Brother with the New World magic," Ivan whispered back and Edmund nodded in understanding.

"He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Mr. Potter, he has many demands on his time–"

"But this is important!"

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Potter?"

"At times, it's better to not head governmental orders _da_ ," said Ivan, thinking back to the past and to the paperwork back in his room.

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Philosopher's stone -"

The books Professor McGonagall was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up, too shocked to do so. "How do you know -?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, so now it's 'someone'," whispered Edmund.

"Oh would you shut up?" asked Ron and Hermione, before looking at each other and then looking away.

McGonagall eyed Harry with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor -"

"Mr. Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly.

"All the adults always say that," Peter muttered out, annoyed and unhappy. "They think they know everything. Hump."

"What was that, Mr. Kirkland?" McGonagall turned to him.

"Nothing professor," replied Peter, as Ivan handed the books he'd picked up back to her.

McGonagall eyed him one last time and said, "Well, I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." And she walked off, Peter and Edmund following after her, leaving Ivan with the trio.

"... It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"Hmm, that is interesting," said Ivan. "You might actually be right _da_. He may have sent it to lure him out _da_."

Harry nodded.

"But what can we -" Hermione gasped and Ivan looked up. Harry and Ron wheeled round. Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly. They stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" Harry flushed.

" _Da_ ," agreed Ivan. "But the more points they loss, the better for Slytherin _da_?"

Snape glared at him. "Hanging out with other House members again, Stravinsky?"

" _Da_ ," smile Ivan. "There was no rule that said that I couldn't. And as the old saying goes..." Ivan trailed off before turning his gaze back to meet Snape's once more, his smile brighter then before. "Besides, we're classmates _da_? And the same should be said about you as well, Professor. You should really watch yourself. The more prejudiced and unjust you appear, the more easily mistaken your intentions will be _da_."

And the children turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." He strode off in the direction of the staff room.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others. "Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'"

"Nice," said Edmund, coming up from behind and high-fifing Ron.

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"So, what's going on?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, what did we miss?" asked Edmund.

"Oh, you've just missed us running into Snape, mates," said Ron. "And Ivan did a great job of shushing him up, I must say," Ron filled them in.

" _Da. Spasibo_ , thank you," smiled Ivan.

"Nah, you and Edmund are really something, you know that? If only you weren't in bloody Slytherin."

"Um... Thanks," said Edmund. "But I don't see how House has anything to do with this."

"Anyways we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor just in case," said Harry. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you 've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"

And so, the boys went their separate ways. Harry, Ron, and Peter went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Why did you run?" asked Peter.

"Because!"

"You're not good at lying, are you?"

Hermione flashed. "I shouldn't have to!"

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. The other three stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione.

"After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT!" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over?" Peter paled over at the thought of last time, but no one seemed to notice. "There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" He glared at them.

"Parents…" Peter whispered, his eyes gazed over.

"You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron.

"Oh, I have my cloak," said Peter. "Ivan grabbed and gave it back to me later that night."

"What? He-"

"Wait. All - all four of us?" said Harry.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too."

"Doesn't matter to me," said Peter. "As long as He does not come back to torment h- us, again."

Everyone noticed the slip up, but ignored it due to the sadness they saw in Peter's eyes.

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

"But that's only you, Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"No worries," said Peter. "There are other schools in Europe. And if not, you and I could go to the one in America or Canada, Ron. I can ask my father for help with the finances. He's good with pulling strings, and you needn't worry. My family will take care of everything for you, should it come to that, I promise."

"Er... Thanks, I think," said Ron, pondering on the idea of going to America.

* * *

During Dinner, Peter did not go to Ivan and Edmund, so the two came over instead.

"So," said Edmund, standing over them. "You've decided?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Ivan pouts. "I want to go too _da,"_ he said. "It sounds like fun."

"Oh come now Ivan," said Edmund.

" _Piter_ ," Ivan whined. "Alistair might kill me and I don't want Big Brother angry if something happens to you. Please."

Peter looked conflicted and glanced at the trio. The three children looked at each other before huddling up and talking in, what they assumed was quite whispered, but the three immortals all heard them clearly over the nose of the Great Hall.

"What should we do?" asked Hermione. "Should we let them come?"

"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "They're Slytherins!"

"Yeah, but we are getting alone with them," Harry pointed out. "And they have helped us. Besides, we're bringing Peter along, and you know how protective those two are of him."

"Yes, and we also saw what happened with Peter's uncle, Alistair. If Ivan is worried, maybe we should let them come," said Hermione.

Ron huffed, but gave in and they broke the huddle. Harry nodded to Peter and Ivan smiled with joy.

Peter sighed. "So what should I do?" he asked. "Pick you lot up?"

"I want you to come sleep with us, _Piter_ ," said Ivan, happily. "It'll be a great time as any, right Edmund?"

Edmund nodded and Peter sighed. "Fine," he said, getting up and going to get his stuff. "But you are explaining this to the others yourselves. If I get caught, I'm saying you forced me."

"Okay!" said Ivan, following after Peter with Edmund beside him.

"We'll wait for you," said Harry, pulling Edmund back. "Just give us a sign by the door yeah?"

Edmund nodded and walked off, trying to catch up with Peter and Ivan.

"They really are strange," said Hermione.

"For once, I'm actually agreeing with you here," said Ron.

"Come one, you two," said Harry. "They're friends, remember."

"I'm surprised their friendship could last," said Ron, going back to his dinner.

* * *

On their way to the Gryffindor common room, the boys did not talk aside from Peter asking if anyone's told Von and the others of this yet. Ivan said they haven't and Peter went in to gather his stuff, remembering to hide the cloak in his belongings.

Exiting the room, the boys ran into Von as they walked down the stairs. It would appear that Von had a better excuse for them all to stay together, taking Peter's things and giving them to Peeves to put back where they belonged; though Peeves had not been very happen about taking orders fro Von, but did it anyways, since it was for Peter.

After that, the boys went under the cloak and followed Von out just as the students returned to their rooms. They stayed with Von in his room for a time, with Von showing them cool alchemy stuff and Peter and Edmund tried to learn it while Ivan watched and helped instruct them, even though his knowledge with Alchemy was limited, as it was not Ivan's main branch of focus. While practicing, Von also told the boys that Snape has been very attentive to his moves lately, however it seemed that tonight, he was not making a visit for once. When the children hear that, they knew that it was time they leave and put on the invisible cloak after helping Von with the clean up. Once invisible, Von walked with them and opened the door for them, to make it less suspicious. After that, they parted ways and the three immortals went to the third-floor corridor to wait for the children.

* * *

When they got there, the door was already ajar and they didn't have to wait long to be joined by the trio.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

"Not necessary," came a voice from somewhere.

"Edmund? Is that you?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Edmund. "It's me."

"So we're all here then… If you want to go back, I won't blame you," said Harry. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

"No comrades left behind _da_ ," said Ivan and Edmund nodded in agreement.

"Right," said Peter. "There's no way I'm letting this chance slip away from me. I've always wanted to meet him anyways, the bastard…" His eyes darkened with danger that should not be seen in the eyes of a child as young as physically young as Peter.

The children didn't know what to think about that, but Harry pushed the door open.

* * *

Albus appeared in front of Nicholas Flamel's house in Devon after finding out that the letter he'd received was a fake. Alistair had stood in front of the place, seemingly waiting for him, and told him to go back to Hogwarts before disappearing off again before he could even ask him anything.

But since he was already here, Albus thought he might as well get some answers. And if Alistair was not going to be the one to answer him, then he'd have to go to another source. Besides, he had other business to talk about with them anyhow, so he might as well finish it all in one go.

After knocking on the door, Albus greeted Nicholas.

"Hello old friend," he said. "Sorry to drop in so late." He stepped into the house. "But there is a matter of urgency I must speak with you about."

"Of course, Albus," said Nicholas, leading him to the couch in the guest room.

Perenelle brought them tea and snacks.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Albus?" asked Nicholas.

Albus showed the card to the couple.

"A Chocolate Frog card?" asked Perenelle. "Why are you showing us-"

"Von Licht," said Albus. "Who is he really?"

"What do you mean by that Albus?" asked Nicholas.

"Alistair Kirkland." The couple flinched. "I see you both know this name as well. So I'm guessing you know who they are then?"

The two looked at each other.

"We can't tell you anything, Albus," said Perenelle. "We gave him our word that we won't."

"As for the Kirklands…" said Nicholas. "I don't want to betray them again. It was already hard enough as it is when Arthur left us all those centuries ago…"

"You talk as if..." Albus's eyes glimmered with realizations. "So, you are not the only ones with the Philosopher's Stone, are you?" The two looked at each other. "Could it be… you two weren't the ones who made it?"

"We can't say, Albus."

"It's Von, isn't it?"

"Please!" said Perenelle. "Don't tell anyone, we beg of you."

"Von has already been through enough as it is."

"You have no idea what kind of horror he had to go through, what he had to live with, for the creation of the Stone," said Perenelle. "All those people… Everyone… Their blood, body, and soul…"

Albus's eyes widened as he caught on to what they were trying to tell him. "Don't tell me that that's how the Stone is created."

"Please Albus," said Nicholas. "I already feel guilty enough as it is, for asking one from him after we found out what he was. Please, don't make his life any harder."

"I see. Alright, I'll drop Von's case. Now, about the Kirklands-"

"You should drop that case too, Albus," said Perenelle. "It won't do you any good to look into it too deeply. It'll only be a danger, especially during these hours."

"So you're not going to tell me anything then?"

The couple looked at each other again. "We can't," said Nicholas. "Our loyalty is to Him."

And that was all he could get out of the couple on that topic, which only seemed to augment to his curiosity of the mysterious Kirkland family and their involvement in the magic world.

"All right then," said Albus. "Now, moving on to a different matter. The Philosopher's Stone..."

* * *

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"Again…" said Edmund, rolling his eyes and feeling quite tired of this.

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath.

"You're horrible at this," said Edmund.

"My uncle won't stand for it, I'm sure," said Peter. "And then another fight will start between them again. And this time over a stupid flute. Don't tell uncle Seamus I said that."

Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Well, what do you know," said Edmund. "It's working."

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back.

"Ivan!" Peter and Edmund pulled the Russia back from petting the dogs' heads.

"Want to go first, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't!"

"But it is common courtesy for ladies to go first though," smiled Edmund, causing Hermione to blush. Oh, if only he wasn't a bloody Slytherin who gets on her nerve.

"Not in this situation, it's not!"

"Shush," Peter shushed her and Hermione covered her mouth with both hands before glaring at the smirking Edmund, who was beside Ron.

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and both he and Edmund stepped carefully over the dog's legs. Ron bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. "You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"Wait," said Ivan, coming up. "I'll come with you."

Harry nodded. "See you in a minute, I hope..." And he let go as Ivan jumped in after him.

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump both landed on something soft, some sort of plant, Ivan realized, studying it in the dark. He was used to it by now.

"Hmm," he said, feeling the veins wrapping themselves around him and wondering if he should struggle out of it, but decided against it because he finds this plant interesting and wishes to experience more of it. In his head, Ivan was thinking up of ways to use this plant to his advantage and wonders if he could keep one in Russia. Just imaging the look on Latvia's face was already making him loli-happy.

"It's okay!" Harry called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry. "What's this stuff?" were his first words just as Peter and Edmund landed next to Ivan.

"Oh crape," said Edmund, upon landing. "Peter run!" He quickly getting up and running over to to a damp wall.

"What is this thing?" questioned Peter, feeling uneasy as he tried to get himself loose.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped.

"It's not here to break the fall, you idiot," said Edmund. "It's Devil's Snare! Get out of it!"

"What?" shouted the boys, just as Hermione landed on Harry's other side.

"Hermione, run!" shouted Edmund. '"It's Devil's Snare!"

"Devil Snare!" shouted Hermione. She quickly leapt up and struggled toward where Edmund was and he pulled her over to the safe zone, causing her to blush a little at their closeness. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles.

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

Harry and Ron had their legs already bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. Ivan was already deeply rooted and smiling with a humm while Peter struggled about, trying to get loss.

"Ivan, do something!" Edmund shouted.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know, freeze them?" Peter suggested.

"NO!" Edmund shouted. "It's not going to help. It'll only freeze us in. Don't."

"Well then do something! Whatever it is, and get us out of here! Death is not pleasant, you know!"

" _Da_."

The more the boys strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant seemed to be wounding around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them.

"Sorry? Stop moving?" shouted Ron. "Then what? Die?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say?"

Ivan tried to move his mouth, but to no avail.

"It likes the dark and the damp," said Edmund, suspiciously eyeing the all too happy Ivan.

"Right."

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Harry shouted.

"Oh, right!" said Hermione.

Both she and Edmund whipped out their wands, waved it, muttered something, and Hermione sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant while Edmund managed a dark blue flame toward where Ivan and Peter where. In a matter of seconds, the four boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you two pay attention in Herbology," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face and then rubbing his red ringed neck.

"Yeah," said Ron, rubbing his brushed waist. "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"You really didn't know what that was the minute you landed and couldn't have done anything about it?" Edmund asked Ivan, who came to stand next to him, brushing his robe clean, his and Peter's wounds quickly healing. Thankfully, it seemed no one other then Edmund, who blocked the two from the children's view, noticed and the robes hide their wounds well.

Ivan merely smiled and patted the boy on the back.

Edmund sighed. "I can understand why he left me with you lot now," he whispered.

"Oh, don't worry," said Ivan. "It's not just us _da_."

"Lovely."

"We must be miles under the school," observed Hermione.

"Come on. This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward.

"… There's no dragons here, is there?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," said Ivan. "But I think Big Brother said there was one. _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ is the school's motto da."

"Don't Tickle A Sleeping Dragon… lovely."

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"Ghost?" Peter piped up.

"Pipe down lad," said Ivan, holding his silver pipe above Peter's head.

"You should pipe down, Ivan," said Edmund, making a grab for Ivan's pipe only for the Russia to push him away with his free hand.

 _"Net,"_ said the smiling Ivan. "I'm okay."

"I doubt that."

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me," said Harry.

Peter pouted and lowered his head while Ivan smiled as he watched the child out of the corner of his eyes.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. The others followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm or even when Ivan used forced.

"I-Ivan stop that, don't you dare go-!"

"Kolkolkolkol."

"Ivan!" Peter pulled the Russian back form the door and into a corner, where both he and Edmund tried to clam the mad Russian down.

"Now what?" Ron asked, a bit scared of Ivan's dark aura and saying away from him.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle," observed Edmund.

Everyone, except the now calm and smiling Ivan, each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. Back on the ground, Ivan continued to watch with amusement. By then, Edmund seemed to understand it and stop, closing his eyes in concentration. Peter did the same and Ivan's smile widened.

"That one!" Harry called to the others, after much observation. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Before Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, Edmund and Peter flew past him and reached for the key at the same time. In the end, Edmund caught it and Peter fell off his broom only to have Ivan catch him in the middle. Interestingly, none of the keys were stupid enough to get close to the Russian' dangerously dark and cold aura.

"Ivan," Peter whined, feeling the chill.

" _Prosti_ (sorry)," said Ivan, letting Peter go and railing in his powers once more. "I need a stronger seal _da."_

"Ask Arthur for another one, then!" Then he seemed to have realized something, as his eyes widened and the boy lowed his head into his hands, wanting to cry at the oh so obvious tricky of his father. "Oh, damn it, why." Ivan merely smiled back at him.

Back at the top, Harry, Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

"Good job, Ed," said Harry. "Maybe you should become Slytherin Seeker. Then I'll have some competition."

"No thank you," said Edmund. "I like to play fair, so I'll keep to that soccer game... Knowing the people I live with now, it may come in handy in the future."

"The very, very near future," whispered Peter, looking a bit dejected and tired before brightening up at a thought that just crossed his mind. "On the other hand..."

Harry nodded at Edmund's words as the blond handed the key over to him after they'd all quickly landed. He ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. Harry rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the others, his hand on the door handle.

They nodded. He pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

Ivan smiled. "Chess hah," he said. "How interesting... With England, it's always Chess while America loves card _da._ Although not tarot cards..."

"They're a little creepy though," said Peter, holding onto Ivan's sleeve.

"But they're nice colors," said Edmund.

"Of course you would say that."

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron. "Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded.

Ron turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about," he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of six of the black pieces..."

The others stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Edmund could already come up with something, but before they came here, Ivan told him to let the children figure it out by themselves first, and that they shouldn't interfere too much, as their job was only to make sure that the children were safe, but at the same time, help them develop, for that was one of the jobs of being a personification of a nation.

Finally Ron said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you or Hermione are that good at chess -"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you stand next to him instead of that castle."

"What about you and the others?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

"Me too," said Edmund. "Peter, you be the king and Ivan, you take the bishop." The two nodded.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words two knights, two bishops, a rook, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving six empty squares that Ivan, Peter, Edmund, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Edmund, peering across the board with Ron.

"Yes... look..." said Ron.

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

"Ron, why don't you command this game," said Edmund.

"You don't mind?" asked Ron, having lost to Edmund many times before. "We could just co-command, you know."

"No," said Edmund. "I think you should do it. It's for the best." He eyed the smiling Ivan.

Ron nodded and started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Everyone was in a tense state and the children, Peter somewhat included, found Edmund and especially Ivan a bit scary, and was glade that they were on the other side of the King.

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when one of their rooks were taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that the others were in danger, and once he had almost sent Edmund to his death had Peter not shouted. Edmund had said nothing despite Ron knowing that the Slytherin knew what could happen to him and he was conflicted on how to feel about that. Did Edmund truly trust him that much? However, he did notice the small sigh of relief Edmund made and the small smile he gave in return. Ron truly wanted to cry then. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think, let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO," Peter, Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

Harry looked to Edmund for help, but the Slytherin, after eyeing the smiling Ivan for a brief, uneasy moment, only shook his head in resign. That was it. There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced.

She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

"You guys go on ahead," said Edmund, stepping off to the side. "I'll look after Ron." He felt somewhat guilty for letting that happen and going with Ivan's words rather then doing what he should've to avoid this. If it had been one of his men... No. Edmund was not going to go there. Oreius would lecture his ears off if he ever found out Edmund was at it again.

With one last desperate look back at Ron, Peter, Ivan, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself.

"Yeah," said Peter. "Edmund will get him to the hospital wing… Ah, I knew should've brought a potion bottle with me."

"I still have one with me, actually," said Ivan, taking out a green potion bottle from his robe. "Alistair gave one to me when we visited, saying that Dylan told Big Brother something and he became worried about you, so he had Seamus deliver one."

"What? Why didn't you say so? Go give it to him!"

"But, _Piter_ -" Ivan flowned.

"I can take care of myself. Just hurry up and go catch up with Edmund and give Ron the healing potion, then come back."

"… All right," Ivan gave in, walking back.

"Ah, good," said Hermione, breathing out. "So he'll be all right then."

"What do you reckon's next?" asked Harry.

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's," said Hermione.

"Quirrell's spell hah?" whispered Peter.

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on," said Hermione.

Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making all three of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" asked Peter.

"It's the same troll from Halloween _da_ ," said Ivan, coming up behind Peter and startling them all.

"Ivan!"

"Shush." Purple eyes shifted toward the troll's lay out form. "He might wake."

"That was fast," commented Hermione, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ivan merely smiled and said, _"Da."_

"Come on. Let's get out of here, I can't breathe," said Harry, pulling Hermione forward while Ivan pulled Peter, not bothering to even cover his nose and the smile still prominent on his face.

"So how's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Coming to," said Ivan. "But I had Edmund take him to the hospital wing none the less. I also told him to sent letters too _da_."

"Letters?"

" _Da_. One for Hedwig to take to the Headmaster and one for Lancelot to deliver to Big Brother."

Harry nodded and pulled open the next door, hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry.

"So that was Queilles," said Peter.

"How interesting _da_?"

Peter nodded.

"What do we have to do?" asked Harry.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles.

The boys looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. Ivan though, raised an eyebrow at it, his smile never once wavering while Peter groaned.

"Genius. Just great, another bloody riddle," said Peter. "British just love riddles."

"And dragons," said Ivan.

"And dragons."

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

" _Da_ , but most great people are borderline between sanity and insanity, smart and dumb, and logical and illogical _da_."

"Isn't that the truth," said Peter, eyeing Ivan with weariness.

"Well, you have seen personal examples."

Peter shivered. "Don't remind me. I don't quite look forward to it."

"I don't think Big Brother is either _da."_

"So, we're stuck here too then?" asked Harry, worried.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple flame."

"Which one's wine?" asked Peter and Ivan.

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"I'll take the wine," Peter raised his hand up as he and Ivan once again spoke up at the same time. The two looked at each other then.

"No telling?" Peter smiled cutely.

"No telling _da_."

Hermione eyed them weirdly. "Er-… Give me a minute," she said, and read the paper several times over.

"Hey, _Piter_ ," said Ivan.

"Hmm?"

"Haven't you done this before?"

"Well, yes," said Peter. "The Jerk made me do it numerous times already, just in case."

"So you already know which is which?"

"Yes. But even if I get the poisonous ones, I, and you, will be fine because being poison is a natural thing for those with a family like ours, right Ivan?"

" _Da_."

"You've been poisoned before?" asked Harry, shocked.

Peter nodded. "Yes. We needed to get use to it."

Both Harry and Hermione were horrified at the thought and they looked at each other in disbelief.

"So then, why don't you solve this riddle?" asked Harry.

" _Net_ ," said Ivan.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "It'll go by faster, won't it?"

"I don't want to take Hermione's job," said Peter. "Besides, I have confidence in her. she won't chose wrong."

Hermione smile in gratitude and went back to studying the parchment once more. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They all looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Harry asked.

Both Peter and Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. Again, it was only enough for one person.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen. Catch up with Edmund and Ron, and help them get past Fluffy. Grab a broom from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy, and catch up to Edmund and Ron if they are already out. After sending the letter, wait for Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar."I might get lucky again."

" _Da_ , besides, Peter and I will wait here for him," said Ivan.

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Hermione!"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione.

"Wait," said Ivan. "I want a drink."

Peter sighed and took a bottle off and handed it to Ivan. "Here," he said.

Ivan smiled and happily took it. " _Ura_ (cheers)." He held the bottle up and Hermione awkwardly did the same before both drowned their potion. Hermione shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice," she replied.

"And I'm supposing you're happy," Peter noted, looking at the cheery Ivan.

" _Da_ , but I wish it was vodka instead _da_."

Peter sighed. "I'm sure you can have some more when we get home."

" _Da_."

"Quick, go, before it wears off," Harry told Hermione.

"Good luck - take care," said Hermione. "I'll tell the professors to come get you two."

"There's no need," said Ivan.

"We're be fine," said Peter. "Ivan won't let me die anyways. He likes me too much."

" _Da_." Ivan smiled. "You are just as good as Alfie."

"... I'll take that as a compliment."

"Now GO, Hermione!" Harry shouted.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle while Peter picked up another bottle and poured half into Ivan's bottle while Harry turned to face the black flames.

"Well, here I come," he said.

" _Ura_ /cheers," said Ivan and Peter, holding up their drink.

Harry smiled and all three boys drained the their bottle in one gulp. It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body, Harry realized, while Peter felt hot all over. The three then put the bottle down, Ivan holding Peter up, they watched as Harry walked forward and disappeared into the black flames.

Ivan looked down at Peter. "I wonder if it was a good idea to let him drink," he said to himself, before carrying Peter bridal style and walked through the black flames as well.

The two emerged on the other side, in the last chamber, next to a shocked Harry.

"Well, it really is just as we thought," said Ivan, letting the sober Peter down.

"Yeah," Peter agreed, eyeing the figure in the middle of the room.

"You two," said Harry, turning toward them. "How-"

"Ivan comes from Russia," said Peter. "He's as cold as ice, if you well."

" _Da_ ," smiled Ivan. "Now then, to finally deal with you, Professor."

* * *

 **Just one more chapter and the 1st part is done! Yay!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any other anime/manga and book works mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Man With Two Faces**

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Hmm," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. Though I didn't expect to have company." His eyes shifted to Peter and Ivan. "Especially not two of them. But then again, it seems that even Albus is having trouble with the both of you, isn't he?" He narrowed his eyes at the two immortals. Ivan quickly came to shield Peter from his view, meeting the man's aura with his own killing intent, shocking Quirrell into backing off.

"But I thought - Snape -" said Harry, still too in shock and deep thought over this revelation to notice his surroundings.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Ivan laughed and Harry thought back to Edmund's words. They knew, he realized, his eyes wide.

"You knew," he stated. "You knew, but you didn't-"

"We tried," said Peter. "But you won't believe us. There wasn't enough prove for you. No evidence that would satisfy you."

"Da," agreed Ivan. "That is why we had to keep a close eye on you. Besides, Piter, was in danger too."

Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. "But Snape tried to kill me! You all saw it!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you."

"See, Ed was right," Peter remarked.

Harry was still in disbelief. "Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular..."

"Da," agreed Ivan. "That he did."

"And what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

"Not if we can help it!" Peter shouted, taking out his wand and firing at Quirrell as he emerged from behind Ivan.

Quirrell merely smiled and snapped his fingers with one hand while the other was held up to make a shield. "I honestly did not expect the extra company, but it should be fine. The more the merrier, they say." Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around the boys, causing Peter to drop his wand. "You lot are too nosy to live. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"No duh, Harry," said Peter, rolling his eyes and trying to get out of the bind. "Did you or did you not notice that his guard was a troll? The same troll we took down? Honestly."

Quirrell smiled. "Smart, aren't you?"

"Have to be, to survive in a family like mine."

"Ahh yes. Slytherin blood. And a traitor... All the more reasons to kill you, both of you." He looked to the smiling Ivan, who did not even try to get out.

"Severus suspected you," Ivan spoke up.

"Certainly. While everyone else was running around looking for the troll, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly." Peter winched. "Now, wait quietly, children. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Peter finally took note of the mirror standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"so that what it looks like..." He said. "Reminds me of the one back at home..."

"I suddenly thought of Hearts' sacred treasure," Ivan laughed at the image of the golden gate mirror in his head.

"No, this mirror is different."

"Da."

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame.

"Ivan!" Peter whispered to the Russian next to him. "Do something! Stop staring at the mirror and do something damn it!"

Ivan stayed quite, seemingly lost in whatever he had seen in the mirror, if the genuine smile on his face was anything to go by.

Peter groaned. "Guess I'll have to help myself…" he closed his eyes and concentrated. Harry watched as the winds seem to shift around him and the boy floated. Harry could make out small traces of blue wind around him. The air seemed much lighter and purer, for some reason.

"Distraction," Ivan muttered, his eyes still focused on the mirror. "Illusion."

Harry looked at him before turning to Quirrell, who still seemed busy with examining the mirror.

"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

Harry decided to take Ivan's advice, if you could call it that, and tried to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. "I saw you and Snape in the forest -" he blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back.

Good, thought Harry, glancing at Peter from the corner of his eyes. He's not looking this way. He returned his gaze to Quirrell.

"He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it just as the ropes loosened around Peter and he stood on the ground once more. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they won't budge. Peter, Harry thought for sure that the boy's eyes seemed green for a moment there- must've been his imagination or a trick of the light, had taken to go to Ivan's rescue first. Harry didn't know whether he should feel betrayed and worried by that or not.

"Keep talking," Peter whispered, motioning with his hand toward the mirror just as he tried to pray, with both his hands, Ivan's face away from said mirror. "Come on Ivan, come off it!"

Harry nodded in understanding at Peter's words and gestures. He had to make sure Quirrell's attention wasn't fully on the Mirror. "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much," he said.

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

Peter finally had enough. "Ivan, snap out of it!" Peter yelled out.

Both he and Harry quickly looked toward Quirrell and was glade he didn't turn around, still too lost in thought to do so. Both breathed a small breath of relieve before Peter returned his focus to the Russian once more.

"Stop looking into the Mirror and help us here! I know you're not seeing the Stone, that's the last thing both you and I would want! Now snap out of it!"

"But Piter," said Ivan, finally turning away from the Mirror. "If you look, you'll see it too. What you desire the most from your father."

Peter was taken aback by that and now seemed tempted to peek.

"Peter!" Harry yelled.

Peter looked back at him, still bound in ropes and all. "Oh, right." He made his way to Harry, the wind once more at his command as it cute the ropes clean off.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Peter nodded and turned back to Ivan, who had also gotten loose. Now all three focused their attention on Quirrell.

"He… my Master. He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it..."

"Alfred would probably agree with that, deep down," smiled Ivan.

"We would all agree with it," Peter stated. "What should we do?"

Ivan put a hand to his lips and shushed the children, before turning back to Quirrell. "I want to hear more, da," he said, smiling. "He reminds me of Lat… Raivis, da."

Peter sweet dropped and put his hands up into the air in defeat, sitting down to listen. Harry on the other hand, did not want to do that, and so made his way forward. However, Ivan's sudden grip on his arm stopped him and he looked up at the smiling Russia, who wasn't even looking back at him.

"Do not worry, little one," he said. "I am here. You are safe."

For some reason, Harry couldn't quite believe that, as he shivered a little.

"Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Quirrell's voice trailed away.

Ivan smiled. "Closer watch da?"

"Ivan," warned Peter. "Please. He's my friend."

"Da, I know."

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" said Quirrell, unsure.

Harry's mind was racing. He had to find a way to look into the mirror without Quirrell noticing. Then he'll know where the Stone is hidden. And as Ivan has already looked and seemed as though the Stone was not the thing he desired the most, and neither was it Peter's, if their words were anything to go by, it was all up to him. Harry tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but Ivan held him back and pulled Harry closer to him. Quirrell was still ignoring them and harry didn't know if he should now be annoyed by that or not.

The man was still talking to himself, completely unsuspecting and off guard. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to both Peter and Harry's horror, but Ivan's amusement- as his smile widened, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the boy... Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry and was shocked to see all of them out of the ropes. "How did you-! No matter." Harry panicked as the man snapped his figures once more and this time, instead of ropes, it was chains. And it was wrapping itself on Peter and Ivan, pulling the two up toward two high pillars in the room. The chains tigtly sucured them to the pillars and then two sharp spears appeared on either side of the two, hovering in midair.

Peter groaned. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he said.

Ivan, on the other hand, only let out a small laugh and cheery smile. Harry wondered if Draco was right to call him mad.

"You are still merely inexperience children," Quirrell smirked up at his handy work before looking at the shocked Harry once more. "Now - Potter - come here, if you don't want your friends to die." He clapped his hands once, and the spears got closer to Peter and Ivan's neck. Peter reacted normally, but Ivan was still cheery about all of this.

Harry, not wanting anything to happen to his friends, slowly turned around.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated.

"No Harry!" Peter shouted, but moved his head back in fear of the sharp tips of the spears. "Don't! We'll be fine! Don't do it!"

Harry paused for a moment to listen to Peter.

"I said come here, boy!" Quirrell ordered impatiently, waving his hand and causing one of the spears to turn and bore itself into Peter's left leg. Peter cried out in pain and Ivan lost his smile and it was replaced by a full out icy glare that made even Quirrell shiver despite not looking his way. The room seemed to have gotten a bit colder, by this point.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He quickly descended the stairs and looked into the mirror.

"Good," said Quirrell, moving close behind him and waved his hand once more, causing the spear to quickly pull itself out of Peter's leg.

Harry winched as, once again, Peter cried out in pain, but quickly the boy bit his lip at the rising temperature of the room and he glanced at Ivan.

"I-Ivan," said Peter, blinking away his tears. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Ivan merely glanced at him and the temperature went up a little. Both returned their gaze back to the two down below, observing them; Ivan with a serious and grim, yet with a hidden mask of amusement in his expression, while Peter had a pained and worried one on his face.

"Now, look in the mirror and tell me what you see," commanded Quirrell.

Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again to staring into the depths of the mirror at his own reflection.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I-I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he answered. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said.

Harry moved aside, and Peter's trained eyes noticed the fact that his hand seemed to be lingering on one of his pants pocket. Could it be…?

Peter turned to Ivan, who merely looked back at him, his features relaxed while the tip of the spear was pointed right at his neck.

Ivan then took to freezing his chains and silently breaking them. As he descended, Ivan placed both hands on the two skeletons with their spears pointed up at him, ready to strike him once more. As soon as he touched them, the skeletons froze and broke into small pieces of ice. Ivan quietly landed himself perfectly on the ground and turned back to Peter, a finger raised to his lips as he raised his wand toward Peter.

Peter's mouth hung open in shock and his eyes widened at the wand pointed up at him. Panicked and afraid of the look on Ivan's face, Peter tried to get out of his bond.

"He lies... He lies..."

Peter stopped his struggling, his eyes wide at the eerie voice while Ivan just turned his head over, a frown on his face and a calculating look in his eyes.

Then he returned his gaze to Peter and let the spell fly in three purple lights. Peter closed his eyes, but merely felt a sudden coldness and then the breaking of his chains. His eyes opened in shock and he witnessed the crystal remains of the chains and his wardens. Peter fell softly into the smiling Ivan's arms.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

Both Peter and Ivan's heads turned toward them and before Peter could jump into action like his older brother, Ivan tightened his grip and quickly ran to hide behind one of the pillars.

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

Ivan let Peter down and glanced back at Harry, his back pressed up against the pillar. Ivan loosened his scarf a bit.

"I have strength enough... for this..."

"Ivan!"

"Sheesh." Ivan covered Peter's mouth, smiling at him. "Patience da, Piter? Besides," he looked down at Peter's bloodied foot and then back at him, causing Peter to shift about uncomfortably at the older immortal's all too knowing gaze, "you are still injured da."

"It'll heal," Peter pouted. "Soon."

"Da. But not soon enough. Remember that you are still not a fully recognized country, Sealand."

Peter glared back at him, finding himself on the same bout as his brother in regards to Russia now; he really hated that smile of Ivan's.

Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away and Peter gasped at the face terrifyingly pale, snake-like face with red ruby eyes that was on the back of Quirrell's small head. Ivan covered Peter's mouth and the boy noticed that he seemed tensed, gripping his pipe tightly.

Then the head turned slowly on the spot to face Harry.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backward and Ivan prevented Peter from rushing in once more.

"Do not interfere, Piter," he ordered. "It's not our time yet da."

"So we wait until Harry dies then?" Peter asked, angry.

"Net. We were ordered not to interfere with the children and let them grow. So we can't interfere just yet."

"Fine." Peter huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

Ivan let out a small laugh at the similarities.

Quirrell was walking backward at Harry, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. "How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry sprang toward the flame door.

Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!"

"HARRY!" Peter shouted, running out with Ivan following behind him.

Peter tried to go after Quirrell to stall him, but even when pulling on his ropes, Harry still felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. He yelled out in pain as the scar on his forehead burned, causing Ivan to stop and observe with a raised eyebrow on the sideline. Harry struggled with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. Peter let go of the man and watched in shock as he hunched over in pain, his fingers blistering.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again.

Quirrell lunged once move, Peter grabbing him back but to no avail as he knocked Harry clean off his feet. He landed on top of Harry, both hands around the boy's neck.

"Ivan!" Peter shouted as Ivan pulled him off of the two and moved away.

Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

"No!" Peter tried to get out of Ivan's hold, but to no avail.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face–

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too.

"Peter, Piter," said Ivan, calmly with a dangerous smile on his face. "Stop. That hurts. Stop and watch da." Peter stopped his kicking and looked back at the smiling Ivan, his face frustrated and almost close to tears. _'Oh, if only it could've been little Alfie instead,'_ Ivan thought. "Watch." Ivan pointed to the front and Peter followed his finger.

His eyes widened. "Wha-" said Peter.

"A power greater then anything, hah," observed Ivan, his eyes gazed over as he remembered one young black haired, green eyes girl in a sky blue hanfu smiling back at him.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off.

"Keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse da," said Ivan, observing them.

"Wha-" Peter looked up at him in confusion.

"He looks like he's about to faint da."

Peter turned back and quickly ran to support Harry, easily slipping out of Ivan's hold. Ivan followed after him and as soon as he touched Harry's overheating body, Harry felt light headed and cool.

"Harry! Harry!" came voices from the distance.

"Peter! Ivan!" Edmund and Alistair's voices followed.

Harry lost consciousness and fell into Peter and Ivan's arms just as the others came for them.

Dumbledore went for Harry's form while Alistair came to stand behind Peter and the boy rested his head against the older man's chest.

"Alistair, you're here?" Peter whispered out weakly.

"Aye, laddie," he replied. "Ah was worat, sae Ah cam an' mit Albus in th' castle. Th' wee lassie an' Edmund briefed us in oan things an' we quickly cam haur."

"And where's Hermione?"

"She went to check up on how Ron's doing," Edmund replied.

"What happened?" Dumbledore questioned, holding up Harry's unconscious body.

"The power of love, da," Ivan answered.

"Love?" asked Peter, his eyes going hazy.

"Da. A love so deep that it protected little Harry since his birth. The love of a mother da."

"Ah… I want to see mum," Peter whispered into Alistair's chest.

Alistair smiled and ran his hands down Peter's head. "Bide jist a wee longer, laddie," he said. "'En yoo'll be haem wi' us again." Alistair picked up Peter's sleeping body and they excited the chamber.

"Alsitair," Ivan spoke up.

"Aye?"

"… I think Tom was reading little Harry's mind da." Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"And you thin we should investigate, aye?"

"Da. It might just be for the best."

"You keep calling him little Harry," Dumbledore spoke up. "Does that mean that you have a philosopher stone and became an immortal as well, Mr. Stravinsky?"

They stopped walking, Edmund's eyes wide in shock.

"… Sae yoo've bin spoonin' efter aw," Alistair stated blankly. "Weel, doesnae matter. It's yer risk."

"Da," Ivan answered. "I am immortal. And so is Piter and Edmund. Will you be doing anything about that?"

"…No," Dumbledore replied. "As long as none of you step out of line, I will keep your secret and will not do anything. After all, it's bad if this information falls into the wrong hands, and I'm guessing that that is the reason you enrolled into Hogwarts, yes?"

They all agreed to remain silent.

"But you will continue to keep an eye on us," Edmund stated. "… Don't you think you are overworking professor Snape just a little?"

"Honestly, I sometimes think that way too. By the way, do any of you know where my nephew is?"

Alistair laughed as they made their way to the hospital wing.

* * *

Over in London, Arthur found himself having a staring contest with the black cat resting on Michelle's lap.

"Arthur, please stop glaring at Lord Eliot," said Michelle. "It's rude."

"Leave already, you stupid Cherisher Cat," Arthur grumbled out. "I won't do anything, damn it."

"Well, I can't be sure of that," said Eliot, getting up. "After all, it's only natural for parents to become protective of their child when said child is in danger."

"Tisk. As if you would know anything about that," Arthur retorted. "If I remember correctly, you sent assassins after one of them and thew another off a cliff. It's no wonder the boys hate you."

"As long as my daughter doesn't," said Eliot, getting up. "I'm fine with it. Besides, they lived, and have become much stronger then before." The cat smiled one last time before disappearing into black shadows highlighted with blue lights, leaving only the raining sound of the gold bell tied with a blue ribbon on his neck.

"Ah. He only did this to escape being questioned by Albus," Arthur stated, sipping his tea.

Michelle smiled down at the pool of water in front of her. "I'm glad Ivan was there with him," she said, looking at the reflected image of a sleeping Peter in Alistair's arms. "If not, he'd be just as worrisome as Alfred, don't you think, dear?" She smiled up at Arthur.

Arthur let out a small laugh and turned his head away. "Hump. Says the one they inherited the recklessness from."

A tick mark appeared on Michelle's forehead. "What's that suppose to mean, jerk?"

Arthur turned back toward her with a smirk. "Exactly just that, love."

Michelle, annoyed, stood up and walked over to stand above Arthur. She placed one hand above the chair and brought up one of her legs to rest on Arthur's. Arthur looked up at her glowing blue eyes, teacup in hand.

"You talk as if I'm the only one who's reckless, Arthur William Kirkland." She pulled out a black and white card from his front pocket and flipped the front of it to face him.

Arthur took one look at the card before smirking back at her, his eyes green eyes turning a few shades darker as he reached behind one of her ribbons and loosened it. But the red ribbon was not the only thing he held in Arthur held in his hand, as he too, flipped the black and white card to face Michelle.

The card in Michelle's hand glowed green while Arthur gave off a sky blue light.

* * *

Peter woke up the morning after and went to class as usual. However, Harry stayed asleep for three more days and during those times, rumors spread everywhere and the group was hounded for more information, which Peter and Ivan refrained form saying, as it was not really their place to do so. Though after some persuasions, which even Ivan was impressed by- had they actually know where to hit, he would've given in a long time ago, by the Weasley twins, Peter finally gave in and told them some of what went down in that room. However, and both Ivan and Edmund were glade for this, he refrained from telling them how he and Ivan got out of their chains after Ivan covered his mouth the first time around.

* * *

They went everyday to check on Harry and was finally able to talk with him.

"Harry!" Peter, Hermione, and Ron ran into the room, Ivan and Edmund calmly following behind them.

"I'm glad you're alright!" said Peter, flinging himself at the boy only to be held back by Edmund holding onto the hood of his robes. Peter pouted and crossed his arms, dangling in midair. "Why am I always in this position?"

Ivan laughed. "Because you're too much like Alfie, da," he answered.

"Not funny, Ivan."

Ivan laughed again and looked down at Harry. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "A bit."

"Got that out of the way," said Edmund. "Glad you're okay, Harry."

"Thanks."

"We've heard Peter's version of it all, but not yours, Harry. So what really happened?" asked Ron.

And so, Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. They were a very good audience and Ron looked quite impressed at how crazy his hero was after the tales were told and done.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "Caught up with those two and then we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor, Alistair right behind him."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"He probably expected this outcome, he just doesn't know what would happen during the waiting period," said Edmund.

"Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know." Ivan and Edmund looked at each other before looking at Peter, whom they have decided, just for fun, not to tell about Dumbledore knowing about their immortality. "I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

The children quickly said their goodbyes and hurried away from the dragoness.

* * *

The Great Hall was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron, sitting next to Peter, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and fifty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and sixty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was banging his goblet on the table and the four Gryffindors noticed that Edmund, sitting next to Theodore, was trying to hold Ivan's silver pipe under the table. It was a sickening, yet at the same time, an interesting sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Edmund Pevensie..." The Slytherins turned toward Edmund and wondered what he had done. Some of them had smiles on their faces, but Draco looked doubtful. "For his wit, reasonings, calmness, and helping a classmate in need of assistance and disregarding House rivalries, I award Slytherin 50 points." The Slytherins cheered.

"Second - to Mr. Ivan Stravinsky..." Now this was shocking. "For being responsible and aiding a comrade in arms despite their House differences, I award Slytherin fifty points." Again with the house differences, the students noticed and started cit-chatting among themselves while only clapping this time. the Slytherins now bore a flown on their faces as they glanced toward their two housemates.

"Third - Oh, we seem to have a change of House here," Dumbledore pushed his glasses up. "To Mr. Peter Kirkland for his courage and willingness to help a friend despite the odds against him, I award Gryffindor fifty points." Gryffindor roared to life and people congratulated PEter for his hard work.

"Fourth - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred and fifty points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had five hundred and twenty-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Peter, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

"This is the best night ever!" Peer shouted out, celebrating along with the Weasley twins.

* * *

When their exam results came, everyone passed and Peter cheered at his results. It seemed that Edmund had come in first place out of all of the first years, Hermione following in second, Draco in third, Ivan in fourth, and Peter is fifth.

And all too suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly. "Does this even apply to us?" Peter whispered to Ivan. "Net," Ivan smiled back and Peter nodded.); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing with each other once more as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

* * *

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

"I'll probably be too busy with family stuff, but thanks for the invitation da," said Ivan.

"I'll see if I could sneak away," said Peter.

"Why do that when you could just ask?" Edmund questioned.

"You really think he'll say 'yes'?" Edmund was about to answer. "After what you saw and what he promised to do to me this summer?" He closed his mouth upon remembering that.

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together, Peter, Edmund, and Ivan following after them a few minutes later.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. "Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. "Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?" It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. "See you over the summer, then."

"I'll try to come visit you, Harry," said Peter.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Peter," said Edmund.

"Da, you'll only make it worse," agreed Ivan.

"Thanks, Pete," said Harry.

Peter nodded his head uncertainly. Then his eyes trailed off and found Arthur and Michelle walking up. "Ah-! Gotta go. See you later, everyone."

"Until next year, then," said Edmund.

"Da. Do svidaniya. Take care," said Ivan, and all three walked toward the two guardians.

"That's their guardians?" asked Hermione. "Young, aren't they?"

"But very nicely dressed," observed Harry.

"Must be rich then," Ron commented. "And in a hurry too."

"Will, Ivan did say he had to go back to Russia quickly after this," Harry defended. "Well, I've got to go now."

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..." And Harry walked toward his impatient foster family.

* * *

"Welcome back, children," greeted Arthur, just as Harry passed them. "Did you have a good time?"

"I had a blast!" exclaimed Peter.

"Da, it was fun," smiled Ivan. "Did you miss us, big Brother?"

"You two yes," Arthur replied. "But you, brat," he turned to Peter, "no. I had a very peaceful time without you around. Less headache and nuisance to deal with."

"He means that he missed you too, Peter," said Michelle. "And by headache, he meant heartache." She hugged the child. "Welcome back, children. I'm glad you're safe." She looked up. "All of you."

"Tisk, damned woman. I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

Michelle laughed and tried to catch up to Arthur, who started walking off in anger. "And what about you, Edmund?" she asked the child to her right. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was nice, but I…" said Edmund, blushing.

Michelle tried to hide her laughter. "They missed you two," she answered Edmund's unspoken question. "And they can't wait to go up to Scotland this summer. I hope you're really for a good old game of footy."

"What? Seriously? We're doing it?" asked Peter, worried.

"Oh, we're doing it, all right," said Arthur, a gleam in his eyes. "All thanks to the BTT, though it's mostly just Gilbert, Mathias, and Alistair getting drunk while on the job, we are all doing it." Arthur looked down at Peter. "And I hope your ready for the training you'll be having this summer…"

* * *

 **And that's the end of part one!**

 **Next time: More new students and mysteries! Who could they be and what could they be there for? Why does one of the new students seem to make Draco uneasy and what is up with Luna Lovegood? Find out in year two!**

 **And for those who wishes to know more about what happened in the past and the reason Ivan calls Arthur 'Big Brother' and the origin of the debt Gilbert owes to Arthur, follow my newest series,** _Another Side, Another Story_ **. So far, I've started writing one called** _Enigma Insignia_ **.**

 **Thank you to those who have read, review, followed, and/or favorited this story.**

 **Please leave comments in review.**


End file.
